El amor de un pirata
by SerenityTsukinoChiba
Summary: Serena Tsukino es una joven a la que su padre ha dispuesto que se case con el conde Seiya Kou. Ni siquiera lo conoce y tendrá que viajar en barco hasta Saint Martín, una isla del Caribe, que es donde reside el conde. Tendrá que aceptar el matrimonio de conveniencia al igual que tuvo que aceptar en su momento estar en una escuela interna.
1. Prologo

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversion.

**Prologo**

**Serena Tsukino es una joven a la que su padre ha dispuesto que se case con el conde Seiya Kou. Ni siquiera lo conoce y tendrá que viajar en barco hasta Saint Martín, una isla del Caribe, que es donde reside el conde. Tendrá que aceptar el matrimonio de conveniencia al igual que tuvo que aceptar en su momento estar en una escuela interna. Lo que no podía imaginar ella era que los planes de su padre se verían truncados cuando, de camino a la isla, el barco es abordado por unos piratas. La secuestran a ella y a la niñera...**

**Darién Chiba, el capitán del barco pirata, queda rendido ante la belleza de la joven y decide tomarla a pesar de sus negativas. Serena odia con toda su alma al cruel pirata que la ha despojado de su virginidad, pero poco a poco ese odio inicial se convierte en ternura gracias al carácter del pirata y quizás con el tiempo en algo más…**


	2. Capitulo 1

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión

Capitulo 1

**Serena Tsukino Prewett se sentía intranquila al entrar esa mañana en la sala llena de sol, y encontrarse frente a su madre y su padre. Felipe Prewett rara vez la llamaba tan temprano, y nunca la había llamado con un día de anticipación. Serena sabía que debía tener algo muy importante que decirle, algo que afectaría su vida. Esto la había preocupado durante toda la noche, pero en el fondo sabía de qué se trataba. Tenía veinte años y estaba en edad de casarse.**

**Hacía tres años que esperaba que eso sucediera, desde el momento en que abandonara la escuela del convento. La mayoría de las muchachas de familias ricas eran entregadas en matrimonio cuando aún estaban en la niñez, a los catorce o quince años, como la madre de Serena. Muchos candidatos habían visitado a su padre, aunque a ella no se le había permitido verlos. Pero su padre no tuvo en cuenta a ninguno de los jóvenes que deseaban desposarla, porque ninguno era lo suficientemente rico como para complacerlo. Serena estaba segura de que su futuro acababa de decidirse. Pronto le dirían el nombre del hombre con quien se casaría.**

**Felipe Prewett estaba sentado ante su escritorio y no se molestó en levantar la mirada cuando Serena entró en la habitación. ¿Era posible que su padre postergara deliberadamente la tarea de comunicarle su decisión? Tal vez se sentía un poco culpable ahora. Pero, ¿podía sentirse culpable? Era el mismo hombre que la había enviado al convento, diciéndole que era demasiado difícil de manejar. Había pasado la mayor parte de sus diecinueve años lejos de su casa, y ahora volverían a enviarla a otra parte para siempre.**

**Ikuko Prewett miró ansiosamente a su hija. Había tratado desesperadamente de disuadir a Felipe de que eligiera un marido para Serena y pensaba que lo había logrado hasta la noche anterior, cuando Felipe inesperadarnente, la informó sobre su decisión. Ella no era como la mayoría de las muchachas; era demasiado vivaz y demasiado hermosa como para entregarla fácilmente a un marido. Podría haber elegido un buen marido por sí misma, si Felipe hubiera sido razonable. Pero no, Felipe tenía que encontrar un marido rico y con título para su hija, y no le importaba si Serena lo encontraba repulsivo o no.**

**Ikuko estaba sentada frente a las puertas abiertas que llevaban a la terraza, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, pero ese día no había podido dar una sola puntada en el tapiz que tenía ante ella. No podía dejar de pensar en el destino que esperaba a su hija.**

–**Bien, Serena, esto no llevará mucho tiempo –dijo Felipe Prewett bruscamente.**

**Pero esto no alarmó a Serena, su padre nunca le había demostrado ternura ni amor, ni tampoco a su madre. Las trataba a ambas como trataba a los criados. Felipe era un hombre frío, obsesionado únicamente por incrementar su riqueza. Y esto consumía casi todo su tiempo y sus pensamientos, y le dejaba poco para su familia.**

– **¿Por qué no te sientas, ma chérie? –dijo Ikuko con ternura, antes de que su esposo tuviera oportunidad de continuar.**

**Serena sabía que su madre la amaba. Pero se negó a sentarse, porque no quería parecer cómoda y facilitar las cosas a su padre. En cierto modo se sentía rebelde, y sabía que no tenía derecho a serlo, porque así sucedían las cosas en el año mil seiscientos sesenta y siete. Así había sido durante siglos, y tal vez nunca cambiarían. Sólo deseaba que su madre no hubiera hablado tanto de enamorarse y de elegir el propio marido.**

**Un matrimonio de conveniencia, para eso estaban las hijas, al menos las hijas de padres ricos. Además, no había candidatos serios en el pequeño pueblo de Argén, tan sólo campesinos Y pequeños comerciantes. Si Serena se hubiera enamorado, su padre jamás lo habría consentido, y la habrían mantenido aislada de los jóvenes de su propia clase.**

–**He dispuesto que te cases con el conde Seiya Kou –continuó Felipe–. La boda se realizará poco después del comienzo del nuevo año.**

**Serena le dedicó una mirada furiosa de sus ojos color azul oscuro, una última demostración de desafío para que él supiera lo que ella pensaba sobre este crudo anuncio; luego inclinó la cabeza como una hija buena y obediente.**

–**Sí, papá –dijo en voz baja, asombrándose de su propia serenidad.**

–**Te marcharás dentro de un mes. No tendrás mucho tiempo para hacer tu ajuar, de manera que contrataré modistas para que te ayuden. El conde Kou reside en Saint Martin, una isla del Caribe, de manera que viajarás por barco. Lamentablemente, será un viaje largo y tedioso. Luna, tu vieja niñera, irá contigo como acompañante.**

– **¿Por qué debo irme tan lejos? –Explotó Serena–. Seguramente hay alguien con quien podría casarme aquí en Francia.**

– **¡Virgen Santa! –gritó Felipe, y su piel habitualmente blanca enrojeció. Se puso de pie y miró con furia a su esposa–. ¡La envié a ese convento para qué aprendiera obediencia! Pero todos estos años fueron desperdiciados, ya lo veo. Aún cuestiona mi autoridad.**

–**Si alguna vez consideraras sus deseos, Felipe. ¿Es demasiado pedir? –aventuró Ikuko.**

–**Sus deseos no tienen importancia, madame –dijo Felipe–. Y no toleraré más oposiciones. Ya se ha arreglado el compromiso y no puede deshacerse. Serena se casará con el conde Seiya Kou. ¡Ruego a Dios que él domine su desafío, porque yo no he podido hacerlo!**

**Serena estaba llena de ira. ¿Era necesario que su padre hablara siempre como si ella no estuviera presente, como si no tuviera la menor importancia? Quería a su padre pero a veces... en realidad la mayoría de las veces... él la enfurecía hasta el punto de que sentía deseos de gritar.**

– **¿Puedo retirarme ahora, papá? –preguntó.**

–**Sí, sí –replicó él con irritación–. Ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber.**

**Serena salió apresuradamente de la sala con ganas de reír, porque ¿qué le había dicho realmente? Conocía el nombre de su futuro esposo, el lugar donde vivía, y sabía que se casaría con él después de fin de año, eso era todo. Bien, al menos su padre no la había casado inmediatamente después de salir del convento. No; había tardado tres años en encontrar un marido, un hombre que estuviera en condiciones de tener sentimientos, había una especie de alegría... alegría de no estar completamente sola durante el viaje. Luna estaría con ella, la querida Luna, a quien amaba tanto como a su madre.**

**Antes de ir a su habitación, se detuvo ante la puerta contigua y llamó suavemente. Al oír la voz de Luna, Serena entró en el cuarto, que sólo era un poco más pequeño que el suyo. Fue hasta la ventana donde se encontraba sentada Luna, y se sentó junto a ella.**

**Como Serena no hablaba, sino que miraba pensativamente la calle vacía frente a la casa, Luna sonrió y dejó su costura.**

–**Tu padre ya te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? –preguntó en voz baja.**

**Serena se volvió lentamente hacia la mujer que la había cuidado cuando era niña, y que había cuidado también a su madre, desde el día de su nacimiento. Luna tenía cincuenta y cinco años, era ligeramente regordeta ahora, pero todavía ágil. Su cabello castaño se veía gris, de un gris plateado del mismo color de sus ojos.**

–**Entonces tú lo sabías –dijo pasivamente Serena–. ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste, Luna?**

–**Tú también lo sabías, pequeña. Lo esperas desde hace tres años.**

–**Sí, pero no sabía que me harían cruzar el océano. No quiero irme de Francia –dijo Luna, y su furia volvió a dominarla–. ¡Me escaparé!**

– **¡No harás nada por el estilo, señorita! –La regañó Luna, agitando un dedo–. Aceptarás esto y lo aprovecharás lo mejor posible, así como finalmente aceptaste que te enviaran a la escuela. Deberías estar contenta de tener un marido como éste. Te dará muchos hijos y, si Dios quisiera yo estaré allí para verlos crecer.**

**Serena sonrió y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. Luna tenía razón; aceptaría este matrimonio porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Ya había pasado la edad de las rabietas para obtener lo que deseaba. Las hermanas le habían enseñado a aprovechar las cosas lo mejor que podía.**

**Serena era una niña alegre hasta que empezó a preguntarse por qué su padre no la quería. Esto pesaba mucho en su joven mente, y trataba desesperadamente de obtener el amor y la aprobación de su padre. Cuando no lo logró y él siguió ignorándola, comenzó a crear problemas para atraer su atención. No le resultaba suficiente el amor que su madre y Luna derramaban en ella. También quería el amor de su padre. Era muy joven, y no podía entender por qué su padre no la quería; no sabía que él había deseado un hijo varón. Y sólo tendría esta hija, porque Ikuko no podía tener más niños.**

**De manera que en Serena creció un mal carácter. Comenzó a tener rabietas, a ser desafiante e irrespetuosa. Odió a su padre cuando la envió a la escuela, y siguió con su carácter rebelde en el convento. Pero después de unos años aprendió a aceptar su destino.**

**Se daba cuenta de que la habían enviado al convento por su culpa. Las hermanas le enseñaron a dominar su genio, le enseñaron a obedecer y a ser paciente. Cuando volvió a su casa, ya no estaba resentida con su padre.**

**Nada había cambiado. Su padre seguía siendo para ella un desconocido, pero Serena aceptó esto también. Dejó de lamentarse por sí misma, y abandonó la idea de obtener su aprobación. Tenía el amor de su madre, y también tenía a Luna. Aprendió a estar agradecida por lo que tenía.**

**Pero a veces no podía dejar de pensar qué diferente habría sido ella si su padre la hubiera querido. Tal vez no habría tenido tan mal genio, ni la necesidad de luchar para controlarlo. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Sólo su padre lograba ponerla furiosa, y pronto se separaría de este hombre frío e insensible.**

**Esa noche, temprano, Ikuko Prewett entró en el dormitorio de Serena para hablar claramente con su hija. Todavía estaba alterada.**

–**Lo intenté, ma chérie. Traté de disuadir a tu padre de que no te envíe con ese... ese hombre, –Ikuko hablaba nerviosamente, retorciéndose las manos, cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba perturbada.**

–**No te preocupes, mamá. Me sentí mal al principio, pero sólo porque debo marcharme. Esperaba que me entregaran en matrimonio, de manera que esto no ha sido una sorpresa.**

– **¡Para mí sí! Hace meses que Felipe está buscando un marido para ti, pero sólo anoche me lo dijo; una vez que ya había hecho su elección, ya sabía que nadie la cambiaría. No pensó que te enviaba a un hombre desconocido, y que además te obligaba a adaptarte a un nuevo país y un nuevo clima al mismo tiempo. –Ikuko generalmente decía lo que pensaba, al menos a Serena, pero se puso a pasear por la habitación y parecía no poder encontrar las palabras.**

– **¿Quieres decirme algo, mamá? –Aventuró Serena.**

–**Sí, sí, quiero decirte algo –respondió Ikuko en inglés con fuerte acento.**

**A sus padres les gustaba hablar en inglés, porque muchos de los asociados de su padre eran ingleses. Y como Serena también había aprendido ese rudo idioma en el convento, Felipe insistía en que se hablara inglés en todo momento.**

**Ikuko aún vacilaba, de manera que Serena trató de romper el silencio.**

–**Te echaré terriblemente de menos cuando me vaya el mes que viene, ¿Alguna vez volveré a verte? –preguntó esperanzadamente.**

–**Por supuesto, claro que sí, amor. Si tu nuevo... –hizo una pausa, porque no le gustaba decir la palabra–...nuevo marido no te trae aquí, convenceré a Felipe para que vayamos a Saint Martin. –Ikuko miró a su hija con profunda preocupación en sus ojos de color azul oscuro. –Ah, pequeña Serena, lamento que tu padre haya insistido en darte en matrimonio al conde Kou. Yo quería que eligieras tu propio marido. Si al menos Felipe me hubiera permitido llevarte a París, podrías haber encontrado a un hombre que amaras, un hombre digno que Felipe también habría aprobado. Hay tantos para elegir en París...**

–**El conde Kou es un hombre digno, ¿verdad? –preguntó Serena.**

–**Sí, pero no lo conoces, Serena. No sabes si podrás amarlo o no. No sabes si serás feliz o no. Y eso es todo lo que yo deseo; que seas feliz.**

–**Pero papá ha elegido al conde Kou y él desea que yo sea su esposa. Me ha visto, ¿verdad?**

–**Sí, hace un año. Estabas en el jardín cuando el conde vino a visitar a Felipe. Pero, Serena, eres una muchacha hermosa, increíblemente hermosa. Podrías haber elegido marido, y haber encontrado un hombre con quién quisieras pasar la vida. Pero tu padre es demasiado amante de la tradición. Sólo admite elegir él tu marido. No le importa si eres feliz o no.**

–**Pero así son las cosas, mamá. Yo no esperaba que fueran diferentes –Replicó Serena aunque preguntándose por qué no.**

–**Eres una hija buena y confiada y me apena pensar que vas pasar la vida con un hombre que no amas. Por eso he venido, para decirte algo, aunque está en contra de mis convicciones.**

– **¿De qué se trata, mamá?**

–**Sabes que Felipe fue elegido para mí por mi padre cuando yo sólo tenía catorce años. Como tú ahora, yo estaba dispuesta a amar al marido que habían elegido para mí y a ser una buena esposa. Pero después de un año de matrimonio supe que eso jamás podría ser. Después de otro año, la situación empeoró, porque Felipe deseaba un hijo varón y yo aún no había quedado encinta. Me sentía desolada, y la única persona en quien podía confiar y a quién podía querer era Luna. Entonces comencé a hacer largas caminatas y viajes a la ciudad, sólo para hallar paz. En uno de mis paseos conocí a un marino, un irlandés pelirrojo con vivaces ojos marrones, su barco estaba anclado en la costa para ser reparado y él tenía licencia para visitar a sus padres, que habían dejado Irlanda y vivían entonces en la zona cercana a Montagne. Lo conocí cuando pasaba por Argentan. Se quedó aquí en lugar de ir a Montagne, nos vimos muchas veces y finalmente nos convertimos en... amantes.**

–**Ay, mamá, ¡qué romántico!**

**Ikuko sonrió, aliviada al ver que su hija no quedaba consternada con su confesión.**

–**Sí, era romántico. Kenji permaneció tres meses en Argentan, y yo me encontraba regularmente con él. Fueron los meses más felices de mi vida, y siempre guardaré su recuerdo como un tesoro. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón, y vive en ti, Serena, porque tú vienes del amor que compartí con Kenji. Él fue tu verdadero padre.**

–**Entonces papá... ¿es mi padrastro?**

–**Sí, ma chérie, sólo tu padrastro. Quería que conocieras la felicidad que yo pude robar hace tantos años, el único amor que tuve jamás. Quería que lo supieras para el caso de que no ames al conde Kou. Espero que lo ames, pero si no es así, deseo que encuentres a alguien a quien puedas amar, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Quiero que seas feliz, Serena, y si te encuentras en un matrimonio sin amor, no quiero que te sientas culpable si se te presenta el amor en otra parte. No digo que debas ir a buscarlo. Pero si el amor viene a ti como sucedió conmigo, tómalo mientras puedas y sé feliz. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. –Ikuko se echó a llorar, Serena fue hacia ella y la abrazó tiernamente.**

–**Gracias, mamá. Gracias por decírmelo. Ahora ya no tengo miedo de ir a Saint Martin. Trataré de que sea un buen matrimonio, y trataré de amar al conde Kou. Quién sabe, tal vez no sea tan difícil. Tal vez llegue naturalmente.**

–**Ah, así lo deseo, ma chérie.**

**Serena dio un paso atrás y sonrió cálidamente a su madre.**

–**De manera que soy medio irlandesa. ¿Papá... Felipe lo sabe? ¿Por eso nunca me quiso?**

–**Debes comprender, Serena, que Felipe no es un hombre demostrativo. Cree que eres su hija, pero deseaba mucho un hijo varón. Los médicos dijeron que yo no podía tener más hijos porque hubo problemas con tu nacimiento. Tal vez Felipe está resentido contigo porque no eres el hijo varón que deseaba, pero a su manera te quiere. Es lamentable que no lo demuestre, y sé que te ha hecho muy desdichada.**

–**He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida tratando de ganar la aprobación de Felipe, y no es mi verdadero padre –reflexionó Serena–. Buscaba el amor de un hombre que no podía dármelo.**

–**Lo lamento, Serena. Creo que tendría que haberte dicho la verdad cuando eras pequeña pero no pude. No es algo fácil de admitir. Pero debes seguir llamando papá a Felipe. Tuve un miedo mortal de que nacieras con los rasgos irlandeses de Kenji. Pero afortunadamente los tres tenemos los cabellos de color rubio, aunque el tuyo tiene un extraño brillo, y tus ojos son de color cambiante como los de mi padre. Por supuesto, esos ojos tuyos pueden convertirse en un obstáculo. No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos con unos ojos tan claros. Como están en este momento de color dorado oscuro, me indican que eres feliz.**

– **¡Te burlas de mí!**

–**No, ma chérie. En este momento tus ojos están tomando un color azul oscuro –rió Ikuko–. Sé que debe ser inquietante enterarse de que uno no puede ocultar sus sentimientos, pero tus ojos siempre dicen la verdad.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué yo no me había dado cuenta? Siempre pensé que mis ojos eran de un extraño tono dorado.**

–**Porque cuando estás enfadada o alterada, rara vez te miras al espejo. Haces lo mismo que tu verdadero padre. Te paseas, no puedes quedarte quieta. Has heredado muchas cosas de Kenji.**

–**Siempre me he preguntado por qué soy más alta que tú y que Felipe. ¿Kenji era un hombre alto?**

–**Sí, muy alto. ¡Era un joven muy apuesto! Pero era de genio rápido y con una terquedad irlandesa, como tú. Pero no te preocupes por tus ojos, ma chérie. No hay muchos que adviertan estos cambios y siempre puedes decir que cambian con la luz, como el ópalo.**

– **¿Por qué no te fuiste con él, mamá? ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí y renunciaste a tu felicidad?**

–**Kenji tenía que volver a su barco, y yo no podía ir con él, especialmente porque ya sabía que estaba encinta de ti. Kenji era un marinero común, aunque esto no me importaba mucho, pero quería hacer fortuna antes de llevarme con él. Prometió volver a buscarme, y yo lo esperé muchos años antes de abandonar las esperanzas. No me gusta pensar por qué no volvió. Prefiero pensar que encontró un nuevo amor en otra tierra y no que ha muerto...**

**Serena se entristeció al pensar que su madre nunca sabría la verdadera razón.**

– **¿Sabía que yo estaba en camino?**

–**Sí. Me habría gustado que hubiera conocido a su hermosa hija.**

**Más tarde, cuando Ikuko ya se había ido a la cama, Serena se sentó ante el tocador para mirarse en el espejo. Se preguntó por qué el conde Kou la habría elegido como esposa. Pensaba que era bonita, pero no que era tan hermosa como su madre le decía. Tenía una nariz ligeramente curvada en la punta, un rostro ovalado, pero le parecía que su frente no era lo suficientemente alta. Su piel pálida era suave, perfecta, pero sus cabellos de color rubio eran lacios y no rizados, como pedía la moda, y ella los odiaba.**

**No se parecía a las muchachas de la escuela, que se burlaban de su aspecto diferente. Era muy alta, mucho más que las pequeñas francesas. Y en lugar de tener pechos llenos y curvas suaves y redondeadas, era muy delgada. Sus pechos tenían hermosa forma y no eran demasiado pequeños, de manera que le parecían satisfactorios. Pero odiaba sus caderas. Eran estrechas, demasiado estrechas, en realidad... y sus piernas no mejoraban el asunto. Su pequeña cintura daba una ligera curva a sus caderas, pero Serena se sentía molesta por tener que poner un relleno a sus faldas. Le encantaba que su madre dijera que era hermosa, aunque sabía que no era cierto. Sólo a sus ojos lo era, porque ella la amaba. Echaría mucho de menos a su madre.**

**Su revelación no perturbó realmente a Serena. En cierto modo, le pareció que la liberaban de un gran peso. Era... había oído usar la palabra a los sirvientes y conocía su significado... era una bastarda. ¿Pero qué importaba? Nadie lo sabía excepto su madre. Serena deseaba que Kenji hubiera vuelto con ella. Y ahora ella, también, se preguntaba qué le habría sucedido. ¿Tal vez había muerto en un naufragio, o lo habían matado? ¿O aún cruzaba los mares buscando una fortuna para traer a su madre? La explicación que más le gustaba era esta última. Su padre aún podía volver después de todos estos años, y todos irían a vivir a Saint Martin.**

–**Ay, Serena, sueñas demasiado –susurró en voz alta–. Debo afrontar la realidad. Iré a encontrarme con un desconocido y viviré con él como su obediente esposa. Bien, tal vez no sea tan obediente. –Rió–. Pero seré su esposa y... ¡ni siquiera sé cómo es! Tal vez sea bajo y grueso, o viejo. Debo preguntarle a mamá cómo es. También puede ser joven y apuesto. Sí, me eligió. Debo recordar eso. –Bostezó, luego miró una vez más sus ojos dorados en el espejo, oscuros como oro fundido.**

–**Seguramente mamá me lo decía en broma. ¿Cómo es posible que los ojos cambien de color?**

**Serena se puso de pie y fue hacia la gran cama con dosel, con sus volantes de color rosa y blanco. Se metió bajo las mantas y echó sus largos cabellos sueltos a un lado de la almohada, y eran tan largos que llegaban al suelo.**

**Pensaba tantas cosas que tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida.**

* * *

**NOTA: PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZARLA PERO ESTABA OCUPADA CON EL TRABAJO Y LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA SE QUE NO TIENE PERDON U.U EN DEJAR ASI LA HISTORIA**


	3. Capitulo 2

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión

Capitulo 2

–**Despierta. Despierta, Serena.**

**Abrió los ojos rápidamente al oír la voz de su madre, pero luego recordó con pena qué día era. El día en que se marcharía de su casa para siempre.**

–**Dije a esas criadas tontas que te despertaran temprano –continuó Ikuko–. Pero tendría que haber sabido que no me harían caso. Esta casa ha sido un desorden todo este mes, con los preparativos de tu viaje. Es un milagro lograr que se haga algo. Los sirvientes están tan excitados que parece que van a viajar contigo. Y, ¡ah!, cómo envidian a Luna. Echaré de menos a esa querida vieja. Fue más madre para mí que la propia, pero ahora tú la necesitas más que yo. –Se interrumpió y miró a su hija, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas–. Ay, Serena, este mes ha pasado con demasiada rapidez. Ahora vas a comenzar una vida propia.**

–**Pero tú dijiste que no será para siempre, mamá –replicó Serena, sacando sus esbeltas piernas de la cama.**

–**Sí, pero eso no modifica el hecho de que hoy te marchas.**

–**Luna y yo aún tenemos que viajar a Saint Malo, donde está el barco, y tú y papá nos acompañaréis hasta allí. Sabías que llegaría este día, mamá.**

–**Ah, ¿por qué habrá elegido Felipe a un hombre que vive del otro lado del mar? –preguntó Ikuko retorciéndose las manos. Luego sacudió la cabeza, resignada–. Bien, ya está hecho. Ahora debes prepararte porque saldremos dentro de dos horas. Ah, ¿dónde están esas criadas?**

**Serena rió. –Tal vez en la cocina, hablando de mí viaje. Parece que creen que Saint Martin será un lugar muy interesante para vivir. De todas maneras puedo vestirme sola. Olvidas que lo hice sin criada durante todos estos años en la escuela.**

**Finalmente las criadas llegaron, y después de recibir la reprimenda de Ikuko, se afanaron para elegir las ropas que Serena usaría para el viaje a Saint Malo. Una de las criadas salió de la habitación para buscar agua para el baño, y durante las dos horas siguientes todos corrieron de aquí para allá, ocupándose de los últimos detalles.**

**Pronto, Serena y Luna estuvieron listas para salir, vestidas con ropas abrigadas, porque era el mes de octubre y la temperatura era fría a esa hora de la mañana. Ikuko se reunió con ellas a la entrada y sorprendentemente, Felipe fue el último en llegar.**

**El gran carruaje que Felipe había comprado especialmente para el viaje a Saint Malo era impresionante. Tirado por seis caballos negros como el carbón era lo suficientemente grande como para transportar todos los baúles, e incluso el pequeño arcón que contenía la dote de Serena en oro.**

**Serena se reclinó en el asiento de terciopelo, con su madre a su lado y cerró los ojos. El último mes había sido caótico, y ella y casi todos los sirvientes habían trabajado noche y día en su ajuar. Su vestido de novia llevó mucho tiempo, por supuesto, pero era una hermosa prenda, una obra maestra, y todos los que habían trabajado en ella se sentían orgullosos de los resultados.**

**El vestido era de raso de color crema cubierto con encaje hecho a mano, excepto las ajustadas mangas. Sobre éstas flotaban las mangas de encaje, mucho más anchas. Era un hermoso traje, con la cintura muy ajustada, escote cuadrado y amplia falda, y el encaje dividido en el centro de la falda, dejaba ver el raso que había debajo. Serena usaría zapatos de raso con el vestido, y las perlas blancas que Felipe le había regalado al cumplir diecinueve años. Su velo, muy largo y de encaje blanco, había sido usado por su madre el día de su boda.**

**Luna había supervisado personalmente el empaquetado del vestido de bodas en una caja aparte, para que no se arrugara demasiado. Sentía que revivía el pasado, porque veintidós años antes se habían hecho preparativos similares para la boda de Ikuko.**

**El pequeño velero de tres mástiles estaba anclado desde hacía muchos días, esperando a los pasajeros que partirían hacia Saint Martin. Rubeus, capitán del 'Canción del Viento', estaba en la cubierta, con el ceño fruncido y su rostro bronceado por el sol, contemplando el puerto. Se sentía inquieto.**

**El conde Kou había contratado a Rubeus para ir a Francia, recibir a la novia y a su criada; y llevarlas a Saint Martin. La primera vez que Kou habló con él, Rubeus pensó en renunciar a prestar ese servicio al conde, con tal de no transportar mujeres. Pero Kou le hizo un ofrecimiento demasiado tentador.**

**Esta muchacha debía significar mucho para el conde. Sin embargo, había numerosas dificultades. Rubeus tendría que aislar a las mujeres de su tripulación de hombres rudos.**

**Además, se consideraba que las mujeres traían mala suerte a bordo de un barco, y los supersticiosos las culparían de cualquier inconveniente. Por otro lado, esperarían ser muy bien tratadas, con excelentes comidas y un lugar cómodo en el barco. Rubeus sabía que éste sería el peor viaje de sus veinte años en el mar.**

**Por suerte, hacía una semana que estaban en Saint Malo y su tripulación tenía permiso para andar por la ciudad desde entonces. Ya habrían tenido suficientes mujeres como para sentirse satisfechos durante un tiempo. Pero durante el último mes en el mar era posible que se rebelaran.**

**Luego Rubeus vio un gran carruaje que venía de una calle lateral y entraba al puerto. Seguramente era la novia y su familia, pensó con aprensión, mirando todos los baúles apilados en lo alto del carruaje. Tendría que reunir a su tripulación y partir al día siguiente, si el viento lo permitía. ¡Mon Dieu! ¿Por qué había aceptado el contrato?**

**Serena miró por la ventanilla del carruaje y vio los barcos anclados en el puerto. Había tantos navíos, todos de diferente tamaño, que se preguntó cuál sería 'Canción del Viento'. Felipe había dicho que era un pequeño navío de tres mástiles, pero había muchos que coincidían con esa descripción. Tendría que aprender más sobre barcos, ya que el conde poseía muchos, y 'Canción del, viento' era sólo uno de ellos.**

**El carruaje se detuvo, Felipe bajó y preguntó a un marinero que pasaba dónde estaba anclado 'Canción del Viento'. En realidad, estaba precisamente frente a ese barco. Felipe subió por la pasarela y habló con un hombre corpulento que estaba en cubierta. Después de unos minutos, volvió y subió nuevamente al carruaje.**

–**El capitán debe reunir a su tripulación, de manera que pasaremos esta noche en un albergue. Ahora bajarán los baúles y los subirán a bordo, por lo tanto habrá una pequeña demora.**

**Felipe era generoso, porque generalmente no perdía el tiempo dando explicaciones a su familia.**

**La hostería donde se alojaron era bastante decente. Serena tenía una pequeña habitación para ella, y esa noche disfrutó de un baño. Ikuko le dijo que, lamentablemente, no podría bañarse bien durante el viaje. De manera que permaneció en la fragante espuma durante dos horas.**

**A la mañana siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol, el capitán de 'Canción del Viento' llamó personalmente a Serena. Felipe presentó rápidamente al capitán Rubeus a su hija, y salieron de inmediato hacia el barco.**

**Serena lloró, como sabía que lloraría, y también Luna y Ikuko cuando se despidieron. También dio un ligero beso a Felipe en la mejilla, aunque él parecía incómodo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era el único padre que había conocido, y no podía dejar de quererlo a pesar de su severidad. Sin embargo habría sido bueno que Felipe pudiera decirle que la quería, aunque fuera esta única vez.**

**De manera que se despidió de Felipe Prewett, un hombre que jamás volvería a hacerla sufrir. Pero le resultaba intolerable separarse de su madre, y el impaciente capitán Rubeus debió ocuparse de ello. Les dijo que se dieran prisa, porque el barco tenía que salir del puerto para aprovechar la brisa de la mañana que lo llevaría hasta el mar.**

**Con una última mirada llorosa a su madre y a su amada Francia, Serena se volvió y subió lentamente por la pasarela. Esa mañana no había tenido tiempo de recogerse el cabello, que sólo había atado con cintas. Las trenzas rubias caían a su espalda, y era hermoso verlas iluminadas por el sol.**

**Hubo un momento de ansiedad mientras el capitán Rubeus y su tripulación la miraban hipnotizados. El capitán no pensaba que el conde Kou se casaría con semejante belleza. Mon Dieu, el conde era un hombre muy afortunado.**

**El capitán Rubeus gritó órdenes a izquierda y derecha, y la tripulación se dispersó de mala gana. Sin embargo, muchos seguían mirando a las mujeres, de manera que el capitán las llevó a su camarote y las dejó allí. Les brindaba su propia cabina para el resto del viaje, porque era lamás grande del barco y el conde Kou había insistido en que su novia estuviese cómoda. No era un arreglo muy satisfactorio, pero no había otro posible.**

**Además de las mujeres, transportaban también una fortuna en oro que era la dote de mademoiselle Prewett. Rubeus no comprendía por qué Monsieur Prewett mandaba tanto oro. La hermosa mademoiselle era el mayor premio al que podía aspirar cualquier hombre. No necesitaba que le añadieran una fortuna.**

**El oro que llevaba Rubeus podía convertir en pirata a cualquier hombre. La mademoiselle por sí sola era tentación suficiente. Pero el capitán había dado su palabra, y era una cuestión de honor. Llevaría sana y salva a la mademoiselle al conde Kou, o daría la vida por lograrlo.**

**Después de una semana en el mar, Serena comenzó a echar de menos el placer de sus baños. El pequeño recipiente de agua que le entregaban cada día no era suficiente, y su peor problema era el cabello sucio. Pero después de dos semanas pudo lavarlo, cuando el 'Canción del Viento' pasó por la primera tormenta con lluvia del viaje. Tuvo que ir a cubierta, cosa que el capitán desaprobaba severamente, y dejar que la lluvia que chorreaba por las velas cayera sobre su cabeza. Significaba mojarse hasta los huesos y tener que cruzar las peligrosas cubiertas resbaladizas, pero valía la pena.**

**Se ordenó a los hombres que permanecieran en las cubiertas de abajo, porque el capitán prefería no correr riesgos. Pero con Rubeus y sus oficiales vigilando, y Luna junto a ella, Serena se sentía muy segura.**

**El capitán se reunió con ella varias veces para cenar, y todas las veces insistió en que no debía dejarse ver por la tripulación. Se le permitía salir a cubierta a última hora de la noche, cuando ya la tripulación había bajado, pero sólo si el capitán o uno de los oficiales estaba con ella.**

**Serena no comprendía por qué, y el capitán encontraba difícil explicárselo. Finalmente, Serena preguntó a Luna por qué no podía disfrutar de su libertad en el barco.**

–**No debes preocuparse por eso, ma chérie –dijo Luna–. Limítate a seguir las indicaciones del capitán.**

–**Pero tú conoces las razones, ¿verdad, Luna? –insistió Serena.**

–**Sí, creo que sí.**

– **¿Y por qué vacilas en decírmelo? Ya no soy una niña.**

**Luna sacudió la cabeza.**

–**Eres inocente, y eres una niña en muchos sentidos. Nada sabes de los hombres, y cuanto menos sepas, mejor.**

–**No puedes seguir protegiéndome siempre, Luna. Pronto tendré un marido. ¿Debo ser completamente ignorante?**

–**No... No, creo que tienes razón. Pero no esperes que esta vieja te diga todo lo que quieres saber.**

–**Bien, dime por qué no puedo tener libertad en el barco –replicó Serena.**

–**Porque no debes tentar a la tripulación con tu belleza, niña. Los hombres tienen fuertes deseos, ansias de amar a una mujer, especialmente si es tan hermosa como tú.**

– **¡Ah! –Exclamó Serena–. Pero seguramente saben que no pueden.**

–**Sí, pero si la tripulación te ve todos los días, comenzarán a desearte. Este deseo de un hombre puede volverse tan intenso que puede llegar a arriesgar la vida con tal de hacer el amor con una mujer.**

– **¿Cómo sabes estas cosas, Luna? –preguntó Serena, sonriendo.**

–**Nunca me he casado, pero conozco a los hombres. Cuando era joven, no estaba tan protegida de ellos como tú, Serena.**

– **¿Eso quiere decir que hiciste el amor con un hombre?**

–**Ahora tu curiosidad va demasiado lejos, señorita. Deja en paz a esta vieja.**

–**Ah, Luna –suspiró Serena, porque sabía que Luna no le diría nada más, y había muchas cosas que deseaba saber. Tal vez después de casarse todas sus preguntas obtendrían respuesta. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería hacer el amor. Debía ser un gran placer si los hombres estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por ello. Pero tendría que esperar a casarse; luego sabría lo que era.**

**Después de tres semanas en el mar, ocurrió un incidente muy desagradable. Serena estaba sola en su camarote, porque Luna la había dejado para lavar alguna ropa. Cuando se abrió la puerta, Serena no levantó la mirada, pensando que era Luna que volvía. Pero gritó cuando sintió dos manos que agarraban sus hombros y la obligaban a darse la vuelta. El hombre no parecía oírla. Se limitaba a aferrar sus hombros, y sus ojos vidriosos recorrían lentamente su cuerpo, pero no hizo otro movimiento.**

– **¡Atrápenlo! –gritó el capitán.**

**Serena se sobresaltó, y dos hombres entraron en el camarote y atraparon al intruso. Ella los miró confundida, y vio cómo arrastraban al hombre por la cubierta, a pesar de que luchaba por liberarse. Luego lo ataron al mástil mayor y el primer oficial le arrancó la túnica.**

**El capitán Rubeus apareció ante Serena, furioso.**

–**Es lamentable que esto haya sucedido, mademoiselle– El conde Kou se enfurecerá cuando se entere de que han estado a punto de violarla.**

**Serena no miró al capitán, porque sus ojos no podían apartarse del pobre hombre que esperaba su castigo. El primer oficial se acercó al hombre con un látigo en la mano. El látigo era de cuero de un metro de largo, con muchos nudos.**

**El capitán habló duramente a su tripulación, pero Serena estaba demasiado perturbada como para escuchar sus palabras. Luego el capitán Rubeus dio la señal y el primer oficial hizo sonar el látigo en el aire dos veces y luego lo aplicó con fuerza brutal a la espalda del hombre. Se vieron correr gotas de sangre por la espalda temblorosa. Luego apareció otra marca cuando el látigo volvió a bajar.**

– **¡No, por Dios! ¡Basta! –gritó Serena.**

–**Hay que hacerlo, mademoiselle Tsukino. La tripulación recibió advertencias, de manera que no es culpa suya.**

**Una y otra vez el horrible instrumento cayó sobre la espalda del hombre, cuya sangre salpicaba la cubierta y las ropas de quienes estaban cerca. Serena corrió hacia la barandilla casi sin darse cuenta. Tal vez fue cuando el hombre empezó a gritar, pero eso no duró mucho. Cuando terminó de vomitar, todavía oía el horrible sonido del látigo que azotaba la carne del hombre, y eso era todo lo que se oía.**

**Finalmente terminó. Se le habían dado treinta latigazos, según le dijeron más tarde, el hombre estaba medio muerto. Serena pensaba que ese hombre sólo la había asustado, y que por eso le infligían este horrible castigo que lo dejaría inútil durante el resto del viaje.**

**Serena lloró esa noche, y vomitó tres veces más, siempre pensando en la horrible escena. Un hombre había estado al borde de la muerte por haber intentado violarla. ¡Violarla!**

– **¿Qué quiso decir el capitán, Luna, cuando dijo que el hombre estuvo a punto de violarme? –preguntó Serena esa misma noche–. Sólo me miró, y por eso sufrió ese horrible castigo.**

**Luna, tendida en su camastro, miraba el techo del camarote. Estaba tan perturbada como Serena por lo sucedido ese día. La miró con expresión preocupada.**

–**Habría hecho algo más que eso si el capitán no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Yo tengo la culpa, Serena. No tendría que haberte dejado sola.**

– **¡Pero ese hombre no me hizo nada, y ahora lo han arruinado para toda su vida por mí!**

–**Desobedeció las órdenes y por eso fue azotado. Se advirtió a los hombres que no se acercaran a ti, Serena pero él no escuchó la advertencia. Te habría sometido si el capitán no te hubiera oído gritar –dijo Luna en voz baja.**

– **¿Entonces por qué dijo eso en lugar de decir que estuvo a punto de violarme?**

– **¿Tú querías que el hombre te tocara?**

–**Por supuesto que no –replicó Serena.**

–**Bien, él no habría tenido en cuenta tus deseos. Te habría forzado, aún contra tu voluntad, y eso es una violación.**

**Serena se recostó en la almohada, con un remolino en la mente. Entonces eso era una violación. Hacer el amor con mujeres que no lo deseaban. ¡Qué terrible! Pero de todas maneras, aún no sabía qué era hacer el amor. ¡Ah, qué estúpida era! ¿Cuándo aprendería? ¿Cuándo descubriría cómo era hacer el amor? Cuando estuviese casada, se recordó a sí misma, y ello sucedería muy pronto.**

**El 'Canción del Viento' avanzaba rápidamente por aguas más cálidas, pero aún debía recorrer una gran distancia antes de llegar a Saint Martin. El tiempo había cambiado considerablemente, y el viento ya no era tan helado.**

**Serena sabía que podía esperar un clima tropical en la pequeña isla de Saint Martin. El capitán Rubeus respondía a muchas de sus preguntas cuando cenaba con ella. Supo que su futuro marido poseía una gran plantación en la isla, y que había obtenido grandes riquezas exportando algodón.**

**Después del horrible castigo sufrido por el marinero azotado, no volvieron a ocurrir otros incidentes. Los hombres de la tripulación tuvieron cuidado de no acercarse a ella cuando le permitían salir a cubierta.**

**Después de un mes en el mar, sufrieron otra tormenta, moderada al principio, lo cual permitió a Serena volver a lavarse la cabeza. Pero apenas había terminado cuando la tormenta adquirió más intensidad, y ella se vio obligada a volver a la seguridad del camarote.**

**Parecía que se hubieran abierto los cielos y que arrojaran su venganza solamente sobre este barco. La tormenta continuó durante toda la noche, y los violentos movimientos impidieron dormir a Serena. Trató de pasearse por su camarote, pero los vaivenes del barco la arrojaban contra las paredes. Por suerte, todos los objetos de la habitación estaban bien sujetos, y volvió a acostarse para sentirse más segura.**

**Sorprendentemente, Luna se había dormido, y Serena no sabía qué hacer, porque estaba muy asustada. Estaba segura de que el 'Canción del Viento' se hundiría y que todos se ahogarían.**

**Pero en algún momento en mitad de la noche, con las manos aferradas a los lados de la cama y su cabello todavía húmedo colgando a un lado, finalmente se durmió.**

**El mar estaba sereno cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Se regañó a sí misma por asustarse tanto la noche anterior, y pensó que seguramente la tormenta no había sido tan terrible. Luna ya se había levantado y vestido, y traía en un pequeño recipiente el agua fría para el lavado matinal de Serena.**

– **¿Has dormido bien, pequeña? –preguntó alegremente.**

–**No –se quejó Serena, y sacó sus piernas de la cama. Su cabello húmedo caía sobre sus hombros, e hizo una mueca.**

–**Luna, por favor, pregunta al capitán si puedo secarme el cabello en cubierta.**

–**No haré semejante cosa. No saldrás de aquí por la mañana –respondió Luna con tono terminante.**

–**Si el capitán me da permiso, lo haré. Sabes que mis cabellos son tan largos que tardan mucho tiempo en secarse. Estoy a punto de resfriarme.**

–**En cubierta puede pasarte algo peor que resfriarte –replicó Luna.**

–**Por favor, Luna, haz lo que te pido.**

–**Lo haré, pero no me gusta la idea.**

**Luna salió del camarote, gruñendo, mientras cerró la puerta. Serena se puso rápidamente un vestido de terciopelo color lino que hacía un marcado contraste con su cabello. Cuando volvió Luna, llevó a Serena a la cubierta posterior del barco.**

–**Esto no me gusta señorita, de manera que date prisa –dijo Luna con severidad.**

**Serena rió.**

–**No creo que pueda hacer soplar más fuerte al viento, Luna. Pero no llevará mucho tiempo.**

**Enfrentó la amplia extensión del mar para que el viento secara sus cabellos. Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.**

– **¿Dónde está el capitán?**

–**En la galería. Me sorprende que te haya permitido salir a cubierta después de lo que sucedió con el pobre marinero.**

**Serena se volvió y vio al capitán que discutía con un hombre de la tripulación.**

– **¡Mira, Serena, un barco! –gritó Luna.**

**Serena se volvió y vio el otro velero a lo lejos.**

–**Señoras, deben volver inmediatamente al camarote. –Serena dio un salto cuando el capitán se le acercó–. Si este imbécil hubiera estado cumpliendo con su deber en lugar de mirarla habría visto a tiempo el navío. Se dirigen hacia nosotros.**

– **¿Hay motivo de alarma? –Preguntó Serena, preocupada, frunciendo el ceño.**

–**El barco no tiene bandera. Puede ser un barco pirata.**

**Serena jadeó.**

– **¡Pero no atacará a 'Canción del Viento'!**

–**Es improbable que lo hagan, mademoiselle, pero nunca se sabe. Trataremos de poner distancia, y le pido que se encierre en su camarote. No abra por ningún motivo hasta que haya pasado el peligro. Y no se preocupe. Ya hemos luchado antes con éxito contra los piratas.**

**Serena se sentía enferma. ¡No preocuparse, había dicho el capitán! ¿Cómo podía dejar de preocuparse? Había oído historias sobre piratas contadas por otras muchachas en el convento. ¡Los piratas eran hombres horribles! Eran los malvados del mar, los trabajadores del demonio, que invadían, asesinaban y violaban. ¡Mon Dieu, no era posible que esto estuviera sucediendo!**

–**Luna, tengo miedo –gritó Serena al borde de las lágrimas.**

–**No te preocupes. Este es un buen barco, pequeña. Los piratas no podrán abordarlo. Y además, tal vez sea un barco amigo. Nada temas, Serena. El capitán te protegerá, y yo también.**

**Las palabras de Luna eran tranquilizadoras, pero Serena seguía alarmada, y aún más cuando oyó cañonazos. Los ojos grises de Luna miraron a Serena, que de pronto había palidecido. Se oyó el trueno del cañón en el pequeño camarote, y luego ruido de maderas rotas y un gran estallido. Había caído uno de los mástiles de 'Canción del Viento'.**

**Pronto sintieron una sacudida, cuando se acercó el otro barco. Se oían gritos y explosiones, y los hombres aullaban al encontrarse con su muerte.**

**Luna cayó de rodillas para rezar, y Serena hizo lo mismo. Después de un rato cesaron los disparos, y se oyeron risas. Tal vez había ganado la tripulación de 'Canción del Viento'. ¿Era demasiado esperar que estuvieran a salvo? Pero luego oyeron canciones inglesas entre las risas. La tripulación de 'Canción del Viento' era totalmente francesa, y sólo hablaban francés. ¡Habían triunfado los piratas!**

Continuara…

* * *

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERENA VA A CONOCER AL CAPITAN DARIEN CHIBA


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 3**

– **¡Capitán! La muchacha de la que le hablé debe estar escondida en la bodega o en uno de los camarotes.**

– **¡Al diablo, no tenemos mucho tiempo! Busquen en todo el barco, pero rápido.**

**Serena temblaba de miedo, y deseaba morir. – ¿Por qué, por qué no nos habrá dado un arma el capitán? –susurró, retorciéndose las manos.**

–**No esperaba que perdiéramos la batalla –respondió Luna en voz baja–. Pero no te preocupes, Serena. Diré al jefe que puede obtener una gran fortuna si te entrega sana y salva al conde Kou. El conde seguramente pagará lo que le pidan. Es francés y un hombre honorable.**

– **¡Pero son piratas, Luna! –Gritó Serena–. ¡Nos matarán!**

–**No, pequeña. No nos matarán sin razón, y no demuestres que estás asustada cuando nos encuentren. Finge que no sabes inglés. Yo hablaré por ti. Y, por Dios, no pierdas los estribos con estos hombres –advirtió Luna–, si lo haces, pensarán que no eres una dama bien educada y rica.**

–**Estoy demasiado asustada corno para enojarme.**

–**Bien, ahora debernos rezar porque su voracidad de riqueza sea más poderosa que su lujuria.**

–**No comprendo, Luna.**

–**No importa, ma chérie –replicó Luna, pero su voz traicionaba su preocupación–. Recuerda que no debes decir nada.**

**La risa y el ruido se hicieron más fuertes cuando los hombres se acercaron a la puerta del camarote.**

–**No está en la bodega, capitán, y los otros camarotes están vacíos.**

–**Echen abajo la última puerta –replicó una voz profunda muy cerca del camarote, y los golpes comenzaron de inmediato.**

– **¡Dios mío!**

–**Ahora, cállate –dijo rápidamente Luna–. ¡Recuerda que no debes hablar en inglés.**

**Serena estaba aterrorizada. Estaba segura de que ese día moriría, y Luna no podría hacer nada por impedirlo. Unos momentos después, la puerta cedió, y Ginny gritó al ver a los hombres barbudos y sonrientes.**

– **¡Dios mío, qué hermosas son las francesitas! –dijo un marinero de baja estatura con un parche sobre un ojo.**

–**Sí compañero, hoy daría cualquier cosa por ser el capitán.**

– **¿Dónde está su Capitán? –Preguntó Luna.**

–**Pronto lo verás, mujer –dijo uno de los hombres, conduciéndolas fuera de la cabina.**

**Serena evitó mirar los cadáveres de la tripulación de "Canción del Viento", al cruzar la cubierta y pasar al otro barco. Luna iba junto a ella, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para protegerla.**

**El barco pirata era de tres mástiles, y aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que 'Canción del Viento', pero los hombres de la tripulación parecían salvajes. Dejaron la tarea que estaban realizando y miraron fijamente a Serena. Algunos no usaban camisa, otros sólo camisetas cortas para cubrir el torso desnudo, y todos iban descalzos. Muchos llevaban aros de oro en las orejas, **_**Y**_** todos eran muy barbudos.**

–**Exijo ver a su capitán –dijo Luna al hombre que las había llevado al barco pirata.**

**Otro hombre saltó desde la cubierta de "Canción del Viento" y las saludó.**

–**De manera que hablas inglés –dijo–. Bien, al menos ahora sabremos quién eres.**

**Era un hombre muy corpulento, y Luna se sentía pequeña y frágil junto a él. Estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres de su propia estatura o más bajos que ella.**

**Pero este hombre medía por lo menos un metro ochenta y su pecho era muy amplio. No era grueso, pero sí muy musculoso, y esto se veía claramente en sus brazos desnudos. Su cabello rubio era corto y rizado, sólo llegaba a sus hombros. Pero la barba espesa cubría totalmente su rostro y le daba un aspecto siniestro, peligroso. Serena se estremeció.**

–**Bien, ¿qué has descubierto, Andrew?**

**El que había hablado era el hombre de voz profunda, que parecía estar al mando de los demás. Saltó a cubierta tras ellos.**

–**Hablan inglés, Darién; al menos la vieja.**

**Darién se había situado detrás de Serena, y ella se volvió para mirarlo. Lo que vio la asustó, porque este hombre era aún más alto que el otro, ¡Era realmente un gigante! Estaba a pocos centímetros de ella y Serena tenía que levantar la cabeza para ver su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un increíble azul profundo, y una larga y delgada cicatriz comenzaba en la mitad de la mejilla derecha y llegaba hasta su barba.**

**Serena miró unos momentos la cicatriz, y los músculos se pusieron tensos y sus ojos helados. La tomó por un brazo, causándole dolor, y la obligó a caminar por la cubierta.**

– **¡Monsieur, espere! –Gritó Luna–. ¿Dónde la lleva?**

**El hombre se volvió y sonrió.**

–**A mi camarote, madame, para hablar con ella. ¿Tiene algo que objetar?**

– **¡Por supuesto!**

– **¡Bien, no me interesa! –dijo el hombre brevemente, y siguió arrastrando a Serena.**

–**Monsieur, ella no habla inglés –gritó Luna.**

**Esto provocó risas en la tripulación, y el hombre volvió a detenerse.**

– **¿Cómo hará para decirle lo que debe hacer, capitán?**

–**Para lo que piensa hacer el capitán, no se necesitan palabras.**

**Hubo más risas, que obviamente molestaron al capitán, porque apretó todavía más el brazo de Serena. Ella gritó de dolor, y él la soltó de inmediato.**

– **¡Malditos sean! –Gritó a su tripulación–. Ya se han divertido bastante por hoy. Vuelvan a sus obligaciones y sigamos adelante. –Luego se volvió hacia Serena–. Lamento si la he lastimado, mademoiselle.**

**Ella no había esperado una disculpa de este capitán pirata. ¿Sería tan peligroso como parecía? Lo miró con curiosidad, pero no habló.**

– **¡Al diablo! –dijo él, furioso, y se volvió hacia el otro hombre corpulento–. Andrew, trae a esa mujer aquí.**

**Luna se acercó a ellos sin ayuda, muy asustada. – ¡No le haga daño, capitán!**

**El capitán miro sorprendido a Luna, y luego, de pronto, estalló en una carcajada.**

– **¿Me está dando órdenes, madame?**

–**No puedo permitir que la lastime, monsieur.**

**Andrew volvió a reír, pero el capitán le dedicó una mirada asesina, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en Luna.**

– **¿Es usted su madre?**

–**No, pero fui su niñera, y también la niñera de su madre. También cuidaré a sus hijos –replicó Luna orgullosamente.**

– **¿Espera un hijo ahora?**

– **¡Monsieur! No puede usted preguntar...**

– **¡Al diablo, respóndeme, mujer! –dijo el capitán interrumpiéndola bruscamente.**

–**No, no espera un hijo.**

**La preocupación del capitán pareció disminuir con esta respuesta.**

–**Ahora, dime, ¿Por qué hablas inglés y ella no?**

–**Yo... nací en Inglaterra. Fui a Francia cuando era niña con mis padres –respondió Luna sinceramente.**

– **¿Ella no habla inglés en absoluto?**

–**No, capitán.**

**El hombre suspiró y observó a Serena, que los miraba todo el tiempo.**

– **¿Quién es ella?**

–**Mademoiselle Serena Prewett.**

– **¿Y a dónde la llevaban?**

–**Á Saint Martin, a casarse con el conde Kou –replicó rápidamente Luna.**

–**Y la fortuna que hemos encontrado en su navío... ¿era su dote?**

–**Sí.**

**El capitán sonrió perezosamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes.**

–**Su familia debe ser muy rica. ¿Y su prometido es también un hombre muy rico?**

–**Sí, pagará bien si ustedes la llevan a Saint Martin sana y salva... sin daños.**

**El rió al oír esta última frase.**

–**Estoy seguro, pero tendré que pensarlo. –Se volvió hacia Andrew. – Lleva a la niñera a tu camarote y enciérrala allí. La mademoiselle vendrá conmigo.**

**Se llevaron a Luna arrastrándola; ella gritaba y daba puntapiés para liberarse, y de pronto Serena tuvo un miedo horrible. No podía dejar de pensar en las historias que había oído en el convento. ¿No sería preferible una muerte rápida? Miró la barandilla del barco. No estaba tan lejos, y podría arrojarse a las frías aguas azules...**

–**Ah, no, Serena Prewett, todavía no, de ninguna manera–dijo el capitán, como si leyera sus pensamientos.**

**La tomó de un brazo y la llevó a su camarote. En la pequeña habitación desordenada, el capitán obligó a Serena a sentarse en una silla junto a una larga mesa. Llenó dos vasos con un vino tinto seco, le entregó uno, y se sentó también. Obviamente la larga mesa servía de escritorio, porque estaba cubierta de cartas e instrumentos náuticos.**

**Se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y la miró en silencio. Ella miraba nerviosamente los ojos azules de él, y sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían bajo su mirada.**

–**Mis hombres piensan que eres una belleza, Serena –dijo él distraídamente–. Pero no entiendo cómo se dan cuenta con todo ese polvo negro que cubre tu cara.**

**Instintivamente Serena trató de limpiarse la cara. Pero al ver su mano limpia, se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa.**

–**De manera que entiendes inglés. Eso pensaba. ¿Por qué mintió tu criada?**

**Serena vaciló antes de contestar.**

–**Ella... no quería que yo hablara con usted. Creo que tenía miedo de que yo me enfadara.**

– **¿Y te enfadarás?**

–**No veo razones para ello.**

**El capitán rió.**

– **¿También mentía la vieja con respecto a tu matrimonio?**

–**No.**

– **¿Entonces realmente el conde Kou es un hombre rico?**

–**Sí, muy rico, capitán –replicó Serena, que ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila.**

**Ese hombre no parecía tan peligroso como ella pensaba. Tenía que admitir que era apuesto, y parecía joven, aunque su barba cobriza le hacía aparentar más edad.**

–**Se hará usted rico si me lleva a mi prometido –dijo Serena.**

–**No tengo duda –replicó él de inmediato–. Pero su dote por sí sola me ha convertido en un hombre rico, y no me gusta llevar mujeres en mi barco.**

–**Entonces, ¿qué hará usted conmigo, monsieur, arrojarme al mar... después de violarme? –preguntó sarcásticamente Serena.**

–**Exactamente.**

**Ella lo miró, estupefacta. Esperaba una negativa, pero, ahora ¿qué podía decir?**

– **¿Es... es esa su intención? –preguntó con temor.**

**El miró su vaso de vino por un momento, como si considerara la pregunta. Luego la miró, con expresión divertida.**

–**Quítate la ropa.**

– **¿Qué? –susurró Serena.**

–**Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Serena Prewett, y juego te llevaré a tu prometido. De manera que quítate la ropa. No me gustaría tener que violarte y podría lastimarte en el acto.**

– **¡Non, monsieur, non! ¡El conde Kou no me aceptará si estoy deshonrada!**

–**Le aseguro que sí, mademoiselle, la aceptará, y pagará un alto precio por ello. El la ha visto, ¿verdad?**

–**Sí, pero...**

–**Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Tu falta de virginidad no le importará mucho.**

– **¡No! –Replicó Serena–. No iré a él deshonrada. Avergonzaría a mi familia. ¡No lo haré!**

–**Creo que no tienes opción. Pero estoy seguro de que el conde ocultará el hecho de que no eres virgen en tu noche de bodas –comentó el capitán con calma.**

– **¡No, no puede hacerme esto! –gritó Serena, con sus ojos azules llenos de miedo.**

–**Te repito, Serena, ¿puedo llamarte serena verdad?, bueno no importa. Te repito que haré el amor contigo. Nada te salvará de eso. Pero no quiero forzarte. No me gustan las violaciones.**

– **¡Pero es una violación, monsieur, porque yo no deseo hacer el amor con usted!**

–**Llámalo como quieras, siempre que no te pelees conmigo.**

–**Usted... ¡debe estar loco! No puede esperar que me someta, que le permita... ¡no! –Gritó Serena, sintiendo que su miedo era reemplazado por la furia–. Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas.**

–**Lleguemos a un acuerdo, mademoiselle. Además de ti y de tu criada, hemos traído algunos otros prisioneros a bordo, incluido el capitán del barco francés.**

– **¿Para divertirse?**

–**Mis hombres son despiadados. Les complace matar lentamente a un hombre. Primero le cortan las orejas, luego los dedos, luego los pies... ¿Es necesario que continúe?**

**Serena se sentía enferma. –Y usted... ¿Usted lo permite?**

– **¿Por qué no?**

**Serena palideció ante esta respuesta. Seguramente él también participaba del juego. ¡Mon Dieu!**

–**Usted habló... de... un trato –dijo débilmente Serena.**

–**Que te sometas para salvar las vidas de esos hombres. Serás mía te opongas a ello o no. No aceptaré que te niegues. Pero perdonaré las vidas a los prisioneros y los liberaré en el próximo puerto con una condición, que no te resistas. –Hizo una pausa y sonrió–. Ya has perdido, Serena, porque serás mía independientemente de lo que decidas. Pero los prisioneros pueden ganar. Vivirán y no serán dañados si aceptas. Quiero tu respuesta ahora.**

– **¡Usted no tiene piedad! –Jadeó Serena–. ¿Por qué quiere violarme?**

–**Me sorprendes. Eres un premio que vale la pena ganar, y te deseo –dijo.**

– **¡Pero yo no lo deseo a usted!**

–**Te diré, Serena que eres la única razón por la que capturé tu barco. Generalmente sólo ataco los navíos españoles. Mi vigía te vio en cubierta y me describió tu belleza. Deberías estar agradecida, ya que no pienso compartirte con mi tripulación. Pero, basta, ¡quiero tu respuesta!**

–**Usted no me deja opción –replicó lentamente Serena, sintiéndose completamente desvalida por primera vez en su vida–. Debo salvar las vidas de esos hombres.**

– **¿No ofrecerás resistencia?**

–**No, monsieur, no me resistiré.**

–**Bien. Has tomado una buena decisión. Estoy seguro de que los prisioneros te estarán muy agradecidos. Diré a los hombres que no los molesten. Entretanto, quiero que te quites la ropa y esperes en mi cama.**

**Salió y cerró la puerta tras él. No había escapatoria. Serena ya no podía hacer nada, y ni siquiera tendría la satisfacción de luchar contra él.**

**Sin ganas, y muy lentamente, Serena comenzó a desvestirse. Finalmente sabría qué era hacer el amor... o qué era una violación, en todo caso. Bien al menos al someterse salvaría las vidas de algunos franceses. Pensaba eso para ayudarse a soportar lo que vendría.**

**Cuando el capitán volvió al camarote, Serena aún tenía puestas sus prendas interiores. Él cerró la puerta, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.**

–**No has cambiado de idea, ¿verdad? –preguntó bruscamente.**

–**No, ¿y usted?**

**Entonces él rió, y atravesó la cabina para pararse ante ella. Ella se sentía pequeña y desvalida ante ese hombre tan corpulento.**

–**No, pequeña. Nada puede hacerme cambiar de idea. –Tomó la masa de los cabellos de la muchacha en sus manos y los acarició, sintiendo su textura suave y sedosa. Luego dejó caer los cabellos sobre los hombros de Serena.**

–**Quítate la ropa, Serena. No puedo esperar mucho.**

–**Le odio, monsieur –dijo ella con los dientes apretados.**

**Él volvió a reír.**

–**Aunque la palabra monsieur suena hermosa en tus labios, preferiría que me llamaras Darién. Ahora, termina tu vino, Serena, porque eso puede ayudar. Nunca he estado antes con una virgen, pero dicen que la primera vez es doloroso.**

–**Se necesitarían dos barriles de vino para lo que usted va a hacer, monsieur Darién.**

– **¡Llámame Darién, nada más! Y no juegues con mi paciencia, Serena. Esto sucederá de todas maneras, pero aún puedo cambiar de idea con respecto a los prisioneros. Bebe el vino y luego quítate toda la ropa sin hacer más comentarios.**

**Serena ya no podía seguir demorándose. Bebió el vino, le volvió la espalda, y se quitó lentamente la ropa que aún le quedaba puesta. Cubrió su cuerpo con sus cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y se volvió para mirarlo.**

**Darién no tomó el gesto como un desafío, sólo como una manifestación de modestia, pero ni siquiera permitió eso. Separó los cabellos y se regocijó mirando el cuerpo esbelto durante un rato. Luego tomó el rostro de la muchacha en sus manos y la besó tiernamente.**

**Serena no esperaba esto. ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Por qué no terminaba de una vez?**

**Los labios de él separaron los de ella, buscando, exigiendo una respuesta. Ella quería resistirse, pero a él no le gustaría esa resistencia. Serena tenía que pensar en los pobres cautivos y nada más. Tenía que permitirle que hiciera con ella lo que quisiese.**

**Los brazos de él la rodearon y apretaron su cuerpo desnudo contra él, y su boca se volvió más exigente, más dura, aunque sin lastimarla. Y de pronto Serena sintió una sensación extraña, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Era una sensación rara, como si realmente sintiera fluir la sangre en sus venas. Era una sensación excitante, y la hizo relajarse contra él y aceptar de buena gana sus besos, y olvidar que estaba desnuda en los brazos de un desconocido.**

**Luego él dejó de besarla y la levantó en sus poderosos brazos. Ella se endureció mientras él la llevaba a la cama y la colocaba allí con suavidad. Él se quitó las ropas con lenta deliberación, sin apartar sus ojos de ella en ningún momento. Ella a su vez no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque lo deseara. Cuando por fin él quedó desnudo, Serena miró con asombro su cuerpo delgado y musculoso; los hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas, las piernas largas y firmes.**

**Darién se acercó a ella y se acostó a su lado en la estrecha cama. La miró a la cara durante largo rato y luego acarició sus pechos. Esperaba la reacción de la muchacha, que llegó de inmediato, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban por la confusión.**

**Rió suavemente y cerró una mano sobre uno de los pechos, oprimiéndole suavemente.**

– **¿Esperabas que lo hiciera rápidamente?**

–**Sí. Ay, por favor, Darién, no me hagas esto. Te lo pido una vez más, ¡por favor ahórrame esta vergüenza! –rogó ella inútilmente.**

–**No, pequeña, es demasiado tarde para eso.**

– **¡Entonces que sea rápido! –exclamó ella.**

**Los ojos de él se entrecerraron con furia. Entonces se colocó sobre ella, y su gran peso la aplastó en el suave colchón. Penetró en ella con rapidez, provocándole un intenso dolor. Ella gritó y hundió sus uñas en la espalda de él, pero el dolor desapareció tan rápido como había venido.**

**Él se movía dentro de ella, con lentitud al principio, luego más rápido, mucho más rápido, y en realidad a Serena le gustaba. Se relajó y disfrutó con vergüenza la sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella. Pero luego él se movió por última vez y se desplomó completamente aplastándola con su cuerpo gigantesco.**

**Serena no sabía qué hacer. ¿Eso era todo? Admitía que había sido placentero después del dolor inicial, pero si hacer el amor era simplemente eso, podía prescindir de ello. ¿Dónde estaba el placer extremo que podía hacer que un hombre se arriesgara a morir? Tal vez sólo el hombre experimentaba placer al hacer el amor.**

–**Lo siento, Serena. No quería que fuera tan rápido, pero hablas demasiado. La próxima vez, será mejor para ti.**

– **¡La próxima vez! –gritó ella–. Pero... Yo Pensaba que...**

–**No, pequeña –interrumpió él con una sonrisa divertida–. Saint Martin está muy lejos. Y como compartirás el camarote conmigo, haré el amor contigo cuando lo desee. Será un viaje muy placentero.**

**Cuando se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, Serena se cubrió rápidamente con las mantas. ¿Qué haría ahora? Acostarse con él era bastante malo, pero no había tenido opción y podía vivir con esa vergüenza. Pero someterse a él una y otra vez, no poder luchar contra él... ¡ser su amante! ¿Cómo podría vivir así?**

**Darién la contemplaba en silencio. Se inclinó sobre ella y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de Serena.**

–**Ahora debo dejarte, para ver a mi tripulación y cambiar el curso hacia Saint Martin. No quiero que salgas de esta cabina bajo ningún pretexto.**

–**Pero quiero ver a Luna. Quiero ver a los prisioneros y decirles que no tienen nada que temer.**

–**No –respondió él de inmediato–. Tu criada puede ver a los prisioneros, y tú la verás a ella más tarde... ahora no.**

**Con esto salió de la cabina. Serena pensó en cerrar la puerta con llave. Pero él la echaría abajo, y ella tendría que sufrir su ira. Se estremeció al pensar cómo sería. Hasta ese momento, Darien había estado de buen humor y sólo había mostrado un lado de su carácter, y sin embargo la había tomado contra su voluntad. No deseaba ver su aspecto violento.**

**¡Estaba a merced de un pirata despiadado! Él podía matarla si lo deseaba. Estaba totalmente en sus manos y no sabía qué hacer.**

**Bajó de la cama y miró estúpidamente la sangre en las sábanas... Su propia sangre. "Te odio, capitán Darién", pensó con amargura. "Me has arruinado, me has avergonzado, ¡me has deshonrado!" Dio un puntapié de furia contra el suelo.**

**Poco a poco se fue calmando. No tenía sentido alterarse tanto, ya que no podía demostrárselo a él. ¡Pero lo deseaba... cómo lo deseaba!**

**Junto a la cama había un pequeño recipiente con agua en un lavabo, y Serena se lavó lo mejor que pudo. Se vistió apresuradamente, luego, con rebeldía, sirvió más vino en un vaso. Se sentó y comenzó a beber, y entonces oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió y Luna entró corriendo y cerró la puerta tras ella.**

–**Ay, Serena, ¿estás bien? Él... él no... él...**

–**Nos llevará a Saint Martin, pero...**

– **¡Entonces no te ha hecho nada... gracias a Dios! Temía por ti, Serena. ¡Mon Dieu! No sabía qué pensar cuando me encerró con llave. El capitán es un hombre bueno... temía que te hubiese hecho daño.**

–**No me perdonó –dijo Serena con tranquilidad–. Estaba decidido a tomarme, y lo hizo.**

– **¡Serena... no! –jadeó Luna. Se echó a llorar.**

–**Está bien –dijo Serena, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su vieja niñera–. Al menos aún estamos vivas. Y me ha prometido llevarnos a Saint Martin.**

– **¡Dios mío, Serena! No debía haberle violado. ¡Ese hombre no tiene honor!**

–**Traté de disuadirle, pero él me deseaba. Dijo que me tendría a pesar de todo. Ahora ya está hecho, y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Pero al menos pude salvar a los prisioneros.**

– **¿Qué prisioneros?**

– **¿Aún no los has visto? –preguntó Serena.**

–**No sabía que los hubiera –replicó Luna–. Ese grandote llamado Andrew me dejó salir de su cabina y me dijo que fuera a ayudar en la cocina. El cocinero del barco murió en la última batalla que libraron. Pero vine aquí primero.**

–**Bien, ve a buscar a los prisioneros. El capitán Rubeus es uno de ellos. Diles que no se preocupen por su destino, que los liberarán en el próximo puerto. Y si hay algún herido, cuídalo, y luego ven y dime como está. El capitán no me permite salir de la cabina.**

– **¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, ahora? –Preguntó Luna, con sus ojos grises llenos de preocupación–. No me gusta dejarte después de lo que has sufrido.**

–**No, estoy bien, Luna. Pensé que sería una experiencia horrible, pero no fue tan mala –dijo Serena–. El fue suave conmigo, y es joven y agradable. Lo único que me dolió es que no me dio opción... no le importaron mis sentimientos.**

–**Me alegro que lo hayas tomado tan bien.**

–**No puedo hacer otra cosa –dijo Luna.**

**Luna salió, pero volvió pocos minutos después.**

–**No hay prisioneros, Serena. Pregunté a uno de los hombres de la tripulación si podía llevarme hasta ellos, pero dijo que no había nadie a bordo excepto tú y yo. Pregunté a otro, y me dijo lo mismo.**

**Serena se endureció, cada nervio, cada fibra de su cuerpo se crispaba de furia.**

– **¡Me mintió! ¡Me mintió...! ¡Me hizo caer en una trampa! ¡Maldito sea!**

– **¡Serena! –Jadeó Luna–. ¿Qué te sucede?**

– **¡Me... me mintió! Me dijo que había prisioneros, que les perdonaría la vida si... si yo no me resistía –gritó Serena, con intensa furia en sus ojos azules tan oscuros como la noche.**

– **¡Ay, Serena!**

–**Entonces me sometí. Dios sabe que quería luchar, pero no lo hice. Lo soporté porque pensaba que salvaba la vida de esos hombres. ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Lo mataré!**

–**No, Serena, ¡no debes hablar así! Lo que sucedió ya no puede cambiarse. Y dijiste que no había sido tan malo –dijo Luna.**

– **¡Eso no, importa! Él me engañó. Este capitán Darién se enterará de lo que pienso del engaño. Lamentará haberme traído a este barco. ¡Me vengaré! Lo juro... ¡Darién pagará por esto!**

–**Por Dios, Serena, ¡sé sensata! Sólo lograrás que nos maten.**

**Pero Luna podría haberse ahorrado estas palabras, porque Serena se paseaba furiosamente, y la advertencia de su vieja criada no interrumpía sus pensamientos asesinos.**

**Continuara….**


	5. Capitulo 4

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión

Capitulo 4

–**Entonces, Darién, ¿qué has decidido hacer con la mujer? –preguntó Andrew cuando se reunió con su amigo en cubierta.**

–**La llevaré a Saint Martin. Este conde Kou pagará bien por ella. Y la recompensa nos compensará por la demora en el regreso.**

–**Estoy de acuerdo, aunque tal vez los hombres no. Pero, ¿No piensas que a este hombre le molestará que su novia ya no sea virgen?**

–**Sólo se enterará de ello después de haber pagado la recompensa, y entonces no nos importará. Pero no creo que le importe a ella tampoco. De todas maneras él la querrá.**

–**Eres un demonio, Darién –rió Andrew–. De modo que la muchacha rubia es tan buena como parecía, ¿eh?**

– **¡Mejor aún! Pero para una mujer es peligroso ser tan hermosa. Podría tener el mundo a sus pies si lo deseara, pero creo que no se da cuenta de lo que vale. Arruinará muchas vidas antes de terminar.**

– **¿Pero no la tuya?, ¿eh?**

–**No. Pensaría en tomarla para mí, pero podría distraerme, ¡Y yo no puedo descansar hasta que encuentre a Malachite y ponga fin a esta vida miserable! –replicó acaloradamente Darién.**

–**Sé qué es lo que te tortura, Darién, pero no pensemos en eso ahora. Hay suficiente tiempo para encontrar a Malachite.**

–**Tienes razón, viejo amigo. Ahora hay muchas cosas más placenteras en qué pensar.**

**Andrew sonrió traviesamente.**

–**Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres bien dispuestas.**

–**Lo que no me gusta es usar la fuerza y enfrentarme a la ira de una mujer. Pero, en general, la lógica vence a la fuerza.**

–**Los hombres te la envidian. No creo que ninguno de ellos haya visto jamás a una mujer tan hermosa –dijo Andrew.**

–**Tampoco yo. Es una dama, pero que genio tiene.**

–**Bien, después de verla, los hombres sólo piensan en una cosa. Creo que sería bueno anclar en el próximo puerto. Que los hombres tengan un día o dos para visitar los burdeles. Eso les ayudará a olvidar a la que tú tienes en tu cabina, y quedarán satisfechos hasta volver a sus casas.**

–**Estoy de acuerdo –replicó Darién–. Podemos ir hacia las islas Vírgenes y llegar a Tórtola al anochecer. Los hombres... –Darién se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a la sirvienta de Serena hablando con uno de sus hombres–. ¿Qué está haciendo fuera de su cabina?**

**Andrew miró en la misma dirección que Darién, y respondió:**

–**La dejé salir para que trabaje en la cocina. No hemos tenido una comida decente desde la muerte del viejo.**

– **¿Estás seguro de que la vieja no nos envenenará? –preguntó Darién con una mueca.**

–**No. Le haré probar la comida antes de que se sirva.**

**Darién frunció el ceño mientras la veía entrar en su camarote.**

– **¿Qué significa esto? Mi camarote no es la cocina. Ve a preguntarle a Samuel de qué le habló la vieja.**

**Andrew hizo lo que le indicaban y volvió unos minutos después.**

–**Pidió que la llevaran a ver a los prisioneros. ¿Por qué habrá pensado...?**

– **¡Diablos! –Interrumpió Darién–. ¿Supongo que Samuel le dijo que no hay prisioneros?**

–**Por supuesto.**

– **¡Dios mío! Deberías haberme preguntado antes de liberar a la vieja. Ahora la ira de esa muchacha caerá sobre mi cabeza –exclamó Darién, haciendo un gesto hacia su cabina.**

– **¿De qué hablas?**

–**Dije a la muchacha que habíamos tomado prisioneros. Le dije que les perdonaría la vida si ella no se resistía. Lo aceptó. Pero ahora debe saber que la engañé. Probablemente está pensando en matarme.**

**Andrew se echó a reír.**

–**Das demasiada importancia a esa muchacha. Seguramente está demasiado asustada como para hacer algo.**

–**Lo dudo.**

– **¿Por qué le dijiste que teníamos prisioneros si nunca los hemos tomado? ¿Por qué no la amenazaste con quitarle la vida a la criada? Con eso habrías logrado lo que buscabas.**

–**No quería que la muchacha pensara que soy tan monstruoso como para matar ancianas –respondió Darién con irritación.**

– **¿Por qué te importa lo que piensa?**

–**Dejemos esto –replicó Darién de mal humor. Luego vio salir a la criada de su cabina.**

–**Ve a hablar con ella. Debo saber qué esperar antes de entrar a mi camarote y que me rompan la cabeza.**

**Andrew salió y volvió con una leve sonrisa en los labios.**

–**La vieja dice que la muchacha ha jurado vengarse y que podría hacer alguna tontería. ¿Quieres que entre primero... Para asegurarme de que no piensa degollarte?**

– **¡He sido un tonto! No pensé en llevarme las dagas que hay en mi cabina.**

– **¡Por Dios, Darién! No pensarás que ella...**

**Darién lo interrumpió.**

–**Sí, lo pienso. Te he dicho que esa muchacha tiene mal genio. Pero como las dagas están en una caja en el estante de libros, tal vez no las ha encontrado. En todo caso, ya me arreglaré.**

–**Darién...**

– **¿Crees que no puedo manejar a una muchacha? –Rió Darién–. Vamos, Andrew. Si puedo matar seis españoles de un solo golpe, ¿qué posibilidades tendrá esa pequeña francesa?**

–**Las mujeres no luchan como los hombres... ten cuidado –replicó Andrew.**

–**Hace mucho tiempo que estás conmigo, Andrew. ¿Alguna vez me has visto actuar con descuido?**

**Andrew se limitó a suspirar cuando Darién se alejó.**

**Su joven amigo no sabía nada de las mujeres. Darién había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con el corazón lleno de odio y con poco tiempo para todo lo demás. ¿Cómo podía saber que la furia de una mujer podía igualar a la de veinte españoles juntos?**

**Decidido a atacar por sorpresa, Darién abrió la puerta de su cabina rápidamente. Serena estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sin dar señales externas de la furia que sentía. Pero Darién pensó que seguramente había encontrado las dagas, porque sus manos estaban escondidas en los pliegues de sus faldas. No advirtió que su cabello estaba trenzado para que no le molestara en el ataque, y que sus ojos tenían un profundo color azul oscuro. Darién sólo esperaba que la muchacha no supiera manejar una daga, y especialmente que no supiera cómo arrojarla.**

**Cruzó lentamente la habitación, observando los brazos de la muchacha. Ella no sospecharía que él sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de manera que él tenía esa ventaja. Cuando llegó a la mesa, le volvió la espalda, dándole una posibilidad de atacar. Ella lo hizo de inmediato, y Darién se volvió a tiempo para sujetar la mano levantada que sostenía el largo puñal.**

**La miró con asombro mientras le retorcía la muñeca hasta que ella dejó caer el puñal. Darién no había creído que realmente ella trataría de matarlo. Que lo amenazaría, que se defendería, eso sí. Pero levantar el puñal y tratar de derramar su sangre; no.**

**¡Madre de Dios! ¿A ella no le importaba su propia vida? ¿Pensaba que podía matarlo y que su tripulación no le haría nada? Tal vez no le importaba qué podía sucederle. Si era así, esta mujer era más peligrosa de lo que él pensaba. Si podía poner su odio por él por encima de su propia vida, entonces... ¿pero no era así como él sentía con respecto a Malachite? Tendría que tomar precauciones con esta belleza de cabellos rubios.**

–**¿Qué esperabas ganar? –preguntó en voz baja.**

–**Quería verte muerto... ¡por mis propias manos! –gritó ella, con sus ojos brillantes como dos trozos de carbón.**

–**¿No te importa tu vida?**

–**¡Sólo me importa que termine la tuya! –gritó ella, luchando por liberar su muñeca de la mano de él –Encontraré la manera, Darién. ¡Te mataré! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Eres un pirata despiadado! –lo golpeó con la mano libre, pero él la sujetó a tiempo–. ¡Pagarás por mentirme!**

–**Yo te mentí... lo admito. Pero sólo fue para ahorrarte dificultades y sufrimientos. ¿Habrías preferido que te violara por la fuerza? Habría sido muy fácil, te lo aseguro. Eres alta para ser una mujer, Serena, y más fuerte que la mayoría de las mujeres. Pero como ves ahora, no puedes superar mi fuerza. Sólo estás enfadada porque no te permití pelear por tu virginidad cuando lo deseabas.**

–**Lo habría hecho. Tú...**

–**Sí, estoy seguro de eso. ¿Entonces por qué te enfadas? Te salvé de todo daño, Porque ¿quién sabe lo que podría haber hecho yo con el calor de la pasión a la que nunca me he enfrentado antes a esta que no puedo asegurarlo?, pero podría haberte pegado, o... matado –agregó, sólo para ver la reacción de ella.**

–**Pero no habrías quedado ileso, monsieur –le escupió ella.**

– **¿De veras, Serena? –Lanzó una carcajada. Nunca se había enfrentado antes con la ira de una mujer, y empezaba a encontrarla divertida–. ¿Cómo lo habrías hecho, si ahora no puedes escapar de mí?**

**Ella le dio un fuerte pisotón, y la expresión divertida de él se transformó en una mueca de dolor. La soltó de inmediato. Ella saltó hasta el otro lado de la mesa mientras él se frotaba el pie dolorido.**

– **¡Ja! ¿No habrías necesitado de todas tus fuerzas, eh, capitán? ¡Me subestimas! Volveré a lastimarte, con gran placer, si te atreves a acercarte –dijo Serena.**

**Se sentía segura con la larga mesa entre los dos, porque este Darién era sólo un gran buey torpe. Con su cuerpo delgado, del cual por una vez se alegraba, no tendría problemas en mantenerse fuera de su alcance.**

– **¡Pequeño demonio! –gruñó él–. Haré algo más que acercarme a ti, zorra. Volveré a tomarte... ¡ahora! Y esta vez puedes luchar si quieres, pero no te sorprendas si yo hago lo mismo.**

**Ella esperaba que él diera la vuelta alrededor de la mesa, pero cuando él comenzó a trepar sobre ésta, Serena se alarmó. Tomó el primer objeto que tenía a su alcance, uno de los pesados instrumentos que había sobre la mesa. Él retrocedió al ver el intento de ella, pero Serena no sólo amenazaba, sino que estaba dispuesta a cumplir sus amenazas. Arrojó el objeto; luego rápidamente extendió la mano para tomar otro, y otro, pero él los rechazaba con sus fuertes brazos.**

**Cuando se le terminaron las armas, Serena tomó los dos últimos objetos que podían serie útiles, los dos pesados vasos en los que habían bebido vino. Se los arrojó en rápida sucesión y, con suerte, porque el segundo dio en la cabeza de Darién. Cayó hacia adelante y se quedó completamente inmóvil en el suelo del camarote.**

**Serena miró con asombro el cuerpo inerte, pero luego advirtió la sangre mezclada con sus cabellos Negros, y se llenó de pánico. Pasó cuidadosamente junto al largo cuerpo musculoso, y cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió de par en par, y salió a la cubierta del barco.**

**Sólo sabía que debía escapar de la cabina, escapar de la vista del asesinato que había cometido. Tal vez Podría esconderse. Encontrar un arma y forzar a la tripulación a llevarla a la costa. Pero Serena sólo alcanzó a correr unos metros, cuando un hombre de la tripulación llegó a ella y la oprimió contra su cuerpo maloliente.**

– **¿Qué es esto? –Rió el hombre, disfrutando de la cercanía de la muchacha–. ¿La muchacha del capitán ha salido a dar un paseo?**

– **¡Sí, y pagarás muy caro si no me dejas ir! –respondió Serena con furia. Tal vez podría usar el poder del capitán para obtener lo que necesitaba siempre que la tripulación no descubriera que estaba muerto.**

– **¿Ah, sí? –preguntó el hombre, pero de todas maneras la soltó–. ¿El capitán sabe que estás en cubierta?**

–**Sí. Está... está durmiendo. –Percibió su error demasiado tarde**

– **¡Durmiendo! El capitán no duerme durante día. ¿Qué mentiras estás contando, niña? –preguntó el hombre de mal humor; luego levantó la mirada y llamó–. ¡Señor Moon! Esta muchacha dice que el capitán está durmiendo**

–**Ve a ver si dice la verdad, Michael.**

**Serena miró hacia arriba y vio al oficial primero parado en la galería sobre ella, y a otro marinero que corría hacia la cabina del capitán.**

– **¡El capitán dijo que no quería que lo molestaran! –dijo rápidamente Serena, percibiendo el miedo en su propia voz.**

– **¡Haz lo que te ordeno, Michael! –dijo Andrew Moon.**

**¿Qué Podía hacer ella ahora? El hombre que la había detenido también se movía con rapidez hacia la puerta abierta de la cabina del capitán. Serena miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, pero de pronto se vio rodeada por miembros de la tripulación, que habían venido a mirarla y a no perderse nada de lo que sucedía.**

**El hombre llamado Michael entró en la cabina, pero luego apareció en la puerta con el rostro pálido estupefacto.**

– **¡Ha matado al capitán Darién!**

– **¡Madre de Dios! –gritó Andrew, y dio un puñetazo en la barandilla, que crujió en forma impresionante.**

**Serena corrió entre los hombres que la rodeaban pero ellos estaban demasiado consternados como para prestarle atención... no podían creer que una muchacha hubiera podido matar a su capitán. Pero era imposible escapar. Andrew saltó desde la galería y retuvo a Serena por su larga trenza, obligándola a detenerse. Lentamente, la hizo retroceder hasta que su mano alcanzó la parte de la trenza junto a la nuca.**

–**Quiero que sepas, que has matado al único hombre a quien podía llamar mi amigo. Y por esto morirás de la peor manera, en mis propias manos. –La empujó hacia adelante, y Serena cayó en brazos de dos hombres de la tripulación–. Atenla al mástil mayor y rodéenla, y tengan el agua preparada. Esta perra sentirá todo el peso de lo que ha hecho... ¡hasta que muera! –gritó Andrew. En sus ojos azules oscuro no había piedad.**

– **¡Mon Dieu! –jadeó Serena. Su rostro había tomado un color ceniciento. A bordo de 'Canción del Viento' el hombre azotado se había desmayado después de comenzar el castigo, y nunca recuperó la conciencia. Pero a ella la reanimaría una y otra vez con agua. El amigo del capitán se aseguraría de que sintiera el látigo hasta morir.**

– **¡Por favor, monsieur! ¡Máteme de un tiro, se lo ruego!**

–**Has matado al capitán de este barco, que era también mi amigo. Esa clase de muerte es demasiado para gente como tú –dijo Andrew con la voz llena de odio.**

**Serena luchó por liberarse de los hombres que la sostenían, pero no había escapatoria. La arrastraron hasta el mástil mayor y la ataron, abrazada a él. Un momento más tarde, alguien arrancó su hermoso vestido de terciopelo. Luego rasgaron su ropa interior y la hicieron pedazos hasta descubrir su blanca espalda ante los marineros que la miraban con la boca abierta.**

**Andrew Moon hizo sonar su látigo una vez en el aire. Serena se contrajo de miedo, y antes de oír el látigo por segunda vez, se desmayó. Pero, sin advertirlo, Andrew levantó el látigo hasta la tierna carne de su espalda para comenzar con su lenta y penosa muerte.**


	6. Capitulo 5

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión

Capitulo 5

**Lo que Darién vio al salir tambaleándose de su cabina le aclaró de inmediato los pensamientos, y su rugido familiar se oyó en todos los rincones del barco. **

– **¡Basta! **

**Andrew se detuvo a tiempo, y al volverse vio a Darién que avanzaba hacia él, sosteniéndose su dolorida cabeza con una mano. **

– **¡Madre de Dios! ¿Te has vuelto loco, Andrew? –preguntó Darién cuando se acercó a ellos, con una mueca furiosa en su rostro al ver la espalda desnuda de Serena. **

–**Mira, Darién, ¡nunca he estado más contento de verte! Michael, ese imbécil, dijo que estabas muerto... ¡que esta muchacha te había matado! **

**Darién sonrió, pero levemente porque la cabeza le dolía mucho. **

– **¿No se te ocurrió comprobarlo amigo mío? Si lo hubieras hecho, habrías visto que esta zorra sólo me dejó inconsciente. ¡Gracias a Dios que he recuperado la conciencia a tiempo! Cuánto habríamos tenido que pagar si hubieras estropeado esa hermosa espalda, ¡porque aún no he terminado con esta gata! –Se volvió hacia Michael–. ¡Desátenla! Y la próxima vez que anuncien que un hombre ha muerto, asegúrense de que es así. Si hubieran causado daño a esta dama, Michael, habrías recibido el mismo castigo que mi buen amigo pensaba darle a ella. **

–**Sí, capitán –replicó débilmente Michael. **

**Cuando liberaron a Serena, Darién levantó su cuerpo en sus brazos y miró su rostro sereno. No estaría tan tranquila si estuviera despierta, reflexionó. **

–**Darién, no puedes tenerla en tu camarote después de lo que ha hecho. Juraste ser cuidadoso, y sin embargo ella te venció. Te advertí que las mujeres no pelean igual que los hombres. La próxima vez, tal vez logre matarte –dijo Andrew con preocupación. **

–**Sí, ha jurado hacerlo. La subestimé. La comparé con las damas tímidas y sumisas que conocí en el pasado. Pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error. **

– **¿Qué harás, la atarás por las noches, o la dejarás que te degüelle mientras estás durmiendo? –preguntó Andrew. **

–**No creo que vuelva a intentar matarme, al menos mientras esté en mi barco. Tuvo la oportunidad de terminar con mi vida mientras estaba inconsciente y a su merced... y no lo hizo. **

– **¡No, porque pensaba que ya estabas muerto! **

– **¿Cómo lo sabes? **

–**Cuando le dije que la mataría por haberte matado a ti, sólo me pidió que le pegara un tiro en lugar de matarla con el látigo. **

–**Muy bien, de manera que pensaba que había cumplido con lo que quería hacer. Pero ahora sabe cuáles serían las consecuencias. Gracias a ti, viejo amigo, sé que tiene un terror mortal al látigo. ¿No se desmayó antes del primer golpe? **

–**Sí. **

–**Bien, ése es el tipo de información que necesito para ponerla en su lugar. **

–**Una vez la subestimaste, Darién. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Te amo como a un hijo... como a un hermano. No cometas un error con esa muchacha. **

–**Me intriga, Andrew. Me daría gran placer domar a esa señora. **

– **¡Señora! ¡No es una señora! **

–**Sí, lo es, la han educado como a una señora. No sé de donde sale la gata, es un misterio que me gustaría resolver. Tiene muy mal genio. Ahora busca algo para aliviar mi cabeza, porque me duele mucho. Y que esos hombres vuelvan al trabajo. **

**Darién se encaminó a su cabina con Serena aún desvanecida en sus brazos. La dejó suavemente en la cama, y la miró unos momentos. ¿Se despertaría asustada, o con renovada furia al encontrarlo vivo? Esperó que fuera con furia. No le importaría ver a esta belleza sometida ante cualquier hombre, ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Disfrutaría tratando de vencerla durante el tiempo que estuviera con ella, pero de alguna manera sabía que era imposible vencer a Serena Tsukino. No, mientras estuviera con vida. Era posible someterla, pero nadie podría quebrar su voluntad. **

**Andrew entró en la habitación y contempló los instrumentos rotos en el suelo sacudiendo la cabeza. Recogió los dos vasos, los llevó a la mesa y los llenó de vino, aunque deseaba algo más fuerte. **

**Luna apareció en la puerta y miró ansiosamente al capitán y a Serena acostada en la cama, y luego nuevamente al capitán. Andrew carraspeó y le ordenó que entrara. **

–**Dijo que conoce formas de curar, supuse que querrías que atendiera tu herida. Sus manos son delicadas comparadas con mis manos torpes –dijo Andrew a Darién, que se había sentado junto a la mesa. **

–**Muy bien, siempre que ésta no desee degollarme también. **

–**Me gustaría hacerlo, monsieur, pero no lo haré –replicó Luna. **

**Darién rió.**

–**Al menos eres honesta, mujer. ¿Cómo te llamas? **

–**Luna Clearwater. **

–**Bien, Luna, ¿presenciaste lo que estuvo a punto de suceder a tu señora?–preguntó Darién con voz tranquila. **

–**Sí, monsieur. Llegué a cubierta precisamente antes de que... antes de que se desmayara. **

–**Afortunadamente no gritaste –comentó observando los labios hinchados de la mujer, que ella se había mordido para no gritar–. Si lo hubieras hecho, Andrew no me habría oído cuando le ordené que suspendiera el castigo y Serena habría recibido por lo menos dos latigazos antes de que llegara hasta ella. **

–**Gracias a Dios que usted se despertó en ese momento, monsieur –dijo Luna. Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a limpiar la herida. **

–**Entonces sabes que mi amigo iba a azotar a Serena... que en realidad, la iba a azotar hasta matarla. **

–**Sí, porque la tripulación creía que ella lo había matado a usted. Traté de disuadir a Serena de que no intentara hacerle daño, pero ella no quiso escucharme. Serena siempre ha sido terca y decidida, pero nunca tanto como hoy. **

**Darién rió, y miró a la muchacha desvanecida en su cama. Luego se volvió hacia Luna, con el ceño fruncido. **

–**Hábleme de ella. ¿Siempre tiene este genio del diablo? Lo esperaría en una prostituta o en una criada de una posada, pero no en una dama. **

–**Es una dama, monsieur –replicó Luna con indignación–. Pero cuando era niña careció de lo que más necesitaba… del amor de su padre. Por eso tiene estallidos de ira y de desafío y su padre la envió a un convento. Pasó allí la mayor parte de su vida. **

– **¿Querían que fuera monja? **

–**No, era una escuela para niñas. **

– **¿Y qué aprendió en ese convento... aprendió a rezar? –preguntó él, con humor. **

–**Por supuesto que aprendió sobre Dios y sobre cosas relativas a él, pero también aprendió a leer y escribir, a atender a los enfermos y a los heridos, a ser suave y cariñosa, a controlar su... –Se interrumpió, sintiendo que era ridículo terminar la frase. **

**Darién rió suavemente. **

–**Ibas a decir 'su genio', ¿verdad? De manera que Serena no fue buena alumna, ¿eh? **

–**Fue una excelente alumna –respondió Luna defendiendo a Serena–. Sólo que cuando siente algo intensamente, es incapaz de ver todo lo demás. Pero yo no había visto suceder esto desde que era una niña. Sólo su padre la ponía en este estado, pero cuando volvió de la escuela, sabía controlar sus emociones. En realidad, monsieur, nunca la he visto tan enfadada como hoy. Serena es amable y suave por naturaleza, como su madre. Cuando finalmente abandonó el intento de ganar el amor de su padre, se sentía feliz. Su sonrisa podía hacer sentir a los demás lo que sentía ella. **

–**Todavía no he visto esa sonrisa ni esa naturaleza amable y tranquila –comentó Darién. **

–**Sólo usted sabrá por qué, capitán, usted la ha... la ha... **

– **¿Deshonrado? Sí; eso me han dicho. **

– **¡No debería haberla tocado! –Saltó furiosamente Luna–. No tenía derecho. Pero ya que estaba tan decidido a poseerla habría sido mejor que no la engañara. Ella aceptó su destino hasta que se enteró de que usted la había engañado. **

–**Sólo quería evitar herirla, madame. Pero, dígame, ¿ella quiere casarse con ese conde? ¿Está enamorada de él? –preguntó Darién. **

–**Su padre concertó el matrimonio. Serena no tenía nada que decir en este asunto, pero debía hacer lo que se esperaba de ella. Ella lo sabe. En cuanto al amor, no se puede amar a un hombre que una jamás ha visto. **

–**Entonces ella ni siquiera sabe qué aspecto tiene el hombre con quien se casará ¿Puedo decirle que la entregaré a un viejo con quien ella preferiría no casarse? **

–**No, capitán –sonrió Luna–. El conde Kou es joven y apuesto. Yo lo he visto. **

**Por alguna razón, esto preocupó a Darién. **

–**Es suficiente –dijo–. Necesito un poco de tranquilidad para que se me quite este dolor de cabeza. Ocúpate del barco, Andrew. Si me necesitas, estaré aquí... descansando. **

– **¡Descansando! Si quieres descansar, será mejor que la muchacha no se despierte. **

**Andrew rió de sus propias palabras, y luego llevó a Luna a la bodega, donde debería haber estado desde el principio. Si hubiera hecho lo que Andrew le había mandado, nada de esto habría sucedido, pensó Darién, y Serena aún creería en su mentira. Pero no tenía sentido pensar en eso ahora. **

**Darién sirvió más vino en su vaso, se apoyó en su asiento y fijó su mirada en Serena. No tardaría mucho en llegar a Saint Martin, probablemente menos de una semana si los vientos eran favorables. No le quedaría mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esta belleza. En sus veintiséis años jamás había conocido a una mujer tan hermosa como Serena Tsukino, y con un genio tan terrible. **

* * *

**Continuara...**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 6**

**Los ojos de Serena se abrieron lentamente, y luego se agrandaron cuando recordó todo lo sucedido. Se sentó rápidamente y arqueó la espalda, pero no sintió dolor alguno, sólo un ligero frío en su carne desnuda. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba viva todavía?**

**Tembló violentamente un momento, recordando el horrible sonido del látigo chasqueando en el aire. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese escapado de esa horrible muerte? Seguramente se había desmayado. ¿Tal vez sólo esperaban que se despertara para continuar? Nunca había pensado que la azotarían hasta la muerte por matar al capitán. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, sí, cualquier cosa... excepto esa terrible tortura.**

**¿Por qué tuve que matarlo?, pensó sintiéndose muy mal, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sólo habría tenido que soportar por poco tiempo al capitán; luego habría quedado libre... libre para disfrutar de una larga vida. No me habría llevado mucho tiempo olvidar esta experiencia, ser feliz otra vez. ¿Por qué puse en peligro toda mi vida sólo por vengarme? Al fin y al cabo, ese hombre era un pirata. Yo no debía haber esperado otra cosa que engaño y mentiras de él. Serena gemía en medio de su dolor. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿El primer oficial le preparaba una muerte aún más cruel? Debía escapar de ese camarote, decidió. Saltaría por la barandilla y su vida terminaría en el mar. Sabía nadar, pero estando tan lejos de la de la tierra, el agotamiento y los tiburones pronto terminarían con ella. No era exactamente la forma en que había elegido morir, pero sería una muerte más tolerable que la del látigo.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces Serena sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie. Luego quedó inmóvil, y un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios. Este debía ser un fantasma, fue lo primero que pensó. Pero mientras lo miraba con terror, vio que sus ojos brillaban de alegría, como los de un demonio. Sus ojos eran claros, claros como el cielo... no eran los ojos de un hombre muerto.**

**La sangre volvió a su rostro. ¿Se había equivocado? Estaba vivo, y por eso estaba ella allí, y no le habían hecho daño. Él la había estado mirando sin hablar desde que se despertara dejándola sufrir por la duda y la ansiedad. Ahora estaba allí frente a ella con las piernas extendidas frente a él, y un vaso de vino en la mano, lleno hasta la mitad. Sonreía. ¡Sonreía!**

**Serena se endureció de furia.**

– **¡Debías estar muerto! –Logró gritar por fin–. Pero aún lo lograré, Darien.**

– **¿Realmente deseas sentir el látigo sobre tu carne tierna, Serena? –preguntó él en voz baja. Dejó el vaso en la mesa.**

**Ella palideció visiblemente. ¿No acababa de preguntarse por qué no lo había matado? Él no merecía ese tipo de muerte.**

–**Sé la respuesta, Serena –dijo Darién en voz más alta–. ¿Estás dispuesta a pasar por lo que te habría sucedido si yo no hubiera recobrado el conocimiento a tiempo para detenerlo?**

**Sus ojos eran dos trozos de carbón oscuros y ardientes que lo recorrían con odio. Había otras formas de vengarse, y ella encontraría alguna. Pero esperaría hasta sentirse segura.**

– **¡Respóndeme, diablos! –Él descargó su enorme puño sobre la mesa, haciéndola saltar.**

–**No deseo sentir el látigo, como te imaginarás –replicó ella acaloradamente.**

**Él sonrió ante la respuesta.**

– **¿Entonces puedo compartir mi cabina contigo sin peligro?**

– **¡No quiero quedarme aquí! Seguramente no desearás que me quede después de lo que intenté.**

–**Al contrario, pequeña, disfrutaré de tu compañía. –rió malignamente.**

– **¡Entonces quedarás a salvo de la muerte, monsieur, pero no de algún daño! –replicó ella con furia.**

–**No lo creo, Serena. ¿Ves esto? –Levantó el látigo que había dejado antes en la mesa–. No estoy en contra de usarlo.**

– **¡No lo usarás!**

– **¿Lo dudas? ¿Quieres una demostración?**

–**No soy tu esclava, monsieur. ¡No te obedeceré! –replicó Serena.**

– **¿No? Ven aquí, Serena –ordenó él disfrutando del juego.**

– **¡No, no, no! –Dio un puntapié de desafío en el suelo–. No me acercaré...**

**Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el látigo voló por el aire y alcanzó los gruesos pliegues del vestido de terciopelo. Serena saltó, y miró estúpidamente el largo tajo que dejaba ver la tela blanca de su enagua bajo el terciopelo. Miró lentamente a Darién, con los ojos agrandados por el terror. ¿Había evitado tocar su piel a propósito, o su propósito era malvado? No intentaría provocarlo otra vez.**

**Reuniendo coraje, Serena se acercó hasta detenerse frente a él.**

– **¿Qué desea usted, monsieur? –preguntó altivamente.**

**Él se echó a reír.**

–**Lo que deseo puede esperar. ¿Tienes hambre?**

**Ella asintió de mala gana, y por primera vez advirtió la bandeja con comida en el otro extremo de la mesa. Estaba hambrienta.**

**Serena pasó junto a él, se sentó en la silla contigua, comenzó a comer. Después de unos momentos, levantó lentamente la mirada y vio que Darién seguía mirándola con atención, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.**

– **¿Está bien que coma, monsieur? ¿O prefiere usted que me muera de hambre?–preguntó Serena con sarcasmo.**

**Él frunció el ceño.**

–**Come hasta llenarte, y luego sabrás qué es lo que deseo hacer.**

**Serena comió con deliberada lentitud, irritando aún más a Darién. Pero si lograba molestándole esa manera, de cualquier manera posible, lo haría. Siempre que saliera viva.**

**Mientras seguía comiendo notó que habían encendido velas en la habitación, y que por la ventanita al pie de la cama se veía que afuera estaba oscuro. Bien, ahora que ya era de noche, al menos podía insistir en que la habitación estuviera a oscuras si él volvía a violarla. No podía tolerar la indignidad de que él mirara su cuerpo desnudo como antes. Por un momento se preguntó dónde dormiría, porque sin duda, la bestia no renunciaría a su cama cuando hubiera terminado con ella. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No le permitiría que volviera a violarla.**

–**Termina de comer ahora, Serena, o te quedarás sin comida, porque estoy cansado de esperar.**

– **¿Esperar qué, monsieur? –Serena fingía inocencia–. Ya me violó usted una vez. ¿Seguramente no pensará hacerlo dos veces en el mismo día?**

**Por toda respuesta Serena recibió una sonrisa demoníaca. Dio un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, pero el restallar del látigo en el aire la detuvo.**

– **¡Ven aquí, Serena!**

**Sintió pánico de lo que él podría hacer para lograr que ella obedeciera, se volvió y fue lentamente hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su lado él le tomó la mano y la obligó a acercarse más hasta que quedó entre las rodillas de él.**

**Luego, sin ninguna advertencia, Darién alzó una mano, tomó su vestido por los hombros, y se lo bajó hasta la cintura.**

**Serena, sin aliento, echó atrás su mano para pegarle, pero él le tomó las dos manos y se las retorció detrás de la espalda, acercando sus pechos desnudos a su rostro.**

– **¡Me estás lastimando! –gritó ella tratando de liberarse.**

– **¿Acaso tú no quieres lastimarme a mí? –Preguntó él, pero le soltó los brazos–. Sé que deseas luchar contra mí, Serena, pero tienes que saber que no lo permitiré. Por cada golpe tuyo, recibirás diez latigazos. Por la menor resistencia, recibirás cinco latigazos. ¿Me entiendes?**

**¡Diablos! Otra vez le negaría la satisfacción de oponerse. Si habían de violarla ¿por qué no podía al menos luchar por su honor como otras mujeres? Pero él no lo permitiría. Era insoportable, porque tendría que someterse a este hombre como si lo deseara.**

– **¿Te resistirás Serena? –preguntó él con voz tranquila, hundiendo sus ojos azules en los ojos azules de ella.**

–**Debes pensar que no estás a mi altura si necesitas amenazarme para sentirse seguro. ¿Tienes miedo de mí porque esta tarde pude vencerte? –Preguntó con sarcasmo, alegrándose al ver que él entrecerraba los ojos–. ¿Qué pensaría tu tripulación si supieran que no puedes dominar a una muchacha?**

–**Tu plan no ha dado resultado, Serena, aunque fue bueno. Cuando puedo evitar un conflicto, lo hago. Evito todos los posibles daños y dolores, y dejo lugar solamente para el placer.**

– **¿Y la angustia de mi mente? Preferiría recibir un golpe y tener la cara hinchada, incluso huesos rotos, a dejarme violar sin resistencia. Tú eres el que teme los daños que podría causarte si retiras tus amenazas.**

–**Nuevamente has estado bien, pequeña, pero las amenazas siguen en pie. Bien, ya has desperdiciado suficiente tiempo tratando de hacerme morder el anzuelo. Quítate lo que te queda de ropa, y date prisa.**

– **¡No lo haré! ¡No te facilitaré las cosas! –gritó ella con indignación.**

– **¿Quieres que te destroce completamente el vestido? –preguntó Darién.**

– **¡Ah, te odio! –gritó ella, pero de todas maneras él le quitó las ropas que le quedaban. Ella enrojeció ante él, completamente desprotegida ante su mirada libidinosa–. Si debo sufrir esta indignidad, Darién, al menos permite que sea en la oscuridad.**

–**No tienes nada que haga falta ocultar, pequeña.**

– **¡Por favor!**

– **¡No! –replicó él duramente.**

–**Eres demasiado cruel, monsieur.**

–**Tal vez pienses eso ahora, pero quiero conservarte para mí; luego cambiarás tu opinión –dijo él–. Esperarás con ansiedad que te tome en mis brazos. Aunque no llegaste al placer cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, no puedes negar la sensación agradable que te di.**

– **¡Estás... estás loco! ¡Tu contacto me enferma!**

–**Querías matarme porque te mentí, Serena, pero ahora no dices la verdad. ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?**

**Sin esperar la respuesta, Darién la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios separados cubrieron la punta de uno de los pechos redondos. Serena jadeó instantáneamente y puso las manos sobre sus hombros para apartarlo de ella. Pero él le oprimió aún más la cintura hasta que ella dejó de resistirse. Su boca, que ahora se movía de un pecho a otro, era como un fuego salvaje, que llegaba al fondo de su alma. Darién continuó con su juego, chupando, bombeando, rozando suavemente sus pechos, hasta que Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar por el placer que sentía. Todo su cuerpo percibía los labios de él, que demostraban la verdad de sus palabras. Pero entonces él se interrumpió.**

**Serena sabía a donde llevaba esto. Comenzó a aterrorizarse otra vez cuando Darién se puso de pie y se quitó las ropas. Había dicho que ella antes no había llegado al máximo placer. ¿Había un placer mayor al hacer el amor? Y sí había ¿lo experimentaría esta vez? ¿Él se daría cuenta si así era? ¡No! No podía suceder... ella no podría soportarlo. Sería demasiado humillante si él se enteraba de que le daba placer, si no podía luchar contra él físicamente, al menos lucharía contra el placer que él podía darle.**

**Darién la tomó en brazos, y la llevó a la cama, y luego se tendió a su lado, sus labios encontraron los de ella y la besó ansiosamente, exigiendo la respuesta que ella no quería darle. Ella buscó algo en su mente... cualquier cosa, como para enfadarlo y hacer que terminara rápidamente con ella.**

**Las manos de él acariciaron sus pechos, su vientre, y siguieron más abajo.**

–**¡Darién! –gritó ella conmocionada–. No soy una mujer fácil que desea que tus dedos exploren su cuerpo. Soy una dama, monsieur, ¡y me das asco! –susurró, con la voz llena de desprecio.**

–**Por todos los cielos, bruja, quieres que te arroje a los tiburones –gruñó él con furia.**

– **¡Prefiero que ellos se alimenten de mi cuerpo y no tú!**

–**Tu lengua te privará de muchas cosas, Serena.**

**Después de decir esto, se tendió sobre ella y la penetró rápidamente, causándole un poco de dolor. La poseyó con profundos movimientos penetrantes, y a pesar del deseo de resistirse de Serena, un placer increíble comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo, hasta que quedó interrumpido por el movimiento final de Darién.**

**Serena tenía ganas de gritar cuando él se relajó sobre ella, agotado. Pasó un minuto, luego dos, pero Darién no se movía.**

–**Quiero levantarme –dijo ella con frialdad.**

**El se apoyó en los codos y la miró.**

– **¿Por qué? –preguntó con suavidad.**

–**Me gustaría irme a dormir, si no te molesta. Entonces, ¿no permites que me levante?**

–**Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Serena. Si quieres dormir, hazlo.**

–**Me doy cuenta de que no eres un caballero, y de que no renunciarás a tu cama por una dama, de manera que...**

–**En ese sentido tienes razón. Pero no necesito renunciar a mi cama porque pienso compartirla.**

– **¡No! –Gritó ella tratando de apartarlo, pero era como tratar de mover un hombre de hierro–. Me niego a compartir esta cama contigo. Ya es bastante que haya sufrido tú... tu ataque y la violación de mi cuerpo, ¡pero no compartiré tu cama!**

– **¿Y si insisto?**

– **¡No la compartirás! –gritó ella.**

–**Ah, pero yo insisto, pequeña –replicó él, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.**

– **¿No sabes cuánto te detesto? –silbó ella mientras se retorcía debajo de él–. No tolero estar cerca de ti. Ahora, ¡déjame!**

–**Si no dejas de retorcerte, te tomaré por tercera vez. ¿Prefieres eso a compartir mi cama? –preguntó él, con sus ojos brillando de maldad.**

**Serena quedó inmóvil, con miedo hasta de respirar. Lo sentía crecer dentro de ella, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Eran grandes espejos azules, que le rogaban piedad en silencio.**

– **¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Compartirás mi cama?**

–**Como en todo lo demás, no me dejas opción. Pero tu peso es insoportable, Darién. No puedo dormir así.**

–**Te concederé eso, pero nada más.**

**Después de haber dicho esto, se colocó a un costado de Serena, y ella subió rápidamente las mantas hasta taparse todo el cuerpo y se puso de cara a la pared acercándose a ésta lo más posible. Lo oyó reír suavemente, pero pronto se quedó dormido.**

**¡Ah, Dios mío, cómo lo odiaba! Acababa de quedarse dormido, como si este día no hubiera sido diferente de cualquier otro. En cambio ella... tenía ganas de gritar. Si el día anterior alguien hubiera dicho que había caído en manos de un pirata cruel, se habría reído histéricamente. Pero ahora... ahora que había sido violada no una sino dos veces en el mismo día por ese gigante, ahora que ya no era inocente ni apta para el matrimonio, ni siquiera podía llorar. Las lágrimas la liberarían de parte de su angustia. Pero estaba demasiado furiosa para llorar. Darién, esa bestia, disfrutaba de haberla dominado. Bien, no sería por mucho tiempo. Una vez que la liberara y ya no estuviera a su merced, encontraría la forma de vengarse de él.**

**Contrataría un barco, un barco más poderoso que el suyo, y lo borraría de los mares. Sí; aunque no pudiera degollarlo con sus propias manos, le provocaría la muerte. El conde Kou la ayudaría. Por supuesto, tal vez el conde no querría casarse ahora. Bien; en ese caso, tendría que encontrar otra manera. Pero no descansaría hasta enviar a Darien al infierno. Con ese pensamiento, finalmente Serena se quedó dormida.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 7**

**Serena se despertó bruscamente. Había estado soñando con Darién, y su primer pensamiento fue que había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Pero cuando miró a su alrededor y vio donde estaba, supo que no se trataba de un mal sueño.**

**Todo era cierto. Realmente estaba en un barco pirata. Realmente estaba a merced de un hombre de quien no sabía nada, un hombre que había gozado teniéndola en su poder. Y lo había disfrutado. Ella había visto placer en sus ojos, lo había oído en el tono de su voz. Era un hombre que sólo se preocupaba por sus propios deseos, y nada sobre los sentimientos de ella.**

**Con un suspiro de desesperación, Serena hizo a un lado las mantas y se sentó en el borde de la estrecha cama. Veía su vestido lino arrugado junto a la mesa, y se dio cuenta de que había dormido sin ropa. En sus veinte años, no recordaba haberse acostado jamás sin camisón.**

**Miró a su alrededor en la pequeña habitación, esperando encontrar algo qué ponerse aparte del vestido destrozado, y vio un hermoso arcón tallado a mano contra una pared. Fue hacia él, sabiendo instintivamente que debía contener ropas del capitán, y lo abrió. Su primer impulso fue destrozar el contenido hasta convertirlo en harapos, pero rápidamente abandonó la idea. Sabía muy bien cuáles serían las consecuencias. Examinó cuidadosamente las ropas, esperando encontrar alguna bata, pero tuvo que decidirse por una camisa de color celeste.**

**Se la puso por encima de la cabeza, y observó que el amplio cuello dejaba ver parcialmente sus jóvenes pechos erguidos. El borde de la camisa no le llegaba a las rodillas, pero la prefirió a los pantalones de Darién. El hombre era demasiado grande. Ya encontraría hilo y aguja para arreglar su vestido antes de que volviera. Mientras Serena estudiaba el resto de la cabina, se detuvo ante un golpe a la puerta. Su primera idea fue encontrar algo para cubrir sus piernas desnudas, porque temía que fuera Darién o algún hombre de la tripulación, pero se tranquilizó al ver entrar a Luna. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja de comida que dejó en la mesa.**

– **¿Estás bien, Serena? –Preguntó Luna–. Estaba muy preocupada de que el capitán pudiera hacerte algún daño.**

–**No me pegó, como ves –respondió Serena, sintiéndose nuevamente furiosa– Este Darién exige su venganza en forma mucho más sutil.**

–**No comprendo.**

– **¡Por supuesto que comprendes! –Saltó Serena, furiosa, pero se sintió avergonzada al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su criada–. Lo siento. Mira, el capitán ha amenazado con azotarme si me resisto o lo desobedezco en cualquier forma. No me deja otra posibilidad sino someterme como si estuviera bien dispuesta. ¡No puedo soportarlo! Quiero luchar contra él, pero temo al látigo más que a cualquier otra cosa.**

–**Ah, me alivia oírte decir eso, pequeña.**

– **¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Luna? –preguntó Serena, asombrada–. ¿Cómo puedes sentirte aliviada de que yo deba someterme a ese... ese monstruo?**

–**Simplemente no quiero que te hagan daño –dijo Luna con tono herido–Haría cualquier cosa por evitar que ese hombre te tome, Serena, pero nada puedo hacer. Nada puedes hacer tú tampoco.**

–**Yo podría hacer algo si él no me amenazara con azotarme.**

–**Sí, y por eso me siento aliviada, Serena. Conozco tu genio. Recuerda aquella vez que peleaste con el muchacho del establo cuando eras una niñita y que querías ser el muchacho que tu padre deseaba. El niño se burló de ti y tú no cejaste hasta que lo dejaste tendido en suelo. Te conozco bien, pequeña pero ninguna de nosotras conoce a este Darién. No tengo dudas de que te dañaría si trataras de luchar contra él.**

– **¡No me importa! –saltó Serena.**

**Luna suspiró.**

–**Yo habría deseado que tu primera experiencia con un hombre fuera más feliz. Pero el daño está hecho Serena. Las cicatrices de la mente eventualmente se olvidan. Pero las cicatrices en tu cuerpo estarán siempre allí para recordarte esta desagradable experiencia.**

– **¡Desagradable! Eres demasiado amable –declaró Serena–. Están llenas de terror, son como pesadillas, sí, pero desagradables... esto mal puede llamarse 'experiencia desagradable'.**

–**Pero no es más que eso, una experiencia por la que atraviesas. Pronto todo terminará, te casarás con el conde, y...**

– **¿Me casaré? –preguntó Serena con escepticismo.**

–**Claro que sí.**

– **¿Y si el conde Kou no quiere casarse conmigo cuando sepa que me han deshonrado? ¿Y si ocurre algo aún peor, que no quiera pagar mi rescate? ¿Qué no sucederá entonces?**

–**Debes dejar de pensar en eso, Serena. Él es francés. Es una cuestión de honor. Pagará el rescate y además se casará contigo. Ahora ven, come antes que la comida se enfríe.**

**Serena pensó que Luna debía tener razón. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por el conde más adelante. Ahora, su principal preocupación era el capitán y cómo evitar una nueva violación.**

**Luna había traído dos recipientes con espesa sopa, y comieron en silencio. Serena terminó primero, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla para estudiar el rostro de Luna. Su vieja niñera parecía cansada.**

–**Debes perdonarme, Luna. Estaba inmersa en autoconmiseración; ni siquiera me había preguntado cómo estabas tú. ¿Te cuidan? ¿Tienes un lugar para dormir?**

**Luna levantó la mirada y sonrió.**

–**No te preocupes por mí, pequeña. Nada debo temer de estos hombres si les gusta cómo cocino.**

– **¿Tu cocinas? ¿Tú preparaste esta sopa?**

–**Sí –rió Luna–. Temporalmente soy la cocinera del barco. No me molesta, me da algo que hacer. No hay muchos alimentos en la bodega, pero puedo preparar una comida mejor que el tonto a quien reemplacé**

–**Estoy segura de que sí, Luna.**

–**Y el primer oficial me dejó su camarote, de manera que tengo un lugar para dormir.**

**Serena tembló al oír mencionar al hombre corpulento que quería azotarla hasta la muerte.**

–**No debes juzgar a Andrew por lo sucedido –dijo Luna–. Anoche cené con él y no es un mal hombre.**

–**Pero quería matarme. Y lo habría hecho si... –Serena se interrumpió. No quería admitir que Darién la había salvado de ese horrible destino.**

–**Sí, te habría matado –dijo Luna–. Y si lo hubiera hecho, yo habría tratado de matarlo a él. ¿No te das cuenta, Serena? Dadas las circunstancias, tú o yo habríamos reaccionado de la misma manera. Andrew pensó que habías matado a su amigo. Me dijo anoche que Darién es como un hijo para él, o más que un hermano, porque sólo se llevan diez años de edad. Darién perdió a sus padres cuando era apenas un niño, y Andrew lo adoptó y lo crió. Desde entonces están juntos. Están muy, muy unidos. ¿No habrías actuado tú de la misma manera que Andrew si pensaras que alguien a quien quieres había sido asesinado?**

–**Supongo que sí –admitió Serena de mala gana. Sabía que Luna tenía razón, pero Andrew le daba miedo.**

–**El destino nos puso a merced de estos hombres –continuó Luna–. Y eso es lo que debemos recordar... Que estamos a su merced. Aún temo que harás daño a Darién, y entonces Andrew...**

–**No, no volveré a tratar de matarlo. Al menos no hasta que estemos seguras.**

– **¿Qué quieres decir?**

–**Me vengaré. Darién me ha deshonrado, me ha humillado... ¡Me ha engañado!**

–**Pero Serena, es un pirata. Se libró una batalla y nuestro barco perdió. El capitán te desea, y para su manera de pensar, tiene derecho sobre ti como ganancia de esta batalla. Estos piratas podrían matarnos si lo decidieran, y probablemente lo harían si no fuera por el rescate –dijo Luna.**

–**Supongo que tienes razón.**

–**De modo que no debes oponerte al capitán, porque él tiene tu vida en sus manos.**

– **¡Pero yo lo odio! ¡Lo veré muerto! –replicó acaloradamente Serena.**

–**Serena, ¿qué te sucede? En general aceptas las situaciones cuando son inevitables. ¿Por qué no tratas de aprovechar esto lo mejor posible? No durará mucho tiempo.**

–**Un día es demasiado para estar bajo el poder de ese hombre. ¡Es una bestia arrogante! Se divierte humillándome.**

– **¡Serena, por favor! Tienes mucho que vivir una vez que esto haya terminado. ¡No pongas tu vida en peligro!**

–**No te preocupes por mí, Luna.**

– **¿Cómo puedo no preocuparme por ti cuando te oigo hablar así? Darien dejó libre a la tripulación de 'Canción del Viento' en un acto de piedad, pero podría matarte todavía si lo enojas. Tú no sabes...**

– **¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que liberó a la tripulación? –Interrumpió Serena–. ¡Los mató, los asesinó a todos!**

–**Ya debes saber que no fue así, Serena –dijo Luna.**

–**No lo sé... No sé nada –admitió de mala gana–. No fui capaz de mirar a mí alrededor mientras me llevaban por la cubierta. Supuse que estaban todos muertos.**

–**No era así. Yo los vi respirar. Muchos estaban inconscientes, y la mayoría heridos, pero creo que en realidad no hubo muertos.**

– **¿Para qué les permitiría vivir?**

–**No lo sé, querida. Me pareció extraño en ese momento. Los piratas suelen ser hombres crueles que matan fácilmente por placer o por lograr un botín.**

–**Son ladrones, y atacaron a 'Canción del Viento', ¿verdad? Tal vez Darién se sentía bondadoso ayer, pero sigue siendo un pirata, y yo trataré de que muera por lo que me ha hecho.**

–**Ah, Serena –suspiró Luna–. ¿Por qué no podrías ser más parecida a tu dulce madre? Acepta la verdad de que los hombres gobiernan este mundo y de que nosotras las mujeres nada podemos decir. Sería mucho más fácil para ti si lo hicieras. Así como tú obedeces las órdenes de tu padre en tu casa, ahora debes obedecer las de Darién. Y cuando te cases, obedecerás al conde. Los hombres castigan a las mujeres que no cumplen sus deseos. ¿No aprendiste eso cuando eras una joven rebelde? Te enviaron a la escuela, a pesar de que tu madre deseaba que permanecieras en la casa. Tu padre os castigó a las dos enviándote allí. ¿Nada has aprendido de tus errores?**

–**Pero eso era distinto.**

–**Sí, supongo que sí. Legalmente un pariente de sexo masculino gobierna tu vida. Darien no es un pariente, pero ahora estás bajo su dominio, y las leyes de la sociedad no están aquí para evitar que te hagan daño. Recuerda eso, pequeña, por tu propio bien. Abandona esta venganza de la que hablas.**

–**He dicho que no lo mataré hasta que estemos seguras, pero entonces encontraré la forma de hacerlo.**

**Luna dejó las cosas como estaban. No tenía sentido tratar de llamar a Serena al sentido común si sentía las cosas tan fuertemente.**

–**Ahora debo ir a preparar el almuerzo. –Luna metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una aguja e hilo–. Conseguí esto para arreglar tu vestido. Pensaba hacerlo yo misma, pero creo que necesitas algo que hacer.**

–**Sí; y gracias Luna, siempre piensas en todo.**

–**No en todo, porque de otra manera habría pensado en la forma de mantener a ese hombre apartado de ti.**

–**Ya lo pensaré yo misma –replicó Serena.**

**Luna sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, para retirarse.**

–**Volveré más tarde Serena, si puedo. Tal vez esté demasiado ocupada, sin embargo, si las provisiones que el capitán prometió llegan esta tarde.**

– **¿Qué provisiones? –preguntó Serena sorprendida.**

–**Las que Andrew compró en la costa. Partió esta mañana.**

– **¡Fue a la costa! –Exclamó Serena–. Entonces estamos cerca de tierra...**

–**Creí que lo sabías. El barco echó anclas a medianoche. Estamos en el puerto de Tórtola.**

**Serena finalmente advirtió que el barco estaba inmóvil. Después de estar tanto tiempo en el mar, tendría que haberse dado cuenta al despertar de que el barco no se movía, pero sus tumultuosos pensamientos le impedían percibir nada.**

– **¡Ahora podemos escapar! –dijo rápidamente Serena, levantando la voz por la excitación.**

–**Eso es imposible, Serena. Necesitamos un bote, porque el barco está lejos de la costa. Y la tripulación los ha usado todos.**

– **¡Podemos nadar!**

–**Yo... no sé nadar –admitió Luna de mala gana.**

–**Ay, Luna –casi gritó Serena. Luego sus esperanzas resurgieron–. Iré sola. Traeré a las autoridades, y estos piratas serán arrestados y ahorcados. ¡Quedaremos libres!**

–**Es una buena idea, pequeña, pero jamás podremos llevarla a cabo. El capitán está en el barco. Jamás te dejará escapar.**

**Las esperanzas de Serena se hicieron pedazos con estas simples palabras.**

**Continuara...**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 8**

**Decididamente fue un día largo, y así le pareció a Serena. Después de terminar de arreglar su vestido y su ropa interior, se ocupó en poner en orden el camarote. Advirtió que las dagas y el látigo habían desaparecido, pero eso esperaba. Apiló los libros del capitán; todos trataban sobre el mar, y no tenían interés para ella. Luego encontró lugar para guardar todas las cosas pequeñas de manera que cuando terminó, la habitación tenía un aspecto completamente distinto. Pero esto no le llevó mucho tiempo, y pronto se encontró paseando de un lado a otro buscando algo que hacer.**

**Decidió salir de la cabina para respirar aire fresco y para mirar la isla donde habían anclado. Pero en cuanto salió de la habitación, un individuo corpulento le gritó que no tenía permiso para estar en cubierta. El hombre parecía no estar dispuesto a admitir discusiones, de manera que Serena volvió a su prisión temporal y cerró la puerta de un golpe.**

**Como no tenía nada que hacer, Serena trató de dormir, pero la habitación no estaba aireada. Trató de abrir la ventanita, pero estaba atrancada y fue imposible moverla. Deseaba salir a cubierta y dejar que la brisa fresca desordenara sus cabellos. Pero no, esto no le estaba permitido, por orden del capitán, estaba segura. La idea de que podría tratar de escapar seguramente había pasado por la mente de Darién.**

**Serena de todas maneras pensaba escapar y, mientras se movía con inquietud por el camarote durante el día, fue madurando una idea que le dio nuevas esperanzas.**

**Serena se levantó para encender las velas cuando el camarote quedó a oscuras al acercarse el ocaso. El aire fresco de la noche acariciaba sus mejillas, y se volvió para ver a Darién parado en la puerta abierta.**

– **¿Me echabas de menos, pequeña? –preguntó, con un atisbo de risa en su voz.**

**Serena retrocedió cuando él cerró la puerta y comenzó a desanudar el látigo que llevaba colgado en el pecho, con el mango sobre un hombro.**

–**No me has contestado.**

–**Si nunca volviera a verte, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.**

–**Me alegro de ver que sigues tan dulce como siempre –dijo él con sarcasmo.**

–**Y tú, por lo que veo, sigues siendo un cobarde. Tienes miedo de estar en la misma habitación conmigo sin el látigo para protegerte –soltó Serena con más coraje a medida que se enojaba.**

**Darién le sonrió y dejó caer el látigo sobre la mesa.**

–**Pronto probaré que no necesito este látigo para domarte.**

**Serena no lo comprendía. Pero cuando se oyó un golpe a la puerta, pronto olvidó lo que estaba pensando. Un joven camarero trajo una gran bandeja de comida y la colocó sobre la mesa. Miró tímidamente a Serena, antes de partir, dejándola nuevamente sola con el capitán.**

**Comieron en silencio, y Serena no apartaba los ojos del plato. Sabía que Darién la observaba. Nuevamente tardó todo lo que pudo en terminar la comida, pero esta vez a él no pareció importarle. Quizás estaba cansado, pensó ella esperanzadamente, y no le pediría nada esa noche.**

– **¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo?**

**Serena levantó la mirada, y se encontró con sus sonrientes ojos azules.**

–**Hoy quería salir, porque hacía mucho calor aquí. ¿Por qué no me lo permitieron? –preguntó Serena, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila.**

–**Porque no quiero que salgas a cubierta durante el día –replicó él.**

– **¿Pero por qué? En el 'Canción del Viento' tenía que quedarme abajo para evitar tentar a la tripulación. Pero tu tripulación ha ido a la costa, y no habría nadie para verme si saliera a cubierta. ¿Aún tienes miedo de que escape? –preguntó Serena con malignidad.**

–**No, no escaparás, Serena, de manera que quítate la idea de la cabeza. Aunque lograras llegar a la costa, no tendrías adónde ir. Yo te encontraría.**

– **¿Entonces por qué debo permanecer en la cabina? Al menos déjame la libertad de andar por el barco mientras no está la tripulación, con eso no puedo hacer ningún daño.**

–**No toda la tripulación está en la costa, Serena. Y hay muchos barcos en el puerto. Los muelles están llenos de hombres. Prefiero que no te vean a bordo de mi barco.**

– **¿Tienes miedo de que me rescaten y de que te ahorquen por pirata? –preguntó ella.**

–**No es eso, pequeña –Sonrió él–. Algún traficante de esclavos podría subir a mi barco durante la noche y raptarte. Tu destino sería mucho peor de lo que es ahora.**

–**Dudo de que pudiera ser peor –replicó ella, echándole una mirada despreciativa–. Muy bien, entonces. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en este puerto?**

–**No mucho. Un día más, quizá.**

–**Y de aquí ¿saldrás hacia Saint Martin?**

–**Sí.**

–**Entonces ¿una vez que salgamos, podré...?**

– **¡No! –Él la interrumpió, anticipando la pregunta–. Eres demasiado tentadora, Serena.**

–**Eso es ridículo. No soy diferente de ninguna otra mujer, y tus hombres seguramente ya están saciados en este momento.**

–**Sí, seguramente están saciados y satisfechos de sí mismos. Pero si te permitiera salir a cubierta todos los días, habría dificultades. Eres muy deseable, Serena, y no quiero que mis hombres se tienten al verte.**

–**Tus hombres ya me han visto.**

–**Sí, y saben que eres mía. Recordarán que eres hermosa, y dirán que el capitán es un hombre afortunado. Pero si te vieran todos los días, alguno podría arriesgar su vida por poseerte.**

– **¿De qué manera?**

–**No comparto mis mujeres, Serena. Mataré a cualquier hombre que te toque –respondió él.**

**Serena se estremeció, recordando al hombre que había estado a punto de morir en el 'Canción del Viento' a causa de ella. Pero no importaba, porque ella no estaría en ese barco al día siguiente. Sólo trataba de ganar tiempo, porque aún tendría que luchar con Darién esta noche.**

–**No eres razonable, capitán. No tengo nada que hacer en tu camarote. Tus libros no me interesan, no tengo nada que hacer, y esta habitación es insoportablemente calurosa. ¿Al menos no podría salir durante el día? Tú puedes vigilarme.**

**Darién suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento.**

–**Tengo que dirigir el barco. No puedo concentrarme en mi barco y preocuparme por ti al mismo tiempo. Si estás aquí, sé que estás segura. Además, el hecho de que yo te mire o no, no te oculta de la vista de mi tripulación. En cuanto al calor, sólo necesitas abrir la ventana.**

–**La ventana está atrancada –replicó Serena con frivolidad.**

**Darién se puso de pie, fue hasta la ventana, y la abrió fácilmente.**

–**Creo que no eres tan fuerte como piensas, pequeña. Ahora, ¿te gustaría dar ese paseo?**

**Sin responderle, Serena se levantó y salió de la cabina. No esperó a Darién, sino que echó a andar hasta llegar a la barandilla de la cubierta delantera. Allí quedó, maravillada por la belleza de la luna llena tropical brillante en el horizonte, que iluminaba el agua negra. El mar estaba sereno y una brisa fresca desordenaba los cabellos de Serena, tranquilizándola.**

**A lo lejos la isla se veía bañada por la luz de la luna. Serena veía el perfil de las altas montañas al fondo, pero la ciudad frente a ella podía haber sido un puerto de cualquier lugar del mundo. No veía nada de la belleza tropical que esperaba encontrar en el nuevo mundo. Pero por supuesto era de noche, y lo único que veía eran los edificios que bordeaban el muelle.**

**Era una noche cálida y hermosa... una noche para el amor. Serena sabía que podía esperar muchas noches así cuando llegara a Saint Martin, y esperaba que allí encontraría el amor... un amor que le haría olvidar esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo.**

**Sentía la presencia de Darién detrás de ella. Mirando hacia abajo, vio las manos de él aferradas a la barandilla, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, que no le dejaban lugar para escapar. Estaba parado tan cerca que su cuerpo tocaba el suyo; luego ella sintió sus labios contra su cuello. Se le erizó la piel, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y se dio cuenta de que debía liberarse de estas sensaciones antes de que fueran más intensas.**

– **¿Por qué me hiciste creer que habías matado a casi toda la tripulación de 'Canción del Viento'?**

**Él rió suavemente y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, oprimiéndole contra él.**

–**Querías creer lo peor de mí, y yo no veía razón para negarte esa satisfacción, ya que era todo lo que tenías. Lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy tan carnicero como piensas.**

– **¡Pero eres un pirata! –exclamó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo.**

–**No exactamente. Otra vez debo desilusionarte. Soy un marino que actúa bajo las leyes de Inglaterra. Sólo asalto navíos españoles... barcos que llevan oro de vuelta a España. ¿Sabes cómo obtienen los españoles ese oro, Serena? –Preguntó Darién, con voz repentinamente dura–. Matando hombres, mujeres y niños. Los españoles esclavizaron a los nativos de las islas caribes que conquistaron, y los hicieron pasar hambre para luego matarlos porque no trabajaban lo suficientemente rápido. Y cuando los indios nativos quedaron exterminados, los españoles trajeron esclavos negros y no los trataron mejor. No amo a España y me satisface arrebatarle su oro y llevarlo a Inglaterra. Tal vez te sorprenda enterarte de que hay bucaneros franceses que hacen lo mismo, y llevan el oro a Francia.**

– **¡Mientes! Todo lo que haces es mentir. Si sólo asaltas a los españoles, ¿por qué asaltaste a 'Canción del Viento'?**

–**Quería subir a bordo y hablar contigo, o negociar con el capitán para saber adónde te llevaba. 'Canción del Viento' hizo fuego primero, y yo jamás he escapado a una pelea, Serena, sin embargo, como la batalla continuaba, di órdenes de evitar las matanzas. Subí al barco, te tomé, y desaparecí.**

– **¡Pero eso es piratería!**

–**Ese es el resultado de una batalla.**

– **¡No tendrías por qué haberme violado!**

–**No, es cierto, pero eras demasiado tentadora, pequeña. Creo que no tuve voluntad para resistirte. –Daba la impresión de que se burlaba de ella. Luego la atrajo hacia él y sus labios oprimieron los de la muchacha. Cuando ella trató de apartarlo, él la oprimió más fuerte, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ella sentía su deseo, y sabía adónde conduciría ese beso. ¿Qué podía hacer esta vez? ¿Cómo podía luchar contra el placer que ya sentía en su cuerpo?**

**Darién la dejó repentinamente, y Serena cayó contra la barandilla, respirando pesadamente. Contempló su expresión divertida, claramente iluminada por la luz de la luna, y le enfureció que jugara tan claramente con sus sentidos.**

–**Ven –dijo él, tomándole la mano y llevándola mientras volvía a su camarote.**

**En la privacidad de la pequeña cabina, Darién cerró la puerta, y Serena corrió hasta el otro extremo de la larga mesa. Al ver el maldito látigo allí, lo tomó y lo arrojó por la ventana abierta, una vez hecho esto enfrentó a Darién con expresión desafiante.**

**Pero él obviamente estaba divertido.**

–**No pensarás resistirte, ¿verdad, pequeña? He pensado todo el día en este momento. –Sus suaves ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos color azules oscuro de ella–. Quítate el vestido, Serena. Llegó el momento.**

**¿Qué puedo hacer?, pensó Serena sintiéndose muy desdichada. ¡Qué cobarde soy! Temo más al látigo que a la muerte misma. Tendría que haber saltado por la borda hoy, pero ahora es demasiado tarde.**

– **¡Ahora! –rugió Darién.**

**Ella gritó su furia y su frustración. Él desgarró nuevamente el vestido zurcido, y luego le arrancó las mangas, destrozándolo aún más. Ella se quitó la enagua por encima de la cabeza y se la arrojó a Darién. Luego se tendió en la cama y esperó.**

**Darién se desvistió rápidamente y fue hacia ella. Cuando se acostó a su lado, ella lo miró salvajemente, con los ojos azules muy abiertos y ardientes.**

–**Te odio, Darién, con todo mi ser. Detesto tu contacto, de manera que si has de violarme, que sea rápido –dijo Serena.**

**Pero él no le prestaba atención.**

–**Esta noche no, Serena. Esta noche descubrirás la alegría de ser mujer.**

–**Tu orgullo es grande, monsieur. –Serena rió amargamente–. Se necesitaría un hombre mejor que tú para enseñarme esas alegrías.**

**Cuando el rostro de él se oscureció, ella supo que su recurso había tenido éxito. Él le separó las piernas y la penetró con crueldad, pero ella prefería el dolor. Esta vez estaba demasiado desesperada como para sentir placer, y sólo cuando él terminó logró relajarse.**

– **¿Por qué haces esto, Serena? ¿Por qué te niegas el placer que puedo darte?**

**Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio contemplándola, y se dio cuenta de que el peligro no había terminado.**

–**No me niego nada. Sólo dije la verdad –replicó, con voz llena de desprecio.**

–**Eres una bruja.**

–**Y tú, monsieur, eres el demonio encamado.**

**La habitación se llenó con la risa de él.**

–**Sí lo soy, hacemos una buena pareja, tú y yo.**

**Él bajó de la cama y se puso los pantalones y luego sirvió vino en su vaso. Antes de beber, se inclinó, recogió el vestido de ella y lo colocó sobre la silla.**

–**Tendrás que cuidar mejor tus ropas, pequeña. No te quedarán tan bien las mías.**

–**Tengo otros vestidos –replicó ella.**

– **¿Sí? ¿Y dónde podrían estar?**

–**En mis baúles, por supuesto.**

–**No hemos traído baúles a este barco, Serena. Sólo a ti, a tu criada y a tu dote.**

**Los ojos de ella se abrieron muy grandes.**

– **¡Mientes otra vez!**

– **¿Por qué habría de mentirte sobre esto?**

– **¡Pero mi ropa estaba en uno de esos baúles! –gritó ella.**

–**Estoy seguro de que tu futuro marido te comprará otro ajuar.**

– **¡Pero yo no quiero otro! –Serena sentía que iba a llorar, y no podía contener las lágrimas–. Trabajé un mes en mi vestido de bodas. Era un hermoso vestido y tú... tú... –se echó a llorar, ocultando el rostro en la almohada.**

– **¡Madre de Dios! No lloras por la pérdida de tu virginidad, y lloras por un maldito vestido perdido. ¡Malditas sean todas las mujeres y sus lágrimas! –Darién tomó su camisa y salió del camarote, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.**

**Continuara...**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 9**

**Serena estaba tendida en la estrecha cama, contando silenciosamente los minutos que pasaban. Al menos habían pasado tres horas desde que dejara de llorar. Llorar era muy tonto, sólo las mujeres débiles derramaban lágrimas, o las que querían obtener la simpatía de otro. Pero ella no era débil, y juró que jamás otro hombre la vería llorar.**

**Sus lágrimas habían estropeado sus planes y habían hecho que Darién saliera furioso del camarote. Aún no había vuelto, y ella no tenía manera de saber si volvería o no. Tal vez había ido a tierra y estaría durmiendo en otra parte, pero ella no podía salir hasta saber exactamente dónde estaba él. ¡El debía volver a la cabina!**

**Pasó otra hora, luego dos más, pero Serena seguía sola. Ya era más de medianoche, y Serena tenía cada vez más dificultades en mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no podía levantarse para luchar contra la modorra. Quería que si Darién volvía creyera que ella estaba durmiendo.**

**Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta del camarote, Serena cerró los ojos y se quedó perfectamente inmóvil. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y sólo un resplandor plateado se colaba por la ventana. Serena no vio a Darién, pero lo oyó cuando avanzó tambaleándose hasta la cama, murmurando una maldición al tropezar con la mesa. Un momento después, Darién se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella, y su brazo se desplomó como una pesada tabla sobre su pecho, quitándole el aliento. Pero él no parecía oírla.**

**Serena percibió el olor a alcohol, y se sonrió. Esto era mejor de lo que ella había esperado. Él ya dormía, dormiría como un tronco durante el resto de la noche, y probablemente aún estaría durmiendo cuando ella trajera a las autoridades a arrestarlo.**

**Serena retiró ruidosamente su brazo, y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, tratando de evitar despertarlo. Fue directamente al arcón de Darién y sacó dos prendas que puso sobre las otras.**

**Había decidido que tendría que usar estas ropas, porque el vestido de terciopelo sería demasiado pesado como para nadar con él. Eligió el color más oscuro, para que fuera más difícil distinguirla.**

**Trenzó sus cabellos rubios y metió la trenza bajo la amplia camisa azul. Y para ocultar la parte superior de la cabeza, se vio obligada a tomar el único sombrero de Darién. Era un sombrero de ala ancha, con una gran pluma, un sombrero que estaba de moda pero que Serena no podía imaginar en la cabeza de Darién. Esta clase de sombrero era usado por los caballeros que llevaban largos rizos, y Darién, con sus cabellos cortos, no era un caballero.**

**Aseguró los amplios pantalones negros en su cintura con una tira de tela arrancada a su ropa interior, y estuvo lista para partir.**

**Sabía que su aspecto debía ser totalmente ridículo, pero no podría hacer otra cosa. Abrió la puerta, la cerró cuidadosamente tras ella y casi se desesperó al ver la luz que había afuera. La luna iluminaba todo como si fuera de día.**

**No tenía deseos de salir de las sombras, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de descolgarse por el costado del barco y escapar en silencio. Sería más fácil correr hasta la barandilla y saltar, pero seguramente alguien oiría el choque de su cuerpo en el agua, y no sería conveniente.**

**Examinando la cubierta, Serena no vio a nadie. Todo estaba en silencio. Probablemente alguien vigilaba, pero Serena sólo podía rogar que no la vieran. Se apartó lentamente de la puerta pero de pronto se sintió invadida por el pánico y corrió hasta la barandilla. Miró aterrada a su alrededor, y vio una escalera de cuerda que caía al costado del barco, Seguramente usada por alguno de los grupos que habían ido a la costa. Momentos después, se deslizó fácilmente en las aguas oscuras y cálidas.**

**Le llevó treinta minutos nadar hasta los muelles, porque debió pasar alrededor de otros barcos anclados en el puerto y tenía que tratar de no perder el sombrero de Darién. Cuando por fin encontró una escalera de madera que llevaba al muelle, estaba agotada, sus brazos eran como pesos muertos, y sabía que unas horas después le dolería todo el cuerpo. Pero valía la pena ver ahorcar a Darién, y ella no saldría de la isla hasta que las autoridades lo enviaran al infierno.**

**Serena tuvo ganas de reír al pensarlo, pero en cambio miró hacia el barco. Se veía claramente la cubierta a pesar de la distancia, pero todo estaba inmóvil, y Serena estaba a salvo. Se volvió y miró hacia la ciudad; luego tembló ligeramente. Todo seguía muy tranquilo, y Serena estaba sola en el muelle. Pero llegó un leve sonido de música mezclado con risas a sus espaldas. Caminó en esa dirección esperando encontrar gente que pudiera llevarla a las autoridades.**

**A medida que la música se hacía más intensa, Serena comenzó a oír los gritos de los borrachos que la acompañaban, y se detuvo bruscamente al ver la taberna iluminada. A sus pies se formó un charco del agua que caía de sus ropas empapadas, mientras meditaba en su problema. Era posible que algunos hombres de la tripulación de Darién estuvieran en la taberna. Si entraba, era posible que no la reconocieran, por la forma en que estaba vestida, pero no podía correr ese riesgo. Además, tenía que encontrar ayuda, y no había nadie en la calle. Si entraba en la taberna y la reconocían, siempre podría escapar.**

**Serena caminó hacia uno y otro lado de la calle, tratando de tomar una decisión, seguía esperando que alguien saliera de la taberna o que alguien pasara por la calle, alguien que podría brindarle ayuda. Pero no aparecía nadie. Podía encontrar alguna callejuela donde esconderse hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las calles estaban llenas de gente, pero entonces seguramente Darién ya habría enviado a su tripulación a buscarla. Y además, quería llevar gente al barco antes de que Luna se despertara y comenzara a preocuparse por ella.**

**Lentamente, Serena fue hacia la puerta abierta de la taberna. Se detuvo allí y miró nerviosamente dentro de la habitación para ver si reconocía a algún hombre de la tripulación de Darién. Pero era imposible. Había muchos hombres de espaldas a ella y otros dormían con la cabeza apoyada en las mesas. También había mujeres en la habitación, camareras que servían bebidas, a quien los hombres consideraban mujeres fáciles para tocar y pellizcar.**

**Serena respiró con desagrado el olor del lugar, que llegaba hasta la puerta, pero supo que tendría que entrar en la taberna para buscar ayuda. Fue rápidamente hasta la mesa más cercana, donde tres hombres estaban entregados a un juego con varillas de madera.**

–**Monsieur –aventuró, pero ninguno de los hombres la miró–; Monsieur, busco un gendarme.**

– **¿Hablas inglés, eh? –dijo uno de ellos. Le echó una rápida mirada, y luego abrió desmesuradamente los ojos–. ¡Por Dios! ¡Miren esto!**

**Los otros dos hombres la miraron con ojos voraces, y Serena dejó escapar una exclamación al ver la camisa húmeda casi transparente, colgando sobre sus pechos. Rápidamente apartó la tela de su piel pero era demasiado tarde, porque por lo menos media docena de hombres habían visto ya el claro perla de sus pechos perfectos.**

– **¿Cuál es tu precio, muchacha? Lo pagaré, sea cual fuere –dijo uno de los hombres. Se levantó de su silla.**

–**Siéntate, compañero –dijo otro–. Yo la vi primero.**

– **¡Fuera de aquí! –Gritó un hombre corpulento detrás de la barra–. Con esto comenzará una pelea, maldita seas.**

**Pero la pelea ya había comenzado entre los dos hombres que habían hablado primero. Otros se acercaron, por el solo gusto de ver una buena pelea, y en cuestión de segundos, el lugar estuvo lleno de hombres borrachos pendencieros. Serena comenzó a retroceder para escapar, pero una mano gigantesca aferró su hombro.**

– **¡Pagarás por esto! –Gritó el dueño del lugar en su oído–. ¡Pagarás por los daños!**

**Serena se liberó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, pero el dueño del bar la seguía de cerca. Corrió frenéticamente por la calle, y se metió en la primera callejuela que encontró, donde cayó sobre pilas de basuras al tratar de seguir adelante. Salió a una plaza iluminada, vio un guardia uniformado del otro lado, y corrió hacia él. Oía al hombre gordo que gritaba a sus espaldas.**

–**Monsieur, ¿es usted un gendarme? peguntó, al llegar al hombre.**

– **¿Qué?**

**Sin saber por qué Serena había pensado que esta ciudad estaba bajo dominación francesa.**

– **¿Es usted un funcionario de la ley? –preguntó en inglés.**

**Pero el hombre uniformado se distrajo al ver llegar al dueño del bar que corría por la plaza hacia ellos.**

– **¿Qué has hecho, muchacha? –preguntó.**

–**No he hecho nada –replicó ella–. Buscaba a algún representante de la ley cuando...**

– **¡Arréstala! –gritó el dueño del bar acercándose a ellos.**

– **¿Qué ha hecho?**

–**Entró... entró en el bar de esa manera –respondió, señalándola–. Y provocó una pelea. ¡Hay daños!**

– **¿Es cierto, muchacha? –preguntó severamente el oficial.**

–**Sólo buscaba ayuda. No encontré a nadie en la calle –replicó Serena.**

– **¿Ayuda para qué? –Preguntó el oficial.**

–**Hay piratas en el puerto. Me tenían prisionera. Escapé para encontrar a las autoridades, y... –se interrumpió cuando los dos hombres rieron ante su respuesta. ¿Qué les divertía tanto de su historia?**

–**De nada te servirá decir mentiras –dijo el oficial–. Ahora, ¿puedes pagar por los daños que causaste? De otra manera, te arrestaré.**

– **¡Pero yo digo la verdad! –exclamó Serena.**

– **¿Puedes pagar por los daños? –volvió a preguntar el oficial, con creciente impaciencia.**

–**No.**

–**Entonces vamos. –La tomó del brazo y comenzó a guiarla por la calle.**

– **¿Y los daños? –gritó el dueño del bar.**

–**Se pagarán en cuanto vendan a esta muchacha.**

–**Debe usted escucharme –rogó Serena.**

–**Hablarás con el magistrado –dijo el oficial mientras la llevaba a un viejo edificio del otro lado de la plaza.**

– **¿Cuándo podré verlo?**

–**Dentro de una semana o algo así. Hay otros antes que tú.**

– **¡Pero entonces los piratas ya se habrán ido!**

**Él la obligó a mirarlo, y no había compasión en sus ojos.**

–**En nuestro puerto no tenemos barcos piratas, muchacha. Y si cuentas esa ridícula historia al juez, probablemente te venderá por siete años, como mínimo, si dices la verdad, las cosas serán más fáciles para ti.**

– **¿Fáciles?**

–**Te dejará que sirvas en su casa durante unos años. Al viejo magistrado le gustan las muchachas bonitas para calentar su cama.**

**Llevó a Serena a un gran patio, con celdas en tres de sus lados. Ella sintió náuseas por el olor del lugar. El hombre abrió una celda vacía y la empujó adentro, y luego cerró la puerta de un golpe.**

–**Por favor, ¡debe creerme! –rogó ella, pero él se alejó, dejándola sola en la celda oscura y maloliente. Volvió un momento después y le arrojó una manta a través de los barrotes.**

–**Será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada. De nada valdrá si te mueres.**

**Ella quedó sola nuevamente. No veía nada a su alrededor, pero oía gemidos y llantos. Trató de luchar contra la autoconmiseración, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no le habían creído?**

**Serena arrojó al suelo el sombrero de Darién y lo pisoteó. ¡Esto era culpa de él! Al escapar de él, sólo se había creado problemas mayores. Podía decir la verdad y pasar siete años de servidumbre, o decir una mentira creíble y terminar en la cama de un viejo. Y entre tanto tendría que pasar una semana en esta celda inmunda, donde ni siquiera había una cama para dormir.**

**Con una terrible sensación de desvalimiento, Serena se quitó las ropas mojadas y se envolvió con la tosca manta. Luego se acurrucó en un rincón de la celda y dejó que el sueño calmara su desesperación.**

**Continuara...**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 10**

**La noche era clara y brillaba una luna llena en el tranquilo pueblecito junto al mar. Un muchacho de unos doce años dormía en la casa de sus padres. Su padre no había salido a pescar con los otros hombres del pueblo porque tenía fiebre, de manera que el padre y la madre del muchacho dormían en la gran cama en un rincón de la habitación.**

**Tres horas después de la partida de los botes pesqueros, llegaron los españoles. No venían en busca de riquezas, porque el pueblo era muy pobre. Venían por diversión, para destruir, violar y matar.**

**El muchachito de cabellos negros fue el primero en despertar cuando se oyeron gritos en las calles. Vio saltar de la cama a su padre, que tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, la única arma que pudo encontrar, y salió corriendo afuera, mientras la madre del muchacho le rogaba que se quedara. Pero el hombre alto con cabello castaños salió y fue uno de los últimos en morir bajo las espadas de los españoles. El muchacho miraba desde la ventana, con su madre a su lado, mientras el español limpiaba de su espada la sangre de su padre.**

**La madre del muchacho gritó, y de esta manera llamó la atención del español, quien echó a andar hacia su casa. La mujer obligó a su hijo a esconderse bajo la cama del único cuarto de la casa, y le ordenó que no se moviera a pesar de todo lo que pudiera oír o ver. Luego tomó uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, dejando caer los demás en el suelo, y esperó que el asesino de su marido entrara en la casa.**

**En los minutos siguientes, desde su escondite bajo la cama, el muchacho sólo vio los pies del español que luchaba con su madre. La mujer era alta, y su furia ciega aumentaba su fuerza. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el cuchillo cayera al suelo, pero el hombre no pudo doblegarla. Luego uno de los amigos del español llegó hasta la puerta, y le habló en español, llamándolo por su nombre, Malachite.**

**Malachite no había podido doblegar a la madre del muchacho, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos rápidamente la arrojó al suelo. Malachite fue el primero en violarla, mientras cuatro hombres la sostenían y otros permanecían alrededor, mirando y riendo. Cuando Malachite terminó con ella se sentó a la mesa y miró a los demás hombres que atacaban a la mujer, riendo todo el tiempo.**

**Lamentablemente, la madre del muchacho era la más hermosa mujer del pueblo, y los hombres que ya la habían violado esperaban nuevamente su turno.**

**El muchacho miraba todo esto escondido bajo la cama, sin comprender realmente por qué gritaba su madre. Pero recordaba su advertencia de que debía permanecer en silencio, y nunca la había desobedecido. Los gritos cesaron después del cuarto hombre, y la madre se limitó a gemir mientras cinco hombres más la violaban, a la vez que la golpeaban.**

**Malachite se quedó hasta el final, riendo y alentando hasta el último hombre. Cuando todo terminó, cuando sólo Malachite quedaba en la habitación, la mujer se puso lentamente de pie, medio enloquecida, manando sangre por las heridas de la cara. Con un último comentario, Malachite se volvió para marcharse también, pero la mujer encontró fuerzas para tomar uno de los cuchillos del suelo y lanzarse contra el español.**

**Entonces el muchacho oyó el último grito de su madre, que cayó al suelo. Malachite escupió sobre el cuerpo sin vida y siguió hacia la puerta y sólo entonces el muchacho salió de su escondite. Corrió tras el español, casi cegado por sus lágrimas silenciosas. Lo atacó con sus puños pero Malachite rió y abrió la mejilla del muchacho con la punta de su espada. Luego le dio un puntapié que lo hizo caer al suelo a pocos centímetros de su padre, y le dijo que no era quien para atacarlo... que no podría...**

**Darién se irguió en la cama, cubierto de sudor. Todo había sido tan real, exactamente como lo sucedido catorce años atrás. Madre de Dios, ¿por qué el pasado lo perseguía en sus sueños? Jamás olvidaría la noche en que los españoles entraron en su pueblo, pero, ¿por qué debía ver el asesinato de sus padres una y otra vez en esas pesadillas? ¿Jamás encontraría paz?**

**Darién se puso de pie y se mojó la cara con agua fría, y sólo entonces advirtió que estaba solo. Salió del camarote, con el rostro atormentado, y en menos de cinco minutos, comprobó que Serena no estaba en el barco.**

– **¿Es ésta, capitán?**

**Serena abrió los ojos y vio al hombre que la había traído la noche anterior. Parpadeó dos veces antes de poder creer que ese hombre alto era Darién. Estaban parados dentro de la celda, observándola.**

–**Sí, ésta es la muchacha. Tendría que dejarla a su cuidado, se lo merecería por todos los problemas que me ha causado –dijo Darién con voz dura.**

–**Eso puede arreglarse, capitán. Podemos acusarla de perturbar la tranquilidad. Al magistrado le gustaría poner sus manos sobre ella.**

–**Bien, prometí al padre de la muchacha que se la llevaría. De otra manera, me lavaría las manos.**

**Serena estaba confundida, se puso de pie, envolviéndose en la manta, y señaló a Darién con un dedo acusador.**

– **¡Miente! Es el hombre de quien le hablé... el pirata. ¡No pueden permitir que me lleve!**

– **¿Realmente prefieres lo que te espera aquí a la comodidad de mi barco, pequeña? –preguntó Darién.**

**¿Qué podría decir ella? Sus opciones eran igualmente espantosas. Siete años de servicio, algunos años con un viejo libidinoso, o una semana en el barco de Darién, y luego la libertad. Por suerte, Darién no esperó su respuesta.**

–**Ya ven, es una criatura tan revoltosa que su padre ha decidido meterla en un convento. A ella no le gusta la idea, hará o dirá cualquier cosa para evitar que la lleven a su casa.**

–**Es una pena que una muchacha tan bonita entre en la iglesia. La dejo a su cuidado, capitán, pero por favor, cuide que no salga de su barco mientras estén en puerto.**

–**No les dará más problemas. Tienen mi palabra –replicó fríamente Darién.**

**Abrió la larga capa que llevaba sobre un hombro, y envolvió con ella a Serena. Luego recogió las ropas mojadas que ella había dejado caer al suelo la noche anterior. Al ver su sombrero, la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada; lo recogió y la sacó de la celda.**

–**Diste un gran espectáculo anoche, mostrando tu cuerpo a la mitad de los hombres que estaban en el muelle –gruñó Darién mientras salían a la plaza–. ¿Qué pensabas hacer?**

–**Yo... yo...**

– **¡No importa! –interrumpió bruscamente Darién, oprimiéndole el brazo aún más fuertemente–. Cualquier cosa es preferible a compartir mi cama, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso el hecho de que te arresten!**

– **¡Sí, cualquier cosa! –replicó Serena desafiante.**

**Él la obligó a volverse para que lo mirara y sus ojos eran como cristales azules de hielo. Por un momento Serena temió que la matara allí mismo, en la calle.**

–**Sólo hay una cosa que me impide arrojarte a la cárcel, y es el placer que tendré en doblegarte –dijo él en un susurro–. Aún tengo que enseñarte algo, muchacha caprichosa. Y sabiendo lo que sientes por mí, no te gustará la lección.**

– **¿A qué te refieres?**

–**Todo a su tiempo –respondió él con crueldad, y echó a andar por la plaza–. Y trata de mantener esa capa bien cerrada, Serena, o te retorceré el cuello.**

**Ella estaba completamente desnuda bajo la capa, pero ahora tenía ganas de entreabrirla sólo para molestarlo, a pesar de su pudor.**

**Darién estaba furioso. Probablemente tendría que pagar por los daños en la taberna para que liberaran a Serena. Ella se preguntaba qué le haría él. ¿Qué era esa lección que quería darle? Temblaba ligeramente, a pesar del sol ardiente.**

**Al pasar por la ciudad, el rostro de Serena enrojecía al darse cuenta lo estúpida que había sido. Si al menos hubiera preguntado qué país dominaba la isla, se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas. Era dominio inglés, y Darién había dicho que obedecía a las leyes inglesas. No era extraño que estos hombres se hubiesen reído de ella cuando les dijo que había un barco pirata en el puerto. Para los ingleses, Darién no era un pirata.**

**En menos de una hora, Serena había vuelto al camarote de Darién, pero esta vez él cerró la puerta con llave después de empuñarla adentro. No le dijo una palabra más, de manera que ella no sabía qué esperar. Estuvo sola durante el resto del día, y dedicó el tiempo a arreglar nuevamente su vestido. Luna vino a verla por la noche y pasó más de una hora regañándola por su intento de huir. Pero cuando Luna se fue, Serena se quedó sola otra vez, hasta que finalmente se durmió.**

**Continuara...**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 11**

**Una suave presión en los labios despertó a Serena de un sueño profundo. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Darién que la besaba. Era un beso tierno... como el que un marido daría a su esposa al despertar. Trató de incorporarse, pero Darién no se lo permitió.**

–**Quiero levantarme, Darién.**

–**Conozco perfectamente tus deseos, Serena, pero lamentablemente, pienso de otra manera.**

**Hablaba con amargura, y la sonrisa en sus labios no parecía llegar a sus profundos ojos azules. Todavía estaba furioso por lo sucedido el día anterior, y Serena se daba cuenta de ello. Entonces, ¿por qué la había besado con tanta ternura un momento antes?**

– **¡Déjame levantarme! –exigió–. ¡Sabes que no soporto estar cerca de ti!**

–**Sí, lo sé –dijo él–. Y por eso disfrutaré dándote tu última lección.**

–**Seguramente no pensarás... –Se interrumpió cuando él metió una mano debajo de su enagua y le acarició los pechos, dándole la respuesta. – ¡Al menos podrías tener la decencia de esperar hasta que llegue la noche antes de torturarme! –gritó.**

– **¿Torturarte? ¿Así lo llamas? –preguntó, acariciándole los pezones.**

– **¡Sí! Es una tortura para mí porque te odio.**

–**Tal vez me odies zorra francesa, pero a tu cuerpo le encantará lo que pienso hacer con él. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Darién le levantó la enagua, se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, y la arrojó al suelo. Le separó las piernas con sus rodillas y comenzó a acariciar la piel entre sus muslos.**

– **¡No! –gritó ella. Trató desesperadamente de apartar el brazo de él, pero era imposible.**

**El placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y no podía detenerlo. Los dedos de él producían magia, dando vida a su cuerpo contra su voluntad. Hundió la cara en el cuello de Serena, marcando su piel tierna con sus labios y ella supo que estaría perdida si no lo detenía en ese momento. ¡Tenía que detenerlo!**

–**Tu... tu barba –logró decir finalmente–. Me molesta. Me hace cosquillas.**

**Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, pero en sus ojos no había piedad.**

–**No te quejaste de esto antes.**

–**Antes fuiste rápido –saltó ella–. Las cosquillas me hacen reír, y tal vez pienses que me río de tus caricias.**

– **¿Con quién me comparas, Serena, sino has tenido ningún otro hombre antes que yo?**

–**El hecho de que me enfermas es suficiente –replicó ella, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. ¿Cómo podía lograr enojarlo lo suficiente para que la violara con rapidez?**

–**Esta vez nadie prestará atención a tu lengua, Serena. De una vez por todas aprenderás lo que es ser una mujer. –Sus palabras eran deliberadamente frías.**

**Se tendió sobre ella y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, acallando sus protestas. Entró en ella con lentitud, con suavidad, y esta vez no hubo dolor. Sus actos no coincidían con sus emociones, porque actuaba con ternura, a pesar de que su actitud parecía cruel. Se vengaba de ella con paciencia, y ella no tenía forma de combatirlo.**

**Penetró en ella profundamente y se quedó quieto mientras cubría su rostro y su cuello con besos. Sus labios encontraron otra vez los de ella, invadiéndole con la pasión de sus besos. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con lentitud al principio, luego más rápido. Una sensación se extendía por el cuerpo de Serena como un fuego líquido. Y pronto Serena se aferró a Darién mientras el éxtasis explotaba dentro de ella.**

**Serena oyó reír profundamente a Darién, con triunfo, y se sintió más humillada por esto que por cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sucedido hasta ese momento. De manera que esta era su venganza... darle este maravilloso, este increíble placer, y en la cúspide se aferró a él como si no pudiera dejarlo ir.**

– **¿Ahora me criticas, pequeña?**

**Ella miró su rostro sonriente, satisfecho, y de pronto se sintió terriblemente enojada con él, porque nunca le permitía olvidar su poder... y consigo misma, por perder el control de su cuerpo, en medio de la pasión.**

– **¡Maldito seas, Darién!–gritó, y lo apartó de ella.**

**Él la miró, divertido, mientras bajaba de la cama y tomaba su enagua del suelo. Ella se la puso rápidamente, y luego se enfrentó a él con las manos en las caderas. Sus largos cabellos sedosos caían sobre sus hombros.**

– **¡Nada ha cambiado! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada! Todavía te odio... ¡Ahora más que nunca!**

– **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hicimos el amor y te gustó? –preguntó Darién. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.**

–**Mi cuerpo puede haberme traicionado, pero sólo porque no podía luchar contra ti. Tus malditas amenazas me detuvieron. Y... –Se interrumpió bruscamente, y sus ojos se agrandaron.**

**¡Ay, no! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¡Él no la azotaría! ¡Sólo fingía amenazarla! Odiaba a los españoles porque azotaban a sus esclavos, eso había dicho, y hasta el momento nunca la había dañado, a pesar de toda la oposición que ella presentaba. ¿Cómo no había comprendido antes su juego?**

–**Serena, ¿qué te sucede? –preguntó él.**

– **¡Ojalá te vayas al infierno, Darién! –gritó ella.**

– **¿De dónde has sacado ese lenguaje? No del convento, estoy seguro.**

– **¡De tu tripulación! No tienen la decencia de cuidar lo que dicen cuando hay señoras a bordo.**

– **¿Y crees que, ese lenguaje corresponde a una dama? –se burló él.**

–**Ya no me siento como una dama. ¡Eso me lo has quitado... pero, basta!**

– **¿Y eso qué significa?**

–**Ah, nada... absolutamente nada.**

**Ella decidió esperar por su propia conveniencia. De pronto sonrió, y se echó a reír, ante la mirada desconcertada en el rostro de Darién. ¡Qué feliz se sentía! Feliz de no tener que someterse más a este gigante, a esta bestia, feliz de no tener que humillarse ante él ni soportar sus caricias. Ahora podía combatirlo. Y si la fuerza de él dominaba la suya, bien, no habría humillación. Al menos caería luchando. Siguió riendo.**

– **¿Has perdido la razón? –preguntó Darién. De pronto temió haber ido demasiado lejos.**

**Se acercó a ella y la sacudió por los hombros hasta que ella dejó de reír. Pero seguía sonriéndole. Y entonces él se mostró aún más confundido mientras miraba los ojos de Serena.**

– **¿De qué color son tus ojos, Serena? –preguntó él asombrado.**

**Ella dejó de sonreír y se apartó de él.**

–**Has visto mis ojos muchas veces, de manera que debes saber de qué color son –respondió, volviéndole la espalda.**

–**Tus ojos eran azules hace un momento, azules como topacios. Sin embargo antes eran cafés, eran cafés hasta ahora.**

–**No seas absurdo. Los ojos no cambian de color. Seguramente ha sido la luz.**

– **¡Mírame ahora! –ordenó él. Y como ella se negó, la obligó a darse la vuelta, y descubrió que sus ojos eran cafés nuevamente.**

–**Te dije que era sólo la luz –dijo ella. Pero se apartó de él rápidamente porque la confusión en su rostro la hizo reír otra vez.**

**Darién tenía la incómoda sensación de que Serena se burlaba de él. No era la luz. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Sus ojos habían tornado un color tan dorado como el oro. ¿Sus ojos cambiaban de color según su estado de ánimo? ¿Eran cafés cuando estaba enojada o asustada, y azules cuando se sentía feliz? Había sido feliz por un momento. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué podía hacerla feliz en su situación presente? Bien, estaba seguro de que le costaría averiguarlo, y ahora no tenía tiempo.**

– **¿Cómo se llama tu barco? ¿"La Dama Alegre"? –preguntó ella.**

– **¿Qué? Ah, sí –dijo él, y le sonrió. – El nombre, te queda bien, ¿verdad?**

– **¿Te parece? –Preguntó ella con coquetería–. No me has permitido estar muy alegre. ¿Y tu estallido de hace unos momentos? ¿Te lastimó mucho, capitán? No veo tus heridas –se burló ella.**

**Él sonrió y cambió de tema porque obviamente ella jugaba con él.**

–**Veré si hay tela en la bodega. Si hay, podrás hacerte algunos vestidos más frescos. Y de esa manera tendrás alguna ocupación.**

–**Gracias.**

**Él la miró enigmáticamente, porque no esperaba su gratitud. Ella había cambiado con él, y se sentía desconcertado. Pronto averiguaría qué se proponía. Con esa idea, salió del camarote.**

**Poco después de haberse ido el capitán, Sue entró en la cabina con una bandeja de comida, y ella y Serena comieron juntas. Inmediatamente advirtió la alegría de Serena, pero pensó que finalmente había decidido aceptar las cosas como eran.**

**Habían salido de Tórtola en la madrugada, pero Serena no lo supo hasta que Luna se lo comunicó. Le molestó que el capitán pudiera ponerla fuera de sí hasta el punto de que no percibiera nada aparte de él.**

**Darién volvió antes del mediodía con dos piezas de seda de tono pastel. Las dejó sobre la mesa, junto con una pieza de puntilla e hilos, y tomó un par de tijeras de oro que llevaba en el cinturón. Pero vaciló antes de colocar estas cosas junto con las demás.**

– **¿Puedo confiar en que no usarás estas tijeras como arma? –preguntó con dureza.**

–**He dicho que no volveré a tratar de matarte –replicó Serena, mientras se levantaba para examinar las telas–. Cumpliré con mi palabra, aunque tú no cumplas con la tuya.**

**Él sonrió, pero todavía tenía reparos en entregarle la posible arma.**

–**Si no confías en mí, Luna puede llevarse las tijeras cuando se vaya, y devolvértelas. ¿Eso será satisfactorio? –Como él seguía indeciso, Serena rió suavemente–. Te facilitaré las cosas, capitán. No necesitas admitir que me temes. Luna te llevará las tijeras cuando se vaya. ¿Cómo se explica, Darién, que tengas esta tela, si dices que sólo atacas a los barcos que llevan oro?**

**Ahora él sonrió, advirtiendo que los ojos de Serena estaban azules.**

–**La tela estaba en uno de esos barcos, con muchos otros bienes que debían ser entregados a una condesa española. Si estos colores no te van bien, tienes otros para elegir.**

– **¿Entonces no te importará si Luna hace trajes para ella también? –aventuró con dulzura.**

–**La tela podría venderse en Tortuga por una buena suma. Es suficiente que la ponga a tu disposición.**

– **¡No es suficiente! ¿Necesito recordarte que fuiste tú quien decidió dejar nuestros baúles en el otro barco, de manera que sólo nos quedó la ropa que llevábamos puesta?**

– **¡Muy bien! –Replicó Darién con dureza–. ¿Qué más puedo hacer por usted, señora?**

–**No volver a poner los ojos en mí –respondió ella, con una media sonrisa en sus labios rosados.**

–**Me temo que no pueda garantizar eso.**

**Con estas palabras, Darién dio media vuelta y salió del camarote.**

**Serena suspiró y se volvió para mirar a su criada que estaba un poco pálida.**

–**Serena, debes tener cuidado con lo que dices al capitán. ¡No debes enfadarlo! –suplicó Luna.**

–**Y tú no debes preocuparse –replicó Serena–. El capitán no nos hará daño.**

–**Pero tú dices que te azotará si te resistes.**

–**Sí, pero yo no me resisto. Sólo jugaba. Como puedes ver, no me ha hecho nada –dijo Serena.**

– **¿Pero por qué te burlabas de él? Me parecía que tratabas de hacerle perder la paciencia, sólo hace cuatro días que conoces a este hombre. Es imposible saber cómo reaccionará ante tus pullas.**

**Serena decidió no decir a Luna lo que planeaba hacer esta misma noche, porque se alarmaría.**

–**No te preocupes. Sé actuar con Darién. Ahora, ven, comencemos –dijo Serena, eligiendo una seda de color verde claro.**

**Luna sacudió la cabeza con una débil sonrisa.**

–**Pediré al capitán algún algodón simple. Jamás en mi vida he llevado vestidos de seda, y no pienso comenzar a usarlos ahora.**

**Continuara…**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 12**

–**Llevé a la vieja a la bodega.**

**Serena se estremeció al oír las palabras de Darien, porque estaba tan ocupada trabajando en su nuevo vestido, que no lo había oído entrar en la habitación.**

– **¿Qué?**

–**A tu criada. La llevé a la bodega para darle el algodón que pedía, y cuando vio esto, dijo que tú lo necesitarías –replicó Darien, colocando el peine de plata sobre la mesa frente a Serena–. ¿Estás satisfecha ahora?**

– **¿Satisfecha? Yo no te pedí la tela capitán, tú me la ofreciste. Yo sólo sugerí que hicieras lo mismo para mí criada. Ya te lo he agradecido... no volveré a hacerlo. En cuanto al peine, realmente es hermoso, pero yo tenía un peine, Darien. No era tan bonito como éste, y era de madera pero yo lo quería mucho porque era un regalo de mi madre. El peine es necesario, pero no reemplaza al que yo tenía.**

– **¿Quieres hacerme volver para recuperar tus baúles? –preguntó Darien con sarcasmo.**

–**Sí.**

**Él suspiró, porque debía haber imaginado la respuesta.**

–**La tripulación de 'Canción del Viento' ya debe haberse recuperado de sus heridas. Significaría otra batalla.**

–**Olvidaba que eres un cobarde –replicó Serena.**

–**Jamás he escapado a una batalla... ya te lo he dicho.**

–**No, tú sólo tienes miedo de pelear con las mujeres.**

–**De nada te serviría pelear contra mí, Serena. Aunque piensas que me harías daño, no lo conseguirías. No quiero herirte en el forcejeo, eso es todo.**

–**Pero a mí me encantaría herirte, Darien... verte sufrir por lo que me has hecho.**

–**Bien, sangrienta criatura, no lo conseguirás.**

**Serena sonrió y no dijo nada más, continuó con su costura mientras Darien se servía un ron.**

– **¿Has comido? –Preguntó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla para observarla.**

–**Sí –replicó Serena–. Un muchacho me trajo comida hace un rato, comenzaba a tener esperanzas de que no volvieras esta noche... porque ya es muy tarde. ¿Luna te ha devuelto las tijeras?**

– **¿A qué jugabas esta mañana, Serena? –preguntó él, ignorando su pregunta –. ¿Por qué ha cambiado tu actitud tan repentinamente?**

–**Mi actitud no ha cambiado –replicó ella con suavidad–. Todavía te odio, Darien.**

**Con los cabellos sueltos sobre los hombros, y la cabeza inclinada sobre el vestido que estaba cosiendo, la expresión de Serena quedaba oculta a los ojos de Darien. Lo que él quería ver eran sus ojos. ¿Estarían de color azules o de un café turbulento? El tono de voz de Serena no revelaba nada del odio del que hablaba; sin embargo él sabía que decía la verdad. No había duda de que ella lo odiaba, pero ¿dónde estaban el fuego y el hielo del día anterior? ¿Dónde estaba el temperamento febril de esa misma mañana antes de que sobreviniera este cambio?**

– **¿Tienes ganas de dar un paseo antes de que nos acostemos? –preguntó Darien.**

–**No si piensas besarme a la luz de la luna otra vez.**

–**Confieso que tenía esa intención. De manera que si quieres ser terca, nos acostaremos ahora.**

–**Saldré a caminar sola –aventuró ella.**

– **¡No, no lo harás!**

–**Entonces puedes acostarte.**

–**Tú también, pequeña –replicó Darien. Se puso de pie y vació lo que quedaba del ron.**

–**No hasta que te hayas quitado esa barba.**

– **¿Qué? –exclamó él, seguro de que no había oído bien.**

–**Te cortarás esa barba... hasta que tu rostro quede suave. No bromeaba cuando dije que tu barba me molesta. ¡Elimínala! –exigió Serena, mirándolo con ojos como carbones.**

– **¡No haré nada de eso, mujer!**

**Cualquier demora valía la pena, aunque no tuviera sentido, pensó Serena. La barba realmente no le molestaba, pero valía la pena discutir sólo para ver si podía ganar.**

–**Insisto en que la afeites, Darien. No me moveré de esta silla hasta que lo hagas.**

–**No estás en posición de insistir sobre nada –gruñó él.**

– **¿Quieres que me resista por semejante tontería? –Preguntó Serena, con burla en la voz–. ¿Por qué no haces esta cosa tan pequeña por mí?**

–**¡Me gusta mi cara tal como está!.**

–**¡Bien, a mí no! ¿Tienes miedo de quitarte la barba porque entonces se te notaría más la cicatriz? Otra vez eres un cobarde, ¿eh, capitán?**

**El cuerpo de él se puso rígido al oír mencionar la cicatriz, y sus ojos fríos la miraron con furia.**

–**¡Vas demasiado lejos, Serena!**

**Ella sintió que así era, obviamente él era muy sensible a las referencias de su cicatriz. Serena recordó que realmente no conocía a este hombre, que no estaba en condiciones de juzgar sus reacciones. Pero ahora no podía volverse atrás.**

–**¿Por qué ocultas la cicatriz? Muchos hombres las aprecian. No es nada de qué avergonzarse.**

–**¡Yo no la oculto! ¿Te parecería bien que anduviera sin barba cuando mí tripulación la usa?**

–**Sí. Te dije que tu barba me molesta. Elimínala y me probarás que no eres un cobarde.**

–**¡No!**

–**Entonces vete solo a la cama, Darien. No cederé en este punto.**

–**¡Maldita seas, mujer! –gritó él, pero Serena conservó la calma y volvió a su costura.**

**Pensaba mantenerse firme, y él lo percibía. Y él no quería perder el poder que sus amenazas tenían sobre ella. ¡Las mujeres y sus caprichos!**

–**Volveré en seguida, y cuando vuelva quiero que estés en la cama, desnuda. ¿Comprendes? ¡Sin ropa y esperándome!**

**Darien dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. No estaba lejos del camarote que Andrew compartía con Nicolas Kumada y, al ver luz bajo la puerta, Darien golpeó fuertemente. Un momento después, se abrió la puerta y apareció Andrew, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.**

–**Tenía la impresión de que te habías acostado a descansar –comentó Andrew.**

–**Sí, pero necesito tu ayuda.**

–**¿No puedes esperar a mañana, Darien?**

–**¡No! –gritó Darien–. Necesito que me afeites la barba... ¡ahora!**

–**¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? ¿Por qué demonios quieres afeitarte, y por qué ahora?**

–**¡Demonios, Andrew No hagas tantas preguntas... ¡Simplemente haz lo que te digo! Si tuviera un espejo, lo haría yo mismo.**

**Andrew se echó a reír, volvió la cabeza y miró a Nicolas, que estaba sentado a la mesa.**

–**Parece que la mademoiselle de genio rápido ha ganado una pelea a mi amigo –comentó Andrew a Nicolas, y luego se volvió hacia Darien–. Esto es idea suya, ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuándo haces lo que te pide una muchacha? ¿Qué ha sucedido con tu lógica?**

–**De nada serviría en este asunto, de manera que haz lo que te digo –gruñó Darien.**

**Más tarde, cuando volvió a su camarote, Darien se sentía tonto. Aún oía la risa de Andrew y sus palabras irónicas: "Ahora pareces el muchacho que **_**eres". **_**Y en realidad parecía incluso más joven de lo que era. ¡Diablos! Ninguna otra mujer se había quejado nunca de su barba, y la mayoría de los hombres la usaban. Serena se había quejado sólo para molestarle... ahora estaba seguro. Bien, la barba no tardaría en volver a crecer. Y con esa idea, Darien abrió la puerta de su camarote y entró.**

**Serena había estado paseándose, temiendo el momento en que Darien volvería y la batalla comenzaría. Pero ahora estaba estupefacta por lo que veía.**

**La espesa barba castaña de Darien ocultaba mucho y sin ella se veía qué apuesto y joven era. Serena no podía apartar los ojos de su cara, y permanecía inmóvil en medio de la habitación.**

**Tuvo la idea fugaz de que podría enamorarse de este hombre si no lo odiara tanto. Pero la idea era absurda.**

–**¡Cuando doy una orden espero que me obedezcan! –dijo duramente Darien.**

**Pero Serena no prestó atención a su tono de voz. Sin la barba, ya no parecía el pirata peligroso y no podía tenerle miedo. Seguía siendo un gigante comparado con ella, pero con ese rostro tan apuesto, Serena no podía tomar en serio su dureza.**

–**Ya no obedezco tus órdenes –dijo finalmente.**

**La mandíbula de Darien se endureció.**

–**¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?**

–**Quiero decir, Darien, que no soy propiedad tuya y no eres mi marido. Por lo tanto, no te obedeceré.**

**Darien cruzó la corta distancia que había entre los dos y se detuvo ante ella. Alzó suavemente el rostro de la muchacha hacia el suyo, pero ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos.**

– **¿Has olvidado que estás en mi barco... que estás en mi poder? –le recordó Darién, ahora sin dureza en la voz.**

–**Tal vez esté en tu barco, pero no es por elección mía. ¿Y en tu poder? Quizá. Pero, como te dije, Darien, no **_**soy **_**de tu propiedad. No soy tu esclava.**

–**Eres mi prisionera.**

–**Ah, sí, por supuesto –dijo ella secamente. –Y los prisioneros que no obedecen órdenes son azotados. ¿No es verdad, capitán?**

– **¿Es eso lo que quieres?**

**Serena dio un paso atrás y lo miró extrañamente, como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta a su pregunta. Y luego, inesperadamente, levantó el brazo y lo golpeó en la mejilla, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.**

**El primer impulso de Darien fue devolver el golpe, y levantó la mano, Pero se detuvo al encontrarse con el frío desafío de Serena. Ella no se movía y se limitaba a frotar su puño dolorido con la otra mano, esperando el golpe de él. Como ese golpe no llegó, rió con amargura.**

– **¿Dónde está tu látigo, Darien? Tráelo y cumple con tus amenazas. Creo que eran diez latigazos por cada golpe. ¿No es verdad? ¿O tal vez prefieres esperar a que la cuenta crezca? Estoy segura de que eso sucederá antes de que termine la noche.**

**Darien suspiró y se apartó de ella. Se dejó caer en la silla mirando a Serena y extendió las piernas.**

–**De manera que a esto hemos llegado –dijo con voz tranquila–. ¿Por esto ha cambiado tu estado de ánimo, porque piensas que no llevaré a cabo mis amenazas?**

– **¡Sólo actúas con engaños! Eres un mentiroso, y jamás volveré a creerte una palabra –replicó Serena acaloradamente.**

–**¿Qué te hace creer que mentía?**

–**Tus propias palabras. El haber dicho que odias a los españoles porque castigan a sus esclavos. Tú no harías lo mismo –dijo Serena triunfante**

–**Esas no fueron mis palabras exactas, Serena. No odio a los españoles porque castiguen a sus esclavos, sino por otra razón mucho más profunda.**

**Serena vaciló. La repentina furia en sus ojos al oírla mencionar a los españoles la hizo temblar ligeramente.**

–**Si me azotaras no podrías... no podrías...**

–**¿Hacer el amor contigo? –dijo Darien, terminando la frase–. ¿Por qué? Por cierto sería penoso para ti, pero, ¿por qué habría de detenerme a mí?**

**La furia de Serena creció.**

–**¡No podrías! –gritó.**

–**¿Por qué no? a mí no me causaría ninguna incomodidad. Tu razonamiento sólo corresponde a tu punto de vista, no al mío.**

–**No podrías devolverme a mi prometido si mi cuerpo estuviera estropeado.**

–**Me asombras Serena. Según tu lógica yo te habría devuelto desnuda. Puedo asegurarte que estarás vestida. No habrá ninguna evidencia a la vista.**

–**¡Puedo hablar, Darien!**

–**Estarás amordazada –dijo él con tono práctico–. El intercambio tendrá lugar en el 'Dama Alegre', y el conde Kou será traído aquí por mis hombres. Yo estaré en alta mar antes de que el conde pueda alcanzarme.**

**Serena se sintió mal. Había hecho su juego y había perdido. Había llegado a pensar que éste no era un pirata de sangre fría, engañada por su apuesto rostro. Pero, ¿qué esperaba él? ¿Por qué no la había golpeado al recibir su agresión?**

–**¿Qué... qué piensas hacer? –preguntó ella, con los ojos oscuros por el miedo.**

–**Nada.**

–**Pero yo...**

–**Tenías razón, eso es todo –dijo él.**

**Ella volvió a mirarlo, azorada.**

–**Entonces, ¿por qué negaste lo que yo decía?**

–**Porque tu razonamiento no es el mío.**

–**Pero no comprendo –replicó Serena.**

**Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. En su expresión no había enojo, ni tampoco compasión.**

–**No tengas duda de que usaré el látigo si tengo que hacerlo, Serena. De manera que en el futuro no me subestimes. Pero no te azotaría simplemente porque desees luchar más bien que someterte a mí. Tienes derecho a eso.**

**Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de furia.**

–**¿Por qué me engañaste si eso es lo que sientes? ¿Por qué no me dejaste luchar por mi honor al principio?**

–**Comprende esto, Serena. Tú no significas nada para mí, excepto un placer en mi cama. Admito que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, pero en mi vida no hay lugar para ti ni para ninguna otra mujer. Quise disfrutar de ti y evitar los conflictos si era posible... No importaban los medios. Pero como estás decidida a combatirme, Serena, que así sea. Es tu derecho, y no te azotaré por ello.**

–**¡Ah! –Serena se volvió para no tener que mirar ese rostro arrogante. Más que nada, quería matarlo. Pero no podía. Había jurado esperar hasta que ella y Sue estuvieran a salvo. Pero entonces... entonces...**

–**Sin embargo no necesitas combatirme, Serena –dijo Darien, interrumpiendo los pensamientos asesinos de ella–. El daño se ha hecho, y nada ganarías con la frustración.**

–**¡Obtendría satisfacción! –Serena lo miró nuevamente, preparada para lo que vendría.**

–**¿Entonces tendré que violarte?**

–**¡Siempre me has violado! –saltó ella**

–**No te gustará, Serena**

–**¡A ti tampoco!**

–**¿Otra vez la prueba de fuerza, eh? Bien, al menos probaré de una vez por todas que tu fuerza no puede contra la mía**

**Se puso de pie, y Serena corrió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, Darien la levantó sobre su hombro. Ella trataba de darle puntapiés, pero no llegaba a él. Le golpeó la espalda con su puño, pero era como golpear una roca. Cuando Darien llegó a la cama, la arrojó allí, dejándola inmóvil por un momento. Serena luchó por apartar sus propios cabellos que la envolvían, mientras Darien rápidamente se quitaba los pantalones y la túnica.**

**Cuando finalmente lo miró, estaba parado ante ella, desnudo y dispuesto, con una sonrisa demoníaca en sus labios firmes.**

–**Esto será más fácil de lo que esperaba –rió él.**

–**¡No! –gritó ella, y trató de bajar de la cama, pero en un segundo él estuvo sobre ella.**

–**¿Serás sensata, o quieres remendar tu vestido por tercera vez mañana? –preguntó él.**

–**¡Vete al demonio! –gritó ella.**

**Serena comenzó a luchar, pero las manos de Darien inmovilizaron sus muñecas. Las levantó por encima de su cabeza, dejándola indefensa excepto las piernas, que estaban trabadas por sus faldas. El peso de él la paralizó, y de pronto Serena se sintió sofocada. Siguió jadeando por liberarse, pero oía reír a Darien.**

–**¡Ríete!**

**Entonces Serena gritó, con un aullido ensordecedor de furia, pero Darien cubrió su boca con la suya. Cuando Serena hizo a un lado la cabeza para evitar los labios de él, él soltó sus manos y retuvo su rostro, lastimando los labios con un beso brutal, sin embargo, apartó sus labios de los de ella y gritó de dolor cuando ella hundió sus uñas en su espalda.**

–**¡Vete al diablo, maldita gata! –gruñó. Retuvo sus muñecas con una mano y le arrancó el vestido hasta la cintura con la otra. Mirándola fríamente, observó la expresión llena de terror de la muchacha mientras terminaba de rasgar su vestido. Luego rompió la suave tela de su enagua hasta que la desnudez de la muchacha apareció a la vista. Darien levantó las piernas de la muchacha sobre sus hombros y las sostuvo así con sus fuertes brazos. Penetró en ella cruelmente y violó su cuerpo con furia.**

**Cuando terminó, su enojo disminuyó. La dejó libre y se acostó a su lado sin importarle que ella recomenzara sus ataques. Pero ella se quedó allí tendida mirando el techo. Ni siquiera se movió cuando él la cubrió con la manta.**

–**Serena, ¿por qué insistes en sufrir? Esta mañana tuviste el máximo placer, y yo con gusto volvería a dártelo otra vez.**

–**¡No tienes derecho a darme placer! –gritó ella cobrando vida nuevamente y sorprendiéndolo con su rápida respuesta. Sólo mi marido tendrá ese derecho. ¡Y tú no eres mi marido!**

–**¿Y te entregarás libremente a ese conde cuando, te cases con él?**

–**Por supuesto.**

–**Pero es un hombre que no has visto nunca. ¿Y si lo odias tanto como me odias a mí? ¿Qué harás entonces, Serena?**

–**Eso no te importa. De pronto Serena recordó la conversación que había tenido con su madre sobre su próximo matrimonio, y el deseo de su madre de que ella encontrara la felicidad a toda costa. ¿Y si el conde Kou era un hombre cruel... un hombre como Darien?**

**¡No! Ella no debía odiar a su futuro marido. Lo necesito para llevar a cabo su venganza contra Darien.**

–**Como de todas maneras volveré a tomarte, ¿por qué no lo disfrutas, Serena? –preguntó Darien con voz tranquila–. Nadie tiene por qué saber que te abandonaste a mí.**

–**¡Yo lo sabría! –gritó ella con indignación–. ¡Ahora, déjame!**

**Serena le volvió la espalda y dejó que las lágrimas silenciosas corrieran por sus mejillas. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo dormirse. Pero Darien estaba igualmente torturado y, más tarde, salió en silencio del camarote.**

**Continuara...**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 13**

**Era cerca de mediodía, y Darién trataba de dominar su furia. Las miradas sorprendidas y los murmullos de la tripulación, como si les costara reconocerlo sin su barba, le destrozaba los nervios. Tenía ganas de ordenarles a todos que se afeitaran, ¡entonces verían quién se reiría!**

**De este talante estaba Darién cuando golpeó a la puerta de Andrew. Luna Clearwater abrió la puerta, Y luego dio un paso atrás, con los ojos llenos de miedo. Con el ceño fruncido, Darién entró en la cabina y encontró a Andrew sentado en la mesa bebiendo una taza de café negro humeante.**

– **¿Por qué tardas, Andrew?**

–**Estaba tratando de asegurar a esa mujer que no castigaste a su señora anoche. ¿No puedes hacer que esa maldita muchacha deje de aullar de esa manera?**

– **¿Quieres que le ponga una mordaza? Con eso sólo se intensificaría la pobre opinión que tiene de mí, aunque no sé por qué me preocupa eso. –Se volvió hacia Luna, molesto–. Ve con tu señora, verás que no está peor que ayer. En realidad, debería estar muy contenta.**

**Darién miró salir de la cabina a la vieja; luego cerró la puerta y miró a su amigo. Andrew reía abiertamente.**

– **¡Diablos, Andrew! –Dijo Darién–. Ya te has divertido bastante a mis expensas. Tal vez si te afeitaras ya no te resultaría tan gracioso.**

–**No es tu rostro lo que encuentro divertido, sino tu ojo negro –rió Andrew. Darién se tocó la zona dolorida debajo del ojo e hizo una mueca. De manera que tenía un ojo negro además de los arañazos en la espalda. Había olvidado el golpe que Serena le había dado en la mejilla.**

– **¿Por qué dejas que esa muchacha te domine? –Preguntó tranquilamente Andrew–. Unos buenos azotes la pondrían en su lugar. Anoche tuve que encerrar a la vieja criada cuando la muchacha comenzó a gritar. Quería correr a ayudarla.**

–**Yo manejaré a esa muchacha como mejor me parezca. La domaré, y he decidido conservarla por un tiempo –dijo Darién sonriendo.**

– **¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?**

–**Sólo que pienso disfrutar de la compañía de Serena Prewett por más tiempo del que pensaba. Anoche cambié el rumbo y vamos hacia nuestra isla –replicó Darién.**

–**Pero, ¿y el rescate?**

**Vestido a la moda, pero con él estaría fresca durante esos días calurosos. Darién le había traído raso blanco, pero se había negado a dárselo cuando supo que lo quería para un nuevo vestido de bodas. Serena no comprendía.**

– **¡Serena, hemos llegado!**

**Serena se estremeció violentamente cuando Luna entró corriendo en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella. Tenía el rostro sonrosado y sus cabellos canosos estaban húmedos en las sienes por su trabajo en bodega.**

–**Me has asustado. ¿Qué...?**

– **¡Hemos llegado, pequeña! –respondió Luna. Vi la isla cuando subí a la cubierta para respirar fresco. Hemos llegado...**

**Antes de que pudiera continuar, Serena salió corriendo de la habitación, cruzó la cubierta, y llegó a la barandilla. Ni siquiera oyó a Luna que la seguía.**

–**No se parece a lo que yo esperaba de Saint Martin –dijo Luna en voz baja–. Esto parece una isla desierta. Pero es hermosa, ¿verdad?**

**Realmente no podía decirse que fuera hermosa. Estaban rodeados por una playa blanca, porque el barco estaba en una pequeña bahía, completamente oculto del vasto mar. Había palmeras a lo largo de la playa, y una densa jungla verde más allá. En la isla había una magnífica montaña de dos picos, cubierta de follaje verde y rodeada de nubes de color gris oscuro. Una profunda hondonada entre los dos picos llegaba al corazón de la montaña, donde los rayos del sol de la mañana iluminaban nubosidades blancas.**

**Serena se volvió hacia su criada, con los ojos azules brillantes de placer.**

– **¡Nunca soñé que Saint Martin seria este hermoso... paraíso! –Exclamó Serena. – Ah, me encantará.**

–**Creo que a mí también –sonrió Luna–. Aunque parece extraño todo ese verde en medio de la nieve.**

–**Sí, ¡me imagino cómo será en primavera y en verano!**

–**Yo ni siquiera puedo imaginario –rió Luna.**

– **¿Dónde estarán todos los nativos? –Preguntó Serena–. No veo casas, tampoco.**

–**Probablemente este es el lado desierto de la isla.**

–**Por supuesto –replicó Serena–. Sería peligroso entrar con un barco pirata en un puerto enemigo lleno de gente.**

–**Sí. Pero hay otro barco en la bahía. Ven a verlo.**

– **¿Qué barco? –preguntó Serena.**

–**Ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos. Pero no se ve la tripulación.**

–**Obtendremos el rescate... pero todavía no. El conde puede esperar. Y, ¿puedes decirme honestamente que no estás impaciente por volver con tu exuberante Lita?**

–**Tienes razón. Pero Serena y Luna piensan que van hacia Saint Martin. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubran que su destino ha cambiado? –preguntó Andrew.**

–**No tienen por qué enterarse hasta que lleguemos. Serena será la única que ponga el grito en el cielo, pero nada podrá hacer al respecto. –Darién hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo–. ¿Por qué no preguntas a la tripulación, a ver qué dicen? Estos últimos dos años han dejado muchas ganancias. No les molestará perder su parte del rescate por el momento.**

–**No, estoy seguro de que con todo gusto aceptarán tu decisión –dijo Andrew–. Estarán ansiosos por volver a sus mujeres.**

–**Una cosa más. Hagas lo que hagas, no permitas que la vieja se entere de esto. Advierte a la tripulación que no deben hablar del asunto cuando ella está presente.**

–**Serena, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Luna. Cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a la muchacha.**

–**Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

–**Oí tus gritos anoche. Pensé que él...**

–**No fue nada –respondió rápidamente Serena–. Sólo gritos de frustración, nada más.**

**Luna estaba perpleja. Serena apretaba los labios mientras cosía su vestido de color lino. Sólo tenía puesta su enagua blanca, y Luna advirtió el zurcido en la parte delantera. No era propio de Serena coser tan mal.**

–**Vi al capitán –aventuró Luna–. Dijo que deberías estar contenta, pero no lo pareces.**

**Serena levantó la mirada, con los ojos brillantes como dos trozos de carbón.**

–**De manera que ahora el capitán piensa que puede predecir mis sentimientos. ¡Realmente es un tonto!**

**Ella, también, había pensado que estaría contenta al poder combatir con Darién. Pero perderlo había significado una profunda humillación. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma degradante en que él la había violado... levantándole las piernas sobre sus hombros.**

**Se había despertado muy temprano, aliviada al encontrarse sola. Se había frotado la piel con una esponja sumergida en agua fría del lavabo, y luego había comenzado a remendar su enagua. Pero con cada puntada, volvían las escenas de la noche anterior. Todavía tenía los labios hinchados por los furiosos besos de Darién. Y había pequeñas marcas en sus muñecas, testimonio de la fuerza del capitán.**

**Decidió dejar de arreglar la ropa todas las mañanas. Se pondría las ropas de Darién, y si él insistía en arrancárselas todas las noches, sería problema suyo.**

**Ahora Serena sonrió a su criada.**

–**Debo preguntar a Darién si hay raso blanco en la bodega. Debo comenzar a hacer un nuevo vestido de bodas lo antes posible. –Había un cierto brillo en sus ojos azules de repente.**

–**Pero todavía tienes que terminar el vestido de seda que comenzaste ayer –le recordó Luna, contenta de ver sonreír nuevamente a Serena.**

–**El vestido verde no me llevará mucho tiempo. Y cuanto antes termine el vestido de bodas, antes podré casarme con el conde.**

**Hacía once días que Serena estaba a bordo del 'Dama Alegre', y pensaba que el tiempo pasaba con una lentitud asombrosa cuando una deseaba que volara. Darién no entraba en el camarote durante el día, pero todas las noches que pasaba con ella incrementaban su furia y sus ataques.**

**Ella recordaba claramente la primera noche, una semana atrás, cuando Darién había entrado en la cabina y la había encontrado con sus pantalones y una camisa dorada. Aún oía su risa. No le llevó mucho tiempo saber que a él le divertía arrancarle las ropas casi sin esfuerzo, porque las prendas grandes se deslizaban fácilmente. Pero siguió poniéndose la ropa de Darién todas las noches para salvar sus vestidos de la ruina.**

**Una noche en particular persistía en su recuerdo. Darién le había dedicado mucho tiempo, acariciándose manteniéndola inmóvil mientras llevaba a cabo su magia. Y luego, más tarde, en lugar de reír, besó suavemente las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Serena. Ella detestó su suavidad más que su crueldad.**

**Serena cortó el hilo con que cosía el dobladillo y levantó el vestido. Era un vestido simple, sin mangas y sin adornos, de algodón de color lila. No era un **

**Cruzaron la cubierta, para ver el otro barco. Tenía tres mástiles desnudos y parecía hermano del 'Dama Alegre'.**

–**Me pregunto dónde estará la tripulación –dijo Serena.**

–**Seguramente en la isla –dijo Luna–. Tal vez la ciudad no esté lejos, después de todo. Probablemente está escondida en la jungla.**

– **¿Tú crees?**

–**Por supuesto, No llevará mucho tiempo ponerse en contacto con el conde Kou. Probablemente estará en su plantación hasta la tarde.**

**Serena se regocijó. ¡Por fin la libertad! No más Darién, no más violaciones ni humillaciones. Y pronto, la venganza.**

– **¡Ay, Luna, por fin ha terminado esta pesadilla!**

–**Sí, pequeña, por fin.**

**Serena se volvió para regresar a su cabina, y tropezó con Andrew. Dejó escapar una exclamación y dio un paso atrás con los ojos llenos de terror.**

–**Si las señoras vuelven a sus camarotes y recogen sus pertenencias, bajaremos a la costa en seguida –dijo cortésmente. Luego miró a Luna y su voz se ablandó. – Apresúrense, por favor. Ya han bajado el primer bote, madame.**

– **¿Dónde... dónde está el capitán? –aventuró Serena. Era la primera vez que veía a Andrew desde el día en que había tratado de azotarla, y a pesar de que Luna había hablado en su defensa, Serena aún le temía.**

–**Darién está ocupado.**

–**Pero dijo que el intercambio tendría lugar a ¿Por qué bajarnos a la costa? –preguntó Serena. –Ha cambiado el plan.**

**Andrew se volvió y se apartó de ellas, dejando desconcertada a Serena. ¿Por qué Darién había cambiado de con respecto al intercambio?**

**Serena dejó a Luna y volvió al camarote de Darién, sólo le llevó un minuto doblar sus dos vestidos. Dejar el peine de plata que le había dado Darién porque seguramente el conde Kou le daría lo que necesitaba. Pero luego cambió de idea. Era un objeto costoso, y se lo llevaría aunque sólo fuera para impedir que Darién lo vendiera. Más tarde se desharía de él, como pensaba hacer con los dos vestidos que había hecho a bordo del 'Dama Alegre'.**

**Con una mirada final al odiado camarote, Serena volvió a cubierta, con su vestido de seda verde ondeando con la brisa. Llegó a la barandilla y se desilusionó al ver que ahora las nubes bloqueaban la visión de la hermosa montaña. Tal vez nunca volvería a ver ese juego de luces, en que sólo el corazón de la montaña quedaba iluminado en la hondonada. Pero tal vez era una buena señal de bienvenida, una promesa de muchas cosas maravillosas que aún no había visto, de la vida feliz que tendría junto al conde.**

**Se sintió feliz, y el sol iluminó su rostro al aparecer tras las nubes.**

– **¿Estás lista, pequeña?**

**Se volvió bruscamente al oír la voz profunda de Darién. Darién estaba en cubierta con las piernas separadas y las manos unidas a la espalda y una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Se le veía muy apuesto, y elegantemente vestido con una camisa de seda blanca, con frunces en el cuello y los puños, pantalones blancos, un chaleco de cuero negro, cerrado, y botas altas hasta la rodilla.**

–**Hace once días que estoy preparada –respondió Serena con altivez–. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que se haga el intercambio?**

– **¿Estás tan ansiosa por separarte de mí?**

–**Qué pregunta tan ridícula, Darién. Espero que pronto todo esto quede borrado de mi memoria –respondió Serena con voz helada.**

–**Tu cabello es sorprendente cuando recibe el brillo del sol, tiene extraordinarios tonos rubios–dijo él con tono juguetón.**

– **¿Por qué cambias de tema?**

– **¿Preferirías ir a mi camarote, donde podremos hablar del tema con más privacidad? –aventuró él, guiñando un ojo.**

– **¡No! –respondió ella–. Estoy lista para bajar.**

–**Entonces ven conmigo, mi amor –respondió él, tomándola del brazo y llevándola por la cubierta al lugar donde esperaban Luna y Andrew–. Puedes dejar tus pertenencias a bordo si lo deseas. Mis hombres las llevarán a la costa más tarde –dijo Darién.**

–**No; quiero bajar ahora, con todo.**

–**Como quieras.**

**Darién ayudó a Serena a subir a uno de los dos pequeños botes para llegar a tierra.**

**Luna estaba junto a ella, y Darién atrás, en el timón, junto con seis hombres de la tripulación. Andrew subió al otro bote. Los hombres remaban enérgicamente hacia la playa.**

**Al ver las olas que lamían los costados del bote, Serena se preguntó por qué Darién no había tratado de acostarse con ella por última vez esa mañana. Si algo había aprendido de él en los últimos once días, era que Darién exigía mucho, ¿por qué dejaba pasar entonces esta última oportunidad?**

**Pero, se dijo Serena, debía estar agradecida de que él estuviera ocupado en otra cosa y de que la pesadilla hubiera terminado.**

**Llegaron a la costa, y el hombre llamado Nicolás saltó al agua para arrastrar al pequeño bote a la arena. Darién ayudaba, y luego insistió en llevar a Serena a la arena seca, donde Luna se reunió con ella.**

**Serena echó a andar por la playa, pensando que tardarían algún tiempo en llevar a toda la tripulación a la costa pero Darién la detuvo después de dar unos pasos.**

–**Vamos, ahora.**

**Ella se volvió al oír su orden, y vio que ambos se volvían hacia el barco. Andrew se había quedado atrás y llevaba a Luna y a diez hombres de la tripulación al borde de la playa. Darién tomó a Serena por el brazo.**

– **¿No esperarnos al resto de tu tripulación? –Preguntó Serena mirando hacia el barco–. ¿No los necesitas?**

–**Vendrán luego –dijo él, y la condujo hasta donde estaban los otros.**

–**Pero, ¿dónde vamos?**

–**No está lejos.**

**Serena se detuvo.**

– **¿Por qué eres tan evasivo? ¡Quiero saber donde nos llevas!**

–**Hay una casa cerca de aquí. Te gustaría bañarte, ¿verdad?**

**Serena sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba un verdadero baño en una bañera. Y realmente deseaba estar limpia cuando se encontrara por primera vez con el conde.**

**Darién la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el bosque por un sendero. El bosque no era tan espeso como Serena había pensado. Los árboles estaban muy espaciados, y había pocas malezas; la tierra era arenosa, con hierba que crecía aquí y allá.**

**Pronto llegaron a la casa que había mencionado Darién, que más bien parecía una especie de fortaleza. La construcción era grande, de pesadas piedras blancas. La parte baja era cuadrada, con una palmera a cada lado de la pequeña puerta del frente. El primer piso tenía forma de U, y formaba un patio abierto en la parte del frente. En este patio había una pequeña jungla de hermosas flores y plantas en macetas, algunas de las cuales llegaban al techo, y otras caían por el borde del patio. Las palmeras formaban un marco a esa jungla y eran más altas que la casa. La casa estaba rodeada por extensiones de césped, inmaculadamente cuidadas. Las flores más hermosas, con capullos rojos, amarillos, anaranjados, púrpuras y azul crecían en el borde de los canteros de **_**césped **_**y contra las paredes. La casa parecía sólida y amable, y Serena casi deseó que perteneciera al conde Kou, porque le gustaba la idea de vivir en ella.**

**De pronto, un hombre alto abrió la puerta del frente. La puerta era desproporcionada con respecto al resto de la casa, y el hombre corpulento parecía ocupar totalmente la entrada. Estaba parado con las piernas separadas y las manos en las caderas, y parecía muy enojado.**

**Darién se detuvo, y Andrew se acercó. Estaban a poca distancia del hombre parado en la puerta y Serena sentía tensión en el ambiente.**

–**Creo que no te reconocería, Darién, si no fuera por tu perro guardián.**

–**Veo que no has cambiado, K.T. –replicó duramente Darién.**

–**No. Todavía soy lo suficientemente joven como para dominarte, muchacho.**

–**Pero primero tendrás que luchar conmigo, K.T. –gruñó Andrew.**

– **¡Es suficiente! –Gritó Darién–. Es hora de que este viejo lobo de mar y yo nos enfrentemos.**

**Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando vio embestirse a los dos hombres, pero en cambio se abrazaron y se echaron a reír.**

**Eran como niños jugando tontamente pensó Serena con furia. ¡Eran amigos!**

**El hombre a quien llamaba K.T. sonreía ahora abiertamente. Se paró junto a Darién y saludó a Andrew con un apretón de manos.**

– **¡Qué tontería!**

– **¿Qué? –preguntó Serena a Luna.**

– **¡Pensé que se me detenía el corazón! –Respondió Luna–. Soy demasiado vieja como para presenciar tanta estupidez.**

– **¿Por qué te alteras? –preguntó Serena, olvidando su propia perplejidad.**

–**Andrew...**

– **¡Andrew! exclamó Serena, y de pronto recordó cómo se había ablandado la voz del hombre corpulento al hablar a Luna–. ¿Qué es él para ti?**

–**Nada –replicó Luna–. Pero me dijo que yo le recordaba a su madre. Me pareció conmovedor. Me trata con bondad, y le encanta mi cocina.**

–**Honestamente, Luna, ¡parece que lo hubieses adoptado!**

–**Sólo estaba preocupada por él. Ese hombre a quien llamaban K.T. parecía malo.**

–**Andrew tiene la misma altura, es más joven, y pesa por lo menos dos veces más que el otro –replicó Serena, irritada–. No hay razón para que le tengas miedo. Y...**

– **¿Esta es otra integrante de tu harén, muchacho? –preguntó una voz de hombre.**

**Serena se volvió y observó que K.T. la miraba directamente. Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.**

–**No tengo harén, K.T., como bien sabes –sonrió Darién–. Sólo puedo manejar a una dama peleadora cada vez.**

**Andrew rió, comprendiendo a quién se refería Darién. Pero K.T. se quedó perplejo, pensando que Darién se refería a su barco.**

– **¿Entonces esta mujer es casada? –preguntó K.T.**

–**No, pero está prometida, de modo que no pongas tus ojos en ella –dijo Darién.**

–**Y yo que pensaba que tendría buena suerte. ¿No hay posibilidades de negociar?**

–**Ninguna –respondió Darién–. De manera que advierte a tu tripulación que no debe acercarse a ella.**

**Serena estaba furiosa, y se endureció cuando Darién se aproximó a ella.**

– **¿Quieres tomar ese baño ahora o preferirías comer algo antes? –preguntó.**

–**Ninguna de las dos cosas, si esta casa pertenece a ese hombre –replicó Serena, con sus ojos centelleantes, ahora color café oscuro.**

**Darién rió.**

–**No es la casa de K.T., pero lo has juzgado mal. Es un hombre bueno, y sólo bromeaba. Su tripulación está en el pueblo, pero él raramente va allá.**

– **¿A qué distancia queda ese pueblo?**

–**A aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio.**

– **¿Es allí donde el conde Kou tiene su plantación? –preguntó esperanzadamente.**

–**No.**

–**Entonces dónde...**

–**Vamos –dijo él, interrumpiéndola–. Te mostraré una habitación donde podrás bañarte.**

– **¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?**

–**Algún tiempo –respondió él secamente, y condujo a Serena al interior de la casa.**

**Andrew ya había hecho pasar a Luna, y K.T. había desaparecido.**

**Todo el piso bajo formaba una gran habitación oscura y fresca. Sólo había algunas ventanas en tres de las paredes, oscuras y altas, que dejaban pasar muy poca luz. En la pared de la derecha había un hogar de piedra, que parecía usarse para cocinar, junto a la chimenea había algunas sillas de madera y un simple armario con platos y fuentes.**

**En el centro de la habitación se veía una enorme mesa de madera sin pulir, con veinte o más sillas a su alrededor. Sobre la mesa, y extrañamente fuera de lugar en esa gran habitación, había una gran araña de cristal con velas a medio consumir. No había otros muebles y ningún adorno en las paredes de piedra. Una tosca escalera de madera sin barandillas llevaba al primer piso.**

–**Hay seis habitaciones arriba, tres a cada lado de la casa. Puedes usar la primera habitación de la derecha –dijo Darién a Serena.**

– **¿Después de que me bañe nos iremos?**

–**Primero comeremos. Pero puedes tomarte tu tiempo, porque debo ocuparme de las provisiones.**

**Darién ordenó que calentaran un caldero de agua en el fuego, y se fue. Serena trató de superar su preocupación por su actitud evasiva, y se volvió hacia Luna.**

–**El capitán dijo que podíamos usar la primera habitación de la derecha. Será bueno tomar un baño después de estar tanto tiempo en el mar.**

–**Ya lo creo que sí –replicó Luna–. Pero primero quiero ocuparme de la comida.**

–**Muy bien –dijo Serena y echó a andar hacia la escalera. Al llegar arriba encontró un corto corredor brillantemente iluminado por ventanas a ambos lados, uno de cuyos lados daba a un hermoso jardín, y el otro lado a extensiones de césped detrás de la casa. El corredor continuaba en las dos alas, y las puertas de los dormitorios daban a un lado del pasillo. Del otro lado había ventanas al jardín.**

**Serena entró en el gran dormitorio que Darién le había asignado. Parecía cómodo, pero todo estaba cubierto de polvo, incluso el espeso cobertor de la cama, dorado. Había una gran alfombra oriental de los mismos colores, que cubría el suelo casi totalmente. A los pies de la gran cama con dosel había un gran arcón marinero, y dos sillas cubiertas con terciopelo color verde claro junto a una pared.**

**En la habitación no había chimenea, pero Serena supuso que no sería necesaria en un clima tan cálido. La ventana que daba a la extensión de césped permitía una hermosa vista de la montaña. Pero Serena se sintió desilusionada al ver que la montaña todavía estaba oscurecida por las nubes.**

**Abrió el arcón que estaba a los pies de la cama; lo encontró vacío. En un rincón de la habitación había un biombo tallado que ocultaba una bañera bastante grande. Serena pasó el dedo por el borde del biombo para quitar el polvo, y luego colgó allí sus vestidos. Puso su peine de plata sobre la mesa junto a la cama, retiró el cobertor y lo sacudió, mirando las partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire, volvió a poner el cobertor y quitó el polvo del resto de los muebles con las manos, hasta que el joven Taylor, el asistente de la cabina del barco, entró en la habitación con los primeros baldes de agua tibia, seguido por Luna, con toallas y jabón.**

**Por la puerta abierta, Serena oyó risas de mujeres que llegaban desde el piso bajo.**

– **¿Hay otras mujeres aquí? –preguntó sorprendida.**

–**Sí. Un par de muchachas del pueblo acaban de llegar –replicó Luna–, para ayudar en la cocina. Son muchachas bonitas, de piel clara y cabellos oscuros. Hablan español.**

– **¿De veras? –Dijo Serena–. Pensé que Saint Martin sólo estaba ocupada por franceses y holandeses.**

–**Aparentemente no, pequeña.**

**Continuara...**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 14**

**El agua tenía una temperatura muy agradable, y Serena contemplaba perezosamente las burbujas de jabón, pensando que podía quedarse ahí durante horas. No oyó la puerta que se abría, y se estremeció cuando Darién movió el biombo y lo puso contra la pared. La miró unos momentos, pero los cabellos de Serena flotaban a su alrededor, ocultando todo lo que él esperaba ver.**

– **¡Vete de aquí! –saltó Serena. Pero él fue hasta la cama y se sentó allí frente a ella. Ahora ella deseaba no haber quitado el polvo al cobertor.**

– **¡Vete ahora o... gritaré!**

**Darién rió de buena gana.**

–**Ya deberías saber que de nada te ayudarán tus gritos. Pero he venido aquí a hablar... nada más.**

–**No tenemos nada de qué hablar –dijo ella–, excepto que debes devolverme a mi prometido. Y eso puede esperar hasta que termine de bañarme. De manera que por favor, vete.**

–**Esta es mi habitación, y pienso quedarme.**

– **¡Tu habitación!**

–**Sí. Y preferiría que permanecieras dónde estás.**

– **¿Por qué? –preguntó ella.**

–**Porque estás en desventaja, y así es como te prefiero.**

–**No comprendo.**

–**Mira, Serena, esto no es solamente mi habitación. Esta es mi casa. Y aquí te quedarás por un tiempo.**

–**Pero tú... ¡debes estar loco para decirme esto! Sabes que informaré al conde, y que él te perseguirá.**

– **¿Cómo? –preguntó Darién, divertido.**

–**Vives en la misma isla. No me será difícil encontrar su casa.**

–**Ah, Serena –Darién suspiró–. ¿Es tan difícil para ti aceptar lo obvio? Nadie podrá jamás encontrar mi casa. Esto no es Saint Martin, sino apenas una pequeña isla incivilizada entre muchas.**

– **¡No! ¡Mientes otra vez!**

–**Digo la verdad... te doy mi palabra. Hace una semana que cambié de curso. Sé que no te gusta pero tendrás que aceptarlo. Nos quedaremos aquí un mes... tal vez dos.**

– **¡No... No! ¡No me quedaré aquí contigo! ¿Por qué cambiaste el rumbo? ¿O nunca pensaste en llevarme a Saint Martin?**

–**Al principio no te mentí. Simplemente cambié de idea y decidí venir a mi casa por un tiempo. Veníamos hacia aquí cuando avistamos tu barco. Hace dos años que estamos en el mar, y mi tripulación necesita un descanso. Sin embargo, te llevaré a tu prometido si lo deseas. Pero debes considerar que por el momento ésta es tu casa.**

– **¡No... No me quedaré aquí!**

– **¿Dónde irás, pequeña?**

–**Hablaste de un pueblo... iré allí –respondió Serena con altivez.**

–**No encontrarás ayuda en el pueblo, Serena. Los Awawak son granjeros pacíficos, pero desconfían de los extranjeros. Hace ciento cincuenta años, los españoles los usaron despiadadamente en las minas de plata, y sólo sobrevivieron algunas familias que lograron escapar. Cuando la isla perdió su valor, agotadas las minas, los españoles se fueron, y los que habían huido volvieron al pueblo abandonado. Cuando encontré esta isla, tome esta casa como propia, Nos entendemos bien con ellos y hacemos trueque con lo que necesitarnos. Hablan un poco de español y han aprendido un poco de inglés desde mi llegada, pero no te ayudarán. Y si lo hicieran, yo te encontraría, y te traería de vuelta aquí.**

– **¿Por qué decidiste traerme aquí, Darién? –Preguntó Serena tratando de conservar la calma–. Sólo hubieras perdido dos semanas sí me hubieras llevado a Saint Martin, y habrías ganado mucho oro. Mon Dieu, yo era tan feliz... pensando que nunca volvería a verte. ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?**

–**Veníamos a casa en busca de placer y descanso, y tú eres mi mayor placer –replicó él con suavidad, y luego se levantó para marcharse–. Termina con tu baño, pequeña y luego baja. La comida estará lista.**

–**Darién, no tendrás más placer a mis expensas –dijo ella, con los ojos oscuros llenos de odio.**

–**Veremos –replicó él.**

– **¡No, no veremos nada! Si insistes en volver a violarme, encontraré los medios de escapar de ti. ¡Te doy mi palabra!**

–**Y yo te doy mi palabra de que serás mi prisionera –gritó Darién, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.**

**El cabello de Serena todavía estaba húmedo cuando bajó las escaleras una hora más tarde, Había trenzado sus cabellos y llevaba su vestido de algodón color lino.**

**Luna se levantó de la mesa y fue recibirla al pie de la escalera.**

–**Andrew me dijo que nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo –murmuró. – Lo siento mucho, Serena. Debes estar terriblemente alterada.**

–**No tengo por qué estar alterada –dijo Serena con calma–. No tengo que quedarme aquí.**

– **¿Qué quieres decir?**

–**Quiero decir que si ese estúpido arrogante vuelve a tocarme, me escaparé. –Echó una mirada a Darién, que estaba sentado a la mesa mirándola, y le sonrió con coquetería.**

–**Serena, no debes hacer ninguna locura –dijo Luna con temor.**

– **¡Ni lo pienso! –Saltó Serena, pero se interrumpió al ver el terror en el rostro de su criada–. Perdóname, Luna. Siempre te hago objeto de mi furia. Debes perdonarme.**

–**Lo sé –dijo Luna–. Has cambiado mucho desde que estás con el capitán, y comprendo por qué. Preferiría que descargaras siempre tu enojo en mí. Si se lo demuestras a él, puedes poner tu vida en peligro.**

–**Nada temas, Luna. No me matará. Es que me enfurece tanto, que tendrá que pagar un precio por ello. A veces mis emociones son tan fuertes que me asustan.**

–**Pero, Serena, ¿por qué lo odias tanto?**

– **¿Por qué? Yo... no importa. Vamos, se está impacientando.**

**Caminaron hasta la larga mesa, y Serena ocupó la silla vacía junto a Darién. Luna fue al sector de la cocina, dejando a Serena con Darién, mientras el hombre llamado K.T se sentaba a la derecha de la muchacha, y Andrew frente a ella.**

–**Serena, quiero presentarte a mi buen amigo, el capitán K.T.**

**Serena echó una mirada a Darién, y se volvió hacia el hombre alto sentado junto a ella quien le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. K.T era aún un hombre apuesto, aunque parecía doblarla en edad, pensó Serena. Sus cabellos negros estaban ligeramente grisáceos en las sienes, pero su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso.**

–**He hablado con su criada, mademoiselle, y me dice que ustedes son francesas –dijo K.T en ese idioma.**

**A Serena le encantó oír su lengua nativa, aunque el hombre la hablaba con un extraño acento irlandés. Le sonrió seductoramente mientras se le ocurría una idea.**

– **¿Es su barco el que vi en la bahía, capitán? –preguntó.**

–**Sí, señorita. Pero, por favor, lléname K.T, como hacen mis amigos.**

–**Con mucho gusto, K.T. ¿Te quedarás aquí mucho tiempo? –continuó Serena.**

–**Un día o dos. Iba camino a Tortugas, cuando tuve un encuentro con un galeón español. Me detuve aquí para hacer algunas reparaciones.**

–**Cuando te vayas, ¿podrías llevarme contigo? –preguntó Serena, siempre en francés.**

–**¿Pero por qué quieres marcharte? –preguntó K.T, frunciendo el ceño.**

–**Por favor... ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! –rogó Serena –. Si me llevas a mi prometido, él te pagará muy bien.**

– **¿Y cuál es el nombre de ese hombre afortunado?**

– **¡Basta! –rugió Darién, sobresaltando a Serena. Ella se volvió, advirtiendo el rostro pálido de Luna y la expresión divertida de Andrew, pero Darién estaba decididamente furiosa.**

–**Si deseas continuar tu conversación, tendrás que hacerlo en inglés –dijo.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó inocentemente Serena.**

– **¡Porque no confío en ti, pequeña!**

**La risa de Andrew fue estridente.**

– **¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso, Andrew?**

**Ignorando a Darién, Andrew se volvió hacia K.T.**

–**Mi joven amigo tiene buenas razones para no confiar en la muchacha –dijo–. Una vez trató de matarlo, y probablemente pensó que podría aliarse contigo para volver a intentarlo.**

–**No exactamente –dijo Darién, ahora sin furia–. Ha pensado en huir, y no tengo duda de que tratará de obtener tu ayuda, K.T. Por razones particulares, a esta señora no le gusta mi compañía. Yo, por otra parte, disfruto de la suya. Ahora puedo decirte que es mía por derecho de captura. Es un botín de guerra, más o menos.**

– **¡No lo soy! –gritó Serena, poniéndose de pie.**

– **¡Siéntate, Serena! –Ordenó duramente Darién–. ¿Preferirías que explicara la situación en términos más simples?**

– **¡No!**

–**Como te dije, K.T, es mía –continuó Darién–. Nadie la toca, y nadie la aparta de mí.**

– **¿Piensas casarte, muchacho? –preguntó K.T.**

–**No. Debes saber que en mi vida no hay lugar para el matrimonio –replicó Darién.**

–**Lo sé. ¿Entonces aún no has encontrado a Malachite? –preguntó K.T.**

–**No.**

– **¿Cuántos años hace que lo buscas?**

–**Doce. No es que los cuente. Comienzo a pensar que alguien puede haber llegado a él antes que yo. Tiene muchos enemigos.**

–**Es cierto, pero creo que aún está vivo –replicó K.T–. Hablé con un marinero en Port Royal, que escapó de una prisión española por la gracia de Dios, Relató una historia horrible, pero el hombre que lo envió a ese agujero de la muerte era el mismo hombre que tú buscas.**

– **¿El marinero dijo algo más? –Preguntó Darién, con la voz llena de excitación–. ¿Dónde vieron por última vez a Malachite?**

–**El juicio tuvo lugar en Cartagena hace tres años. Y desde entonces el hombre no ha vuelto a ver a Bastida.**

– **¡Demonios! ¿Dónde encontraré a ese asesino? ¿Cuándo? –exclamó Darién.**

–**No lo encontrarás aquí, muchacho. De eso estoy seguro –dijo K.T mirando a Serena.**

–**No, tienes razón, no lo encontraré aquí –replicó suavemente Darién. Contempló a Serena un largo rato, con una extraña mezcla de emociones en su rostro–. Pero la búsqueda– puede esperar unos meses.**

**La conversación cesó cuando las dos muchachas indias que servían trajeron grandes bandejas de comida a la mesa. Eran tan bonitas como había dicho Luna, con largos cabellos negros y sedosos y brillantes ojos negros. Llevaban amplias faldas de colores vivos y blusas muy escotadas. Iban descalzas. Eran muy parecidas, probablemente hermanas, pensó Serena, y las dos la miraron curiosamente mientras colocaban la comida en la mesa.**

**Serena centró su atención en la comida. Toleraba la pobre dicta del barco, pero ahora se regocijaba con las frutas frescas y exóticas que nunca había probado antes.**

**Los hombres de la tripulación entraron, uno por uno, para compartir la comida. Serena se preguntó quién sería este Malachite, y pensó que debía preguntárselo a Darién más tarde.**

**Serena preguntó a Darién si podía caminar por el jardín, y se sorprendió al ver que él asentía. Salió por la puerta principal, caminó hacia un lado de la casa y dio la vuelta alrededor de ella. Al mirar el borde de un bosque en un claro más allá de los árboles, caminó hasta allí lentamente, soltándose los cabellos para dejarlos secar con la brisa.**

**En el borde del bosque, un sendero llevaba hasta el corral. Dentro de él había siete caballos, y uno de ellos, muy hermoso, atrajo su atención. Serena lo llamó, pero el caballo se asustó de ella igual que los otros.**

**Serena deseó saber cabalgar. Su padre, Felipe, insistía en que no era una actividad adecuada para las mujeres. Pero no sería difícil aprender, pensó Serena, si los caballos eran mansos.**

**El crujido de algunas ramitas puso tensa a Serena, que se volvió bruscamente, pensando que encontraría a Darién. Pero un hombre de cabello rubio como el sol se acercaba rápidamente por el sendero del bosque. Pasó junto a ella, y se detuvo bloqueando el sendero que llevaba a la casa.**

–**Creo que este es un día bueno para mí –dijo el hombre–. ¿De dónde vienes, muchacha?**

–**Vengo... vengo del...**

–**No importa –rió él–. No debo hacer preguntas a un regalo del cielo.**

**Echó a andar hacía ella con las manos extendidas, y Serena se aterrorizó Era un hombre corpulento, de brazos macizos, un poco más alto que ella. No era difícil adivinar su intención, y Serena pudo gritar antes de que él llegara hasta ella y le tapara la boca con la mano.**

– **¿De qué tienes miedo, muchacha? No te dañaré. Lo que pienso hacer no hace dado a nadie –rió, oprimiéndola fuertemente–, caminaremos un poco más entre los árboles, ya que alguien puede venir por el camino.**

**Ahora Serena estaba desesperada. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa que la protegería, y rogó que diera resultado. Apartó la cabeza del pecho del hombre.**

–**Usted no comprende, monsieur... ¡soy la mujer de Darién!**

**El hombre la soltó y retrocedió con temor, con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre.**

–**El capitán Darién no está en la Isla –dijo nerviosamente; luego la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió.**

–**Él... está en la casa. Llegamos esta mañana –dijo apresuradamente Serena.**

–**Creo que mientes, muchacha.**

– **¡Por favor, monsieur! No quiero que usted muera por mi causa.**

–**Morir ¿Por qué?**

–**Darién ha jurado matar al hombre que me toque.**

–**No me parece propio del capitán Darién. Nada le importan las mujeres, y eso prueba que mientes, muchacha. De todas maneras, tal vez valga la pena morir por ti.**

**Volvió a acertarla antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de echar a correr, Serena luchó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando al hombre con los puños mientras él buscaba sus labios. Luego, de pronto, el hombre fue apartado de ella y arrojado al suelo.**

– **¡Te mataré!... –gritó el hombre, pero se interrumpió al volverse y ver a Darién parado junto a él, furioso.**

–**No me hizo nada, Darién –dijo rápidamente Serena–. ¡No puedes matarlo sin razón!**

– **¡Ha tratado de violarte! ¿No crees que sea una razón?**

–**Pero no lo ha hecho –replicó Serena débilmente.**

– **¿Qué tienes que decir, Jedite?**

–**Ella dijo que usted había llegado esta mañana, capitán, pero no le creí. Ningún hombre de su tripulación ha estado en el pueblo, creí que mentía cuando dijo que era su mujer. Honestamente, capitán Darién, si hubiera sabido que era suya, no la habría tocado.**

– **¿Entonces no has visto a tu capitán?**

–**No. Acabo de llegar del pueblo.**

–**Muy bien, como eres el contramaestre de K.T. dejaré las cosas como están. Pero te lo advierto, Jedite. No vuelvas a acercarte a ella –dijo Darién señalando a Serena con un gesto. –Ahora ve a buscar a tu capitán. Creo que ha tomado el otro sendero hacia el pueblo.**

–**Gracias, capitán Darién –dijo Jedite. Se alejó rápidamente, sin volver a mirar a Serena.**

–**Quiero darte las gracias, Darién, por llegar a tiempo –dijo Serena en voz baja.**

**Él se acercó a ella lentamente, obligándola a apoyarse en la cerca. La tomó en sus brazos, y sus labios se encontraron con los de ella en un beso duro y dominante. Serena se confió a sus brazos por un momento, permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiese con ella. Pero luego recuperó el control y lo apartó.**

–**No escapé a una violación, Darién, para ponerme en peligro y caer en otra –dijo Serena, furiosa consigo misma por haber respondido.**

–**No escapaste a la violación, pequeña; te rescataron de ella, sólo pensé que podrías agradecérmelo adecuadamente.**

–**Ya te lo he agradecido.**

–**Así es. Ahora dime, ¿por qué defendiste a Jedite que estuvo a punto de violarte, cuando querías matarme por hacer lo mismo? –preguntó Darién.**

–**Porque él no me violó. Pero tú sí... muchas veces. Me engañaste, me mentiste, y. me usaste. Te odio, Darién, con todo mi ser, ¡y me vengaré! –gritó ella, con sus ojos brillantes y peligrosos.**

– **¿Nuevamente debo temer por mi vida, pequeña? –preguntó Darién, sonriéndole.**

–**No me tomas en serio, Darién, pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo. En cuanto a mi venganza, tendrás que esperar hasta que escape de ti.**

**Él rió burlonamente.**

– **¿Y cómo te propones realizar esa venganza?**

–**Ya encontraré la manera.**

–**Cómo me odia mi mujer. Y según tus propias palabras... eres mi mujer –le recordó él.**

– **¡No lo soy!**

– **¿Qué? ¿Ahora lo niegas? ¿Lo admites ante cualquiera menos ante mí?**

–**Sabes por qué le dije eso. Pero parece que no eres tan temido como te gusta pensar, capitán Darién, porque el hombre insistía –dijo Serena. Se volvió y se apartó de él, echando a andar hacia la casa.**

–**Luna, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? –preguntó nerviosamente Serena. Estaba sentada en el centro de la gran cama de bronce, con las manos enlazadas sobre la falda–. Si me obliga a dormir nuevamente con él, juro que me escaparé.**

**Serena había llevado sus cosas a la habitación en el extremo del pasillo. Habían limpiado esa habitación por la tarde mientras las dos muchachas indias limpiaban el resto de la casa. Serena habría preferido trasladarse al ala opuesta, pero Andrew había tomado una habitación, y el capitán K.T. y Luna las otras. Darién quería privacidad en su parte de la casa.**

–**Me quedaré contigo si puedo, Serena, pero no creo que el capitán lo permita.**

–**Puedes decirle que estoy enferma –aventuró Serena–. Que algo de lo que comí me sentó mal.**

–**Podría decir eso, pero Darién sospecharía. No pareces enferma –dijo Luna.**

–**Entonces no le permitas entrar a la habitación.**

–**Serena, él es el capitán aquí, y aunque no le temo tanto como antes, olvidas que él es el que manda. Nuestras vidas están en sus malos.**

– **¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no nos matará? –Dijo Serena con exasperación–. Ha dado su palabra de que me llevará a Saint Martin.**

– **¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote a él, Serena? –Preguntó Luna, cambiando de tema–. Es un joven apuesto. Ni siquiera el conde Kou es tan apuesto y viril como éste. Sería mucho más fácil para ti si cedieras. Y no sería ninguna humillación, pequeña, ya que él no te da opción.**

**Serena estaba asombrada.**

– **¡Usa mi cuerpo, aunque sabe que lo detesto! Preferiría cualquier otro hombre en vez de él.**

–**Te viola porque tú te resistes. Él te desea, eso es todo. Pensé que ya habrías aceptado esta situación ahora –dijo Luna, ignorando la furia de Serena–. Darién te trata mucho mejor que un marido... te da mucho. Hasta sigue afeitándose la barba por ti, Andrew me dijo que Darién estaba furioso cuando se afeitó la barba.**

**Serena sonrió a pesar de sí misma, porque ésta era una batalla que había ganado casi sin quererlo. Recordó la noche en que Darién se había afeitado la barba, y la mirada furiosa que tenía al ver las marcas rojas que le habían quedado al afeitarse. Las marcas rojas desaparecieron poco tiempo después y no molestaban, pero Darién no lo sabía, se enfureció con ella por obligarlo a afeitarse en primer lugar, y murmuró que tendría que seguir haciéndolo. Tendría que afeitarse o abstenerse de hacer el amor hasta que su barba estuviera suave otra vez. Ahora se afeitaba a última hora del día cuando deseaba estar con Serena, de modo que Serena lo tomaba como una advertencia. Y ese día Darién se había afeitado antes de la cena.**

–**Por favor, Luna, quédate conmigo esta noche –rogó Serena, volviendo al tema.**

–**Aunque Darién me permita quedarme esta noche, ¿qué sucederá mañana?**

–**Para mañana pensaré otra cosa. Es esta noche la que temo –replicó Serena–. Ahora vete y dile a Darién que estoy enferma. Dile que quieres quedarte conmigo. Pero vete antes de que venga a buscarme.**

–**Muy bien –suspiró Luna–. Lo intentaré. Será mejor que te metas en la cama mientras me voy.**

**Luna cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de echar a andar por el corredor escasamente iluminado. No podía entender por qué Serena odiaba tanto a Darién. Parecía encontrar un verdadero placer en odiarlo... Cobraba vida siempre que discutían como si le gustaran las peleas.**

**Luna ayudaría a Serena si quería, pero dudaba de que tuviera éxito. Serena se había convertido en una obsesión para el joven capitán, y cuanto más se resistiera, más la desearía.**

**Luna bajó la escalera y se aproximó lentamente a la mesa donde estaban los hombres. Dos hombres de la tripulación de Darién vaciaban grandes jarros de ron, y el hombre llamado Jedite, a quien había conocido antes, estaba sentado junto al capitán K.T.**

– **¿Dónde está Serena? –preguntó Darién cuando vio a Luna parada junto a su silla.**

–**Está en la cama... no se siente bien –respondió Luna, secándose las manos en la falda.**

– **¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Darién, arqueando una ceja.**

–**Creo que le ha sentado mal algo que comió. Pero insisto en que me permita quedarme con ella esta noche. Me necesita.**

–**Te necesita, ¿eh? Bien, no lo creo –replicó Darién. Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a subir la escalera.**

–**Pero, capitán...**

– **¡Siéntese, madame!– Interrumpió Andrew bruscamente–. Su señora es responsabilidad de Darién. Si necesitan que la cuiden, él lo hará. Aunque no creo que sea eso lo que necesite.**

–**Usted sigue insinuando que Serena necesita azotes –dijo Luna–, supongo que le gustaría ser usted quien los aplique.**

–**Vamos, vamos, cálmese –dijo Andrew sorprendido ante el estallido de Luna–. Jamás tocaría a su señora. Darién me haría cortar la cabeza. Pero creo que es demasiado blando con ella. La deja hacer lo que quiere, y ahora ella piensa que siempre se saldrá con la suya.**

–**Olvida usted que Darién aún debe violarla –susurró Luna de manera que nadie más la oyera.**

–**Exactamente. Por eso digo que necesita una buena paliza.**

**Darién abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero al encontrarla vacía, imaginó el juego de Serena. Fue hasta la habitación contigua a la suya y la encontró también vacía. Luego fue hasta la última puerta y la abrió lentamente. Serena estaba acurrucada bajo las mantas en el lado más alejado de la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Pero se sentó al oírlo entrar, y sus cabellos cayeron gloriosamente sobre sus hombros.**

–**Este no es tu dormitorio, pequeña –dijo él en voz baja, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.**

– **¿Prefieres que duerma afuera? –respondió fríamente Serena.**

–**No, prefiero que duermas conmigo –replicó él con una lenta sonrisa en sus labios.**

–**Bien, Darién, ¡no lo haré! –saltó Serena, con sus ojos azules llenos de furia.**

–**Tu criada me ha dicho que no te sientes bien –dijo Darién–. Pareces demasiado furiosa como para estar enferma. –Su sonrisa se amplió, y fue hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde–. ¿Estás realmente enferma, Serena?**

– **¡Sí! –Siseó ella con furia–. Pero no hablaré contigo de mis sufrimientos.**

–**Creo que me estás mintiendo. Pero como no me queda alguna duda de que no es así, te haré traer un poco de leche agria. Aliviará tu estómago en muy poco tiempo.**

–**Gracias, no quiero –replicó ella, levantando el mentón con actitud desafiante–. Preferiría dormir si no te molesta... y sin que me molesten.**

–**Pero insisto en que necesitas medicinas, Serena.**

–**Guarda tu insistencia para tu tripulación –dijo ella moviéndose hacia el lado opuesto de la cama–. Ya te lo dije antes, Darién, no aceptaré órdenes tuyas. Ahora, ¿dónde está Luna? Quiero que se quede conmigo esta noche.**

–**Está abajo, pero no se quedará contigo esta noche. Ni ninguna otra noche. Sería un poco incómodo que los tres nos acostáramos en mi cama –rió Darién.**

–**Yo me quedaré aquí.**

–**Ya deberías haber aprendido que de nada sirve discutir conmigo. Bien, vendrás por las buenas, o tendré que transportarte a mi habitación.**

–**Ya deberías saber que de nada te servirá hacer esa pregunta. ¡Jamás iré por las buenas a tu cama! ¡Jamás! –gritó. Trató de desembarazarse de las mantas.**

**Pero Darién extendió una mano, tomó sus flotantes cabellos rubios, y la arrastró nuevamente a la cama. Con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos, la levantó en el aire y la llevó rápidamente a su habitación. La dejó caer en su cama, y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio saltar a Serena de la cama, buscando frenéticamente un lugar para esconderse.**

**Por un momento, ella parecía un conejo asustado, y Darién se sintió tentado de olvidar su necesidad de ella por esta noche. Pero el brillo asesino en sus ojos lo golpeó como una bofetada y renovó su determinación de poseerla.**

–**No hay forma de escapar, Serena –dijo, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.**

**Ella corrió hacia la ventana; luego volvió a mirarlo, y su rostro era una máscara de furia.**

– **¡Saltaré!**

–**No, no lo harás. Todo te tienta a vivir, incluso el hecho de vengarte de mí. –Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza–. ¿Por qué te peleas tanto conmigo, Serena?**

– **¡Porque tú engañas, mientes, y sigues violándome!**

–**Acabas de mentirme al decir que estabas enferma, pero no busco vengarme de ti.**

– **¿No? ¿Entonces por qué me retienes aquí, Darién? –preguntó ella.**

–**Créeme que no es por venganza –replicó él–. Si te ofreciera matrimonio... ¿qué?**

– **¡No me casaría contigo aunque me ofrecieras todas las riquezas del mundo! –Respondió ella acaloradamente, y luego agregó con voz curiosamente tranquila–: Pero tú no me ofreces matrimonio, Darién.**

–**No, claro que no. Pero no te castigo, Serena, y te doy todo lo que necesitas, sólo te pido que me dejes hacerte el amor. Kou no te trataría mejor que yo. –En su voz había una sorprendente nota de ternura.**

–**Tal vez no. Pero al menos él no tendrá que violarme –replicó ella.**

**Darién entrecerró los ojos, y luego la miró oscuramente.**

–**Aún no te posee, Serena.**

**Continuara...**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 15**

**La pálida luz de la luna tocaba la alfombra junto a la ventana y llenaba la habitación con un reflejo gris cuando Darién apagó las velas. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se durmió. Serena se sintió agradecida de que se hubiera dormido de espaldas, porque el ruido de sus ronquidos cubría sus movimientos en la habitación. Bajó de la cama sin perturbarle y se puso rápidamente el vestido lino, sin apartar sus ojos de Darién.**

–**Te dije que me escaparía si me violabas otra vez –pensó Serena–. Pero tú no me creíste. No, tuviste que forzarme nuevamente a aceptar tu lujuria. Bien, cuando despiertes por la mañana yo me habré ido. Y jamás me encontrarás, Darién.**

**Serena cerró la puerta sin ruido y cautelosamente bajó la escalera. Imaginó que tendría que pasar sobre los cuerpos dormidos de los hombres de la tripulación en el gran salón, pero ninguno de ellos estaba allí. Supuso que estaban en el pueblo o durmiendo en el barco.**

**Serena echó a andar por el césped, impulsada por su furia y su fuerte determinación. Le sorprendió claridad de la luna. Pero tuvo una repentina prevención al ver la masa negra de los árboles frente a ella sabiendo que tendría que dirigirse hacia allí.**

**La luna estaba ligeramente detrás de ella, iluminando el amplio sendero que conducía al bosque, pero una vez que estuviera dentro, sólo algunos pálidos rayos iluminarían el suelo con manchas grisáceas. Apenas había luz para ver el corral y los siete caballos.**

**Serena tuvo que detenerse a pensar. Tenía que elaborar algún tipo de plan. Volvió a mirar entre los árboles y vio la gran casa con toda claridad. No se veía luz en ninguna de las ventanas, y todo estaba en silencio.**

**Obviamente Darién dormía profundamente, y era probable que siguiera durmiendo hasta la mañana, pero Serena necesitaba mucho tiempo para poner distancia entre los dos. Él tomaría uno de los caballos para perseguirla, y la atraparía rápidamente si ella iba a pie. De manera que tendría que usar uno de los caballos para ella.**

**Serena se peinó rápidamente los cabellos en dos largas trenzas y las ató con un nudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Luego cruzó hasta la cerca del corral y buscó una salida. La cerca estaba hecha de largas planchas de madera clavadas a postes y formaba un gran círculo, pero no se veía ninguna puerta. Trató de levantar la plancha de arriba, pero fue imposible. Respirando profundamente, Serena intentó mover las dos planchas siguientes, pero esta vez se movió la de arriba. Era muy pesada, y tuvo que usar ambos brazos para levantar la tabla de los postes que la sostenían y bajarla hasta el suelo.**

**Uno de los caballos relinchó, y luego otro, y Serena se asustó. El ruido parecía venir de una trompeta en el aire tranquilo. Miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, tratando de ver entre las sombras negras del bosque; luego volvió a mirar hacia la casa, pero allí no había señales de vida. Ahora percibía otros sonidos: susurros de las hojas, zumbidos de mosquitos, cantos de los grillos, y otros que no podía identificar.**

**Coraje, Serena. Darién seguirá durmiendo... debe seguir durmiendo, pensó Serena. Saltó sobre la madera más baja y entró en el corral. El caballo blanco formaba una sombra gris en la oscuridad, y Serena se le acercó muy lentamente. Este se espantó, y todos los caballos se movieron peligrosamente hacía la abertura de la cerca. Por un momento Serena temió que escaparan, pero luego permanecieron en sus lugares. Esto no sería fácil, pensó Serena, casi a punto de abandonar la idea. No tenía monturas, ni siquiera una cuerda. Tendría que atrapar al caballo por la crin, luego montarlo y esperar sostenerse en el lomo. Afortunadamente el animal no era muy grande, pero, ¿cómo podría agarrarlo si el animal seguía espantándose?**

**Volvió a intentarlo, moviéndose con más lentitud esta vez, hablándole con suavidad. Extendió suavemente la mano y tocó el pescuezo del caballo, hablándole al mismo tiempo. Luego se acercó un poco más y le frotó la suave nariz, permitiéndole percibir su olor.**

**Serena siguió hablando con el caballo durante un rato mientras le acariciaba el cuello esperando que se relajara y no saltara cuando ella tratara de montarlo. Consiguió que el animal diera unos pasos hacia la abertura de la cerca. Los otros caballos se apartaron cuando ellos pasaron, y Serena rogó que su caballo no saliera corriendo cuando retirara la plancha que quedaba. Pero el caballo permaneció detrás de ella, y casi absolutamente inmóvil cuando lo tomó por la crin. Con un salto, Serena montó el caballo, levantó una pierna para pasarla sobre el lomo, y se sentó bien erguida.**

**Serena ya había decidido no cerrar la cerca, esperando que los otros caballos escaparan durante la noche. Así Darién no tendría caballo para seguirla.**

**Con una sensación de triunfo, Serena levantó sus faldas y las colocó bajo sus piernas, y luego impulsó el caballo hacia adelante. Estuvo a punto de caer cuando el caballo dio el primer paso, y se aferró rápidamente a él, casi decidida a escapar a pie. Pero el caballo siguió caminando lentamente por el sendero, y vio que no era difícil mantenerse sobre su lomo.**

**Mirando hacia atrás, vio que el resto de los caballos salían del corral y la seguían. Estaba segura de que su huida era posible, y pensó adónde iría ahora. El lugar obvio sería el lado opuesto de la isla. De manera que le quedaban dos opciones... ir hacía el lado izquierdo o hacia el lado derecho.**

**Pero primero debía localizar la villa. No tenía sentido tratar de encontrar ayuda allí, y además, el pueblo probablemente sería el primer lugar donde la buscaría Darién. Pero podía llevarle una semana o más avistar a algún barco que parara y necesitaba estar lejos de los que pudieran verla e informar a Darién del lugar donde estaba.**

**El sendero doblaba bruscamente a la izquierda, pero aún era suficientemente amplio como para que la luz de la luna llegara entre los claros de los árboles. Serena miró hacia atrás. Ya no veía la casa ni el corral, sólo la espesa oscuridad que la amenazaba por todos lados. Los otros caballos ya no la seguían, sino que se habían perdido en el bosque.**

**Serena sentía que era la única persona en toda la isla. Luchó contra el pánico, recordándose por qué había escapado. Luego se dio cuenta de que dejaba detrás a Luna.**

**Inmediatamente trató de desandar el camino hecho, pero cambió de idea y dejó que el caballo siguiera hacia adelante por el camino. No podía llevar a Luna con ella. Su única posibilidad de éxito era permanecer perfectamente sola en esta aventura. Sue no tendría el coraje para escapar. La aterrorizaban los caballos y trataría de disuadir a Serena para que no se fuera y tal vez hasta denunciaría sus planes a Darién.**

**Serena decidió alejarse lo más posible y narrar su historia al conde Kou. Entonces él iría a rescatar a Luna, y así tendría su venganza al mismo tiempo. Luna estaría segura en esta isla durante un tiempo. A pesar de su furia Darién no la castigaría.**

**Los quince o veinte minutos que el caballo anduvo por el sendero le parecieron horas. Serena forzaba los ojos por ver lo que tenía adelante, pero el bosque era demasiado denso. Luego el sendero doblaba ligeramente a la derecha. Había un gran claro, bañado por la luz plateada de la luna, y Serena veía una docena de cabañas muy próximas unas a otras.**

**Rápidamente hizo cambiar el curso al caballo y siguió a paso lento, por la oscuridad del bosque.**

**Ahora llevaba una dirección definida, el lado derecho de la isla. Ya no había un sendero que seguir, y los árboles eran tan densos en esta parte del bosque que el caballo se veía forzado a andar al paso. Serena esperaba que el animal tuviera mejores ojos que ella, porque apenas veía unos centímetros más adelante.**

**El caballo caminaba bordeando árboles y matorrales, nunca en línea recta, pero Serena lo mantenía dirigido más bien hacia la izquierda. De esta manera llegaría al lado derecho de la isla, alejándose de Darién.**

**Pasó una hora y después muchas más. Serena no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo faltaba para el amanecer, pero sabía que tenía que ganar mucha distancia antes de que Darién despertara. Esperaba que durmiera hasta tarde. Nadie le molestaría y cualquiera que se levantara supondría que ella también estaba en la habitación de Darién.**

**Pasaron dos horas más, y Serena llegó a un lugar donde había muchos bananeros, demasiado densos como para pasar entre ellos. Ahora la luna estaba al otro lado de la isla, pero Serena veía el cielo cada vez más claro. Azuzó al caballo para que diera un rodeo alrededor de los bananeros.**

**Esperaba que Darién no pudiera avanzar a más velocidad que ella. Él podía seguir la línea de la costa, pero allí no tendría idea de donde detenerse y buscarla. Al llegar a la costa, Serena se escondería en el bosque y esperaría el paso de algún barco, Darién jamás la encontraría, por más que la buscara.**

**Ahora distinguía los colores. Rojos oscuros y amarillos... flores que había olido antes pero que no veía. Serena levantó la mirada y vio zonas de cielo azul claro, teñidas de rosado y de anaranjado. Los pájaros comenzaban a despertar, y pronto el bosque estuvo lleno de suaves usos. Sería un hermoso día.**

**Luego, inesperadamente, un pequeño animal corrió frente al caballo; éste se encabritó, arrojando a Serena al suelo. Cuando por fin pudo incorporarse, el caballo se había alejado.**

**Serena se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y se sacudió las hojas y las ramitas del vestido. Estuvo desorientada hasta que vio la montaña de dos cumbres a través de una abertura entre los árboles. Siguió el camino hacia la playa, y pronto advirtió que iba mucho más rápido a pie, ahora que veía por donde caminaba.**

**Después de una hora de andar y correr, entre despierta y dormida, Serena oyó un ruido de olas a poca distancia. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, bordeando los árboles y los arbustos. Luego el sol la deslumbró cuando salía del bosque. Cayó de rodillas en la arena fría.**

**Serena bajó la cabeza y unos momentos después oyó su pesada respiración. Al mirar nuevamente hacia arriba no pudo creer lo que veía. A la izquierda del sol naciente había un barco, a sólo un kilómetro y medio de la costa.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, Serena se puso de pie de un salto y agitó frenéticamente los brazos. Dio gritos, pero luego lo pensó mejor, porque de todas maneras, no la oirían. El barco se movía en dirección del sol y luego hacia otro punto en la isla.**

**Serena seguía moviendo los brazos, temiendo que nadie la vería desde el barco. Luego éste giró y fue hacia la costa. Serena se dejó caer en la arena y se echó a llorar.**

**Miró impacientemente cómo bajaban un pequeño bote. Contemplando la brillante playa blanca, Serena temió que Darién pudiera aparecer antes de que el bote llegara a la playa. Pero después de quince minutos agónicamente cortos, Serena quedó a cargo del capitán Neflyte y en camino al barco de éste.**

**Continuara…**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 16**

–**Yo mismo la llevaría a la costa, mademoiselle Prewett pero ayudarla a subir y dejarla aquí me ha retrasado –dijo el capitán Alan–. Y es bueno respetar un horario.**

–**No es necesario, capitán. Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo. Estoy segura de que no tendré problemas para encontrar la plantación del conde Kou.**

–**No, no dudo de que la encontrará. Es una de las más grandes de la isla, según me han dicho.**

**Estaban en la cubierta mientras bajaban el pequeño bote que llevaría a Serena a la costa. Había llegado a querer al capitán Alan en las dos semanas de viaje hacia Saint Martin. Era un hombre amable de poco más de treinta y cinco años, un capitán de barco mercante que transportaba ron y tabaco a las colonias americanas y traía los objetos necesarios que no podían obtenerse en las islas.**

**Serena le había mentido respecto a la forma en que había llegado a la isla de Darién. Había dicho que había caído de la borda del barco que la llevaba a Saint Martin y que había nadado hasta la costa. El se había maravillado de que hubiera podido llegar viva a la costa, ya que había muchos tiburones y barracudas en esas aguas.**

**Serena pidió al capitán Alan que le dibujara un pequeño mapa mostrándole cómo llegar a la isla. Él explicó que era un hermoso lugar y que algún día podría mostrárselo al conde Kou. Serena llevaba el pequeño mapa escondido en el dobladillo de su vestido, que llevaba en sus brazos junto con su enagua y sus zapatos.**

–**Sin embargo, no sé por qué insiste usted en que use estas ropas –dijo Serena señalando los pantalones largos hasta la rodilla y la amplia camisa blanca que el capitán le había dado esa mañana.**

**El capitán Alan sonrió.**

–**Las ropas de Bill te quedan muy bien, niña.**

– **¿Muy bien? Son enormes.**

–**Esa era la idea. Son lo suficientemente amplias como para ocultar tu belleza: Vestida de esa manera no tendrás problemas con los marineros que andan por los muelles. –Hizo una pausa, mirándola enigmáticamente–. ¿Cómo diablos lograste esconder todo tu hermoso cabello bajo ese pañuelo rojo?**

–**No pude –rió Serena–. Está suelto bajo esta camisa... ah... y sostenido bajo los pantalones.**

**Esperaba no tener que volver a usar nunca más ropa de hombre.**

**Ahora el capitán rió.**

–**Bien, al menos no es visible.**

–**Pero es muy incómodo.**

–**No tardarás mucho tiempo en encontrar a tu prometido, y entonces podrás cambiarte de vestido. Bien, el bote ya está abajo, Andy te llevará a la costa. Ab... este... no olvides agacharte cuando caminas. No tiene sentido mostrar lo que tratas de ocultar.**

**Serena sonrió y besó al capitán en la mejilla, haciendo que éste se ruborizara considerablemente. Él la ayudó a deslizarse sobre la barandilla mirando el pequeño bote que esperaba abajo.**

**Serena se alejó lentamente del muelle atestado, asombrada por tanta actividad. Estaban descargando muchos barcos. Unos carros tirados por fuertes caballos andaban de aquí para allá. Cuatro niños pequeños perseguían a un gato flaco alrededor de una pila de basura. Este muelle estaba mucho más concurrido que el de Tórtola.**

**Serena trató de detener a un marinero, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Lo intentó una vez, otra vez y fracasó. Nadie le prestaba la menor atención.**

**Deteniéndose para pensar qué haría, Serena examinó los muelles. Vio a dos hombres que observaban a tres jóvenes que pedían limosna frente a una tienda, aguardando a los clientes cuando entraban y salían. Se acercó a los dos hombres, porque al menos ellos no tenían prisa por ir a ninguna parte.**

–**Perdón –aventuró.**

**Los dos se volvieron a mirarla. El más alto de los dos tenía la altura de Serena, y ojos de color azul claro que se iluminaron al mirarla. El otro era sólo unos centímetros más bajo, con ojos como cuentas de collar y nariz ganchuda, desproporcionada a su rostro.**

–**Creo que eres lo que el capitán me pidió –dijo el hombre más alto con entusiasmo.**

–**Sí, Yaten –dijo el otro, mirando a Serena de pies a cabeza.**

**Serena comenzó a retroceder. Miró a un hombre, y luego al otro.**

–**Espera muchacho –dijo el hombre llamado Yaten rápidamente–. Te ofrezco el trabajo de camarero para mi capitán.**

–**Ustedes no comprenden –dijo Serena, pero el hombre la tomó por un brazo.**

–**Bien, no me digas que no te gustaría navegar por el mar. Es una buena vida, te lo aseguro.**

–**No –replicó firmemente Serena. Trató de zafarse de su brazo, pero el hombre se lo aferraba.**

– **¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, muchacho? Serás perfecto para la tarea. No hemos encontrado ningún joven que valga la pena últimamente; ninguno duraría un sólo viaje. ¿Qué dices a esto?**

– **¡No! –Replicó ella nuevamente con creciente alarma–. ¡Ahora déjame!**

**Pero él la obligó a volverse, torciéndole el brazo hacia atrás dolorosamente. Ella no podía creer que esto, estuviera sucediéndole con toda esa gente alrededor.**

–**Es una lástima que hayas decidido mudarte, muchacho, pero es lo mismo.**

–**Ustedes no...**

–**Una palabra más y sentirás mi espada en tu espalda –gruñó el hombre, y le torció el brazo un poco más. Serena pensó que se desmayaría por el dolor–. El capitán Taiki nos envió a buscar un muchacho adecuado, y tú eres el único que hemos visto. Te acostumbrarás pronto a la tarea, porque el capitán Jared es fácil de complacer. Ya me lo agradecerás algún día, porque la vida en el mar es una buena vida.**

**Entonces echaron a andar, uno a cada lado de ella sosteniéndola por los brazos. Serena sentía la punta de un cuchillo en la parte baja de su espalda. La llevaron al barco que estaba cargando mercaderías y preparándose a levar anclas. La tripulación estaba demasiado ocupada como para mirarla mientras los dos hombres la hacían subir a bordo, y el miedo comenzó a crecer en ella. ¿Y si no podía salir de esto?**

**La llevaron al camarote del capitán. El hombre llamado Yaten la empujó adentro, pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta, su rostro se mostraba hosco mientras desenvainaba su daga.**

–**A Taiki no le gustará enterarse de que no tienes ganas. Te advierto –dijo con voz peligrosa– que si le dices que no quieres salir a navegar, te degollará. Espero que comprendas, muchacho, porque te vigilaré.**

**Cuando se cerró la puerta y Serena se quedó sola, corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió, pero Yaten y su amigo estaban parados junto a la cabina, de manera que cerró la puerta rápidamente. Esto era ridículo. La habían secuestrado nuevamente porque pensaban que era un muchacho. ¿Por qué terminaba siempre con problemas peores cada vez que escapaba de Darién?**

**Serena comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Deseaba que este capitán Taiki apareciera pronto. Su única esperanza era explicarle todo y esperar que le permitiera marcharse. Pero, ¿si el barco salía antes de que él volviera a la cabina? Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas. Serena intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente, pero Yaten seguía afuera, vigilando como dijo que haría. ¿Realmente la matarían si ella le decía al capitán que la habían traído aquí por la fuerza? Pero no podía transformarse en un camarero. El capitán pronto descubriría que era una mujer.**

**¿Por qué la desdicha la atraía como el fuego a una polilla? Primero Darién, luego la cárcel, luego Darién nuevamente, y ahora esto. Y su prometido estaba aquí, en esta misma isla, y ella ni siquiera podía pedir su ayuda. ¿Y si este capitán era otro hombre como Darién? La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y un hombre alto de cabellos castaños entró en la cabina. La miró atentamente mientras, cruzaba la habitación y se dejaba caer en una silla, junto a un escritorio lleno de cosas. Era un hombre apuesto de mediana edad, pero parecía muy cansado.**

–**De manera que tú eres mi nuevo asistente –suspiró. Hasta su voz parecía cansada.**

–**No, monsieur –respondió débilmente Serena, sin saber si debía temerle o no.**

– **¿Entonces qué haces aquí?**

–**Dos de tus hombres me trajeron aquí.**

– **¿Para qué? –preguntó él, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos cafés.**

–**Me trajeron aquí para que sea su asistente en el camarote, pero...**

–**Pero has cambiado de idea –respondió él por ella–. ¿Puedo persuadirte para que vuelvas a considerarlo? El último muchacho que tuve cayó al mar durante una tormenta, pero era un buen muchacho. Tú... tú pareces más fuerte que él, y no hay tiempo de encontrar otro tan bueno como tú, ya que nos iremos esta noche. ¿Qué puedes decir?**

–**Es imposible, capitán.**

–**Si estás preocupado porque eres francés, no tienes motivo –dijo el hombre con un toque de impaciencia en la voz–. He tenido a otros francesitos en el barco, de manera que no estarás solo. Y hablas inglés bastante bien. Y participarás en las ganancias, y tendrás posibilidades de progreso.**

–**Si yo fuera un muchacho, capitán, seguramente me tentaría su oferta.**

– **¿Si fueras un muchacho? ¿Qué tonterías son estas?**

–**No soy un muchacho –replicó rápidamente Serena–. Cuando sus hombres me trajeron aquí, no me dieron posibilidad de explicarles capitán. Soy una muchacha.**

– **¿Una muchacha? –preguntó él sin poder creerlo.**

**A Serena le irritó la duda, y se quitó lentamente la bufanda mostrando sus cabellos.**

–**Sí, una muchacha.**

**La repentina carcajada del capitán Taiki sobresaltó a Serena, que lo miró confundida.**

–**Me parecía que tu rostro era demasiado bonito para ser el de un muchacho, pero he visto otros con esas caras, de manera que lo dejé pasar. Deberías vestirte con las ropas que corresponden a tu sexo, niña, para evitar confusiones.**

**Había reflejos claros en sus ojos, mientras hablaba**

–**No tengo el hábito de vestir ropa de hombre, capitán. Me aconsejaron que me vistiera de esta manera para no atraer la atención.**

–**Pero de todas maneras la atrajiste. ¡De manera que mis hombres impresionan a las jovencitas! Lamento el inconveniente, niña.**

– **¿Entonces puedo irme?**

–**Sí, y vete rápido porque olvidaba que estoy muy cansado. Pero oculta nuevamente tus hermosos cabellos, querida, será mejor que te vean marcharte tal como viniste.**

**Serena hizo lo que le pedía y se sintió aliviada al atarse la bufanda en la cabeza. El capitán se puso de pie y la acompañó hasta la puerta; luego le tomó una mano y se la besó tiernamente.**

–**Esto ha sido un placer que recordaré largo tiempo, niña. Date prisa.**

**Cuando Serena salió a la luz del sol, recordó de pronto a Yaten y la advertencia que le había dado. Miró rápidamente su vestido y lo vio de pie a poca distancia de ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante su mirada furiosa, y volvió a mirar hacia el camarote del capitán, pero él ya había cerrado la puerta.**

– **¡De manera que se lo dijiste! –gruñó Yaten.**

**Sacó su daga y la sostuvo rígidamente en su mano derecha mientras se aproximaba a ella.**

–**Te lo advertí, muchacho. Te lo advertí.**

**Serena jadeó, y su rostro se puso pálido. Los hombres en cubierta dejaron su trabajo, creyendo que presenciarían una sangrienta pelea, pero Serena no lo advirtió. Ni una palabra salía de su boca, ni siquiera un grito, mientras estaba allí, paralizada. El hombre llamado Yaten parecía moverse lentamente. 'Corre', gritaba algo dentro de la mente de Serena. '¡Corre, por Dios, corre!' Finalmente sus piernas se movieron y siguieron moviéndose con un pánico ciego, como si no formaran parte de su cuerpo. Corrió por la pasarela y por el muelle, pero seguía oyendo al hombre a sus espaldas. Entonces tropezó y cayó, pero el hombre estaba tan cerca que tropezó con ella y cayó también a unos metros de distancia. Serena se puso de pie con la velocidad de un rayo y corrió hacia la ciudad, chocando con la gente en su huida. Ni siquiera podía detenerse para pedir ayuda, porque estaba segura de que el hombre la acuchillaría antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. Tenía que correr más rápido que él. Tenía, que encontrar un lugar para esconderse.**

**Corría por las calles, hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero cuanto más corría más desiertas encontraba las calles, y seguía oyendo al hombre que jadeaba y gruñía detrás. ¿Por qué no abandonaba la persecución?**

**Entonces Serena cayó en los brazos de otro hombre.**

– **¡Déjame! –gritó, luchando frenéticamente, pero este nuevo hombre la oprimía fuertemente contra él.**

–**Tú –susurró asombrado el hombre que la retenía.**

**Serena lo miró, y sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocerlo. Era el marinero francés a quien habían azotado por su causa en el 'Canción del Viento'. Antes de que pudiera hablar, él la empujó hacia atrás y sacó un brillante cuchillo. Quil los había alcanzado, y con toda su furia lanzó la daga hacia el francés. Serena supo que ahora debía escapar, pero quedó paralizada ante una casa, hipnotizada por las hojas de los cuchillos al sol. El marinero que había sufrido tan cruelmente por su causa ahora la protegía, y ella no podía abandonarlo.**

**El francés era más alto que Yaten y más corpulento, y Yaten estaba agotado por la persecución. Pero el hombre más bajo estaba furioso, y decidido a ganar. La sangre surgió del cuerpo de los dos hombres. Luego el puñal del francés se hundió en el hombro de Yaten, inutilizándole el brazo derecho, un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Yaten envió a éste contra la casa, donde cayó hecho un bulto en el suelo.**

–**Ven. –El francés tomó a Serena por la mano y la llevó por la calle hasta llegar a una vieja construcción. La hizo entrar, y sin prestar atención a nadie la obligó a subir por una escalera a una habitación del primer piso.**

**Serena no podía creer que estuviese a salvo. Había estado próxima a morir, y se echó a temblar de alivio. Se desplomó en la única silla de la habitación.**

**Cuando su respiración y su corazón retomaron su ritmo regular, observó el lugar que la rodeaba. La habitación era muy pequeña y oscura, y además de la silla de madera en que estaba sentada, había un lavabo y una cama estrecha con sábanas arrugadas, una ventana daba a una estrecha callejuela, pero la siguiente construcción bloqueaba toda la luz del sol.**

**El marinero francés encendió una vela en el lavabo. Tenía muchos pequeños cortes en los brazos y el pecho, y la sangre manaba de su mano derecha, donde uno de los dedos estaba casi cortado. Serena estaba aterrada y se levantó rápidamente para ayudarlo. El bulto que tenía en la falda cayó al suelo, y le extrañó observar que aún estaban sus ropas en él. Levantó el bulto y lo colocó en la silla, luego se aproximó al francés.**

–**Monsieur, su mano necesita un vendaje.**

**Él la miró con sus ojos gris oscuro, y ella se sorprendió por el odio que vio en ellos.**

–**Por causa tuya en mi espalda hay cicatrices que no se borrarán. ¿Qué te importa un dedo? Ya pagarás por él –dijo el hombre con voz débil–. Soy Zafiro, mademoiselle, por si desea conocer al hombre que la matará.**

**Serena sintió terror cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero el hombre no hizo movimiento alguno para detenerla. La puerta estaba cerrada. Se volvió para enfrentarse con él, con los ojos agrandados de miedo.**

–**Abra la puerta –gritó aterrorizada.**

**Él se rió de ella, con una risa cruel y despreciativa.**

–**Ahora ya sabe lo que se siente cuando a uno lo atan al mástil. No es una sensación agradable, ¿verdad, mademoiselle?**

– **¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué?**

–**Es una pregunta tonta, señora, pero la responderé con mucho gusto. Yo he soñado con matarla. He rogado que el destino la pusiera en mis manos, y ahora sufrirá usted diez veces más que yo. No la mataré de inmediato, mademoiselle Prewett, porque eso sería demasiado piadoso, y yo no siento piedad. Usted me rogará que termine con su vida, pero su muerte será lenta, vendrá por hambre y torturas. Pero primero obtendré aquello que deseaba y por lo cual me azotaron.**

**La mente de Serena se negaba a aceptar sus palabras. Esto era una pesadilla.**

– **¿Por qué lo azotaron, monsieur Zafiro?**

**Él la miró con sorpresa.**

–**Eres tranquila, pero la tranquilidad no te durará mucho tiempo. Me azotaron por mis intenciones, por algo que nunca llegué a hacer. Pero ahora quiero el pago, y luego algo más.**

– **¿Pero por qué debe matarme también?**

–**Porque usted podía haber logrado que no me azotaran, ¡pero no lo hizo! –gruñó él.**

–**Pero yo traté de impedirlo. ¡Rogué al capitán!**

–**Las mentiras acuden fácilmente cuando la vida está amenazada. No me tome por tonto, mademoiselle –gritó él y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón.**

**Serena lo miraba espantada, y algo se agitó dentro de ella.**

– **¡Bien... vióleme! –gritó, con los ojos agrandados y vidriosos–. ¡Máteme! Debía haber muerto en la calle bajo la espada de Yaten, de todas maneras. Ya no me importa. ¿Me oye? ¡No me importa! Serena se echó a reír, con voz histérica, inhumana, que resonaba en la pequeña habitación. Serena se apartó de ella con cautela.**

– **¡Estás loca! –Dijo con voz quebrada mientras se acercaba a la puerta–. Aún no has sufrido nada, pero tu mente ya no funciona bien. No habrá placer en comenzar ahora. Esperaré a que hayas recuperado el sentido, para que tengas conciencia de todo lo que pienso hacer. Volveré –chilló entre sus dientes apretados, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.**

**Serena cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Violentos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Pasó largo tiempo hasta que se tranquilizó y quedó gimiendo. Era una niña otra vez, y se imaginaba en una gran habitación del convento, con muchas camas. Se acostó en una de ellas en la oscuridad, llorando silenciosamente su soledad porque su madre no había podido evitar que la enviaran al convento, vino una monja y le habló en voz baja con palabras dulces y comprensivas. Finalmente se quedó dormida.**

**Continuara….**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 17**

**Miles de estrellas como velas temblorosas brillaban en el terciopelo negro del cielo. En algún lugar, en Saint Martin, el marinero Zafiro Black bebía para olvidar, pero en su alojamiento en la parte más miserable de la ciudad, Serena seguía durmiendo sin que la perturbaran los insectos y los ratones que había en la habitación.**

**Hacía rato que había amanecido cuando Serena abrió los ojos. Miró confundida el extraño lugar en que se encontraba. ¿Esta habitación estaba en aquella fortaleza donde Darién la había llevado? Pero ella había escapado de esa hermosa isla, ¿verdad? Sí, había escapado y la habían traído a Saint Martin. Había ido en búsqueda de su prometido, pero luego... luego...**

– **¡No! –gritó al recordar todo. ¡Dios mío, no!**

**¿Por qué tenía que recordar? Habría sido mejor perder todo recuerdo, mejor que estar sentada allí y contar los minutos hasta que volviera Zafiro Black. ¿Qué clase de horribles torturas planeaba para ella? Ya estaba débil por el hambre, y ¿él la dejaría morirse de inanición? No, él quería una revancha más completa que esa, volvería.**

–**Ah, Darién, ¿por qué no puedes salvarme esta vez? Pero me temo que fui demasiado inteligente. Estás a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, buscándome en la isla, si es que no has abandonado ya la búsqueda.**

**¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ella no quería que él la rescatara!, ¿o sí?, Serena miró la miserable habitación y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cualquier cosa sería preferible a lo que Zafiro Black planeaba para ella, incluso la vida con Darién. Pero Darién no estaba allí para ayudarla, y esto sólo le dejaba una alternativa: una muerte rápida.**

**Con la mente concentrada en su única solución, Serena se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana abierta. No había balcón afuera, sólo un antepecho que podía conducir a otra ventana.**

**Debajo, a la derecha, había un pequeño toldo sobre una puerta, pero directamente debajo de la ventana había una pila de leños. La pila era grande, con ramas cortadas que apuntaban en todas direcciones como lanzas. Si se arrojaba allí moriría con seguridad, de una muerte rápida. Serena levantó las piernas para sacarlas por la ventana y se quedó allí un momento, sintiendo los últimos minutos de su vida. Sonrió irónicamente, pensando que había escapado del hombre más apuesto que jamás había conocido. Lo había dejado por esto.**

–**Ay, Serena, qué tonta has sido –se dijo en voz alta con un fuerte suspiro.**

**Se soltó de la ventana y respiró profundamente. Todo lo que debía hacer era inclinarse hacia adelante, y ese sería el final. Pero una parte de ella se aferraba aún a la vida, aunque esa vida significara una tortura prolongada; volvió a la habitación.**

**"Tienes que saltar, Serena". "No puedo". Podría gritar pidiendo ayuda. No, con eso sólo conseguiría que volviera Zafiro Black, y de todas maneras tendría que saltar. "Entonces salta procurando no caer sobre la pila de ramas".**

**Volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero la pila era demasiado grande como para evitarlo**

– **¡El toldo!**

**Serena arrojó el bulto de sus ropas por la ventana; luego se descolgó ella misma hasta quedar precariamente colgada de las manos en el antepecho. Trató de llegar al toldo con el pie, pero le fue imposible. Ahora veía su error. Debió haberse detenido en el antepecho y saltar hacia el toldo. Pero era demasiado tarde, porque ella se sentía demasiado débil como para volver a subir.**

**Una mano se deslizó, y el cuerpo se apartó de la pared. Buscó frenéticamente con el brazo libre, y se agarró del antepecho mientras la otra mano resbalaba. Su cuerpo se torció hacia el otro lado, dándole una visión clara del toldo. Parecía imposible llegar allí desde su posición, porque estaba por lo menos a un metro y medio más abajo y a treinta centímetros más afuera. Pero tenía que alcanzarlo. Era su única posibilidad de sobrevivir.**

**Esta vez le resultó más difícil volver al lugar desde donde alcanzaría el antepecho, pero finalmente lo logró. Sabía que sólo le quedaban pocos segundos antes de que sus dos manos cedieran, pero conservaba la calma. Usando los pies se apartó de la pared de la casa, y quedó balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante.**

**Aún tenía miedo de dejarse caer, pero se consoló con la idea de que de todas maneras habría muerto. Se balanceó una vez más, y luego hacia su blanco. Se soltó. Cayó de rodillas en medio del viejo toldo de tela y rápidamente se asió a los costados, pero su peso venció los soportes podridos y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta cerrada, para luego caer el corto trecho que la separaba del suelo.**

**Serena jadeaba, sin saber si reír o llorar. Ahora se preguntaba por qué había tenido tantos reparos en intentar la huida. Luego miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana que estaba tan alta y se burló de su propia audacia. Pero, gracias a Dios, estaba libre y viva. Rogó poder encontrar al conde Kou sin encontrarse con más hombres malvados.**

**Serena se puso de pie, tomó su bulto de ropas y corrió hasta el extremo de la callejuela. Cautelosamente miró a su alrededor. Zafiro Black bebía en una taberna en esa misma calle. Serena bajó la cabeza y se apretó contra la pared de la casa, contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba que Zafiro pasara por la callejuela.**

**Finalmente el hombre apareció, avanzó, tropezó y cayó a poca distancia de ella. Serena creyó que se desmayaría mientras esperaba que él se pusiera de pie. Lo hizo con lentitud, y siguió hacia la entrada de su casa, sin siquiera mirar en dirección a Serena. Ella dejó pasar unos minutos antes de entrar en la vieja taberna, con lo cual también logró tranquilizarse un poco. Luego salió corriendo de la callejuela y siguió por la calle en la dirección por la que había venido Zafiro. Detuvo a la primera persona que vio, un joven, y le pidió indicaciones para ir a la plantación de Kou. Él le dijo que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero le informó orgullosamente que había visto al conde en los muelles esa misma mañana.**

**Serena siguió hacia los muelles, deseando salir de la ciudad. Al llegar al muelle, fue hacia un viejo apoyado en un cajón vacío, y que se sostenía con un corto bastón.**

–**Perdón –aventuró Serena–. ¿Sabe usted dónde puedo encontrar al conde Kou?**

– **¿Qué quieres de él, muchacho?**

–**Es un asunto importante –replicó Serena. Juró que jamás volvería a ponerse ropas de hombre.**

–**Allí. –Señaló un gran barco–. Kou está dando órdenes.**

**Serena se apresuró, aliviada de poder encontrar tan rápidamente al conde. Vio que el barco que el hombre le señalaba no estaba descargando cajones como los otros, sino una carga humana; negros con las manos y los pies encadenados. Al acercarse, un olor fétido asaltó su nariz, provocándole náuseas.**

**Vio al hombre que daba órdenes, un hombre de mediana estatura, con largos y lacios cabellos negros, pero de espaldas a ella. Serena lo llamó por su nombre. Él la miró con obvia irritación, y ella vio sus ojos azules y su rostro fuerte y apuesto, pero luego él volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.**

**Bien, ¿qué esperaba ella, vestida como estaba? Todos la tomaban por un muchacho. Caminó lentamente hacia él.**

– **¿Es usted el conde Seiya Kou? –preguntó, obligándolo a volverse hacia ella.**

– **¡Fuera de aquí, muchacho!**

– **¿Es usted...?**

– **¡Vete, ya te lo dije! –interrumpió él bruscamente.**

– **¡Soy Serena Prewett! –gritó ella, perdiendo la paciencia.**

**Él rió y se apartó nuevamente. Ella se arrancó la bufanda de la cabeza, dejando ver sus cabellos que cayeron en su espalda.**

–**Monsieur –llamó dulcemente. Cuando él se volvió una vez más, Serena arrojó la bufanda a su rostro y se apartó de él.**

– **¡Serena! –gritó él, corriendo tras ella, pero ella no se detuvo. Cuando él la alcanzó, la obligó a volverse, con el rostro asombrado–. Debes perdonarme, Serena. Pensé que estabas muerta. Rubeus volvió con mi barco y me dijo lo que había sucedido. Ahora pensé que eras un muchacho, y que venías a molestarme. Toda la ciudad sabe que te esperaba, y saben lo que sucedió.**

**Su enojo pasó tan rápidamente como había venido, y sonrió cálidamente al joven parado ante ella.**

–**Lamento haberte arrojado la bufanda.**

–**He sido una bestia al gritarte como lo hice. No hablemos más de esto. Ven –dijo él, conduciéndola a un carruaje que estaba a poca distancia–. Ahora te llevaré a casa. Hablaremos más tarde, y tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

– **¿Una sorpresa?**

–**Sí, y creo que te gustará mucho –respondió él con una sonrisa perezosa–. Pero ahora dime una cosa, ¿cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí?**

–**En un barco mercante.**

– **¿Pero no fue un barco mercante el que atacó a 'Canción del Viento'?**

–**No –respondió Serena–. Tengo mucho que contarte, pero como bien dices podemos hablar más tarde. Ahora deseo bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.**

–**Por supuesto, ma chérie. No tardaremos mucho en llegar a la casa.**

–**Ah, madame Prewett. Me alegro de ver que hoy se siente mejor –dijo Seiya Kou mientras Ikuko Prewett entraba en su estudio sin anunciarse–. Para usted fue un golpe no encontrar aquí a su hija cuando llegó ayer.**

–**No me siento mejor, monsieur. Pero me niego a creer que mi hija esté muerta. ¡Debemos encontrarla!**

–**Por favor, siéntese, madame –dijo Seiya, señalando una silla junto a su escritorio–. He encontrado a su hija... o, más bien, ella me encontró a mí. A Serena se le ha asignado la habitación junto a la suya. En este momento se está bañando.**

– **¡Pero por qué no me lo ha dicho de inmediato! –exclamó Ikuko, y salió corriendo de la habitación.**

– **¡Madame Prewett! –Llamó Seiya, deteniéndola antes de que llegara a la puerta–. Insisto en que debe esperar antes de ver a Serena.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Le sucede algo?**

–**No... Creo que está bien. Aún tengo que averiguar lo que le sucedió después de ser raptada en el 'Canción del Viento'. Debo pedirle que me deje hablar con ella primero.**

– **¡Pero soy su madre!**

–**Y yo soy su prometido. Hay ciertas cosas que debo saber antes de...**

– **¿Qué quiere decir, monsieur? –Le interrumpió Ikuko–. Es suficiente que Serena esté aquí y que esté viva.**

–**Si Serena ha de convertirse en mi esposa…**

– **¡Sí! –Casi gritó Ikuko–. Permítame informarle, conde Kou, que yo estuve en contra de este compromiso desde el comienzo. Siempre quise que Serena eligiera su propio marido. Aún lo deseo. Ahora que Felipe está muerto, Serena no tiene por qué respetar el acuerdo que la hace su esposa. Vine aquí para decírselo.**

–**Por favor, madame Prewett, usted me entiende mal –dijo Seiya, molesto.**

–**Creo que le he comprendido perfectamente, monsieur. Si Serena ya no es inocente, no es culpa suya. Y si usted no desea casarse con ella, me llevaré a Serena y saldremos de su casa inmediatamente.**

**Seiya estaba molesto pero logró ocultarlo. No debería haberle dicho a esa mujer que su hija estaba allí pudiendo haberla hecho marchar y conservar a Seiya como amante sin que su madre lo supiera. Ahora toda la ciudad sabía lo que le había sucedido a Serena Prewett, pero él no podía casarse con ella. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejarla ir. Era demasiado hermosa como para perderla.**

–**Madame Prewett, lamento haberme expresado mal. Tengo todas las intenciones de casarme con Serena. Pero como seré su marido, supongo que le gustará contarme primero su historia. Al fin y al cabo, vino a mí. Después, se regocijará al verla a usted, y olvidará todo lo que ha pasado.**

**Ikuko se calmó y comprendió lo que el hombre decía.**

–**Muy bien, monsieur. Esperaré en mi habitación.**

– **¿No irá a ver a Serena?**

–**Esperaré a que usted haya hablado con ella. Pero deseo que me llame inmediatamente una vez que haya terminado.**

–**Le informaré yo mismo.**

**Seiya la miró salir de la habitación y rechinó los dientes, con el ceño fruncido. Le habría gustado matar de un tiro al capitán Rubeus por permitir que los piratas capturaran a Serena. Aunque todavía fuera virgen, nadie lo creería. Ahora tendría que ganar tiempo y pensar en alguna forma de liberarse de la madre, se sentía seguro de poder manejar a Serena si la dejaban a su cuidado.**

**Continuara….**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 18**

–**Serena, eres aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba –dijo Seiya al entrar en la sala y cerrar las puertas.**

–**Es usted muy amable, monsieur –replicó ella delicadamente. Se sentía un poco culpable.**

–**Llámame Seiya, pequeña, ya que...**

– **¡No me llames 'pequeña'! –Respondió duramente Serena–. Darién me llamaba así, y no quiero volver a oír esa palabra.**

–**Lo siento, Serena.**

–**Perdóname tú a mí –dijo rápidamente Serena, sintiéndose, tonta–. No quería reaccionar así. Sucede que el recuerdo de ese hombre aún vive en mi mente.**

– **¿Quién es este hombre del que hablas?**

–**Darién es el capitán del 'Dama Alegre', el barco que luchó contra 'Canción del Viento'.**

–**Es un pirata, ¿verdad? –preguntó Seiya, mientras sus ojos azules observaban el rostro de Serena.**

–**Dice que trabaja bajo la protección de Inglaterra.**

–**Pirata o particular... es lo mismo, más o menos. ¿Él... bien...? **

– **¿Quieres saber si me violó? Sí, muchas veces –dijo Serena sin ruborizarse–. Me mintió y me engañó también. Me dijo que me traía aquí para obtener un rescate. Pero en cambio nos llevó a mí y a mi criada a una isla que dice ser suya. Me habría retenido allí durante meses si yo no hubiese escapado.**

–**Esa isla, ¿tiene un nombre?**

–**No lo sé. Desde un barco parece desierta. Hay nativos que viven tierra adentro, y hay una gran casa lejos de la costa que construyeron los españoles hace mucho tiempo.**

– **¿Y cómo lograste escapar de ese Darién? –preguntó Seiya.**

–**Dejé la casa mientras él dormía, y pude llamar a un barco que pasaba al amanecer. ¡Pero debemos volver para rescatar a mi vieja niñera!**

– **¿Tu criada todavía está en esa isla?**

–**Sí.**

–**Pero probablemente ya esté muerta, Serena.**

– **¡No! Sólo la dejé porque pensé que tú la rescatarías. Y quiero vengarme de Darién. Debe morir.**

**Seiya la miró sobresaltado.**

–**Serena, esto es absurdo. Los piratas que asolan estas aguas son crueles. Pueden degollar a un hombre con toda facilidad. No sabes lo que pides.**

–**Pido venganza y que se rescate a mi criada. Si no puedes hacer esto por mí, encontraré quien lo haga –dijo Serena, tratando de dominar su furia.**

–**Muy bien –dijo Seiya, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Pero no tengo barcos aquí en este momento; llevará algún tiempo.**

– **¿No era tu barco el que estaban descargando hoy? –preguntó Serena.**

–**No. Pertenece a un viejo amigo mío. Lo conocerás esta noche durante la cena. Yo sólo me ocupaba de la carga de esclavos que compré, pero eso no te concierne. –Hizo una pausa, mirándola pensativamente. – ¿Podrías volver a encontrar esa isla?**

–**Tengo un mapa. –Serena le entregó el pedazo de tela doblado que le había dado el capitán Alan.**

–**Bien, al menos con esto no habrá que ir muy lejos –dijo Seiya, poniéndose el mapa en el bolsillo.**

–**Pero yo deseo ir contigo –dijo acaloradamente Serena–. Debo ver con mis propios ojos la muerte de Darién.**

–**Ya veremos. Pero ahora, si esperas aquí, tendrás la sorpresa que te mencioné antes. –Salió de su habitación, esperando que su madre pudiera disuadir a Serena. La sola idea de atacar la fortaleza de un pirata era ridícula.**

– **¡Mamá!**

**Serena no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando vio aparecer a su madre en la puerta. Corrió hacia Ikuko y se abrazó a ella, temiendo que sólo fuera una ilusión.**

–**Ahora todo está bien, querida mía. Estoy aquí. –Ikuko hablaba con suavidad, acariciando el cabello de Serena.**

**Al oír las tiernas palabras de su madre, Serena perdió la compostura y estalló en lágrimas. Se sentía una niña pequeña que pide amor y protección a su madre. Las lágrimas se convirtieron en fuertes sollozos que Serena no podía contener aunque lo intentara. Su madre estaba allí, y ahora todo marcharía bien. Serena ya no estaba sola.**

**Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cesaron las lágrimas. Madre e hija estaban sentadas en el sofá, pero Ikuko seguía abrazando a Serena.**

–**No debes hablar de esto si te resulta penoso, Serena.**

–**No, quiero contártelo, mamá. Debo saber si me equivoco en mi manera de sentir. Estoy llena de tanto odio que a veces pienso que me he convertido en otra persona.**

**Serena contó a su madre todo lo que le había sucedido, desde el momento en que 'Canción del Viento' avistó por primera vez al 'Dama Alegre', hasta el momento de su huida de la isla y su conversación con Seiya. No omitió nada de lo sucedido con Darién, y aun admitió que su cuerpo la había traicionado muchas veces haciéndola disfrutar de su amor con él.**

–**Luna no podía entender por qué odiaba tanto a Darién. Y Seiya cree que es tonto que yo desee la venganza. Él es mi prometido... él también debería desear la venganza. Pero creo que Seiya prefiere olvidar todo el asunto. –Serena se interrumpió, mirando a su madre con un ruego en sus ojos. – ¿Me equivoco en odiar así a Darién? ¿Está mal que desee verlo muerto?**

–**Este hombre te violó continuamente, y tienes todo el derecho de odiarlo. Pero estás viva, Serena. Podría haberte violado una vez y luego haberte matado, pero no lo hizo. Está mal desear la muerte de alguien. Con la vida que lleva, este Darién morirá pronto. No dejes que su muerte sea obra tuya. Buscar venganza es destruirte a ti misma.**

–**Pero sólo he pensado en verlo muerto.**

–**Eso no es bueno, amor mío. Debes olvidar a ese hombre. Debes dejar tu odio y tu recuerdo de él a un lado. Lo que ha sucedido no puede cambiarse. Es un destino que cae sobre muchas mujeres, pero sobreviven, como te sucederá a ti –dijo Ikuko, apartando los cabellos del rostro de Serena–. Tienes suerte, ma chérie, porque puedes decidir qué hacer con tu vida. Puedes casarte con el conde si lo deseas o, una vez que rescatemos a Luna, podemos volver todas a Francia.**

–**Pero yo pensaba que todo estaba arreglado... que debía casarme con el conde Kou.**

–**Ya no, Serena. Felipe hizo ese arreglo, pero... pero Felipe está muerto.**

– **¡Muerto!**

–**Sí, murió el día que volvimos de Saint Malo. Fue un desdichado accidente. Cayó de su caballo y se golpeó la cabeza.**

**Serena tembló, recordando su propia caída del caballo blanco. Aunque Felipe no era su verdadero padre, era el único que había conocido, y sentía pena.**

–**Lamento tener que darte esta noticia después de lo que has pasado –dijo Ikuko.**

–**Está bien, mamá. Debe haber sido duro para ti, quedarte sola.**

–**Tengo que ser honesta contigo, Serena. Ya te dije antes que nunca amé a Felipe. Vivir con él estos años no ha sido placentero. Y cualquier cariño que hubiese tenido por Felipe quedó destruido hace muchos años cuando comenzó a exigirme un hijo varón. Me conmocionó su muerte, pero no lo lloré. Sólo tuve una sensación de libertad.**

–**Debe haber sido terrible vivir todos estos años con un hombre que no amabas.**

–**Vivía para ti. Tú me diste felicidad –replicó Ikuko.**

–**Pero todavía eres joven, mamá. Puedes encontrar un amor.**

–**Lo dudo, ma chérie –sonrió Molly–. Pero ahora soy una viuda rica, muy rica. Nunca supe que Felipe fuera tan rico. Puedo darte cualquier cosa que desees, para compensar todos estos años que estuviste separada de mí. Pero esto significa que no tienes que casarte con el conde Kou si no lo deseas. Podemos quedamos aquí un tiempo, y si le amas, os daré mi bendición, si no, nos marcharemos.**

–**Me he acostumbrado tanto a pensar en Seiya Kou como mi futuro marido que es difícil imaginar otra cosa –dijo Serena con una media sonrisa.**

–**Bien, al menos Felipe eligió un joven para ti. Y es apuesto.**

–**El hecho de ser joven y apuesto no lo convierte en un hombre bueno –dijo Serena, recordando la apostura de Darién–. Pero como dices, podemos quedamos aquí un tiempo. Necesitaré tiempo para conocer mejor a Seiya.**

**Siguieron hablando hasta que el conde Kou vino a anunciarles la cena. El comedor estaba ocupado por una enorme mesa de caoba pulida, puesta para cuatro personas, un hombre alto de cerca de cuarenta años, con lacios cabellos castaños y ojos azules, estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa. Se puso de pie cortésmente cuando entraron en la habitación.**

–**Este es mi otro invitado, el dueño del barco del que hablamos, Serena. Hace algún tiempo que está conmigo, esperando el regreso de su barco.**

**El hombre tomó la mano de Serena e hizo una reverencia ante ella.**

–**Malachite mademoiselle. Es un honor...**

– **¡Malachite! –Jadeó Serena–. Usted... usted es el hombre que busca Darién.**

**El hombre se puso pálido.**

– **¿Conoce a ese Darién?**

–**Sí, lamentablemente sí. ¿Puede decirme, monsieur, sólo por curiosidad, por qué quiere matarlo? –preguntó Serena.**

–**Yo habría hecho la misma pregunta, mademoiselle. Varias personas me han dicho desde hace años que un joven llamado Darién me busca, pero nadie puede decirme por qué. ¿Usted dice que quiere matarme?**

–**Eso es lo que entendí por una conversación que oí. Darién mencionó que lo buscaba desde hace doce años y que temía que usted moriría antes de que él lo encontrara. Él... dijo que usted era un asesino.**

– **¡Un asesino! –Rió Malachite–. Seguramente me confunde con algún otro. Pero me gustaría conocer a este Darién. ¿Sabe usted dónde está ahora, mademoiselle?**

–**Di al conde Kou un mapa que muestra su escondite.**

–**Malachite, esta conversación no es muy apropiada para la hora de la cena –intervino rápidamente el conde Kou.**

–**Lo siento, Seiya. Tienes razón, por supuesto. Perdónenme, señoras, porque no suelo cenar en tan amable compañía. Olvidé mis buenos modales.**

–**Está bien, monsieur Malachite –replicó Ikuko, contenta de que el conde hubiese interrumpido la conversación, aunque Serena no parecía tan alterada.**

–**Usted es español, monsieur Malachite. ¿Cómo se explica que hable francés con tanta fluidez? –preguntó Serena.**

–**He estado muchas veces en Francia durante mis viajes. Además tengo trato con muchos de los colonos franceses aquí en el nuevo mundo. Es necesario aprender su idioma.**

–**Debo felicitarlo, monsieur. Lo ha aprendido muy bien.**

**La conversación continuó con otros temas durante la cena, y después de ella, cuando pasaron a la sala. Malachite era un hombre encantador, y parecía muy atraído por Ikuko. Serena observó que su madre estaba muy distinta desde la última vez que la viera en Francia. Entonces Ikuko estaba agobiada por el hecho de que su hija debía partir de la casa. Pero ahora parecía mucho más joven y muy bonita con sus sedosos cabellos trenzados alrededor de la cabeza, y un vestido de terciopelo azul que destacaba sus ojos color azul oscuro.**

**El conde Kou parecía preocupado siempre que Serena lo miraba. Dos veces ella advirtió que fruncía el ceño, pero él lo ocultaba rápidamente con una sonrisa perezosa cuando veía que ella lo miraba. Era un hombre apuesto, aunque no tan gallardo como Darién. Incluso con la cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla, sin embargo... ¿Por qué Serena no podía dejar de pensar en Darién?**

**Como se hacía tarde, Serena dijo que se retiraría. En realidad no estaba cansada, pero quería estar sola. Seiya insistió en llevarla a su habitación, y cuando llegaron allí, la siguió y cerró la puerta.**

– **¿La habitación es satisfactoria? –preguntó, acercándose por detrás.**

–**Sí –dijo Serena, mirando los lujosos muebles–. Tu casa es muy hermosa por lo que he visto de ella.**

–**La hice amueblar nuevamente cuando decidí casarme contigo. Mañana verás el resto. Ah, Serena, cuánto tiempo he esperado que vinieras. –La hizo volverse y la estrechó contra él, cubriendo su boca con sus labios duros y exigentes.**

–**Por favor, Seiya, es tarde y...**

–**No me pidas que me vaya, Serena –interrumpió él sin dejar de abrazarla–. Pronto nos casaremos, y... y yo te deseo.**

– **¡Seiya! –gritó Serena, apartándolo de ella. El rostro de él se tomó furioso, casi cruel.**

– **¡No puedo soportar la idea de no haber sido el primero en poseerte! –dijo Seiya acaloradamente. Luego su rostro se ablandó y siguió rogando–: Por favor, Serena, sé buena, te haré olvidar a ese Darién.**

**Serena estaba alterada por la conducta de Seiya pero también furiosa de que él pensara que podía saltar a su cama sin que antes se casaran.**

– **¿Entonces piensas violarme? –preguntó con voz dura.**

–**Por supuesto que no –replicó él.**

–**Entonces vete de mi habitación, Seiya. Es tarde y estoy cansada.**

–**Perdóname, Serena. Has tenido un día agotador, y yo sólo pensaba en mí mismo.**

**Ella permitió que volviera a besarla, esta vez con suavidad, y luego él salió de la habitación.**

**Continuara….**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 19**

**Por más que lo intentaba, Serena no podía dormir. La desagradable escena con Seiya volvía a ella disgustándola cada vez más, "sólo porque ya no soy virgen", pensaba, "él se creía con derecho a suponer que dormiría conmigo antes de casarnos".**

**Había oído ir a su madre a su habitación unos minutos antes. Serena estaba muy contenta de que su madre estuviese allí. No dependía del conde Kou ahora, y, como decía su madre, no tendría que casarse con él si no lo deseaba.**

**Había pasado una hora desde que Serena se acostara, pero no podía dormirse. Hacía demasiado calor en habitación y tuvo ganas de quitarse la enagua y dormir desnuda. A pesar de que las grandes ventanas estaban abiertas, la brisa corría entre los árboles y no llegaba la habitación.**

**Serena salió a la amplia galería. Toda la casa estaba apoyada sobre cortos pilares, y completamente rodeada por la galería.**

**Espesas nubes cubrían el cielo y ocultaban la luna llena. Serena pensaba que pronto llovería. Tal vez entonces la habitación estaría más fresca.**

**Caminó un poco por la galería, mirando las luces de la ciudad en la distancia, pero se detuvo al oír voces. Se dio la vuelta, y vio que estaba parada frente a la sala, y que se encontraba casi frente a las puertas abiertas. Muy poca luz salía a la galería, porque sólo había una vela encendida en esa espaciosa habitación.**

–**Realmente eres un hombre, afortunado, Seiya –decía Malachite–. Si no fueras mi amigo, trataría de quitarte a Serena Prewett. Pero su madre, por otra parte, sería una esposa adecuada para mí. Es asombroso qué joven se ve a la viuda, a pesar de que tiene una hija ya mayor.**

– **¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más y tratas de conquistar a la hermosa viuda? Es una buena oportunidad.**

– **¿Qué? ¿Estás tratando de liberarte de la suegra antes de la boda? –rió Malachite.**

–**No habrá boda –dijo Seiya con amargura.**

**Serena contuvo el aliento, se acercó un poco más a la pared y permaneció inmóvil junto a las puertas abiertas, oyendo la conversación con tanta claridad como si estuviera dentro de la habitación.**

– **¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –preguntó Malachite, sorprendido.**

–**Ojalá sólo estuviera bromeando –dijo Seiya con pena y furia en la voz–. Tú has estado en la ciudad. Has oído hablar de Serena. Cuando el 'Canción del Viento' entró en el puerto y la tripulación difundió la historia, enseguida comenzaron a llamar a Serena 'la mujerzuela del pirata', porque no se hizo ningún intento de cambiarla por un rescate. Ahora ya no puedo casarme con ella.**

–**Realmente eres un tonto si renuncias a ella sólo por lo que dice la gente.**

–**Tú no vives aquí, Malachite –replicó Seiya–. Esta es una isla pequeña y no podría tolerar continuas habladurías sobre mi esposa. Me traería dificultades interminables.**

– **¿Entonces dejarás que esa perla se escape de entre tus dedos? Si yo estuviera...**

–**Por supuesto que pienso conservar la perla –interrumpió Seiya. –Sólo que aún no sé muy bien cómo.**

– **¿Piensas conservarla como amante? –preguntó Malachite, sorprendido.**

–**Desde luego. Como tú dices sería un tonto si renunciara a ella.**

–**Pero, ¿Cómo te propones lograr esto? Yo tenía la impresión de que Serena Prewett esperaba ser tu esposa. Su madre también lo espera.**

–**Sí, bien, la madre debe marcharse y dejar a Serena a mi cuidado. Entonces no me llevará mucho tiempo llevar a Serena a la cama, y después le explicaré por qué es imposible que nos casemos.**

–**Eres un libertino, Seiya –rió Malachite. –Tendrás todas las ventajas de una bella esposa, y sin la trampa del matrimonio.**

–**Bien, yo no esperaba que las cosas fueran así. Quería a Serena por esposa. Podía haberla convertido en una reina si... ¡si este hombre Darién no la hubiera forzado a ser su mujer!**

–**Es irónico que este mismo hombre haya afectado las vidas de los dos, y que ninguno de los dos lo conozca –dijo Malachite.**

– **¿Entonces realmente no sabes por qué te busca?**

–**No; he pasado muchas noches sin dormir tratando de comprender por qué me busca. Me han dicho que es un hombre joven, de cabello negro, y muy alto. Al principio pensaba que tal vez era un bastardo cuya existencia yo no conocía pero cuanto más sé sobre él, menos probable me parece esto. Realmente no sé.**

– **¿Decías que es joven?**

–**Esto no te gusta, ¿eh?– rió Malachite–. Pero, ¿qué importa su edad? Dudo que haya tratado a Serena con compasión. Los piratas son despiadados. Yo lo sé, en mi juventud también lo fui.**

– **¡Nunca lo habías mencionado! –dijo Seiya, asombrado.**

–**Fue hace mucho tiempo, y hay muy pocas personas que lo saben. Me mezclé con gente mala, y asolábamos todo lo que podíamos. Y como esto nos daba ganancias, yo seguí mí… bien, mi carrera, durante varios altos. Pero ahora he cambiado... es mejor olvidar todo eso.**

–**Bien, yo no revelaré tu secreto.**

–**Eso no me preocupa, pero este Darién sí. Hasta anoche, siempre pensé que solamente quería encontrarme para arreglar alguna deuda. Pero gracias a tu Serena, ahora sé que tengo un peligroso enemigo. El mapa del que ella habló, ¿por qué te lo dio?**

–**Ah... quiere que vaya a la isla donde Darién la capturó para rescatar a su vieja criada, que todavía está allí, y para matar a Darién –rió Seiya con desprecio–. Desea vengarse por lo que él le hizo a ella.**

–**Es una muchacha activa… no lo habría pensado al conocerla anoche. Pero, ¿por qué no me das el mapa, y te ahorraré el problema de hacer lo que ella pide?**

–**Lo quemé.**

– **¿Lo quemaste? –explotó Malachite.**

–**No tenía intención de ir allí... mis barcos no están armados para la batalla, mis tripulaciones no incluyen soldados. Pensaba decir a Serena que había perdido el mapa y con esto terminaría todo. Pero, ¿por qué deseas ir allí?**

–**No soy hombre que se siente a esperar a sus enemigos. Debo encontrar a Darién primero.**

–**Serena vino aquí en un barco mercante. El capitán debe saber dónde está la isla. Él le dio el mapa a Serena –dijo Seiya.**

– **¿Y él está aquí? ¿Su barco está anclado en el puerto? –preguntó Malachite esperanzadamente.**

– **Serena fue simplemente llevada a la costa. Pero le preguntaré el nombre del capitán y su destino por la mañana si aún deseas encontrar al pirata antes de que él te encuentre a ti. Pero, en mi opinión, es una aventura tonta.**

–**No es a ti a quien este hombre desea matar, de manera que averigua lo que puedas. Yo puedo vivir sin que Darién me encuentre jamás, pero no puedo correr ese riesgo.**

**Aun después que los dos hombres se acostaran, Serena seguía paralizada junto a la sala, apoyada contra la pared. La conversación entre los dos hombres se repetía en su mente, se sentía desdichada y usada, ¡y Seiya era tan despreciable! ¡Pensar que su intención era convertirla en su amante y que iba a mentirle con respecto al mapa! Pensaba liberarse de su madre, y luego la obligaría a someterse a su voluntad o, sin duda, la arrojaría a la calle.**

**Serena tembló a pesar de que la noche era cálida y volvió de puntillas a su habitación. Estaba furiosa. Sí, furiosa. Quería contarle a su madre todo lo que había oído. Quería salir de la casa de inmediato. Pero era tarde, y su madre probablemente dormía ya. Serena tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para terminar con los horribles planes de Seiya.**

**¿Por qué todos los hombres eran tan despiadados... por qué se aprovechaban de las mujeres a causa de su debilidad? Serena no quería pensar en lo que le habría sucedido si no hubiera oído la conversación entre Seiya y Malachite. Pero la había oído, y al día siguiente ella y su madre podrían buscar alojamiento, en la ciudad.**

**De pronto Serena recordó a Luna. Aún había que rescatarla antes de poder volver a Francia. Pero Malachite iría a la isla de Darién. ¡Por supuesto! Haría que su madre le pidiera que rescatara a Luna. Él se ocuparía de matar a Darién, de manera que Serena no tendría por qué sentirse culpable de su muerte. Darién moriría, a Malachite se le pagaría por hacer algo que habría hecho de todas maneras, y Luna sería rescatada. Sí; todo funcionaría a la perfección.**

**Continuara….**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 20**

**En algún momento en medio de la noche, Serena se despertó, oía llover en la galería y supuso que se había desatado una tormenta. Con pocas ganas, bajó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta ventana porque ahora el aire estaba frío y ella había dejado las ventanas abiertas. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, y la lluvia borraba todos los otros ruidos.**

**Por suerte, no había muebles entre la cama y las ventanas que podrían haber hecho tropezar a Serena, pero antes de que hubiese terminado de cruzar la habitación, alguien la tomó de los cabellos y la oprimió contra su cuerpo húmedo. Abrió los labios para gritar pero alguien le puso un trapo húmedo sobre la boca. Rápidamente le ataron los brazos a la espalda y, antes de que pudiera quitarse la mordaza, le colocaron otra tela sobre la boca que ataron detrás de la cabeza, tirándole de los cabellos. Trató de correr hacia adelante, pero la empujaron al suelo y le ataron los pies con una cuerda.**

**Serena estaba enferma de terror, seguramente era Zafiro Black, aunque ella había hecho lo posible por olvidarlo y no había imaginado que fuera tan loco como para raptarla de la plantación del conde.**

**El hombre la dejó tendida en el suelo por unos momentos, pero había vuelto y se inclinaba sobre ella. Algunas gotas de agua cayeron sobre el rostro de Serena de los cabellos mojados de él, pero no pudo distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad.**

–**Lamento haberte atado, pequeña, pero te has portado mal y no quiero correr riesgos contigo. Llueve mucho, de manera que te envolveré en una manta. No sé por qué tengo que ser tan considerado después de lo que hiciste.**

**Serena sintió explotar la furia dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía Darién allí? Seguramente había salido de la isla uno o dos días después que ella, y la había buscado durante días, semanas... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había venido a buscarla... por qué? De todas maneras pensaba traerla a Saint Martin uno o dos meses después.**

**Darién la envolvió en una pesada manta, y después de asegurarse de que ella podía respirar, la levantó en sus brazos y salió con ella por la puerta ventana. Serena no oía nada excepto la lluvia mientras él caminaba por la galería y luego bajaba algunos escalones. Sentía gotas de lluvia en su cabeza, y sus pies se estaban mojando, pero cuando él se detuvo y la obligó a pararse, dejó de sentir la lluvia.**

–**Esperaremos aquí, –dijo– hasta que llegue Andrew. Te hemos buscado por separado para ahorrar tiempo. Debemos llegar al barco antes del amanecer, y me ha costado mucho encontrar este lugar.**

**Serena maldijo a quien le había dado las indicaciones para encontrarla. Pero cuando, por la mañana, descubrieran su ausencia, su madre se daría cuenta de lo sucedido, e insistiría en que Seiya fuera a buscarla, su madre haría lo necesario para rescatar a su hija.**

–**Darién, la he encontrado.**

–**No sé a quién tienes, Andrew, pero no es Serena. Yo la tengo aquí.**

**Darién la rodeaba con sus brazos, obligándola a apoyarse en su pecho.**

–**Pero yo encendí una vela como sugeriste. Esta mujer tiene largos cabellos rubios, casi negros –dijo Andrew.**

–**Yo hice lo mismo, y te digo que esta es Serena –afirmó Darién con creciente impaciencia.**

– **¿Has visto su rostro?**

–**No, pero... –se interrumpió, y Serena sintió sus brazos que la rodeaban–. ¡Maldita sea esta infernal oscuridad! Las llevaremos a las dos. No hay más tiempo que perder... quiero salir de este puerto antes de que avisten el barco. Quien quiera sea la otra una mujer más en nuestra isla no nos vendrá mal.**

**Serena trató de gritar, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios. Sabía que Andrew había capturado a su madre también, pero no podría hacer nada al respecto. Ah, Dios mío, ¿cómo la rescatarían ahora? Seiya ya no tenía el mapa. Y Darién había dicho que no quería correr más riesgos con ella. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?**

**Levantó a Serena del suelo, y la colocó sobre su hombro. Echó a andar con rapidez, casi corriendo. Pronto comenzaron a dolerle los brazos y se le enfriaron los pies, y sentía una creciente frustración al no poder mover los brazos ni las piernas. No era necesario que Darién la atara, pensó con resentimiento, porque su fuerza siempre había demostrado ser superior a la de ella. La había atado como a una esclava fugitiva sólo para humillarla.**

**Las ramas y las hojas húmedas rozaban sus pies desnudos, y la lluvia seguía cayendo en furioso torrente. Le dolía el estómago al estar siempre apoyada sobre el hombro de Darién, y cuando por fin él se detuvo, la lluvia había empapado la manta.**

**Darién flexionó las piernas y la dejó en el suelo, y ella supo, por el movimiento, que se encontraban en un pequeño bote. El bote se movió aún más cuando subió Andrew, y Serena sintió que colocaban a su madre junto a ella. En muy poco tiempo estarían a bordo del 'Dama Alegre' y una vez más quedaría completamente a merced de Darién.**

**Serena tenía una creciente sensación de miedo y desesperación, pero era completamente incapaz de hacer nada. Su madre debía estar aterrorizada. Seguramente Ikuko había escuchado la conversación entre Darién y Andrew, igual que Serena, y ahora sabía adónde las llevaban... y quiénes. Pero Ikuko no sabía que Seiya había destruido el mapa. No sabía que nadie las rescataría.**

**Darién levantó a Serena y la puso otra vez sobre su hombro. Serena sintió que ascendían, y después de unos minutos, supo que estaban en el camarote de Darién. Él la dejó en el suelo y le quitó la manta.**

**Serena lo miró con furia, sin poder moverse de su lado. Sus ojos eran del color azul más oscuro, y si pudieran haber matado, Darién habría sido la víctima. La miró unos instantes; luego rió con ganas.**

–**Sabía que eras tú, pequeña. Tu fragancia es inconfundible.**

**Andrew llevó a la madre de Serena al camarote, también envuelta en una manta. La obligó a pararse y le quitó solamente la manta. La furia de Serena creció aún más, recordando la rudeza con que la había tratado Darién.**

–**Veo que tú tenías a la verdadera Serena, Darién –dijo Andrew con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desatar a Ikuko–. Esta parece de una edad mayor.**

**Serena trató de protestar y luchó por sentarse, pero no pudo. Darién la miró y sonrió. Era obvio que no pensaba desatarla por el momento.**

**Ikuko se frotó los brazos cuando se los liberaron, pero permaneció quieta, aun cuando le retiraron la mordaza. Serena veía el miedo en los ojos de su madre, y se sintió enferma de furia por no poder consolarla.**

– **¿Quién es usted, madame? –preguntó Darién.**

**Se paró frente a Ikuko, con las piernas separadas y las manos en las caderas. Ikuko era una mujer pequeña, y junto a ella Darién parecía un gigante amenazador.**

–**Soy Ikuko Prewett, y...**

– **¡Al diablo! –rugió Darién, haciendo que Ikuko se apartara de él–. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho, Andrew? ¡Esta mujer es la madre de la muchacha!**

– **¿Y?**

–**Tendré doble trabajo con esta víbora. ¡No necesito a su madre para pelearme con ella!**

–**Es culpa tuya que la muchacha sea difícil de manejar –replicó Andrew–. Te dije hace tiempo lo que debías hacer con ella, pero no quisiste escucharme. Eres demasiado blando con las mujeres, Darién. No veo ningún problema en tener también a su madre.**

**Darién miró el color pálido y los grandes ojos azules de Ikuko, su rostro se ablandó considerablemente, y también su voz cuando volvió a hablar.**

–**Lamento haberla asustado, madame, pero fue una sorpresa encontrarla aquí. Serena me ha hablado de usted, y yo suponía que vivía en Francia. –Como Ikuko no respondía, Darién continuó–: No pienso hacerles daño ni a usted ni a su hija. Puede estar tranquila en ese aspecto.**

–**Entonces, por favor, desátela, monsieur –dijo tímidamente Ikuko, sin saber qué pensar de este hombre corpulento.**

–**Todavía no.**

– **¿Seguramente no pensará castigarla por escapar de usted? –preguntó Ikuko.**

– **¿Entonces ella le habló de mí, eh?**

–**Estoy seguro de que no pintó un cuadro muy bonito –interrumpió Andrew con una risita.**

– **¿No tienes nada que hacer, Andrew? –le regañó Darién.**

–**En este momento, nada –replicó Andrew. Fue hacia la mesa y se sentó.**

–**Serena me contó todo –dijo Ikuko con un poco más de coraje.**

– **¿Todo? –preguntó Darién, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.**

–**Sí.**

–**Bien, puedo asegurarle, madame Prewett, que no soy el pirata monstruoso que ella quiere pintarle.**

–**Entonces, si es usted un hombre honorable, nos dejará ir. También liberará a Luna Clearwater.**

–**Madame, he dicho que yo no soy un monstruo, no que fuera un hombre honorable –dijo Darién–. Serena me pertenece. Le dije que no tratara de escapar, y como no prestó atención a mis palabras, la trataré como se merece.**

–**Monsieur…**

–**No he terminado –la interrumpió Darién–. No toleraré interferencia alguna de usted. Si desea permanecer con su hija, le sugiero que cuide sus palabras. Lo que hago con Serena es asunto mío, ¿está claro?**

–**Muy claro –susurró Ikuko.**

–**Bien. Puede dormir en el camarote de Andrew. Él lo dispondrá para usted, estoy seguro, ya que no le gustará que su esposa se entere de que está con otra mujer.**

–**Bien –replicó Andrew con pocas ganas.**

**Darién fue hasta la puerta con ellos y luego susurró a Ikuko sin que Serena lo oyera.**

–**No le haré daño, madame, de manera que no tema por ella.**

**Ikuko se quedó tan asombrada por las palabras suaves de Darién, que le sonrió esperanzadamente antes de que Andrew la empujara a su cabina.**

**Serena miró a Darién cuando éste cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella, y le sonrió, sus cabellos estaban empapados, y tenía las ropas pegadas al cuerpo, de manera que se percibían sus músculos en los brazos y el pecho. Seguía totalmente afeitado, pero la cicatriz apenas se veía, porque su rostro estaba completamente bronceado por el sol.**

–**Tu madre es una mujer notable, muy hermosa, por cierto. Se nota que tú eres su hija –dijo Darién. Se apartó de la puerta y se acercó al lavabo junto a la cama. Se quitó la camisa y la arrojó sobre las dos mantas húmedas apiladas en el suelo. Luego tomó una toalla del lavabo y comenzó a frotarse el pelo enérgicamente. Maldición, ¿cuándo la desataría?**

–**Ah, Serena, ¿qué puedo hacer contigo? –Él estaba frente a ella, secándose el pecho con la toalla–. Admito que me enfurecí cuando descubrí que te habías ido de la casa. Tienes suerte de que no te haya encontrado esa mañana, porque probablemente te habría dado una buena paliza como Andrew cree que necesitas pero he tenido tiempo de calmarme.**

**Cuando Darién caminó hasta la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de ron, Serena comenzó a temer que la dejaría allí tirada en el suelo. Había dicho a su madre que la trataría como le pareciera bien. ¿Qué pensaría hacer?**

**Él la miró con sus brillantes ojos azules.**

– **¿Qué castigo merece tu crimen, Serena? Te dije que serías mi prisionera si tratabas de escapar, y eso haré. Pero no sólo trataste de escapar, lo lograste... por un tiempo. Tu único error fue dejar salir los caballos del corral, porque uno de ellos cruzó el patio corriendo y me despertó. Cuando salí a buscarte, el caballo blanco salió corriendo del bosque como si fuera perseguido por el demonio. ¿Te golpeaste al caer? Lo dudo, porque esa mañana tuviste suerte. Llegué a la costa cuando subías al maldito barco. Habría estado aquí un día antes, pero hubo una tormenta que me apartó de mi rumbo.**

**De manera que así la había encontrado. Tendría que haber cerrado el maldito corral; tendría que haber sabido que los caballos no irían muy lejos.**

–**Entonces, ¿cuál será tu castigo, pequeña? –Fue hacia ella nuevamente y se acurrucó a su lado, levantándole la cara con un dedo–, siempre podría darte una paliza. Andrew piensa que esa sería la solución.**

**Ella apartó la cabeza. Pero luego sintió la mano de él sobre su pecho, y fue como un fuego, aun a través de la tela de, su enagua.**

– **¿Por qué escapaste de mí? –preguntó con voz profunda y burlona.**

**Bajó la mano. Ella trataba de apartarse de él, pero ya estaba apoyada contra la cama y no podía moverse más. Ahora tenía miedo. ¿Cómo la castigaría él?**

**"Desátame", quería gritar. Y luego sus ojos se agrandaron de terror cuando él sacó su cuchillo. Trató de gritar, Pero su voz no pasó a través de la mordaza. Él sonrió, aunque en sus ojos no había calidez.**

–**Acepta tu destino, Serena, porque he decidido cuál es el mejor castigo para ti.**

**Ella miró con horror cómo Darién sacaba el cuchillo de su vaina. Él cortó la tela de la enagua en los hombros y la apartó de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie, dejó a un lado la enagua y el cuchillo, y miró su desnudez, sus ojos examinaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y Serena sintió subir el rubor a su cara.**

**Él acercó una silla, se sentó frente a ella, y siguió mirándola en silencio. Serena no veía emoción en su rostro, ni siquiera lujuria. Quería morir... no, no quería morir. ¡Quería que él muriera! ¡Si al menos pudiera gritar su odio por él! Le arrancaría los ojos cuando la desatara.**

**Cerró los ojos, no podía soportar que él observara su cuerpo desnudo. Pero después de unos minutos, Darién se acercó a ella con el silencio de un gato. La levantó y la colocó suavemente en la cama, y luego se sentó en el borde junto a ella. Ella lo miró, y los ojos de él se ablandaron nuevamente. Ya no estaba furioso, pero ella sabía lo que él pensaba hacer.**

–**Por una vez voy a hacer lo que quiera, sin tener que sujetarte o escuchar tus insultos –murmuró, comenzó a acariciar su piel con las dos manos, haciéndola arder con el contacto–. De esto te escapabas, Serena. Luchas por negarte esto.**

**¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!, gritaba Serena dentro de su cabeza, pero Darién hundió el rostro en su cuello. Ahora la rozaba con sus labios, con su lengua, y dejaba una huella de fuego mientras su boca descendía a sus pechos, su deseo crecía venciendo su resistencia.**

–**Lo que sientes ahora no es rechazo, florecilla. Es placer, puro y simple... tú lo sabes, y yo también. Me maldijiste, pero me deseas. Tu pasión es superior a tu odio, y tu cuerpo exige lo que sólo yo puedo darle.**

**Darién se puso de pie y se quitó los pantalones y las botas. Luego la obligó a volverse suavemente y le desató los pies, pasando su mano por la pierna y por el trasero cuando terminó. Serena trató de levantarse, pero él presionó su rodilla en la mitad de su espalda, obligándola a quedarse quieta. Le desató las manos y luego rápidamente volvió a atárselas sobre la cabeza. Le dio la vuelta, y luego le separó las piernas antes de que ella pudiera dar puntapiés, y ella ya no pudo razonar ni resistirse. Él le quitó el trapo que le cubría la boca, y se besaron ansiosamente. A ella no le importaba. No le importaba nada excepto el fuego que Darién había encendido y que debía terminar. ¿Por qué le había atado los brazos? Quería abrazarlo, aferrarse a él, sentir sus músculos, pasar sus manos por sus cabellos húmedos. Pero lo único que podía hacer era sentir cómo él penetraba en su cuerpo, y era enloquecedor pero ardientemente excitante. Nada más le importaba en ese momento... nada más.**

**Continuara….**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 21**

**Habían dejado atrás la tormenta, y el sol de la mañana brillaba por la única ventana abierta del camarote. Serena estaba tendida en la cama, cubierta por una fina capa de sudor que se secaba lentamente con la brisa marina. En su cuerpo aún vibraban los efectos del amor por Darién.**

**¿Cómo hacía Darién para que ella lo deseara tan apasionadamente a pesar de que lo odiaba? La humillación que había sentido antes no era nada comparada con el éxtasis y el placer que sintió después. ¿Era ella tan libertina que el contacto de un hombre podía hacerla temblar y un beso podía hacerla renunciar a todo?**

**Pero Seiya no la afectaba con su beso, sólo Darién encendía el fuego dentro de ella.**

**¿Qué le sucedía? No era culpa suya, sino de Darién. Él era un demonio, y tenía poder para despertar la magia con sus dedos. Al fin y al cabo, ella nunca iría a pedirle que hicieran el amor, sólo después que él la tocaba y seguía tocándola ella lo deseaba, seguramente él era un demonio. ¿De qué otro modo podía tener la fuerza de diez hombres, un rostro tan increíblemente atractivo y un cuerpo tan magnífico?**

**Miró a Darién, parado frente a la ventana abierta que daba al mar. Parecía preocupado. Bien. Serena esperaba que tuviera un millón de preocupaciones, y que ella fuera una de las principales.**

**Serena comenzó a levantarse, pero recordó que Darién todavía no la había desatado. Frunció el ceño. Suponía que la humillación a la que él la obligaba era el castigo del que hablaba, pero...**

–**Darién, desátame –pidió.**

**Él la miró arqueando las cejas, con una media sonrisa, y ella se ruborizó por su desnudez. A él le brillaban los ojos, y su cabello caía en ondas en sus sienes. Ahora que el sol los iluminaba tenían el color del bronce fundido.**

– **¿Has dicho algo, pequeña?**

**¡Ah! Ella sabía muy bien que él la había oído. Bien; le haría su juego y se humillaría, pero sólo, lo necesario para obtener la libertad.**

– **¿Puedes desatarme, por favor? Me... me duelen los brazos –dijo–. ¿Piensas torturarme sólo porque escapé de ti? ¡Maldito seas! Te dije que te dejaría si volvías a violarme. ¡Y lo hice! Me habría quedado en tu isla si no me hubieras molestado.**

–**Estoy seguro de que sí. Estoy seguro de que te habrías quedado tranquila si yo no hubiera vuelto a tocarte, como lo hice hace un rato –dijo él– Pero eres demasiado tentadora, Serena. Si quiero besarte, lo haré. Si quiero hacer el amor contigo, también lo haré. Olvidas lo que le dije antes a tu madre... me perteneces.**

–**Quiero ver a mi madre –dijo Serena.**

– **¿Cómo, así como estás? –rió él.**

**Serena volvió a ruborizarse, pero trató de controlar su furia.**

– **¿Me desatarás o no?**

–**Supongo que sí. Pero sólo con algunas condiciones.**

– **¿Bien?**

–**Dejarás de luchar contra mí, y...**

–**Siempre las negociaciones y las condiciones. ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre como para manejarme, Darién? –se burló ella, sintiendo que era una perfecta, oportunidad de atacarlo–. Seiya lo sabía.**

–**De manera que ahora es Seiya, ¿verdad? –Preguntó él con frialdad–. ¿Ya tienes tanta intimidad con él dos días después de conocerlo?**

–**Más que intimidad –replicó Serena, apartando los ojos de él.**

– **¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó él. Fue hacia ella y levantó el rostro de la muchacha hacia el suyo–. ¡Respóndeme!**

–**Primero desátame.**

– **¡Primero me responderás, maldita seas! –dijo Darién con furia.**

– **¿Sí? –Preguntó Serena, con voz melosa. Quedó sorprendida y encantada de que la mención de Seiya enojara así a Darién–. Puedo ser muy terca, Darién. ¿Quieres ver cuán terca puedo ser?**

**Él se apartó de ella dándose un golpe con el puño en la mano y murmurando maldiciones. ¿Darién estaba celoso de Seiya?, se preguntó Serena. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si ella mentía y le decía que estaba enamorada de Seiya? Tal vez ya no la desearía si pensaba que otro hombre se había acostado con ella.**

**Darién se volvió hacia Serena, y sin decir palabra le desató las manos. Dio un paso atrás mientras ella se frotaba las manos y las muñecas, y luego, lentamente, ella tomó la manta de la cama y se envolvió con ella.**

**Como no hablaba, Darién perdió la paciencia. La obligó a volver el rostro hacia él y observó que el color de sus ojos era azul.**

–**Te he liberado, ahora responde a mis preguntas. –Hacía un esfuerzo por hablar con tranquilidad.**

– **¿Qué preguntas? –inquirió Serena con inocencia.**

–**Si tienes ganas de jugar, Serena, no te gustarán mis juegos. ¡Ahora respóndeme!**

– **¿Qué deseas saber, Darién?**

–**Dijiste que tuviste algo más que intimidad con Kou. ¿Qué quisiste decir?**

–**Creo que lo que dije fue perfectamente claro.**

– **¡Quiero una respuesta directa! –Se enfureció Darién–. ¿Te violó?**

**Serena rió.**

–**Me asombras, Darién. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Seiya me violaría? Es mi prometido. Ya te dije antes que me sometería a él de buena voluntad.**

– **¡Después que estuvieses casada! ¿Esperas que crea que fuiste ansiosamente a la cama del hombre el primer día que lo conociste?**

–**No me importa lo que tú creas –replicó ella. Había ido demasiado lejos como para volver atrás.**

– **¿Le permitiste que te hiciera el amor?**

– **¡Sí! –gritó Serena.**

**El rostro de Darién se puso lívido de furia, Y apretó los puños. Recorrió a grandes pasos la habitación, cerró la puerta de un golpe tras él, y Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pero Darién volvió un minuto después.**

– **¡Mientes! –gritó–. Jamás habrías hecho el amor con él. ¡Sobre todo porque tu madre estaba en la misma casa!**

–**Sucedió... Sucedió antes de que yo supiera que mi madre estaba allí... antes de que ella supiera que yo había llegado. Seiya entró en mi habitación. Dijo que había esperado demasiado tiempo, y que me amaba –dijo Serena, tratando de que su mentira sonara creíble–. Íbamos a casarnos pronto. Yo no veía razones para esperar. Al fin y al cabo, no soy virgen... gracias a ti. Y pensé que no podía negarle nada a mi futuro marido.**

– **¡Sigues mintiendo! ¡Jamás caerías en los brazos de un desconocido, aunque se tratara de tu prometido! –gritó Darién, paseándose furioso por la habitación.**

**Serena tenía miedo. Nunca había visto a Darién tan enojado antes. Decidió admitir la verdad, pero dejarle algunas dudas en la mente.**

–**Para tu ego sería malo creer que miento. Muy bien, todo lo que dije es un invento, sólo para enfurecerte. Mentí. ¿Estás contento ahora?**

– **¿Por qué habría de creer cualquier cosa que digas?**

– **¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, decidida a atacar–. Vamos, Darién. En primer lugar no tenías motivos para enfurecerte... a menos, por supuesto, que me ames. ¿Me amas, Darién? ¿Por eso me seguiste?**

– **¡Yo... maldita seas! Ya te dije que en mi vida no hay lugar para una mujer, ni para el amor.**

–**Entonces llévame de vuelta a Saint Martin.**

–**No... Primero terminaré contigo –dijo él con frialdad.**

–**Escapé dos veces de ti, Darién. ¡Volveré a hacerlo!**

–**Fuiste una tonta al intentarlo esta última vez. Podrían haberte asaltado piratas, vagabundos o asesinos.**

**Ella ni siquiera lo había pensado.**

–**Bien, pero no sucedió. Avisté un barco mercante, y el capitán tuvo la bondad de llevarme a Saint Martin... sin recompensa. Aún quedan hombres decentes en este mundo.**

–**Tal vez, pero no te daré oportunidad de que vuelvas a escapar. Te advertí que te tendría prisionera.**

–**Quiero ver a mi madre –dijo Serena cambiando rápidamente de tema.**

–**No.**

–**Pero ella se preocupará por mí. Quiero consolarla.**

–**He dicho que no. Bien, ¿quieres comer algo?**

–**Lo que necesito es aguja e hilo, si tú...**

–**Nuevamente la respuesta es no –interrumpió él.**

– **¿Pero por qué no?**

–**Porque sin ropa, no te sentirás tentada de salir de mi camarote.**

– **¿No?**

–**Creo que no –replicó él con una media sonrisa, y salió de la habitación.**

**Serena fue rápidamente a su arcón, pero cuando lo abrió, su rostro enrojeció de furia. Estaba vacío. En la cabina no tenía nada para ponerse. Darién la tenía prisionera y desnuda.**

**Serena se paseaba, temerosa por el camarote envuelta sólo en una manta. Eran las últimas horas de la tarde, y hacía una hora que el barco estaba anclado en la pequeña bahía. Serena había perdido la paciencia y estaba totalmente furiosa. ¿Qué esperaba Darién?**

**Las últimas dos semanas habían sido pésimas para ella. Se la había obligado a permanecer en la cabina sin absolutamente nada que hacer. No le permitían ver a su madre, y Darién le traía todas las comidas. Él fue la única persona que vio en estas dos semanas.**

**Se abrió la puerta y Serena se volvió bruscamente. Darién entró en la habitación. Ella lo miró con expresión asesina, con sus grandes ojos brillantes y oscuros como dos trozos de carbón.**

– **¿Cuándo me llevarás a la costa? –preguntó con voz aguda.**

–**Ahora, si lo deseas –replicó él con tranquilidad–. Puedes ponerte esta ropa, ya que tanto te gusta usarla.**

**Serena tomó las ropas que Darién le extendía; luego se apartó y se puso los grandes pantalones y la camisa, y usó un trozo de cuerda que él le entregó como cinturón.**

–**No tengo zapatos –le recordó ella con voz dura.**

–**Qué lástima, pequeña. No podía buscarlos a tientas en la oscuridad, supongo que tendré que llevarte en mis brazos cuando bajemos a la costa.**

– **¡No será necesario! –dijo ella–. ¿Dónde está mi madre?**

–**Ya está en la isla, ven.**

**Después de veinte minutos lentos, Darién acercó el pequeño bote a la costa y, con ayuda de dos hombres que estaban con él, lo llevó a la playa y lo colocó junto al otro bote. Seguramente había llevado algunos hombres con él para que acompañaran a Serena, porque no había quedado nadie en el 'Dama Alegre'. Serena también advirtió que el barco del capitán K.T. ya no estaba en la bahía.**

**Darién le tomó la mano y la arrastró con él, cuando llegaron al bosque la levantó en sus brazos, y a pesar de sus protestas llegaron al césped frente a la casa. Luego la dejó en el suelo.**

**Ikuko y Luna la esperaban junto a la puerta principal, pero cuando Serena trató de correr hacia allá, Darién la obligó a permanecer en su lugar y la mano con que la retenía parecía de acero. No la soltó en ningún momento, y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, la hizo entrar, sin permitirle que se detuviera a hablar con su madre ni con su criada por un momento.**

– **¡Suéltame! –gritó ella, tratando de apartarse de él.**

**Pero Darién ignoró su orden y siguió subiendo la escalera, arrastrándola detrás de él. Cuando llegó a su habitación, empujó adentro a Serena y luego cerró la puerta dejándola sola. Ella oyó la llave en la cerradura y trató de abrir la puerta pero le fue imposible. Lo oyó alejarse. Golpeó la puerta furiosamente, y luego volvió a escuchar, pero Darién se había ido.**

**¡Diablos! Él cumpliría su palabra y la mantendría encerrada. Ya no podía soportar el confinamiento, viendo solamente a Darién, con su maldita sonrisa de triunfo y sus exigencias libidinosas.**

**Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Pasó una hora, luego otra. ¡Quería salir! Se quedó helada al oír la llave en la puerta: luego la puerta se abrió, y entró Darién con una bandeja de comida, volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave y dejó la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama.**

– **¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantenerme encerrada en esta habitación? –preguntó ella, tratando desesperadamente de parecer tranquila.**

–**Hasta que me des tu palabra de que no volverás a escapar –respondió él con voz curiosamente paciente.**

– **¡Maldito seas, Darién! –gritó Serena. Dio un puntapié de furia–. ¡No puedo seguir soportando esto!**

–**Entonces dame tu palabra.**

– **¡Vete al infierno!**

–**Qué genio –rió él–. Tu criada me dijo que eras una muchacha amable y cariñosa. ¿Soy sólo yo el que provoca este genio terrible?**

–**Hasta que te conocí, nunca tuve razones para enfurecerme –replicó ella con desprecio.**

– **¿No? Me dijeron que viviste la mayor parte de tu vida furiosa. –Sonrió cuando ella lo miró con sorpresa– Sí, tu criada me habló de ti y de tu padre. ¿Soy sólo un reemplazo de tu padre, Serena? ¿Has vivido tanto tiempo furiosa que necesitas a alguien contra quién dirigir esa furia?**

– **¡Basta, Darién! –Gimió con voz quebrada–. ¡Mi padre está muerto!**

**En el rostro de Darién apareció una expresión preocupada.**

–**Yo... lo siento, Serena.**

– **¡No me interesa tu lástima! –saltó ella, furiosa.**

**Darién suspiró.**

–**Realmente tendrías que tratar de dominar tu terquedad, Serena. Yo no la toleraré mucho tiempo más.**

– **¿No? ¿Qué harás? ¿Me atarás y me amordazarás otra vez? ¿O esta vez me pegarás? Te diviertes haciéndome sufrir, ¿verdad?**

–**No, sólo quiero darte placer –replicó él con suavidad–. Tú sola te provocas el sufrimiento. –Dijo y salió de la habitación, encerrándola nuevamente.**

**Serena acercó una de las sillas tapizadas de terciopelo a la ventana que daba a la montaña y se sentó allí mirando los colores cambiantes del cielo. El sol se había puesto mucho tiempo antes detrás de la montaña, pero la masa oscura de la montaña se recortaba contra los rosados, los púrpuras y los rojos del cielo.**

**Una leve brisa soplaba por la ventana abierta, y Serena se envolvió un poco mejor con la manta. Poco tiempo antes, Darién le había traído la cena, pero ella la ignoró hasta que él volvió a bajar la escalera para beber con Andrew.**

**Había pasado una semana desde el regreso a la isla, y ella seguía encerrada en esta habitación sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Darién le había quitado la ropa que le permitiera usar para ir a la costa, y se había llevado sus ropas y las de él de la habitación.**

**Mantenía la puerta cerrada con llave durante la noche. Dejaba la llave debajo del poste de su lado en la cama mientras dormía. Le había propuesto que la quitara de allí cuando él la colocaba en ese lugar, diciendo que era libre de levantar la cama con él acostado en ella. Pero Serena no podía… y él lo sabía.**

**Después del primer día, Serena se negó a hablar con Darién. Hacía seis días que no le había dirigido la palabra en absoluto. Ni siquiera podía luchar contra él cuando él le hacía el amor, y esto sorprendía un poco a Darién, cuando la tomaba, ella evitaba responderle hasta los últimos minutos; luego su cuerpo se adueñaba de ella. Después, ella volvía a enfriarse.**

**Pero en los últimos días, Serena comenzaba a esperar las visitas de Darién. Estaba hambrienta de compañía, y le preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo en cuanto entraba en la habitación. Pero él le decía poco, y absolutamente nada sobre su madre.**

**Pero esa noche, ella decidió dar un paso adelante.**

**El volvería pronto, de manera que no tendría mucho tiempo, se levantó y acercó la silla a la puerta. Luego acercó el pesado arcón español y lo colocó también contra la puerta, apoyando la silla contra él. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra silla, y con la mesita de noche, sólo deseaba tener fuerzas suficientes para mover la cama.**

**Se sentó en la cama y esperó. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó girar la llave en la cerradura, saltó de la cama y se apoyó en la tosca barricada. Darién trató de abrir la puerta una y otra vez, pero le fue imposible.**

– **¡Serena, abre esa puerta... ahora!**

– **¡Cualquier día la abriré!**

**Él se lanzó nuevamente contra la puerta, y esta vez comenzó a abrirse. Serena hacía fuerza por su lado, sintiendo que sus pies resbalaban sobre la alfombra. Pero oyó alejarse a Darién y luego volver con ayuda.**

– **¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo, Darién? Es necesario poner a esa arpía en su lugar –dijo Andrew de mal humor.**

– **¡Darién, no estoy vestida! –gritó Serena, perturbada. Tomó la manta, se envolvió en ella y la ató sobre sus pechos, para el caso de que lograran abrir la puerta.**

–**Sugiero que te tapes con las mantas, Serena y que te escondas –gritó Darién. Andrew se echó a reír. Serena no se escondió, e hizo fuerza contra la barricada nuevamente cuando los dos hombres comenzaron a lanzarse sobre la puerta.**

**Esta vez sus pies realmente resbalaron en la alfombra y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces cuando se abrió la puerta.**

**Darién entró y cerró la puerta, y Serena oyó reír a Andrew que volvía a su habitación. Retrocedió al ver acercarse a Darién y miró cómo colocaba los muebles en su lugar.**

–**Bien, ¿por qué no hablas? –preguntó Serena–Adelante. Quiero ver cuán furioso estás.**

–**No estoy furioso. Fue un buen intento, Serena. Al menos has recuperado tu energía. Empezaba a pensar que te habías vuelto dócil.**

–**Darién, debo salir de esta habitación. ¡No puedo soportar más!**

–**Sabes lo que exijo por ello.**

– **¡Muy bien! Prometo no volver a escaparme si me dices cuándo me dejarás ir.**

–**No estás en situación de negociar pequeña –replicó él, sentándose en la silla que acababa de volver a colocar en su lugar.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué no quieres decirme cuándo me devolverás a Saint Martin?**

– **¿Estás ansiosa por volver a ver a tu Seiya? –preguntó él con frialdad.**

–**No. Tú... puedes llevarme a cualquier isla, siempre que me permitan entrar. No es necesario que sea Saint Martin –dijo ella, tratando de apaciguarlo.**

–**Entonces iras a Saint Martin. ¿Qué diferencia hay?**

–**Me dijiste que en tu vida no hay lugar para las mujeres. No puedes seguir teniéndome aquí si dijiste la verdad.**

–**No te tendré aquí para siempre, Serena. Es que aún no he decidido cuánto tiempo será.**

–**No te pido una fecha Darién, sólo una cantidad de tiempo. ¿Un mes, dos, tres?**

–**Digamos un año, tal vez menos.**

– **¡Un año! –explotó ella–. ¡No... Es demasiado! ¿Piensas no volver al mar en todo ese tiempo?**

–**Probablemente no. Podría dejarte sola aquí de vez en cuando, pero sólo si me das tu palabra de que no escaparás.**

**Serena le volvió la espalda y rechinó lo dientes. ¡Un año era tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo soportaría un año con él? Pero él dijo que se marcharía de vez en cuando. Tal vez estaría ausente durante la mayor parte del año. Y como ella había descubierto qué clase de hombre era Seiya, no podía volver a él. Realmente no tenía prisa por ir a ninguna parte. Pero tenía que salir de esa habitación.**

– **¿Consideras el tiempo que ya he pasado contigo como parte de ese año?**

–**Si insistes.**

–**Muy bien, Darién –dijo ella con tono desvalido.**

–**Dame tu palabra.**

–**Te doy mi palabra de que no escaparé con la condición de que me dejes libre dentro de un año... o menos.**

**Él rió, triunfante.**

–**Ven aquí, Serena.**

–**Someterme no era parte del trato –replicó ella con agudeza.**

**Continuara….**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 22**

**Cuando Serena despertó vio que era una hermosa mañana, y que el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y los pájaros cantaban en el cielo. Estaba impaciente por levantarse y caminar. Obligó a Darién a salir de la cama pidiéndole que fuera a buscar su ropa. Él se puso los pantalones de mala gana e hizo lo que ella le pedía. Cuando volvió con la ropa de Serena subió a la cama sin una palabra y volvió a dormirse.**

**Serena había olvidado que su enagua estaba rasgada, pero no perdería tiempo en coserla. Quería ver a su madre. Sus dos vestidos eran de tela suave, de manera que no importaría si llevaba enagua o no.**

**Eligió el de algodón color lino y se lo puso rápidamente. Salió de la habitación, sin preocuparse siquiera por sus cabellos, que colgaban sueltos en su espalda. Sus pies descalzos sintieron el frío del suelo cuando corrió por el corredor y bajó la escalera.**

**Vio a Luna sentada ante la larga mesa del comedor con su madre, hablando alegremente. Luna miró a Serena con sorpresa, pero Ikuko se levantó de inmediato y fue a abrazarla cuando se acercó a la mesa.**

–**Ah, mi amor. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Ikuko mientras besaba a Serena–. Él dijo que no te haría daño, pero no me permitía verte.**

–**Estoy bien... ahora –replicó Serena, y llevó a su madre de vuelta a la mesa.**

– **¿Darién...? ¿Darién sabe que has salido de su habitación? De otro modo...**

–**Lo sabe, mamá –interrumpió Serena–. Hice un trato con él anoche. Di mí palabra de que me quedaría aquí durante un año, contando el tiempo que ya he pasado con él, en realidad serán menos de once meses.**

– **¿Aceptaste eso?**

–**No tenía otra opción. Él estableció el tiempo, y yo tuve que dar mi palabra de que no escaparía para poder salir de esa habitación. Ya no soportaba estar encerrada allí.**

–**Hiciste una tontería al volver a escapar –le regañó Luna–. Darién estaba como loco cuando me dijo que te habías marchado. Casi enfermé de preocupación por ti.**

–**Lo lamento, Luna. Pero quería volver a buscarte. No me habría ido si no hubiera sabido que serías rescatada.**

–**Ah, yo estaba bien pequeña –replicó Luna–. En realidad, esto ha comenzado a gustarme. Ya no debo trabajar en la cocina pero sigo supervisando a las dos muchachas que sirven aquí siempre que Darién está en casa.**

– **¿Quienes son esas muchachas? –Preguntó curiosamente Serena.**

–**Rei y Mina –respondió Luna–. Su hermana mayor, Lita, está casada con Andrew.**

– **¿Casada? Sí, oí decir a Darién que Andrew tenía una esposa aquí.**

–**Una esposa que le ha dado tres hijos. Lindas criaturas, son... todas niñas.**

– **¿Y Darién también tiene una esposa e hijos aquí? –preguntó Serena con sarcasmo.**

**Luna e Ikuko cambiaron miradas curiosas, y Luna dijo: –Darién nunca ha tomado en serio a ninguna de las mujeres del pueblo. De vez en cuando visita a las rameras, pero eso es todo. Muchos hombres de su tripulación se han casado con muchachas del pueblo, y han construido sus propias casas en visitas anteriores. El resto de la tripulación vive en el pueblo.**

– **¿Entonces hay un sacerdote que ha celebrado esos matrimonios? –Aventuró Serena–. Me gustaría verlo para confesarme.**

–**No, las parejas recibieron su bendición del jefe del pueblo. Eso es todo. Pero creo que he convencido a Andrew de que traiga un sacerdote aquí para dar a esos matrimonios la bendición de Dios.**

– **¿Por qué te preocupas por esto, Luna? –preguntó Serena.**

–**Los hombres de Darién se casaron honorablemente con esas muchachas; no piensan abandonarlas. Creo que deben casarse como Dios manda.**

–**En realidad piensas en Andrew. Honestamente, Luna, eres imposible. ¿Es necesario que te conviertas en la madre de todos? Andrew no merece tu preocupación.**

–**He venido aquí a conocerlo también, Serena –dijo Ikuko–. Me resulta difícil creer que se trate del mismo hombre que estuvo a punto de azotarte hasta la muerte.**

–**Es el mismo hombre, y todavía le gustaría que me azotaran. Si yo hiciera algún daño a Darién, Andrew sería el primero en desnudar mi espalda.**

–**Ella tiene razón, Ikuko –dijo Luna de mala gana–. Tú no estabas aquí el día que estuvo a punto de matar al capitán, Andrew es capaz de convertirse en un demonio salvaje, pero sólo cuando se trata de Darién; lo protege como una madre protege a su hijo.**

**Ikuko frunció el ceño y miró tristemente a Serena.**

–**Me temo que no te he protegido como debía, ma chérie.**

–**Ah, no, mamá, no debes culparte. Nada puedes hacer por mí sin hacer peligrar tu propia vida. Ya me las arreglaré... Sólo será por un año.**

–**Parece que hubieras capitulado, Serena; no será un año. El conde Kou tiene el mapa que le diste. Nos rescatará –dijo Ikuko.**

**Serena suspiró y contó a su madre la conversación que había oído entre Seiya y Malachite.**

–**De manera que pasará un año, a menos que Darién decida dejarme libre antes –terminó Serena.**

– **¿Darién sabe que ya no piensas casarte con el conde? –preguntó Ikuko en voz baja.**

–**No, y las dos debéis prometerme que no se lo dirán ni a él ni a nadie –replicó Serena, y esperó el gesto de asentimiento de su madre y Luna.**

–**Pero si lo supiera tal vez se casaría contigo –replicó Ikuko.**

–**Mamá, mis sentimientos por Darién no han cambiado desde la última vez que te hablé de él, sigo odiándolo, y jamás, jamás me casaré con él. Y él también ha dicho que no se casará conmigo. No cambiará de idea.**

–**Pero un año es mucho tiempo Serena, si das un hijo a Darién, seguramente él...**

– **¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses! –Gritó Serena–. ¡Eso no sucederá!**

– **¡Cálmate, mi amor! Por supuesto que no sucederá. No quería alterarte –dijo rápidamente Ikuko, deseando estar tan segura como aparentemente lo estaba Serena.**

–**Lamento haber gritado, mamá. He gritado mucho últimamente –dijo Serena con una débil sonrisa.**

–**Y con buenas razones, me imagino.**

–**Muy buenas, razones –rió suavemente Serena. –Si al menos hubiera vuelto Kenji, nuestras vidas habrían sido muy diferentes –dijo Ikuko con ansiedad.**

– **¿Kenji? ¿Quién es este Kenji? –preguntó Luna. El rostro de Ikuko se ruborizó ligeramente.**

–**Trae a Serena un poco de ese pan caliente que horneó Rei por favor Luna, y un poco de leche.**

– **¿Nunca le hablaste a Luna de Kenji? –preguntó Serena una vez que la vieja salió.**

–**No, pero creo que ella sospechaba que había alguien en mi vida durante todos estos años. Sabía que durante un tiempo fui muy feliz. Pero de nada serviría contárselo ahora.**

–**Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no te he preguntado cómo te ha ido, mamá. ¿Alguno de esos hombres... te molestó?**

– **¡Por Dios, no! –rió. Ikuko–. ¿Para qué querrían esos hombres a una vieja como yo?**

–**Mamá, éste no es un asunto para tomar a la ligera. No eres una vieja, y lo sabes muy bien y eres hermosa –la regañó Serena.**

–**No te preocupes por mí. Tu capitán ha cuidado muy bien de mí.**

– **¡Ah, sí! –Exclamó Serena–. Pero no me decía nada, ni siquiera si tenías un techo.**

–**No me parece un hombre tan malo, aunque te obligue a dormir con él, y en ese aspecto me ha recordado que no interfiera. Pero me ha brindado su protección. Le oí dar la orden de que te dejaran sola y te respetaran.**

–**Las acciones honorables no encajan en su molde –dijo Serena con sarcasmo.**

–**Darién ha sido más que generoso conmigo –replicó Ikuko–. Me dio la habitación junto a la de Luna. Y me ha proporcionado mucha tela para vestidos, y muy costosas. También me encontró un par de zapatos cuando vio que no habían traído los míos.**

– **¿Darién hizo todo eso sin que se lo pidieras?**

–**Sí. Yo no esperaba que me tratara con tanta bondad. Pero creo que lo hacía por ti, porque soy tu madre.**

–**Más bien lo habrá hecho para no tener que enfrentarse con mi furia –replicó Serena con amargura.**

–**No, Serena. Creo que realmente le importas. No le gusta mantenerte encerrada.**

–**Esto es absurdo. ¡Se divierte haciéndome sufrir! –saltó Serena, y sus ojos se pusieron azules al mencionar el confinamiento de tres semanas.**

–**Muchas veces echó a andar muy decidido por la escalera, y luego se detuvo, indeciso, como si luchara consigo mismo. Daba unos pasos más, luego se volvía bruscamente y salía corriendo de la casa. No sabía que yo lo veía, pero creo que comenzaba a subir la escalera para liberarte.**

–**Interpretas sus acciones según lo que quieres creer –replicó Serena–. Te gustaría creer que Darién es un hombre honorable y que me quiere. Bien, no es honorable, y no me quiere. Sólo desea satisfacer su lujuria nada más.**

– **¿Darién habla francés? –preguntó Ikuko, cambiando bruscamente de tema.**

–**No. Es un marino inglés que sólo habla su lengua nativa –replicó Serena con desprecio.**

–**No me habías dicho que era un hombre tan apuesto.**

– **¿Qué importa si su alma está negra de pecado?**

– **¿No lo encuentras irresistible? –aventuró Ikuko.**

– **¡Desde luego que no! Darién puede ser un demonio, pero su poder no ablandará mi corazón.**

–**Sólo deseo que seas feliz, Serena.**

–**Seré feliz cuando me vaya de esta isla, y no hasta entonces –respondió Serena.**

–**Pareces un ángel cuando hablas en tu idioma, pequeña –dijo Darién con suavidad.**

**Serena se sobresaltó y se volvió, y vio que Darién estaba parado detrás de ella.**

– **¿Por qué entras tan silenciosamente? –preguntó–. ¿Cuánto hace que estás parado allí?**

–**Unos minutos. No quería interrumpir tu conversación con tu madre. Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho que contarle –dijo Darién. Se sentó en la silla junto a ella.**

**Serena se volvió hacia su madre con sus grandes ojos furiosos.**

– **¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?**

–**Me hizo una señal para que no te dijera nada. Por eso te pregunté si hablaba francés. No sabía si querías que él se enterara de lo que sientes por él. Pero su rostro no cambió cuando hablaste de él... no entendía.**

–**Él sabe lo que siento, mamá... Sabe que le odio.**

–**Ya has tenido tiempo de quejarte con tu madre –dijo Darién con acritud–. Ahora puedes hablar en inglés.**

–**Sólo le decía a mi madre cuánto te odio –replicó Serena rápidamente.**

– **¿Cuánto crees que me odias?**

– **¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Piensas que ni siquiera sé lo que me sucede? –preguntó Serena acaloradamente.**

–**Creo que te engañas. ¿Es odio lo que sientes cuando te aferras a mí en la cama? –preguntó él con una sonrisa.**

– **¡No hables así frente a mi madre! –gritó Serena.**

– **¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres hacerle creer que me odias todo el tiempo?**

– **¡Eres un demonio, Darién! –Se enfureció Serena–. No soy responsable de la magia que creas en la cama, pero no afecta lo que siento por dentro, en mi corazón. Si no te odiara, ¿le habría pedido a Seiya que te matara? ¡Y te odio aún más desde que me trajiste de vuelta aquí!**

**Serena se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, pero Darién corrió tras ella y la detuvo. Se quedaron junto a la puerta abierta, en la cálida luz del sol, en un lugar donde Ikuko no podía oírlos.**

– **¿Adónde vas?–preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.**

– **¡Me aparto de ti! –saltó ella, y salió por la puerta, pero él la retuvo por un brazo y la obligó a detenerse.**

– **¿Quieres que pruebe ante tu madre la verdad de mis palabras... que finalmente te sometes a mi abrazo? –preguntó él, con voz fría e implacable.**

**Serena no pudo detener las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos.**

–**Basta... por favor. Ya me has humillado frente a ella. ¿Debes seguir haciéndolo?**

– **¡Deja de llorar maldita sea! Te mereces esto por tu estallido. ¿Dónde está ahora tu mal genio?**

**Serena siguió llorando a la vez que lo empujaba. Se sentía muy tonta.**

–**Déjame. –Trató de que su voz sonara desafiante, pero fracasó patéticamente. –Dije todo a mi madre. Le dije lo que me sucede cuando me violas... la forma en que me traiciona mi cuerpo. No es necesario que se lo pruebes.**

–**No, pero tal vez tenga que probártelo a ti –replicó él con voz ronca.**

**Serena decidió probarle algo a él. Miró hacia la mesa y vio que su madre, con todo tacto, se había marchado a la habitación. Rodeó a Darién con sus brazos, acercó sus labios a los de él, y lo besó apasionadamente. Puso todo su sentimiento en el beso, acariciándolo con las manos, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él. Sus propios sentidos se despertaron, pero cuando sintió que comenzaba el deseo, se apartó de él.**

**Tuvo ganas de reír al ver la expresión desconcertada de Darién pero rechinó los dientes y recordó por qué lo había besado.**

–**Ahora lo sabes, Darién, sabes lo que podría darte si no te odiara. Puedes exigir pasión de mi cuerpo cuando me violas, pero todavía hay una parte mía que no está afectada por tu contacto. Esa parte jamás la tendrás, porque sólo yo puedo dártela, jamás tendrás mi amor.**

**Serena dio media vuelta y subió corriendo la escalera a su habitación, ignorando la comida que Luna había dejado en la mesa para ella.**

**Continuara….**


	24. Capitulo 23

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 23**

**Serena pasó muy mala noche, y molestó mucho a Darién. Ahora todavía estaba cansada, pero sabía que pronto sería mediodía y que debía levantarse... no podía seguir postergándolo.**

**Mecánicamente se puso una enagua y un vestido color rosado. Habían pasado un mes y tres semanas desde que Darién la trajera de vuelta a la isla. Debía haber tenido el período una semana después que Darién la liberara de su habitación, pero no lo había tenido. Sin embargo, no podía creer lo obvio. Pero ahora había pasado la fecha del segundo período, y ya no podía negar la verdad. Estaba embarazada de dos meses.**

**¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo soportaría tener el hijo de un hombre que despreciaba? ¿Odiaría también al niño? No, no podía odiar a su propio bebé, estaba segura de eso. Pero probablemente Darién tenía bastardos en todo el Caribe. El hijo de Serena no sería diferente de los demás.**

**Serena comenzó a desenredar sus cabellos, pero se detuvo y arrojó el peine al suelo. Salió corriendo de la habitación y comenzó a bajar la escalera.**

**Darién estaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo unos papeles. Cuando Serena lo miró, sintió surgir el odio en su cabeza. Juntó las manos para tratar de que no le temblaran; luego bajó corriendo el resto de la escalera y se paró detrás de Darién. Él se puso de pie y se volvió al oírla acercarse, y cuando hizo esto, Serena le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla.**

– **¿Por qué diablos haces eso? –gruñó Darién, frotándose la cara.**

– **¡Vete al diablo, Darién! –Gritó Serena–. ¡Estoy embarazada!**

–**Por Dios, ¿ésa es una razón para atacarme? –gruñó él–. No me molesta una bofetada de una mujer si ella cree que la merezco, pero ¡tú siempre usas los puños!**

– **¡Debería haber esperado encontrar una daga para clavártela en el corazón!**

–**No sé por qué estás tan enfadada –rió él–. Deberías haber sabido que esto te sucedería más tarde o más temprano. Además, si es sólo un mes, ¿cómo puedes estar segura?**

– **¡Porque son dos meses... dos! –gritó ella, subió corriendo la escalera antes de que él pudiera responderle.**

**Darién oyó la puerta de un golpe, y soltó una risita. Pero su, rostro se oscureció corno una nube de tormenta cuando se dio cuenta de que un poco más de dos meses antes Serena estaba en Saint Martin.**

– **¿De quién es el niño? –gritó.**

– **¿Qué?**

– **¡Maldita seas, mujer! ¿De quién es el niño que vas a tener?**

**Ella lo miró con incredulidad.**

– **¿Te has vuelto loco? El niño es...**

**Serena se interrumpió bruscamente. Recordó la duda que ella había puesto en la mente de él, y se echó a reír.**

**Él volvió a sacudirla, violentamente, hasta que ella dejó de reír.**

– **¡Responde!**

–**El niño es tuyo... por supuesto –replicó ella con voz burlona–. ¿Quién más podía ser el padre?**

– **¡Sabes muy bien quién!**

–**Vamos, Darién. Ya te dije que te mentí acerca de Seiya. ¿No me creíste? –se burló ella.**

– **¡Quiero tu palabra de que ese niño es mío!**

– **¡No la tendrás! No te daré esa satisfacción –replicó Serena, enojándose otra vez–. No importa si el niño es tuyo o no. Una vez que me vaya de aquí, jamás volverás a verlo. Y si te molesta tanto que esté embarazada, ¡déjame ir ahora!**

–**Cuando bajaste la escalera estabas muy alterada y me atacaste a mí.**

– **¡Has arruinado mi vida! Podía haberme casado con Seiya si no fuera por ti. Me obligaste a quedarme aquí contra mi voluntad y a dar a luz a un bastardo. Tengo razones para estar alterada, pero tú no.**

– **¡Tengo derecho a saber de quién es el niño que tendrás!**

– **¿Qué derecho tienes a saberlo? No eres mi esposo; no eres mi amante, sólo eres el hombre que me viola. ¿Qué derecho tienes?**

**Darién la atrajo hacia él y la besó salvajemente, lastimándola; luego la apartó de él con furia.**

– **¡Vete al diablo, Serena! ¡Eres una bruja!**

–**Entonces déjame ir. Por favor, Darién. Pronto engordaré, y tendrás que buscar otra para satisfacer tu lujuria, de todos modos. Libérame ahora –rogó Serena.**

–**No. Pero ahora debo marcharme. Me has embrujado y me impides cumplir mis propósitos.**

**Subió corriendo la escalera y entró en la habitación golpeando la puerta contra la pared. Serena retrocedió al ver la violencia en el rostro de Darién. Él la aferró cruelmente por los hombros y la sacudió.**

– **¿Cuáles son tus propósitos? ¿Entregar tu oro robado a Inglaterra? –preguntó ella con sarcasmo, apartándose de él.**

–**El oro ya ha sido entregado.**

–**Entonces irás a robar más oro. Eres un pirata, Darién, aunque te escondas tras los ingleses para que te protejan.**

–**Y tú sólo ves las cosas como deseas verlas. Pero este viaje no es por provecho... es por razones personales.**

–**Pero hablaste de un propósito. ¿Qué propósito?**

–**No es nada que te interese saber –dijo Darién y se volvió para marcharse.**

– **¿Vas a buscar a Malachite? –preguntó Serena.**

**Caríense volvió y miró a Serena con suspicacia.**

– **¿Cómo…?**

–**Debes recordar que yo estaba allí cuando hablaste de Malachite con el capitán K.T. –interrumpió Serena–. Malachite...**

– **¡Deja de decir su nombre con tanta familiaridad! –Dijo bruscamente Darién, con sus oscuros ojos azules llenos de un fuego que llegaba de su propia alma–. Es Malachite ¡El asesino!**

– **¿Por qué lo buscas? –aventuró Serena.**

–**Por algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Algo que no te concierne.**

–**Pero ni siquiera Malachite sabe por qué lo buscas. Nunca te ha visto.**

– **¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué te hace pensar que él no sabe?**

–**Cené con él en la casa de Seiya. Dijo...**

– **¿Malachite estaba allí? –preguntó Darién sin poder creerlo.**

–**Sí.**

– **¡Madre de Dios! Estaba tan cerca... tan cerca. ¡Maldición, Serena! ¿Ves lo que me has hecho?**

– **¡Yo no te he hecho nada! –gritó ella con indignación.**

–**Si yo no hubiera tenido tanta pasión por encontrarte, habría preguntado a la gente del pueblo de Saint Martin lo mismo que he preguntado en todos los puertos. Habría encontrado a Malachite por fin... –dijo Darién con vehemencia – ¿Todavía está allí?**

–**Me culpas porque no encontraste a Malachite, y no era culpa mía. No responderé tus preguntas sobre él.**

**Darién se acercó a ella con dos rápidos pasos y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.**

–**Sobre esto me responderás, Serena, ¡o por Dios que te daré una paliza terrible!**

**Ella palideció, porque no dudaba de que él pensara hacer lo que decía.**

–**No... No creo que siga estando allí. Esperaba el regreso de su barco, que llegaría el día después de mi partida. Entendí que sólo se quedaría unos días más.**

– **¿Sabes adónde iba o dónde vive?**

–**No.**

– **¿Y su barco? ¿Sabes su nombre?**

–**Sólo sé que traía una carga de esclavos comprados por Seiya.**

–**Hasta ahora, no me has dicho nada útil. Supongo que le hablaste de mí. ¿Qué dijo él? –preguntó Darién con voz más tranquila.**

–**Sólo dijo que estaba enterado de que lo buscas, pero que no sabe por qué. Cree que debes confundirlo con alguna otra persona porque él no te conoce –replicó Serena. Tal vez Malachite encontraría primero a Darién y terminaría con los sufrimientos de Serena. Ella no pensaba advertirle que ahora Malachite lo buscaba.**

–**De manera que Malachite cree que no me conoce –reflexionó Darién, soltando el brazo de Serena–. Bien, me conoce, sólo que no lo recuerda. Pero antes de que lo mate, me aseguraré de que sepa por qué lo mando al infierno.**

– **¿Por qué quieres matarlo? ¿Qué te ha hecho?**

–**Te dije que no es asunto tuyo.**

– **¿Alguna vez has pensado que él podría matarte a ti? Es posible que sea mayor que tú, pero aún es un hombre poderoso. Tal vez seas tú quien muera.**

–**Eso te haría feliz, ¿verdad? –preguntó Darién con frialdad.**

– **¡Claro que sí! Sólo me has causado sufrimientos. Sabes que te odio, y ahora sé que tú me odias también. Me habrías pegado, aunque estoy encinta, sólo para obtener información sobre Malachite.**

–**No te habría pegado, Serena–dijo Darién con un suspiro–. Jamás levantaré la mano contra ti... ya deberías saberlo. Fue una amenaza vacía, y estaba lo suficientemente furioso como para hacerte creer que lo haría. Pero tenía que saber lo que podías decirme. Debo encontrar a Malachite. He jurado matarlo, y no descansaré hasta que lo haga. –Se volvió y salió de la habitación.**

**Serena estaba confundida. Todavía no sabía por qué Darién quería encontrar y matar a Malachite**

**Continuara…**


	25. Capitulo 24

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 24**

**La taberna era pequeña y las mesas amontonadas en la habitación estaban vacías a esa hora de la noche. Era el lugar de la ciudad donde mejor se comía, pero el burdel en el piso alto recibía más clientela. Darién estaba sentado ante una de las mesas con expresión divertida, mirando a los marineros y los comerciantes que subían y bajaban las escaleras al fondo de la habitación.**

–**Darién, es una locura permanecer aquí –dijo Andrew, echando miradas furtivas por la habitación–. Comienzo a pensar que has perdido el juicio. Podemos comer en el barco, vamos.**

–**Tranquilízate, Andrew. Aquí no hay peligro –dijo Darién, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.**

– **¡No hay peligro! Ese hombre Kou probablemente ha ofrecido una recompensa por tu cabeza. Después de lo que le dijo Serena de ti, seguramente sabrá quién se la llevó. ¿Estás cansado de vivir?**

–**Comienzas a hablar como una vieja. Nadie nos conoce aquí.**

–**En primer lugar, yo no quería venir a Saint Martin, pero tú estabas seguro de que te enterarías de algo sobre Malachite aquí. Bien, todo lo que sabes es que se fue de prisa. Nadie sabe nada más.**

–**El conde Kou lo sabrá. Sabrá en qué dirección partió Malachite, y tal vez sepa también su destino.**

– **¡Madre de Dios! Has perdido la cabeza. ¡No pensarás ir a su plantación a preguntárselo!**

– **¿Por qué no? Si puede decirme dónde está Malachite ahora, valdrá la pena el riesgo.**

–**Entonces iré contigo –replicó Andrew.**

–**No –respondió Darién, implacable.**

–**Eres un joven tonto. No es por Malachite por lo que quieres ver a Kou. Es porque esa arpía rubia quiere casarse con él. Admítelo.**

–**Tal vez tengas razón.**

– **¿Se te ocurrió que tal vez él no la quiere ahora que vuelve encinta?**

– **¿Cómo sabías que está encinta? –preguntó furiosamente Darién, inclinándose hacia adelante.**

–**Oí a Serena cuando te dio la noticia. No te lo mencioné antes porque has estado de mal humor desde que salimos de la isla.**

–**Bien, Serena puede estar encinta, pero yo tengo dudas de que el niño sea mío. ¡Puede traerle su hijo a Kou cuando vuelva con él! –dijo Darién con amargura.**

–**Pero eso es imposible –rió Andrew–. Sólo estuvo aquí dos días.**

– **¡De manera que no es imposible! –respondió Darién, con crueldad en los ojos.**

–**Pareces celoso. No me digas que te has enamorado de esa muchacha.**

–**Sabes que jamás me he enamorado de una mujer. Sólo hay una cosa en mi corazón... odio. Pero ver a Serena con un hijo que puede ser de Kou... la duda es como un puñal en mi vientre.**

–**Entonces renuncia a ella.**

–**Ese es el problema. Todavía no estoy cansado de ella. Ella…**

**Darién se interrumpió y miró hacia la puerta con asombro, Andrew volvió la cabeza y vio a un hombre vestido lujosamente en seda gris. Su capa y su sombrero eran de terciopelo negro, y su porte denotaba nobleza. El hombre cruzó la habitación y se aproximó a la mujer regordeta que estaba detrás del mostrador para hacer arreglos sobre las muchachas del piso alto.**

**Cuando la madame vio al caballero, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de bienvenida.**

–**Ah, conde Kou, ha vuelto usted pronto.**

–**Me gustaría volver a ver a Ann –dijo él.**

–**Mi muchacha nueva lo atrae, ¿verdad? Pobre Amy se desilusionará cuando sepa que ha encontrado usted una nueva favorita.**

**Andrew tenía miedo de mirar a Darién, pero cuando se volvió, vio que aparentemente parecía sereno, pero sus nudillos estaban blancos. Darién se puso de pie lentamente como un león hambriento que persigue a una presa desprevenida.**

–**Por amor de Dios, Darién –susurró Andrew furiosamente–. El te reconocerá.**

–**Tú quédate aquí y deja de tener esa cara patibularia –dijo Darién con frialdad. Se volvió y se aproximó a Kou–. Monsieur, ¿podría hablar con usted?**

**Seiya Kou se detuvo al pie de la escalera con una mano en la barandilla, molesto por la demora. Pero cuando vio al corpulento desconocido que avanzaba hacia él, todos sus pensamientos sobre Ann y sobre el placer se desvanecieron. El hombre era notablemente alto, con cabellos negros que se rizaban ligeramente en la nuca. Estaba vestido como un marinero común, con pantalones muy estrechos, camisa abierta en el cuello con mangas anchas ajustadas en las muñecas. Sobre un hombro llevaba una espada envainada, y su mano derecha descansaba en la empuñadura.**

**Seiya tenía un vago presentimiento, pero sabía que si alguna vez había visto a ese hombre antes, se habría acordado. Sus ojos lo miraban con cautela y esperaba que el hombre hablara.**

–**He oído a esta señora dirigirse a usted como el conde Kou, si realmente es usted el conde, tal vez podría ayudarme –dijo Darién con tono amable.**

**Sus ojos eran como un hielo de tono azul, y su sonrisa muy rígida.**

– **¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, monsieur?**

–**Busco a un amigo mío –dijo Darién. –Me han dicho que fue huésped suyo últimamente.**

– **¿De quién habla? –Preguntó Seiya–. Tengo muchos huéspedes en mi plantación.**

–**Malachite. El...**

– **¿Cuál es su nombre, monsieur? –interrumpió Seiya, llevando lentamente la mano hacia su espada.**

–**Perdóneme. Mi nombre es Diamante. Tal vez Malachite le habló de mí. Me salvó la vida años atrás en una batalla.**

–**Malachite no mencionó ninguna batalla mientras estuvo conmigo, ni tampoco su nombre.**

–**Bien, supongo que no es hombre de alardear de sus hechos –rió Darién, sintiéndose inquieto. Habría preferido desenvainar la espada, pero no podía matar al hombre porque tal vez Serena sería la madre de su hijo–. ¿Puede decirme dónde encontrar a Malachite? Es importante para mí.**

– **¿Por qué? –preguntó Seiya con escepticismo, aunque estaba seguro de que ese Diamante no podía ser la persona que él pensaba. No, el pirata que había raptado a Serena no se atrevería a acercarse a él.**

–**Como le dije, Malachite salvó mi vida. Me gustaría agradecérselo... Tal vez convertirme en su guardia personal para poder salvar su vida algún día.**

–**Bien, lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudarle. Malachite se fue un poco repentinamente hace más de tres meses, y yo estaba demasiado preocupado por un asunto personal como para pensar en su destino.**

– **¿Entonces no tiene idea de dónde puede estar?**

–**Me imagino que Malachite está todavía en algún lugar del Caribe. Quería resolver algunos negocios antes de volver a España.**

– **¿Dijo de qué clase de negocios se trataba? –Preguntó esperanzadamente Darién–. De esa manera podría encontrarlo.**

–**Lo dudo, monsieur Diamante. Los asuntos de Malachite no lo retienen mucho tiempo en ningún puerto –dijo Seiya–. Ahora debo decirle buenas noches... Alguien me espera.**

–**Por supuesto –dijo Darién, y se volvió para caminar hacia su mesa. La sonrisa de sus labios se desvaneció tan rápidamente como si se apagara una vela, pero el fuego seguía ardiendo en sus ojos.**

–**Me sorprende que no le hayas preguntado directamente si se había acostado con Serena. Eso deseabas hacer, ¿verdad? –preguntó acaloradamente Andrew cuando Darién se sentó.**

–**Sí, pero no podía esperar que me dijera la verdad sobre el tema. ¿De manera que oíste mi conversación?**

– **¡No pude evitar oírla! Fuiste un tonto al hablar con el conde. Vi su cara cuando le dijiste que buscabas a Seiya. Por un momento creo que adivinó quién eres realmente. Me sorprende que haya creído el cuento que le contaste sobre Malachite.**

–**Bien, lo creyó –replicó secamente Darién–. Te dije que no había de qué preocuparse.**

–**Sí, pero corriste el riesgo por nada. Aún no sabemos dónde está Malachite. Podríamos buscarlo en estas aguas toda la vida sin encontrarlo.**

–**Supongo que quieres abandonar...**

–**Bien, me gustaría volver a la isla por algún tiempo –respondió Andrew.**

–**Sólo hace un mes que nos hemos marchado y sólo hemos tocado cuatro puertos hasta el momento. Si echas tanto de menos a tu esposa, deberías haberte quedado con las mujeres como te pedí.**

–**No me preocupa su seguridad. Nicolás y los hombres que dejamos las protegerán. Pero no soy el único que piensa en volver a casa. El resto de la tripulación también... y también tú, amigo mío. No viniste a Saint Martin a averiguar sobre Malachite. Viniste a ver cómo es el prometido de Serena. ¿Te desilusiona descubrir que el conde no es viejo y picado de viruelas?**

– **¿Por qué habría de molestarme? –preguntó Darién con calma. Luego, de pronto, explotó–: ¿Qué diablos hace en un prostíbulo? Si yo estuviera en su lugar, buscaría en todas las islas desde aquí hasta las colonias. Pero, ¿dónde hace él su búsqueda? ¡En la cama de una prostituta! Estoy seguro de que no tiene ningún barco a la búsqueda de Serena.**

– **¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que la encuentre? **

–**No. **

–**Bien, ¿entonces? **

–**Simplemente no entiendo por qué no lo intenta –dijo Darién con más tranquilidad. **

–**Tú no sabes si lo intenta o no. Pero no esperaremos para preguntárselo cuando baje. La comida se ha enfriado, de todas maneras. Propongo volver al barco... ahora. **

**Darién rió. **

– **¿Qué te ha sucedido, viejo amigo? Antes no te molestaba correr pequeños riesgos. **

–**Sí, pero sólo comienzo a conocer a mi nueva hija. Y Lita está encinta nuevamente. Sólo he tenido niñas hasta ahora, me gustaría ver un hijo varón antes de morir. **

**Darién frunció el ceño mientras salían de la taberna, acordándose de las noches atormentadas e insomnes que había pasado el último mes, pensando en Serena y en el bebé que crecía dentro de ella. **

**La casa estaba agradablemente fresca durante la mañana, y sólo el persistente sol de la tarde calentaba las gruesas paredes de piedra blanca. Serena bajaba lentamente las escaleras una tarde, un mes y medio después de la partida de Darién, con un cómodo vestido sin mangas de algodón amarillo y una gran toalla en un brazo. **

**En Francia, Serena sólo usaba las ropas más a la moda, aunque las detestaba. Pensaba que la ropa debía ser atractiva pero también cómoda. Pero Felipe nunca le había permitido vestirse con una indumentaria tan simple. Pero en esta isla tropical, Serena abandonó las dos enaguas, la bata y la falda que siempre se revelaban bajo la vestimenta externa. Simplemente cosía la falda a la bata de sus vestidos, en lugar de dejarlos abiertos en la parte delantera. **

**Con una enagua era suficiente para el pudor, y no necesitaba usar los grandes cuellos de encaje y las mangas abullonadas. **

**Al principio había decidido no abullonar sus faldas porque le ensanchaban las caderas. Que Darién mirara sus caderas estrechas, para que luego le atrajeran otras más redondeadas. Esa era su esperanza, pero a Darién no parecía importarle que Serena no tuviese demasiadas curvas. **

**Serena contempló el gran comedor con una sonrisa.**

**Los tapices de colores brillantes que Nicolás había traído del sótano estaban ahora colgados sobre la chimenea, y había hecho cortinas blancas para las pocas ventanas. Las ventanas eran demasiado pequeñas y demasiado altas como para dejar entrar mucha luz en la habitación, y Serena decidió que había que agrandarlas, pero tendría que esperar y hablar del asunto con Darién. Cinco sillas tapizadas en colores claros fueron agregadas a la habitación, y en esos momentos Nicolás estaba en los sótanos de la casa construyendo un sofá. **

**Por suerte, Darién nunca había dispuesto del botín del último barco español capturado, y Nicolás pudo encontrar muebles y telas para mejorar todas las habitaciones de la casa. **

**El botín estaba en el sótano, y a ninguna de las mujeres se le permitía bajar, sino que tenían que llamar a uno de los hombres si necesitaban algo. Serena sólo advirtió después de la partida de Darién que la habitación estaba cerrada con llave en todo momento. Nicolás le aseguró que no había nada misterioso en el sótano, sólo bienes capturados, trastos, y una provisión de comida. Pero le parecía extraño que Darién pudiera traerle un par de zapatos que fueran exactamente de su tamaño, y un par para su madre. **

**Serena había pasado la mañana en su habitación con Lita. Se habían hecho amigas, y como Lita también estaba encinta, tenían mucho en común. Tejían mantitas para los bebés, pero aunque Serena disfrutaba de las mañanas que pasaba cosiendo y charlando, no podía apartar totalmente a Darién de sus pensamientos **

**Un mes atrás, Lita había comenzado a engordar por el niño que llevaba en su vientre. Daría a luz sólo dos semanas antes que Serena, pero la figura de Serena seguía tan esbelta como siempre. **

**No dudaba de que estuviera encinta, pero esperaba perder pronto su figura. Deseaba estar enormemente gruesa antes de que Darién volviera de la isla, para que él tuviera que buscar satisfacción para su lujuria en otra parte. **

**Darién se había ido enojado, y se había llevado sólo a la mitad de los hombres. Ni siquiera le había dicho adiós a Serena, sino que se había ido el mismo día de la agria discusión. Pero ella no lo echaba de menos, o eso se decía continuamente. No sabía cuándo volvería pero esperaba que no volviera en mucho tiempo... o mejor, nunca. **

**Serena pasó por la zona de la cocina y se quedó allí un momento, aspirando el aroma del pan que se horneaba. Luego salió por la puerta trasera y caminó por el patio. Se detuvo junto a un joven corpulento de rizados cabellos negros que trabajaba en la estructura del nuevo sofá. Sonrió con aprobación a Nicolás cuando él la miró.**

–**Tienes talento para la carpintería, Nicolás –dijo Serena, contemplando su trabajo–. ¿Este ha sido alguna vez tu oficio? **

–**Soy carpintero de barcos, mademoiselle. Me gusta trabajar en madera. **

– **¿Cuánto hace que estás con el capitán Darién? **

–**Desde que compró el 'Dama Alegre'. Nunca vi razones para desear navegar en algún otro barco. El capitán trata con mucha equidad a su tripulación. Pero ahora tengo una esposa y dos hijos, y he pensado abandonar el mar. **

– **¿Entonces piensas establecerte? –preguntó Serena. De manera que había hombres honorables entre la tripulación de Darién, pensó. **

–**Renunciaré al mar, sí, ahora que mis dos hijos son lo suficientemente grandes como para necesitar un padre. Iba a preguntar al capitán Darién si podía quedarme aquí. Tengo una pequeña cabaña en la costa norte que puedo mejorar, y esta isla es ideal para criar una familia. **

–**Supongo que sí –dijo Serena, contemplando toda la belleza tropical que la rodeaba–. Bien, hasta luego Nicolás. **

**Serena se alejó y cruzó el césped del fondo hasta llegar al bosque. Iba a un lugar secreto que había encontrado un día que había salido a explorar sola, iba allí a menudo, porque en esa área recluida, Serena podía imaginar que la isla era su hogar, que los meses pasados eran sólo un sueño, y que jamás había conocido a un hombre llamado Darién. Pero por más que intentara concentrarse en cosas agradables, Darién siempre se introducía en sus pensamientos. **

**Era primavera, y la isla era dos veces más hermosa que cuando Serena la viera por primera vez. El cielo estaba claro, y el sol ardiente no tenía lugar donde ocultarse; la alta montaña se elevaba, sola, sin la niebla que generalmente la rodeaba. **

**Serena vio a Alan arrancando hierbas en un cantero de flores que había plantado alrededor de un árbol que llamaba lluvia de oro. El árbol había florecido recientemente en un estallido de capullos y pétalos amarillos. Serena se maravillaba por el césped y los canteros inmaculados, pero había conocido a Alan después que Darién le diera libertad para andar por la isla y se había enterado de que era el responsable de los hermosos jardines. **

**Serena saludó con la mano a Alan antes de entrar en el bosque y echar a andar por el sendero. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Alan fue jardinero jefe en alguna gran heredad inglesa, pero siempre deseó ser marinero y visitar otras tierras. Había llegado al nuevo mundo en un barco mercante, pero luego, había conocido a Darién y se había convertido en miembro de la tripulación del 'Dama Alegre'. Cuando encontraron esa isla con su injuriosa jungla cinco años antes, había querido quedarse. Darién asintió, y en cinco años Alan había convertido el terreno que rodeaba la casa en jardines dignos de un palacio. Era feliz allí... Se le veía en la cara, y a Serena le gustaba hablar con él.**

**Pronto salió del sendero y tuvo que abrirse camino alrededor de los árboles cubiertos por enredaderas y entre la maleza. Siguió hacia la montaña y hacia el centro de la isla. La montaña era su destino el día que por primera vez decidió explorar. Pensaba trepar por las colinas hasta llegar a las nubes grises. Deseaba perderse en ese esplendor primitivo, deseaba que un solo rayo de sol apareciera entre las nubes y la tocara como había tocado el corazón de la montaña en su primer día en la isla. Pero nunca cumplió con ese deseo, porque encontró otra maravilla en la isla ese día. **

**Serena pasaba junto a palmeras de todas las alturas y variedades que crecían junto a altos pinos, cuyo perfume llenaba el aire. En el suelo había cocos, y por todas partes se veían magníficas flores... azules, lilas, amarillas y rosadas. **

**Pronto oyó el murmullo del agua... un arroyo que bajaba de la montaña, unos pasos más y finalmente llegó a su pequeño paraíso... un estanque escondido formado por la corriente. Había lirios en la orilla opuesta, grandes flores del tamaño de su mano abierta. Eran de color rojo y amarillo brillante, y había una sola flor blanca, que ella seguramente recogería antes de volver a la casa. **

**Serena llegó al sol ardiente que cubría la orilla izquierda del arroyo. Dejó la toalla que traía, y comenzó a desvestirse. A su izquierda, unas piedras como peldaños parecían subir a la montaña misma, y una cascada en miniatura resbalaba sobre ellos formando un estanque de agua cristalina. El estanque estaba rodeado por altos árboles, espesos helechos y flores, y sobre el arroyo caían pesadas ramas desde uno y otro lado, que casi tocaban el agua. Serena estaba oculta como si estuviera en una pequeña habitación. **

**Al entrar en el agua fría, Serena se preguntó fugazmente si podría conservar en secreto este paraíso cuando Darién volviera. Luego se regañó a sí misma. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, aunque fuera por un momento? **

**Continuara….**


	26. Capitulo 25

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 25**

– **¿Estás aquí conmigo, Darién, o tu mente ha vuelto a la isla? –preguntó Andrew.**

– **¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó Darién levantando la mirada con sus soñadores ojos azules. Luego se oscurecieron de furia al mirar a su alrededor en la habitación atestada y llena de humo. El hedor de los cuerpos sin lavar asaltó sus fosas nasales. –Tortuga es la tierra del demonio –dijo con desagrado–. ¿Por qué no podría estar aquí Malachite, con el resto de los asesinos?**

–**Antes te gustaba venir aquí y hacer un pequeño infierno –dijo Andrew–. Al menos aquí sabías en qué situación estabas.**

–**Has recuperado el coraje, ¿eh?**

–**Prefiero este agujero a caer en manos de tus enemigos.**

–**Lamento haberte dado ese susto en Saint Martin –dijo Darién con tranquilidad.**

–**Tú te habrías arriesgado, yo no. Tres puertos desde Saint Martin, y aún no sabemos nada del paradero de Malachite. ¿Cuándo abandonarás la búsqueda, Darién?**

–**Cuando lo encuentre –replicó Darién, terminando su segundo vaso de ron.**

–**Sabes, los hombres me hablaron antes de entrar al puerto. Están ansiosos por volver a sus casas.**

– **¿Por qué? ¿No les he dado permiso en todos los puertos? Han tenido muchas mujeres.**

–**Quieren volver a casa con un sacerdote.**

– **¿Qué? –preguntó Darién sin poder creerlo.**

**Andrew rió.**

–**Parece que muchos de nuestros compañeros de navegación desean casarse como Dios manda.**

– **¡Qué montón de estúpidos! La bendición del viejo jefe les resultaba suficiente antes. ¿Supongo que tú estás de acuerdo con esto?**

–**En realidad, sí. Luna me persigue –respondió Andrew con humor–, jura que estoy viviendo en pecado con Lita.**

–**De manera que eso es lo que piensa... Yo tendría que haberlo sabido. ¿Dónde encontrarás un sacerdote, de todas maneras? Y si lo encuentras, ¿crees que querría venir con nosotros? –Preguntó Darién.**

– **¿Por qué no? Una vez que sepa cuántos hombres y mujeres viven en pecado en nuestra isla, hasta podría elegir quedarse.**

–**Bien, si tú y los hombres tenéis la suerte de encontrar un sacerdote dispuesto, no me negaré a vuestros deseos. Pero sigo pensando que es ridículo.**

**Por un momento Andrew parecía pensativo.**

– **¿Harás una visita a la viuda mientras estemos aquí?**

–**No lo había pensado –dijo Darién–. La hermosa viuda Beryl ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza, aunque vivía a poca distancia de esta taberna, y yo siempre la visitaba cuando venía a Tortuga.**

– **¿Qué excusa tienes para no encontrar una buena compañera de cara por un par de noches? –preguntó a Darién con expresión inocente.**

– **¿Necesito una excusa?**

–**No es propio de ti dejar pasar la oportunidad de acostarte con una muchacha.**

–**Pienso en otras cosas. ¿Debo recordarte que este es un viaje de trabajo y no de placer? –preguntó Darién, irritado.**

–**No, pero sin la ayuda de la viuda, no habrías comprado un barco para buscar a Malachite. Y ella probablemente sabe que el 'Dama Alegré' está en el puerto. Se sentirá desilusionada si no la visitas.**

–**Si intentas hacerme sentir culpable, amigo, no te molestes. Ya he pagado mi deuda a la viuda.**

–**Le estabas muy agradecido cuando te vendió el 'Dama Alegre' por una suma tan pequeña.**

–**Eso sucedió hace seis años y olvidas que Beryl es una mujer muy rica –dijo Darién–. Su marido le dejó media docena de barcos al morir. Estaba muy dispuesta a cederme el 'Dama Alegre' por esa pequeña suma.**

–**Te quería a ti.**

–**Me halagas, Andrew. Esa señora ha tenido innumerables amantes desde que la conocí, simplemente le gustan los hombres. Además, la viuda exigiría demasiado de mi tiempo. No nos quedaremos tanto aquí.**

–**Podrías encontrar el tiempo –replicó ligeramente Andrew.**

–**Podría, pero no pienso encontrarlo.**

– **¿Qué te sucede, Darién? –Preguntó Andrew–. Sabes que la viuda conoce todos los barcos que entran en el puerto. También sabe que buscas a Malachite. Una visita a ella sería más conveniente que horas de recorrer los puertos buscando información.**

– **¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que vea a la viuda? –preguntó Darién, exasperado.**

–**Hace dos meses que buscamos a Malachite, y sin embargo tus pensamientos están ocupados por Serena Prewett. Yo esperaba que la viuda lograra que la olvidaras por un tiempo –respondió Andrew.**

**Andrew tenía razón. Serena y su hijo habían perseguido a Darién noche y día en los últimos meses. Dudaba de que la viuda pudiera hacerle olvidar a Serena pero tal vez podría decirle algo sobre Malachite.**

**Darién suspiró profundamente.**

–**Muy bien. Nos veremos en el barco dentro de unas horas.**

–**Tómate tu tiempo, amigo mío. No hay prisa –replicó jovialmente Andrew.**

**Darién sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Salió de la taberna llena de humo al sol deslumbrante; entonces volvió a suspirar. No tenía verdaderos deseos de ver a la viuda, aunque siempre había estado ansioso por visitarla antes. Era una mujer hermosa, sólo tres años mayor que él, y muy apasionada.**

**Darién pasó frente a una pequeña joyería y decidió entrar. Un collar de perlas apaciguaría el genio de la viuda cuando le dijera que no podía quedarse con ella esa noche. Pero... caramba, ¿por qué no habría de quedarse esa noche con ella? Un día perdido no importaría, y sería hermoso hacer el amor con una mujer que no gritaba constantemente su odio, que abría los brazos y las piernas de buena gana.**

**Darién salía de la joyería, ya que ahora no había necesidad de comprar un regalo para Beryl, cuando vio un par de pendientes. Eran topacios, pequeñas piedras montadas en oro, y suspendidos en el centro había topacios de color azul oscuro que recordaron a Darién los ojos de Serena cuando era feliz. Le habría gustado ver ese color todo el tiempo, y mentalmente imaginó los topacios colgando de las orejas de Serena, un hermoso contraste con sus cabellos color rubio, y haciendo juego con sus ojos azules oscuro.**

**Compró los pendientes y también un largo hilo de perlas... por si acaso.**

**Beryl vio llegar a Darién por la calle empedrada hasta su casa de tres plantas. Antes de que él pudiera golpear a la puerta, la puerta se abrió y Darién fue recibido por unos furiosos ojos de color zafiro. Pero la ira desapareció rápidamente, y Beryl echó los brazos al cuello de Darién y lo besó intensamente, oprimiendo su cuerpo suave contra el suyo.**

–**Ah, Darién, cuánto te he echado de menos –susurró ella en su oído. Luego le hizo entrar a la casa y cerró rápidamente la puerta–. Me enojé tanto cuando no viniste esta mañana –le regaño. – Pero ahora que estás aquí, no puedo seguir enfadada contigo.**

**Le tomó la mano para llevarle arriba, pero él la obligó a entrar en la sala.**

–**No has cambiado, Beryl–rió él con suavidad.**

–**Pero tú sí. De varias maneras. Antes me llevabas en brazos por la escalera hasta mi cama aun antes de que pudiera saludarte. ¿Has estado con otra mujer esta mañana? ¿Por eso no viniste? –Preguntó excitada.**

–**No, me detuve a comprarte un regalo –dijo él con ligereza, y sacó las perlas del bolsillo de su abrigo.**

**Ella demostró gran alegría, y levantó sus largos cabellos pelirrojos para que él pudiera colocarle las perlas alrededor del cuello. Volvió a enfrentarse con él y sonrió mientras tocaba amorosamente las perlas.**

–**Sé que no te llevó toda la mañana comprarlas, pero no te hago más reproches. –Le tomó la mano y lo condujo a un sofá negro y dorado. – Ahora dime, ¿por qué te has afeitado tu hermosa barba? No es que me importe, pero te diré Darién, que pareces mucho más joven sin ella.**

–**Tenía que hacerlo. Y desde entonces me he acostumbrado a no usarla.**

– **¿Por qué tenías que afeitarte? Es ridículo –replicó ella.**

–**Es una larga historia, Beryl, y creo que no tengo tiempo de contártela –dijo Darién–. Partiré dentro de unas horas.**

– **¿Pero por qué?**

–**Sabes que no puedo descansar hasta que encuentre a Malachite. Y aunque robar oro a los españoles es muy provechoso, hace que pase demasiado tiempo en el mar. Si he de descubrir a ese asesino, tengo que dedicar todo mi tiempo a perseguirlo, y eso es lo que he decidido hacer.**

– **¿Por qué no abandonas la idea, Darién? Probablemente nunca encontrarás a Malachite.**

–**Nuestros caminos se cruzarán un día, de eso estoy seguro –dijo Darién con la voz llena de amargo odio.**

–**Entonces te lo diré. Malachite estuvo aquí hace dos meses.**

– **¡Demonios! –Explotó Darién, dándose un puñetazo en el muslo–. ¿Por qué no habré venido antes aquí? Ya podría haberlo encontrado dos veces, ¡pero mi mente estaba en otra parte!**

–**Dudo que lo hubieras encontrado aquí, Darién. Sólo estuvo unas horas. Parece que él también busca a alguien o a algo.**

– **¿Qué puedes decirme?**

–**No mucho, creo. Malachite preguntaba por un barco mercante, y sólo se quedó hasta asegurarse de que no estaba en el puerto.**

– **¿Por qué un barco mercante?**

–**No tengo ni idea. Pero si busca en cada isla como tú, y sólo se detiene un día en cada una, es improbable que lo encuentres hasta que uno de vosotros se dirija casualmente al mismo lugar que el otro –replicó Beryl**

–**Tal vez tengas razón.**

– **¿Entonces te quedarás aquí un tiempo? –preguntó ella, acariciándole el pecho.**

–**No –respondió él, y se puso de pie con rapidez–. Debo marcharme.**

–**Hay otra mujer, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.**

**Darién decidió decirle la verdad.**

–**Sí, supongo que tú podrías decir eso.**

– **¿Es bonita? Claro que sí –dijo Beryl–. Cuando decías que tu mente había estado en otra parte, te referías a esa mujer. Debes amarla mucho.**

–**No la amo, pero la deseo. Me obsesiona –replicó él con irritación.**

– **¿Y qué siente ella por ti?**

**Darién rió brevemente.**

–**Me detesta, y sin embargo no puedo culparla. Tal vez porque me odia la deseo aún más. Es un desafío.**

–**Me resulta difícil creer que alguna mujer pueda odiarte, Darién. –Se puso de pie y lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla–. Pero si estás seguro de que no la amas, yo puedo esperar hasta que la apartes de tu vida.**

–**Bien, no abandones a tus innumerables amantes mientras esperas –se burló él.**

–**Sabes que jamás podría hacerlo –rió ella–. Al menos que desees casarte conmigo, por supuesto. Renunciaría a cualquier hombre si te tuviera, Darién. Seguramente valdría la pena.**

**Darién salió de la casa de la viuda con mejor ánimo. Había pensado pasar la noche con Beryl, pero por algún motivo no podía. El viejo deseo por ella había desaparecido. No sabía qué le sucedía, y no quería preocuparse por ello en ese momento.**

**No tenía sentido continuar la búsqueda de Malachite ahora. Esperaría hasta que Malachite encontrara a la persona que él estaba buscando y volviese a España.**

**Pero por ahora… por ahora Darién volvería a su casa.**

**Continuara….**


	27. Capitulo 26

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 26**

**Después de dos meses y medio de ausencia, Darién apenas podía contener su excitación al avistar la isla. Qué tonto había sido al dejar a Serena después de enterarse de que tendría a su hijo. La había añorado continuamente. Ahora ya llevaría cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, pero él rogaba que no estuviera demasiado gruesa como para hacer el amor con él.**

**Darién se paseaba nerviosamente por la cubierta hasta que el barco llegó a la pequeña bahía y echaron anclas. Luego, con voz fuerte, atronadora, informó a la tripulación que podían marcharse de inmediato, ordenaría a los hombres que se habían quedado en la isla que vinieran a asegurar el barco. Si los hombres de a bordo estaban tan ansiosos por ver a sus mujeres como él a Serena, tendría un motín si los demoraba en el barco.**

**El padre Jack andaba por allí, mirando a los hombres que bajaban los pequeños botes. Se preguntaba si debía hablar con el capitán sobre la necesidad de mantener a estos hombres apartados de sus esposas hasta que se celebrara el matrimonio. Pero al ver la alegría en los rostros de la tripulación, dudaba de que atendieran a sus razones.**

**No, eso no bastaría para detenerlos, sólo rogaba que las ceremonias tuvieran lugar pronto. Además, el capitán Darién no le ayudaría. El sacerdote sabía que Darién tenía una mujer francesa en la isla, y el joven había aclarado al padre Jack que no toleraría que tratara de interferir en su forma de vida. Pensaba que era absurdo que algunos de sus hombres desearan casarse ya que no tenían necesidad de hacerlo, y no tenía intención de casarse con esta señora.**

**En menos de veinte minutos, los botes llegaron a la costa y después de otros diez minutos de trayecto, caminando, corriendo, Darién llegó a la puerta de su casa, completamente asombrado por los cambios que veía.**

–**Parece que las mujeres han estado ocupadas durante nuestra ausencia –dijo Andrew acercándose a Darién–. Creo que hay un verdadero progreso. Han convertido esta vieja fortaleza en un hogar. Y, ¡mira, hasta han puesto cortinas!**

**Darién miró las cortinas blancas y sonrió. Al menos Serena no había hecho un vestido de bodas con la tela como deseaba.**

**Sonrió mientras su tripulación hacía un barullo terrible al pasar frente a la casa para llegar a sus hogares. Los gritos y las risas atrajeron a Lita a lo alto de la escalera, y Darién se quedó con la boca abierta al ver cómo había engordado.**

**Nunca se habían quedado en la casa el tiempo suficiente como para ver a las mujeres en una etapa avanzada del embarazo, y Darién rogaba que Serena no estuviera tan gruesa todavía. Pero se preguntaba por qué no aparecía.**

–**Te veré más tarde, Darién... Mucho más tarde –dijo Andrew por encima de su hombro mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera.**

**Darién sonrió mirando a Andrew que se reunía con su mujer. Luna se ofreció a llevar al padre Jack al pueblo, donde él había querido estar, y Darién se sintió aliviado al saber que el padre no dormiría en la habitación contigua a la suya.**

**Echó a andar hacia la escalera, y luego comenzó a correr.**

–**Capitán, ella no está en su habitación.**

**Darién se detuvo bruscamente y dio media vuelta al ver a Ikuko parada en la puerta de la cocina. Fue hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, imaginando lo peor.**

– **¿Dónde está? –preguntó bruscamente.**

–**No hay razón para que usted se altere. Serena ha salido a caminar... Como hace todas las tardes –dijo Ikuko con calma.**

– **¿Dónde?**

–**No tengo ni idea en qué dirección va. Siempre sale sola.**

–**Me alegro de verlo de regreso, capitán –dijo Nicolás Kumada que venía desde el fondo de la casa–. ¿Ha tenido éxito su viaje?**

–**No, pero te dejé a cargo de esto, Nicolás, y será mejor que te escondas si no puedes decirme dónde está Serena ahora –rugió Darién.**

–**Está en el bosque, capitán –replicó débilmente Nicolás–. Siempre va por el mismo camino, sale del sendero en el punto en que éste dobla hacia el pueblo.**

– **¿Sigue en línea recta o dobla hacia la derecha?**

–**En línea recta.**

–**Y ahora dime, ¿por qué diablos la dejas ir sola al bosque?**

–**Usted se lo permitía antes de marcharse, capitán, y ella se enfurecía cuando yo le decía que alguien debía acompañarla. Insistía en ir sola, y realmente yo no veía nada malo en ello –respondió nerviosamente Nicolás.**

– **¡Demonios! Esa mujer no tiene derecho a insistir en nada, y yo te di instrucciones antes de partir. ¡Debías cumplir mis órdenes, no las de ella! –gritó Darién.**

–**Mi hija ya no es una niña, capitán. Puede cuidarse sola. Y siempre le ha gustado su privacidad. En Francia, daba largos paseos por el campo, sola –dijo Ikuko.**

– **¡Esto no es Francia, madame! Aquí hay cerdos salvajes al pie de la montaña. Si Serena fuera demasiado lejos, podrían atacarla y matarla.**

– **¡Matarla! – Ikuko se puso pálida. –Nunca salió durante el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la montaña, porque yo habría ido detrás de ella –respondió rápidamente Nicolás.**

– **¿Cuánto hace que se fue?**

–**Sólo una hora –replicó Nicolás.**

**Darién no dijo nada más, pero salió de la casa por la puerta del fondo. Corriendo, sólo tardó unos minutos en llegar al lugar donde doblaba el sendero. Al salir del sendero y seguir hacia la montaña, se preguntó si Serena habría encontrado el mismo estanque donde él solía ir. Si era allí donde iba en sus caminatas, podía comprender su deseo de privacidad.**

**Cuando Darién vio que las huellas llevaban hacia el arroyo, comenzó a andar más lentamente y decidió sorprender a Serena. Pero cuando llegó a los árboles que bordeaban el arroyo, fue él quien se sorprendió. Serena estaba tendida en la hierba junto al estanque, completamente tranquila y desnuda.**

**La sangre corría rápidamente por las venas de Darién mientras sus ojos la miraban. Todo su cuerpo tenía un color dorado. Estaba tendida de espaldas y el sol la acariciaba, y sus cabellos húmedos estaban extendidos sobre la hierba. Darién miró unos momentos su vientre ligeramente prominente y otra vez surgieron sus dudas. Allí había un niño, pero, ¿de quién era ese niño? Rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, porque lo que importaba ahora era su deseo.**

– **¡Darién! –jadeó Serena al abrir los ojos cuando lo encontró mirándola.**

**Él la contempló durante un tiempo que parecía una eternidad, sin poder decir nada. Ella sentía el deseo que crecía dentro de sí, casi como un dolor. Él estaba parado, con las piernas separadas y las manos en las caderas. El sol iluminaba sus cabellos hasta convertirlos en fuego, y ella deseaba acariciárselos, tocar sus mejillas bronceadas, apretar sus labios con los de ella.**

**Serena miró con ansiedad cómo Darién se quitaba la camisa, y luego las botas y los pantalones. Pero cuando él estuvo desnudo y ella vio la expresión de triunfo en su rostro al inclinarse sobre ella, finalmente salió de su trance. Rápidamente se apartó de su alcance, tomó su vestido para ocultar su desnudez y se puso de pie, con el vestido ante ella.**

**Darién rió con ganas.**

–**Si has tardado tanto tiempo en recordar que me odias realmente no me odias, ¿verdad, Serena? ¿Por qué no te entregas a lo que sentías hace unos momentos?**

**¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿Por qué lo había mirado durante tanto tiempo? Seguramente él había visto el deseo en sus ojos.**

– **¡No sé de qué hablas! –replicó Serena. Sus mejillas se habían puesto de un rosado intenso pero se dominaba.**

–**Sí que lo sabes, pequeña –dijo él con voz ronca y comenzó a aproximarse a ella.**

–**Darién, no te acerques –gritó ella retrocediendo–. ¡No te acerques a mí!**

–**Voy a hacer el amor contigo, Serena, y lo sabes. Lo deseas. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de fingir? –preguntó él con suavidad.**

– **¡Estás loco! –Gritó ella, llena de miedo–. Si deseara tocarte, ¿te pediría que te apartaras? Todavía te odio, Darién... no lo dudes.**

–**Mientes, Serena, especialmente te mientes a ti misma –dijo él con voz tranquila, saltó hacia adelante y la tomó por la cintura.**

– **¡Darién, por favor! –Rogó ella mientras él la llevaba a la sombra y la colocaba en el suelo –si tengo que luchar contra ti, dañarás al bebé.**

**Él se colocó sobre ella a pesar de sus ruegos, y mantuvo sus brazos extendidos a sus costados mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo.**

–**No lucharás contra mí, pequeña. He pensado en este momento todos los días que estuve lejos de ti, y sabes que nada me detendrá de poseerte ahora. –Soltó los brazos de ella y se apoyó en los codos, cuidando de no oprimirla con todo su peso; la besó con suavidad, luego le sonrió perezosamente–. Tendrás que abandonar tu resistencia por un tiempo, por el bebé. El niño te dará una excusa para no luchar contra mí, de manera que relájate y disfruta de esto mientras puedas.**

– **¡Pero yo no quiero una excusa! ¿Por qué no usas tú esa excusa y encuentras a otra para obligarla a someterse a ti? –preguntó Serena acaloradamente.**

–**Es a ti a quien deseo... y a ti te tendré. Tú no quieres seguir luchando contra mí, Serena. Es sólo tu orgullo el que te hace continuar.**

– **¡No es verdad! –gritó ella indignada.**

– **¿Por qué eres tan terca? –preguntó él exasperado–. Ahora tienes una razón para ceder... Sin perder tu orgullo. Por Dios, ¡no me burlaré de ti por eso!**

– **¡No!**

**Entonces Darién la besó apasionadamente, tapándole la boca. Penetró en ella, profundamente. Sintió sus uñas que se clavaban en su cuello, y se puso tenso, esperando el dolor. Pero entonces ella recorrió sus cabellos con sus dedos y le acarició la espalda. La pasión que siempre había entre los dos crecía, y mientras el placer flotaba dentro de Darién, la besó intensamente, elevándose a alturas que sólo podía alcanzar con esta mujer.**

**Cuando Darién se tendió a su lado sobre la hierba, Serena se sentó y se abrazó las rodillas, mientras sus cabellos cubrían su cuerpo como una capa de seda. Miró, malhumorada la pequeña cascada.**

–**Te he echado de menos, Serena –dijo Darién con suavidad a sus espaldas. Le desordenó los cabellos y le acarició la espalda–. He pensado en ti constantemente... todos los días, y especialmente de noche, cuando estaba en mi camarote recordando cómo lo compartíamos.**

–**Estoy segura de que fuiste a la costa y encontraste compañeras adecuadas para aliviar tus sufrimientos –replicó ella con sarcasmo.**

–**Pareces celosa, pequeña –rió Darién.**

– **¡Qué absurdo! –respondió ella con furia volviéndose hacia él–. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que encuentres otra.**

–**Es bastante fácil de decir, aunque no sé qué significa. Piensa en tus verdaderos sentimientos, Serena. Tú también me has echado de menos, ¿verdad?**

–**Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría echarte de menos cuando rogaba que nunca volvieras? ¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto? ¿Encontraste a Malachite?**

–**No, he decidido esperar algún tiempo antes de continuar la búsqueda.**

– **¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó ella.**

–**Estos meses que he estado lejos de ti me parecieron una eternidad. He decidido quedarme aquí hasta que se cumpla el año que prometiste.**

– **¡Pero... pero no puedes! –dijo ella–. Cuando te di mi palabra de que me quedaría un año aquí, era sólo porque tú dijiste que no estarías aquí todo el tiempo.**

–**Y no he estado. Ya has pasado dos meses y medio sola, y es suficiente.**

–**Entonces supongo que debo agradecerte estar encinta, porque me liberarán de tus avances cuando se acerque el momento. Entonces tendrás que encontrar otra –replicó ella con agudeza, poniéndose de pie para vestirse.**

**Darién frunció el ceño al oír estas palabras, mientras buscaba su propia ropa. ¿Y si el niño nacía con cabellos negros? Peor aún, ¿si el niño tenía los cabellos rubios, casi fuego como los de Serena y ojos azules? Entonces nunca sabría la verdad.**

–**Pareces preocupado, capitán –se burló Serena mientras se inclinaba a recoger un ramillete de flores de color violeta–. ¿Encuentras difícil decidir quién me remplazará?**

**Él la miró unos momentos, y sus ojos se detuvieron en su cintura. Ahora que estaba vestida, su forma parecía la misma que cuando la dejara.**

–**Vi a Lita en la casa –comentó Darién, ignorando la pregunta–. Ya ha engordado mucho, y tú has cambiado muy poco. ¿Estás segura de que hace cuatro meses y medio que estás encinta?**

**Serena rió alegremente, y sus ojos azules brillaron.**

–**Te gustaría creerlo, ¿verdad? Entonces no tendrías dudas de que el niño es tuyo. Bien, lamento desilusionarte, Darién, pero mis cálculos son correctos. Ahora, si no te molesta, regresaré a la casa.**

**Él la tomó de los brazos mientras ella trataba de seguir adelante, dejando caer las flores que llevaba.**

– **¿Pero dices que el niño es mío? –preguntó.**

–**Te he dicho que sí.**

–**Dijiste que mentías sobre Kou, pero en realidad podrías estar mintiendo ahora.**

–**Puedes creer lo que quieras, Darién. Ya te dije antes que no me importa.**

– **¡Pero sí que importa! –Su voz se hizo más aguda, y sus manos apretaron los brazos de Serena–. ¡Por amor de Dios, Serena! No puedo seguir soportando esta duda. ¡Júrame que ese niño es mío!**

**Había dolor mezclado con rabia en sus ojos, y Serena sintió un fuerte deseo de ver en ellos el alivio que sólo ella podía darle. Pero entonces recordó por qué había sembrado la duda en su mente al principio. Quería hacerlo sufrir, y sufría. No eliminaría la duda para darle la paz del espíritu. Esta era una venganza por todo lo que él la había hecho sufrir.**

–**Todas las veces que te di mi palabra, Darién, fue porque no me diste otra opción. Pero ahora la tengo, y elijo no darte mi palabra sobre esto. Te dije que este niño es tuyo... esto es suficiente.**

– **¡Maldita seas, mujer! –Se enfureció él, y sus ojos se convirtieron en cristales de hielo–. Si no lo juras, es porque no puedes hacerlo. ¡Ese niño debe ser de Kou!**

–**Puedes creer lo que quieras –susurró Serena. Su corazón latía tan fuertemente que ella pensaba que él debía oírlo.**

**Darién levantó la mano para golpearla, pero luego la bajó.**

– **¡Vuelve a la casa! –ordenó con voz fría y amenazadora, y le volvió la espalda.**

**Serena pasó junto a él sin decir palabra, y siguió por el sendero. Poco después, miró hacia atrás para ver si él la seguía, pero en el sendero no había nadie, sonrió para sí triunfante. Había pasado lo peor de la tormenta, y el resto sería agradable. Él estaría enojado y frustrado, tal vez tanto que no desearía compartir una habitación con ella... Eso esperaba Serena. Sentía que su libertad se acercaba.**

**Nicolás Kumada la esperaba ansiosamente junto a la puerta del fondo.**

– **¿Vio al capitán? ¿Todavía... todavía está enojado porque la dejé ir sola al bosque? –preguntó rápidamente.**

– **¿Por qué habría de estar enojado por eso?**

–**Tenía miedo de que usted se acercara a la montaña porque allí hay cerdos salvajes –replicó Nicolás.**

–**El capitán estaba tan alterado, que logró alterar a otros –rió Lita–. Tu madre está preocupadísima desde que te fuiste.**

–**Esto es ridículo. Yo estaba perfectamente bien... hasta que Darién me encontró –dijo Serena con irritación.**

**Lita volvió a reír.**

–**Será mejor que se lo digas a tu madre. Está en el salón grande con Luna y con Andrew.**

–**Ya voy. Y no te preocupes, Nicolás. Dudo de que el capitán hable de esto. Cuando vuelva, seguramente estará enojado, pero por algo completamente distinto.**

**Cuando Serena entró en el comedor, vio a su madre paseándose frente a la chimenea. Luna estaba en el nuevo sofá con Andrew, regañándole por dejar ir a Darién detrás de Serena sabiendo que estaba tan enfadado.**

– **¡Serena! –gritó Ikuko cuando la vio–. Gracias a Dios, estás bien, si hubiera sabido que había animales salvajes en esta isla, jamás te habría dejado ir sola.**

–**Nunca me he acercado a la montaña, mamá, de manera que no había nada que temer. Siempre fui a un pequeño estanque que encontré en uno de los arroyos, pero no volveré a ir. –No después de lo que acaba de suceder allí, agregó con pena para sí misma. Era un hermoso lugar donde podría encontrar paz y olvidar a Darién.**

– **¿Dónde está Darién? –preguntó Andrew distraídamente.**

–**Se quedó arriba... para tranquilizarse, creo.**

–**De manera que pelearon por el niño, ¿eh? –aventuró Andrew, con un cierto brillo en sus ojos azules.**

– **¿Cómo... por qué piensa eso? –Preguntó Serena.**

–**Sabía que sucedería, aunque pensé que él esperaría hasta después de...**

– **¡Andrew! –Gritó Luna–. ¡No hable así!**

**Andrew miró a Luna y Serena e Ikuko hicieron lo posible por contener la risa. Andrew no estaba acostumbrado a aceptar órdenes de una mujer, ni siquiera de una que le recordara a su madre.**

–**Bien... Creo que subiré a mi habitación a descansar un rato –dijo rápidamente Ikuko–. Me reuniré más tarde con ustedes para la cena –añadió y se fue.**

**Serena sonrió.**

–**Ahora que mamá se ha ido arriba, puede usted continuar con lo que iba a decir, monsieur. Y tú cállate, Luna.**

–**Ahora... ahora ya no me acuerdo –dijo Andrew, incómodo y se puso de pie–. Y tengo cosas que hacer, de manera que...**

–**Vamos –interrumpió Serena–. Terminemos nuestra conversación. Usted iba a decir que pensaba que Darién esperaría hasta que se hubiera acostado conmigo.**

– **¡Serena! –exclamó Luna.**

–**Ah, silencio, Luna. Sé que de estas cosas no se habla, pero no estamos exactamente en un salón de Francia. –Serena se volvió hacia Andrew–. Tenía usted razón, monsieur, ¿cómo sabía que discutiríamos?**

–**Hace meses que Darién está atormentado. El joven tonto teme no ser el padre del bebé, y esto le preocupa mucho, sospeché que hablaría de ello con usted en cuanto volviera. –Andrew se interrumpió, y se mostró un poco molesto–. Él... él es el padre, ¿verdad?**

**Serena rió con suavidad.**

–**Por supuesto que sí, se lo dije, pero creo que prefirió no creerme.**

**En ese momento, oyeron la voz furiosa de Darién, y un momento después el mismo Darién abrió la puerta de un golpe, estrellándola contra la pared. El golpe hizo eco en el salón, se detuvo y miró con furia a los que estaban junto a la chimenea; luego se acercó a la mesa y se sentó pesadamente en una silla, dándoles la espalda.**

**Serena decidió no enfurecerle más con su presencia, y subió en silencio la escalera, esperando que él no lo advirtiera. Luna, asustada, siguió a Serena. Andrew se dejó caer en una silla junto a su amigo.**

–**Serena dice que tú no crees que el niño sea tuyo –aventuró Andrew.**

**Serena oyó a Andrew, y se detuvo a escuchar en lo alto de la escalera, escondida por la pared del corredor. Cuando Luna llegó al corredor, se sorprendió al encontrar a Serena parada allí, pero cuando la joven le hizo señas de que guardara silencio, ella también permaneció allí para escuchar la conversación en el salón.**

– **¡Sé que ese niño no es mío! –gruñó Darién, con su rostro convertido en una máscara de amarga frustración.**

–**No eres razonable, Darién.**

– **¡Sí que lo soy! Esa mujer miente según le conviene, lo mismo que yo. Pero cuando da su palabra, sé que es cierto, y en este caso no quiere darla.**

–**La has insultado pidiéndole su palabra –exclamó Andrew.**

– **¡Ja! ¡Haré algo más a esa mujer que insultarla! Hoy quería pegarle para que me dijera la verdad, y aún pienso hacerlo.**

–**No puedo permitirte que lo hagas, Darién –dijo Andrew con calma.**

– **¿No puedes? –dijo Darién asombrado–. ¿Desde cuándo defiendes a esa arpía? Me has dicho muchas veces que necesita unos azotes.**

–**Cuando los necesitaba, sí, pero ya no los merece. Y aunque así fuera, tendría que detenerte, por su estado. Podrías dañar al niño... a tu hijo... y yo no puedo permitírtelo.**

– **¡Te digo que no es mío! Sé que Serena miente, sólo que no sé por qué. Cuando nazca el niño, verás la verdad de mis palabras. Y tal vez entonces descubrirás el juego de Serena.**

– **¡Tal vez entonces verás que has sido un tonto! –dijo Andrew con dureza.**

**Más tarde, cuando Serena bajó a cenar, pasó junto a Andrew en la escalera. Se detuvo frente al hombre corpulento y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla para agradecerle el haberla defendido. Andrew se sonrojó considerablemente bajo su bronceado, y Serena siguió bajando la escalera mientras él sacudía la cabeza, desconcertado.**

**Darién estaba solo en la cabecera de la mesa. No había visto a Serena besar a Andrew, y la miró con furia cuando ella se sentó junto a él en el lugar habitual. No dijo nada mientras rápidamente llenaba su plato. Ella esperaba que él volviera a regañarle, de manera que se sintió aliviada por su silencio.**

**Darién no tocó la comida, pero bebió una enorme cantidad de ron aunque, sorprendentemente parecía permanecer sobrio. Cuando llegaron los demás, la comida continuó en silencio, y Serena comió rápidamente para poder volver a su habitación.**

**Después de varias horas tratando inútilmente de dormir Serena oyó pasos en el corredor frente a su puerta. Estaba segura de que Darién no quería compartir su cama con ella esa noche, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, comenzaba a sentirse inquieta, preguntándose por qué él seguiría parado frente a la puerta.**

**Luego la puerta se abrió de pronto, golpeando contra la pared, y Serena se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Cuando vio la expresión de Darién, supo que había golpeado la puerta a propósito, para asegurarse de que ella estaba despierta, cerró la puerta silenciosamente y la miró con frialdad unos momentos antes de aproximarse lentamente a la cama. Se apoyó contra el poste y siguió mirándola.**

**Furiosa y molesta, ella comenzó a hablar, pero él la detuvo con su propia voz profunda.**

–**Quítate la enagua, Serena. A pesar de todo lo que has dicho y hecho hoy, te haré el amor. –Hablaba con tranquilidad, pero sus ojos tenían un color azul helado.**

**Serena no podía creer lo que oía. Él estaba furioso y sin embargo la deseaba. ¿O sólo quería castigarla?**

**Ella comenzó a protestar, pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, con voz amenazadora.**

–**Esto no es un ruego Serena, sino una orden. ¡Quítate la enagua!**

**Serena temblaba, aunque en la habitación hacía calor. Darién había dicho a Andrew que quería arrancarle la verdad, y Serena se dio cuenta con temor de que ni Andrew ni nadie podían protegerla ahora.**

**Serena se quitó la camisa, y luego subió las mantas para cubrir su desnudez. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, pero tenía que pensar en su bebé y protegerlo de cualquier daño.**

**Aunque había hecho lo que él quería no había satisfacción en el rostro de Darién. Su expresión era fría, aun cuando le arrancó las mantas y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa con deliberada lentitud.**

–**Quiero que comprendas que yo no toleraré tu fingida resistencia, Serena –dijo con dureza–. Te he tratado con cuidado porque eres hermosa y porque no quería estropear tu belleza. He sido blando contigo, y ese fue mi error.**

**Se tendió a su lado en la cama y la atrajo hacia él, desafiándola a que se resistiera.**

**Su voz era un susurro mortal mientras continuaba.**

–**Eres mía. Tendría que haberte azotado la primera vez que mostraste tu terrible genio. Tendría que haberte encadenado a mi cama para que no pudieras escapar Pero, sobre todo, jamás tendría que haber puesto mis ojos en ti. De esa manera no tendría este dolor que me consume. Y, Dios mío, aunque sé que llevas al bastardo de Kou, no puedo dejar de desearte.**

**Sus labios se posaron en los de ella lastimándola con su salvaje presión. Serena sabía que Darién estaba destrozado. La odiaba, la odiaba por muchas razones, pero inevitablemente, su necesidad de ella superaba su odio. Y después de unos momentos, también ella se perdió en el deseo.**

**Continuara….**


	28. Capitulo 27

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 27**

**Llegó el verano trayendo un glorioso estallido de colores. Por todas partes se abrían flores hermosas que Serena nunca había visto antes. Conoció deliciosas frutas nuevas que la fascinaban, su favorita era el gran mango de color amarillo rojizo, y Alan hacía un viaje especial desde el pueblo, donde vivía, para traerle dos de esas frutas maravillosas cada día.**

**Los días eran calurosos, pero soportables por la constante brisa, y las noches eran agradablemente frescas, y convertían a la isla en un paraíso. Pero el paraíso se hacía pedazos con los conflictos dentro de la casa. El mal humor de Darién había empeorado en el mes desde que llegara a la isla. Serena evitaba estar con él lo más posible, porque cada vez que él miraba su cuerpo redondeado, su ira volvía a encenderse.**

**Serena nunca había vuelto a su pequeño estanque en el bosque. Imaginaba que sería aún más hermoso con las nuevas flores que se abrían en todas partes, pero se decía tercamente que Darién había estropeado su placer por ese lugar secreto. En cambio, a menudo iba con su madre y a veces con Lita hasta una pequeña bahía donde estaba anclado el barco. Allí se quitaba los zapatos, se levantaba las faldas, y caminaba por la playa sobre la arena fresca y húmeda, sintiendo las pequeñas olas que lamían sus piernas.**

**Serena se sentía bien con su madre. Hablaban de cosas agradables o simplemente caminaban en silencio, perdidas en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando Luna iba con ellas, hablaban de Francia y de los amigos que habían dejado allí, pero principalmente de la gran celebración, que había tenido lugar tres semanas antes, en honor de las nueve parejas unidas en matrimonio por el sacerdote.**

**La fiesta había sido un éxito, y la mala disposición de Darién no había logrado estropearla. A pesar de su oposición a que se celebraran las bodas, permitió que se usara el comedor para esa ocasión. Hubo música y baile. Se sirvió una gran comida que llevó todo el día preparar, y que fue totalmente consumida a medida que avanzaba la noche. Asistieron casi todos los indios del pueblo, que llevaron un enorme cerdo asado, y bailaron también... hermosas danzas de su propia cultura.**

**A Serena le resultaba fácil perderse en la felicidad de las jóvenes que ahora se casaban por la iglesia. Pero Ikuko se sentía triste cada vez que se mencionaba el matrimonio. Serena sabía que su madre quería que ella también conociera esa felicidad. Pero no veía cómo sería posible hasta que partiera de la isla.**

**Una mañana, Serena estaba sola en su habitación terminando de coser una ropita de bebé que había comenzado días antes. Se sorprendió al ver entrar a Darién, porque rara vez iba a su habitación por la mañana. Se acercó a la cama donde trabajaba Serena, y vio el vestidito.**

–**De manera que esperas que sea una niña –dijo con sarcasmo, apoyándose contra uno de los pilares de la cama–. Entiendo que eso te divertiría si la criatura fuera mía pero, ¿qué excusa tienes para desear dar una hija a tu amado conde? Todos los hombres desean un hijo varón, y estoy seguro de que con éste pasa lo mismo.**

**Serena lo ignoró, porque sabía que buscaba una pelea. Como no obtuvo respuesta, Darién se acercó a la silla que había junto a la ventana y comenzó a pulir su espada. Parecían ignorarse mutuamente, aunque tenían absoluta conciencia de la presencia del otro. Después de un rato, la situación se convirtió en una competencia por quién hablada primero o quién se marcharía primero de la habitación. Pero en ese momento entró Ikuko, agitada y furiosa, y atrajo la atención de Serena y Darién.**

– **¡Por Dios! –exclamó Ikuko en francés. – ¿Qué le sucede? –Hizo un gesto señalando a Darién.**

– **¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? –respondió Serena tranquilamente.**

–**No me lo dirá, pero tú puedes decírmelo. He tratado de no interferir, pero esta pelea ha continuado durante demasiado tiempo.**

–**Mamá, ¿no puedes esperar a que estemos solas?**

–**No. No entiende nuestro idioma y quiero hablar contigo ahora. Me acaban de decir que esta mañana hizo salir llorando de la casa a Susana, la criada. Ella le trajo la comida, ¡y no estaba lo suficientemente caliente para su gusto! La muchacha se niega a volver. Le aterroriza que él pueda acusarla de algo.**

–**Sus amenazas son solamente verbales, mamá, jamás las cumple –replicó Serena.**

–**Los sirvientes no lo saben. Con sus ataques de furia, tienen miedo de acercársele.**

–**Hablaré con las muchachas. Les explicaré que sólo busca una forma de liberar su ira, y que no les hará daño –aplicó Serena.**

–**Pero Luna dice que podrías terminar con el malhumor de Darién.**

– **¡No lo nombres, mamá! Sabrá que estamos hablando de él –interrumpió Serena.**

**Miró a Darién, pero él estaba concentrado en limpiar su espada y no parecía prestarles atención. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, preguntándose por qué Darién la había dejado hablar tanto tiempo en francés, cuando lo habitual era que la interrumpiera. Pero entonces, como si de pronto él hubiera visto algo en la mente de ella, se puso de pie y salió a grandes pasos de la habitación, murmurando curiosamente algo sobre las mujeres y sus malditos secretos.**

**Ikuko estaba demasiado alterada como para advertir la brusca partida de Darién.**

– **¿Puedes terminar con la forma en que actúa Darién? –preguntó a su hija.**

–**Tal vez –susurró Serena.**

–**Entonces, por Dios, ¿por qué no lo haces?**

– **¡Tú no lo entiendes, mamá!**

– **¡Entonces explícamelo! –exclamó Ikuko, exasperada–. ¿Por qué se ha comportado Darién como un monstruo desde que volvió hace un mes?**

**Serena suspiró y miró la puerta que había dejado abierta Darién.**

–**El piensa que el hijo que voy a tener es de Seiya.**

–**Luna me dijo que ese era el problema, pero yo no le creía –dijo Ikuko acaloradamente–. La idea es ridícula. Estuviste menos de un día en la casa de Seiya. Darién debe estar loco si piensa que podrías llegar a tener relaciones íntimas con Seiya antes de casarte.**

–**Yo le di razones para pensar que fue así.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué?**

–**Me enfurecí cuando volvió a raptarme. Y además me humilló más de lo que podía soportar, para castigarme por escapar de él. Tenía que devolverle las ofensas. De manera que le mentí y le dije que me había acostado con Seiya voluntariamente. Darién se enfureció tanto que me asustó, de manera que admití que había mentido, sólo que... lo hice en forma tal que le dejé la duda. Se olvidó de ello hasta que le dije que estaba embarazada. Entonces me preguntó de quién era el hijo que tendría. Le dije honestamente que el niño era suyo, pero otra vez lo dejé con la duda. Cuando me pidió que le jurara que el niño era suyo, me negué, y él pensó que Seiya era el padre.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste, Serena? ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?**

–**Le he dicho la verdad –replicó Serena.**

–**Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste esa duda en su mente? –preguntó Ikuko.**

–**Tú me disuadiste de que buscara su muerte, de manera que elegí una venganza diferente. Y esta venganza fue dulce al comienzo, pero...**

– **¿Pero ahora te lamentas? –interrumpió Ikuko.**

–**Sí.**

–**Entonces habla claramente con Darién.**

**Serena evitó mirar a los ojos a su madre. Miró con tristeza el vestidito que tenía en sus manos.**

–**Ahora es tarde para enmendar las cosas. A menudo he pensado en ello. Aunque le contara todo, no me creería. Pensaría que sólo trato de apaciguarlo. Siempre dudaría de mí aunque le diera mi palabra.**

–**Ya no odias a Darién, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ikuko con suavidad.**

–**Ay, mamá, realmente no lo sé. El deseo que siento por él me confunde. A veces le deseo tanto como él a mí. Otras veces todavía le odio. Es arrogante, me enfurece, y nunca puedo olvidar lo que me hizo.**

–**Te tomó contra tu voluntad pero ahora admites que tú también lo deseas.**

– **¡Pero eso no es lo que importa!**

– **¿No? Entonces sigue mi consejo, amor mío, y considera qué es lo que importa. El año que te pidió pronto terminará. –Dichas estas palabras, Ikuko salió de la habitación, y Serena se quedó mirando el suelo con expresión vacía.**

**Serena pasó el resto de la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde discutiendo consigo misma. Hasta olvidó bajar a almorzar. Pero finalmente decidió que no tenía nada que perder si confesaba todo a Darién, y sí mucho que ganar. Echaba de menos su sonrisa perezosa y la risa alegre que iluminaba sus ojos. Echaba de menos el encanto de Darién y especialmente su ternura.**

**Quería recuperar al viejo Darién. Ahora se sentía feliz con la idea de que tendría a su hijo y, extrañamente, deseaba que él compartiera su felicidad. No sabía por qué de pronto era tan importante para ella que Darién volviera a ser el de antes. Pero Serena salió de la habitación con la fuerte sensación de que podría lograr que él le creyera, y que se arreglarían las cosas entre los dos.**

**Bajó corriendo la escalera y, al no ver a nadie en el vestíbulo, se asomó a la puerta del fondo.**

**Darién oyó bajar la escalera a Serena desde el sofá junto a la chimenea. Se incorporó y la vio salir por la puerta del fondo. Comenzó a seguirla, pero se detuvo al oír ruidos en el patio del frente.**

**Serena también oyó el ruido, pero antes de que pudiera ir a investigar, vio a unos hombres que cruzaban corriendo el patio y seguían camino hacia el pueblo.**

**Frunció el ceño porque los hombres eran desconocidos. Luego oyó una aguda voz femenina en el salón.**

– **¡Darién, mi hermoso león de mar, apenas te reconocí! De manera que te has afeitado la barba. Me gusta... siempre supe que me gustaría.**

–**Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos,** **Neherenia– dijo Darién afectuosamente.**

**Serena se volvió, confundida, y vio a una mujer con desordenados rizos entre negro y cobrizos que caían a su espalda. Estaba vestida como un hombre, Pero sus pantalones estaban cortados más arriba de las rodillas, y mostraban desvergonzadamente unas largas y bellas piernas. Hasta llevaba una espada colgada en la cadera, y también un largo látigo. Estaba parada con actitud orgullosa en medio de la habitación, mirando a Darién.**

– **¡Dios mío! Apenas puedo creer lo que has hecho con esta vieja casa. Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que aquí hay un toque de mujer –prosiguió la negra–. ¡Qué hijo de perra! No habrás traído aquí a esa viuda, ¿verdad? ¿O finalmente te convenció de que te casaras con ella?**

–**Basta, Neherenia–la interrumpió Darién, al ver a Serena parada en la puerta del fondo– Beryl no está aquí, ni ha estado nunca.**

–**Muy bien. De esa manera pierde ella y gano yo –rió Neherenia–. Hace mucho que tenía deseos de pasar algún tiempo sola contigo. Nos encerraremos durante días en tu cálido dormitorio, ¡y al diablo con mi tripulación!**

–**No has cambiado –rió Darién–. Eres tan inmoral como siempre.**

–**A ti no te gustaba de ninguna otra manera, ¿verdad, mi amor? Ahora quiero que me saludes como me merezco antes de que comience a pensar que te has gastado con esas rameras del pueblo.**

**Serena tenía un nudo en el estómago, y sabía que no era por los movimientos de su hijo. La mujer de cabellos negros echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Darién y acercó su boca a la de él. Lo besó apasionadamente, y... él disfrutaba de ese beso, lo devolvía de muy buena gana.**

**Cuando alguien le tocó el brazo, Serena se estremeció, se volvió y vio a un hombre de aspecto rudo con una brillante cabeza calva. No llevaba zapatos, y sólo una camisa abierta cubría en parte su pecho desnudo. Serena reconoció de inmediato la expresión en sus ojos oscuros.**

–**Sabía que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo en el pueblo, de manera que vine aquí a pedir algo de comer, y mira con qué me encuentro. –Hablaba más para sí mismo que para Serena mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de ella–. ¿Hay otras como tú por aquí, o tendré que compartirte con los otros marineros?**

**Serena se preguntó si Darién se molestaría en rescatarla esta vez, o si estaría demasiado ocupado en la otra habitación... Decidió tratar de razonar.**

– **¡Monsieur, estoy embarazada! ¿Sin duda usted puede verlo, verdad?**

**Él la obligó a acercarse, con una sonrisa de lujuria en sus labios.**

– **¡Lo que veo es mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto en el pueblo! Hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer blanca.**

–**Déjeme, monsieur, o gritaré –dijo rápidamente Serena subiendo el tono de voz.**

–**Bien, espero que no hagas eso, porque podrías molestar a mi capitana. A ella le gusta ver cómo los demás se divierten, pero creo que ahora se está ocupando de ella misma.**

**Serena se liberó de la mano del hombre y echó a correr, pero cuando el hombre comenzó a perseguirla Darién lo vio. El hombre se abalanzó sobre Serena y la tomó por un brazo para atraerla nuevamente hacia él. Ella gritó con voz aguda, pero Darién ya estaba allí. Apartó al hombre de Serena, y se interpuso entre los dos.**

**La pelinegra había seguido a Darién, con una máscara de furia en el rostro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el enorme puño de Darién descargó sobre el rostro del hombre, que cayó al suelo con la nariz fracturada. Mientras el hombre se llevaba la mano a la nariz, la sangre manaba entre sus dedos y corría por su pecho desnudo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de terror al mirar a Darién.**

– **¡Maldito seas, Darién! –Gritó la mujer llamada** **Neherenia–. ¡No tienes derecho a tratar así a uno de mis hombres! ¿Te has vuelto...?**

**Se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a Serena. La gran habitación se llenó de un ominoso silencio mientras las dos mujeres se miraban por primera vez, y los turbulentos ojos azules de Serena se encontraron con los ojos azul hielo de la otra mujer.**

– **¿Quién es? –preguntó** **Neherenia.**

**Darién rió y dijo.**

–**El nombre de esta señora es Serena.**

**Neherenia se puso furiosa.**

– **¡Al diablo! ¡No me importa su nombre! ¿Qué hace aquí? Y si mi hombre la desea ¿Por qué lo detuviste?**

**Darién entrecerró los ojos.**

–**Eso podría haberse evitado, Neherenia, si me hubieras dado oportunidad de hablar antes. Ahora, en cambio, se lo diré a tu hombre. –Se volvió hacia el hombre, y sus ojos parecían de hielo. – Como en tu cara hay una prueba de mis palabras, el mensaje tendrá más peso viniendo de ti. Serena no es la única mujer blanca que hay en la isla. Hay otras... su madre y su vieja criada... y está prohibido tocarlas. Pero esta, especialmente, está a mi cuidado –dijo, señalando a Serena–. Mataré a cualquiera que se le acerque. Transmitan mi advertencia a todos sus compañeros ¡y será mejor que presten atención a lo que digo!**

**El hombre logró ponerse de pie y salió lo más rápidamente que pudo por la puerta del fondo.**

– **¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que está a tu cuidado? –preguntó Neherenia con el cuerpo rígido de furia.**

**Serena habló antes de que Darién pudiera responder, con una media sonrisa en los labios.**

–**Darién fue muy amable al elegir las palabras, mademoiselle. Debería haber dicho que soy de su propiedad.**

– **¿Se ha casado contigo? –preguntó** **Neherenia, asombrada.**

–**No.**

– **¡Entonces eres una esclava! –Rió** **Neherenia–. Tendría que haberlo sabido.**

–**Una esclava con pocas obligaciones, mademoiselle –le sonrió Serena–. En realidad, sólo sirvo a Darién en la cama.**

**Serena salió de la habitación sin volver a mirar la expresión divertida de Darién. Había ganado muy poco con lo dicho a esta mujer, excepto que ahora estaba furiosa con Darién. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que él volviera a besarla?**

**Neherenia era hermosa, y sus formas eran esculturales. Ahora que Serena había perdido su figura esbelta, ¿Darién acudiría a** **Neherenia para satisfacer sus deseos? Serena le había dicho muchas veces que buscara otra. ¿Seguiría ahora su consejo? ¿Le diría que saliera de su habitación para poder compartirla con esa mujer de cabellos negros? ¿Y por qué este pensamiento la lastimaba tanto?**

**Serena se volvió hacia la izquierda al llegar a lo alto de la escalera en lugar de ir a su propia habitación, se detuvo un momento a mirar con expresión ausente por la ventana la pequeña jungla verde de la terraza. Ahora se abrían allí las flores del verano, con formas y tamaños diferentes sobre el fondo verde.**

**Se preguntaba por qué Artemis no le habría traído su fruta ese día, y por qué la casa estaba tan vacía cuando ella bajara las escaleras, más temprano. Al menos una de las dos criadas solía estar cocinando en esos momentos, y siempre se veían miembros de la tripulación de Darién descansando en el comedor. ¿Dónde estaban todos?**

**De pronto Serena temió que su madre no estuviera tampoco en la casa. Recorrió apresuradamente la pequeña distancia hasta la habitación de Ikuko y abrió la puerta, sintiéndose aliviada al ver a su madre mirando por la ventana.**

–**Al menos tú estás aquí –suspiró Serena.**

**Ikuko se apartó de la ventana, con gesto preocupado.**

–**Vi a unos hombres que corrían hacia el pueblo.**

–**Sí, yo también los vi. Parece que tenemos visitantes –dijo secamente Serena mientras acercaba una silla a la de su madre–. Pero, ¿dónde están todos? Cuando bajé hace un rato, encontré la casa vacía.**

–**Eso fue obra de Darién –replicó Ikuko con cierta irritación–. Cuando bajé esta mañana, después de la conversación que tuve contigo, me pidió a mí y a todos los demás que nos fuéramos de la casa.**

– **¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?**

–**Dijo que quería estar solo, pero actuaba de forma muy extraña. No nos ordenó que nos marcháramos; lo pidió cortésmente. Yo no entendía por qué había cambiado así –dijo Ikuko–. Pero, de todas maneras, las muchachas fueron al pueblo con Lita a visitar a sus padres, y Andrew llevó a Luna a mostrarle la casa que está construyendo. Yo no tenía ganas de salir, de manera que vine a mi habitación, cuando vi a esos hombres, tuve miedo de bajar, porque podría provocar la ira de Darién.**

–**Así habría sido, porque lo habrías perturbado –replicó Serena.**

–**Entonces ¿le dijiste la verdad? ¿Ahora todo irá bien?**

–**No, mamá. No estaba atendiéndome a mí, sino a la capitana de esos hombres que viste.**

– **¿Una mujer manda a esos marineros tan rudos? –preguntó Ikuko con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.**

–**Sí, y es muy hermosa. La oí hablar con Darién. Hace mucho tiempo que la conoce, según parece, y fueron amantes. Ella sólo vino para estar con él –relató tristemente Serena.**

–**Aunque lo que digas sea cierto, olvidas que Darién te desea a ti –le recordó Ikuko.**

–**Ya no; lo vi besarla, mamá. Le gustaba. Y mírame a mí. ¿Crees que podría elegir mi cuerpo sin forma cuando tiene cerca el esbelto cuerpo de ella?**

– **¿Piensas capitular? Admitiste que lo deseas. Entonces, ¡lucha por él!**

–**No tengo con qué luchar.**

– **¡Vas a darte un hijo! Dile la verdad.**

–**Eso pensaba hacer, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, porque ella está aquí. Él pensará que miento... que tengo celos de ella.**

– **¿Y es así? –Aventuró Ikuko con suavidad–. ¿Estás celosa de esa mujer?**

–**Tal vez. Me enfureció que él la besara. Me sentí enferma. Pero es sólo porque hace demasiado tiempo que Darién sólo está conmigo.**

– **¿Es esa la única razón?**

–**Ay, basta, mamá. No le amo, si eso es lo que quieres hacerme admitir. Hay muchas clases de celos... no sólo los del amor.**

– **¿Qué piensas hacer?**

–**Sé que Darién me pedirá que deje su habitación esta noche para poder compartirla con ella. Me gustaría poder quedarme aquí contigo, mamá.**

–**Por supuesto que puedes quedarte conmigo. No hacía falta que lo preguntaras –replicó Ikuko–. Pero creo que te equivocas.**

–**No, no me equivoco, mamá. Aún no has visto a esa mujer. Darién no podría resistirse a ella aunque lo deseara. Vendré directamente aquí después de la cena. No le daré la oportunidad de que me pida que salga de su habitación.**

**Serena se sentía abatida, pero no se había resignado totalmente a renunciar a Darién. Seguía oyendo las palabras de su madre: Tú lo deseas, entonces lucha por él, pero tenía pocas armas para luchar. Todo lo que podía hacer era poner especial cuidado en su cabello y su ropa, y eso hizo antes de la cena.**

**Eligió un vestido de brocado blanco y dorado que, había terminado recientemente. Era un vestido especial que había hecho para la celebración de las bodas, pero que no había podido terminar a tiempo, y que nunca se había puesto todavía. El escote cuadrado del vestido era muy bajo y revelaba sus pechos henchidos. Las mangas eran largas y anchas, fruncidas en las muñecas, con aberturas que dejaban ver sus brazos desnudos. El vestido no tenía cintura, para acomodarse a sus formas redondeadas, y la tela se fruncía bajo sus pechos con cintas doradas.**

**Luna volvió y la ayudó a peinarse, mientras daba su opinión sobre la mujer capitana. Luna, al igual que Ikuko, pensaba que Serena no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero ella no podía olvidar el hecho de que en esos momentos Neherenia estaba abajo con Darién.**

**Con los cabellos trenzados y recogidos alrededor de la cabeza con cintas doradas, Serena se preparó para enfrentarse a lo que vendría. La complació ver que los grandes pliegues del vestido ocultaban sus formas.**

**Cuando Luna abrió la puerta del dormitorio, se oyeron risas que venían desde abajo. Serena reconoció claramente la risa de Darién, y sintió un dolor en el corazón. Envió a Luna antes, porque necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse y borrar las preocupaciones de su mente. Una vez hecho esto, salió rápidamente de la habitación, antes de volver a perder el coraje.**

**Cuando bajó la escalera, le sorprendió encontrar la larga mesa ocupada con miembros de la tripulación de** **Neherenia. Los que la vieron bajar la miraron con asombro, e hicieron volverse a los hombres que le daban la espalda, porque Serena era como una luz brillante que surgiera en la oscuridad. Darién no podía apartar los ojos de ella, tampoco, pero ella sólo lo miró un momento; luego miró a** **Neherenia. La mujer había ocupado el asiento junto a Darién, y se inclinaba excesivamente hacia él.**

**Neherenia no se había cambiado ni bañado, porque probablemente no quería dejar solo a Darién ni un minuto. Pero no era necesario, porque la mujer llamaba la atención con su belleza, y en ese momento estaba furiosa porque toda la atención se dirigía a Serena.**

**La gran habitación quedó en silencio mientras muchos ojos seguían a Serena hasta el lugar que ocupó frente a** **Neherenia. Serena veía el fuego en los ojos azules de** **Neherenia, mientras las dos se miraban. Darién observó a las dos mujeres. En su boca había una mueca divertida.**

–**No me presentaste a tu amiga, Darién –dijo Serena en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio.**

**Darién miró los asombrosos ojos azules de Serena y se aclaró la voz un poco nerviosamente.**

**Pero Neherenia dijo con frialdad:**

–**Soy** **Neherenia, capitana del 'Dragón Rojo'. Darién me dijo que te había adquirido, Serena. Pero no quiso decirme tu nombre completo... ¿cómo te llamas?**

–**Ya te dije antes que tenía razones para no dar esa información, Neherenia–dijo Darién con frialdad–. Te pido que dejes las cosas como están.**

**Serena miró a Darién enigmáticamente; recordó que él tampoco había querido decir su nombre completo al capitán K.T. cuando los presentaron. El nombre Prewett no daba motivo alguno para avergonzarse, pero Serena miró a su madre y sonrió porque, en realidad, ella no tenía derecho a usar ese nombre. Y como era ilegítima, no tenía derecho a usar el nombre Kenji, tampoco.**

**Neherenia se puso rígida al ver sonreír a Serena a una mujer mayor, que obviamente era su madre. De modo que la muchacha se enorgullecía cuando Darién salía en defensa suya. Estaba segura de recibir su protección, pero Neherenia pensaba que esto no duraría mucho tiempo.**

–**No sabía que ahora las esclavas llevaran ropas tan principescas, ni que se les permitiera comer a la mesa con sus amos –comentó** **Neherenia–. ¿Las distinciones de clase han cambiado, Darién, o es sólo Serena quien recibe estos honores?**

**Andrew se atraganto, y Ikuko se puso de pie, muy enojada para protestar, pero Serena respondió con rapidez con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.**

–**Darién es un amo bondadoso. El...**

– **¿Siempre le llamas Darién? –interrumpió** **Neherenia, con la voz llena de veneno.**

– **¡Basta! –gritó Darién, mientras los músculos de sus mejillas se estremecían peligrosamente–. Te dije claramente cuál era la situación, Neherenia, de manera que basta de fingir, y no la molestes más.**

–**Me contaste muchas cosas interesantes, incluido el hecho de que el hijo que tendrá no es tuyo. –** **Neherenia soltó una risita–. ¿Quién es el padre, entonces? ¿Uno de tus hombres? ¿Tal vez el buen amigo Andrew? ¿Él la consiguió antes, Darién?**

– **¡Vas demasiado lejos, mujer! –Gruñó Andrew, descargando un puñetazo sobre la mesa–. Jamás he tocado a esa señora... ni la ha tocado ningún, otro hombre, sólo ese estúpido que está sentado a la cabecera de la mesa ha tenido ese placer. –Darién sonrió al oír esto, aunque nadie lo notó, porque Andrew atraía la atención de la gente, mientras seguía hablando con furia–: Y te equivocas al pensar que Serena es una esclava, porque no lo es. Está aquí solamente porque dio su palabra de que se quedaría, se marchará a fin de año.**

– **¿De veras? –La risa de Neherenia llenó la habitación mientras se volvía hacia Serena–. ¿No te gusta este lugar?**

**La risa de Neherenia resonó dentro de la cabeza de Serena. Miró a Darién y vio que tenía los ojos clavados en su vaso, con una expresión divertida. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, y se levantó rápidamente antes de que alguien las viera. Pero mientras corría escaleras arriba, la risa de Neherenia parecía crecer. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras iba a su habitación a recoger sus ropas y luego corría a la habitación de su madre.**

–**Te he traído algo de comer, Serena, ya que esta noche no has tocado la comida –dijo Ikuko al entrar en la habitación–. No deberías haber permitido que esa mujer te alterara. Lo hizo a propósito, ¿sabes?**

**Serena estaba acurrucada en la silla junto a la ventana, y sólo tenía puesta una enagua de color amarillo pálido.**

– **¿Darién todavía está con ella? –preguntó con calma mientras recibía el plato que le daba su madre.**

–**Sí, pero no están solos. Él hizo ademán de seguirte, pero... esa perra le obligó a quedarse. ¡Ah! ¡Cómo me enfureció, tenía ganas de arrancarle los ojos!**

**Serena sonrió con esfuerzo.**

–**Esas palabras podrían haber sido mías, mamá, sólo que yo no tengo ganas de decirlas. Ya has visto cómo se ha comportado Darién desde que ella llegó. Ella le hace olvidar su furia. Ya no está de mal humor.**

– **¿Otra vez te rindes? ¿No has pensado que Darién sólo trata de ponerte celosa?**

– **¿Para qué? No sabía que yo lo estaba mirando cuando la besó. Bien, no hablemos más de esto. Es tarde, y estoy agotada.**

–**No es extraño, después de lo que has pasado hoy. Pero debes comer. Debes...**

–**Ya lo sé, mamá –interrumpió Serena con una sonrisa–. Debo pensar en el niño.**

**Continuara….**


	29. Capitulo 28

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 28**

**Las alas del tiempo parecían cortadas porque la semana se arrastraba con desesperante lentitud. Serena pasó esa semana torturada, aunque hizo todo lo posible por no demostrarlo. Pero lo pasaba muy mal de noche, y no podía ocultar sus ojos, enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y las lágrimas.**

**Todas las noches permanecía despierta mucho tiempo después de que su madre se hubiera dormido a su lado, esperando y rogando que Darién viniera a buscarla, que la arrastrara con él a su habitación. Tontamente imaginaba que Darién le pedía perdón, que le decía que ella era la única mujer que él deseaba, que Neherenia no significaba nada para él. Pero sus fantasías no podían durar mucho tiempo, porque la realidad volvía a su mente y las lágrimas rodaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Después de dormir siete noches en la habitación de su madre, Serena supo que Darién no vendría. Pero, por Dios, ¿por qué le dolía tan terriblemente?**

**Nadie, excepto su madre, sabía dónde pasaba sus noches ahora, porque nadie la veía entrar ni salir de la habitación de Ikuko. Los otros suponían que nada había cambiado, pero Darién y Neherenia conocían la verdad, pensaba Serena.**

**Suponía que Darién se había sentido aliviado al ver que ella no estaba aquella primera noche, porque de esa manera no había tenido que decirle personalmente que otra mujer había ocupado su lugar. Ni siquiera se había molestado esa noche, ni ninguna de las noches siguientes, y esto era lo que más lastimaba a Serena... Que él pudiera olvidarse totalmente de ella.**

**Los días eran muy duros porque veía a Darién y a Neherenia hablando y riendo juntos. Pero Serena apenas podía soportar las noches, porque sabía que Neherenia estaba en sus brazos, que compartía la habitación con él y que lo hacía feliz.**

**Darién estaba todos los días de muy buen humor siempre sonriente. Luna y Lita no podían entender por qué Serena se mostraba tan abatida ni por qué Ikuko miraba a Darién con tanta hostilidad que él encontraba divertida. Y cuando Luna preguntaba a Serena qué le sucedía, sólo daba excusas.**

**A última hora de la tarde del octavo día después de la llegada de** **Neherenia, Ikuko encontró a Serena junto al corral, mirando pensativamente al hermoso caballo blanco. Ikuko Prewett rara vez perdía la paciencia, porque era una mujer tranquila por naturaleza, pero Darién acababa de ordenarle que llevara un mensaje a Serena. Ikuko le había dicho lo que pensaba de él, y él se limitó a burlarse de su ira. Ikuko seguía alterada, pero al acercarse a Serena, y atraer la atención de su hija, logró controlar su furia.**

–**Darién insiste en que te reúnas con todos a la hora de la cena –dijo Ikuko, rechinando los dientes para no decir más.**

– **¿Para qué me ignore como ha hecho durante esta última semana? No puedo soportar el evidente placer de esa mujer al atraer toda la atención de Darién.**

–**Yo sólo te transmito su mensaje –replicó Ikuko. Luego añadió pensativamente–. Él se sentía molesto anoche cuando no bajaste a comer, y a mí personalmente me encantaría volver a verlo enojado.**

–**Cómo me levantas el ánimo, mamá –sonrió Serena–, si esta noche tengo un dolor de cabeza, ¿crees que podrás traerme algo de comer?**

–**Con toda seguridad –rió Ikuko.**

– **¿Darién está en el salón? –preguntó Serena, seria nuevamente.**

–**Sí.**

– **¿Y ella?**

–**Estaba solo cuando habló conmigo –dijo Ikuko.**

–**Bien, debo pedirle algo. Si no está de acuerdo, tendré muchos dolores de cabeza en el futuro –dijo Serena con cierto humor en su voz.**

– **¿Qué le pedirás?**

–**Deja que yo hable primero con él, mamá, y luego te lo diré –replicó Serena. Echó a andar por el césped, mientras su madre se preguntaba qué se propondría.**

**Cuando Serena entró en la oscuridad del salón, se sintió desalentada al ver que Darién ya no estaba solo. Estaba de pie, de espaldas a la chimenea, frente a** **Neherenia, que estaba sentada en el sofá. Rei encendía las velas de la araña.**

**Los ojos de Serena se encontraron con los de Darién, y la sonrisa perezosa de él la decidió a hablarle de inmediato, pero cuando se acercó al sofá, se puso rígida al oír la voz de** **Neherenia.**

–**Bien, es la futura madrecita.**

**En otra ocasión, Serena habría reído ante semejante comentario, porque era más alta que Neherenia, pero en este momento no lo encontraba en absoluto divertido.**

–**Espero que te sientas mejor hoy –continuó** **Neherenia, aludiendo a la ausencia de Serena la noche anterior.**

**Neherenia llevaba un hermoso vestido de encaje negro sobre una enagua de seda del mismo color de sus ojos. Estaba hermosa y lo sabía, y le alegró ver que Serena lo notaba.**

– **¿Puedo hablar contigo... a solas? –Preguntó Serena a Darién con tranquilidad, ignorando a** **Neherenia.**

–**Realmente deberías enseñar buenos modales a esta muchacha, Darién –comentó** **Neherenia, indignada.**

–**Tienes razón –replicó Darién, sonriendo–. Pero no ahora.**

**Tomó a Serena de la mano y la llevó al patio delantero, dejando a** **Neherenia, furiosa, en el sofá. Una vez que se alejaron un poco de la casa, Serena se detuvo y lo miró.**

–**Darién, quiero que me liberes de mi promesa. Quiero marcharme de la isla ahora.**

–**Yo creía que siempre habías querido marcharte –dijo él con una sonrisa burlona, con sus ojos llenos de alegría.**

–**Sí, pero...**

– **¿Por qué habría de ser diferente mi respuesta a la que te di la última vez que hablarnos de esto?**

– **¡Tú sabes por qué! –gritó ella, e inmediatamente sus ojos tomaron un color turbulento–. ¡No tienes ninguna razón para detenerme más tiempo aquí!**

–**Bien, ¿por qué dices eso, pequeña? –se burló él.**

– **¿Me permitirás marcharme ahora?**

–**No –replicó él.**

–**Muy bien, Darién –respondió ella con frialdad–. Eres terco, y siempre lo has sido.**

–**Me alegra ver que te rindes tan fácilmente –rió Darién–. Ahora, vamos, casi ha llegado la hora de la cena.**

**La tomó del brazo para llevarla hacia la casa, pero ella se apartó de él.**

–**No cenaré contigo esta noche –dijo con altivez.**

– **¿No? –arqueó las cejas.**

–**Creo que dentro de unos minutos tendré un terrible dolor de cabeza. En realidad, creo que en los próximos días tendré muchos dolores de cabeza y otros malestares.**

– **¡No comenzarás otra vez con este juego, Serena! –dijo él severamente.**

– **¡Vete al infierno! –le espetó ella, se volvió y corrió hacia la casa.**

–**Serena, ¿qué le dijiste a Darién? –Preguntó excitadamente Ikuko cuando entró en la habitación con la comida de Serena–. Se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña durante la cena.**

–**Le pregunté si podía marcharme de la isla, pero se negó. Entonces le hablé de los malestares que esperaba sentir en los próximos días –replicó Serena en voz baja.**

–**Entonces eso es probablemente lo que le preocupa esta noche. Tendrías que haberlo visto, ma chérie. No tocó su comida ni dijo una palabra. Ni siquiera esa mujer pudo hacerlo hablar. Después de un rato, ella se enojó y se retiró. Darién la miró irse, luego suspiró y la siguió. Yo subí detrás de ellos.**

– **¿Entonces él está con ella ahora?**

–**Supongo que sí –replicó Ikuko de mala gana–. Pero sigo pensando que trata de darte celos.**

–**Es algo más que eso, mamá. Esa es la mujer de Darién, y yo debo aceptarlo. No quiero hablar más de ellos.**

**Serena puso la bandeja en su falda y comenzó a comer con expresión ausente, pero Darién seguía en sus pensamientos. No podía entender para qué quería retenerla. A menos... a menos que la estuviera castigando por los meses de angustia que ella le había causado. Pero si él pensaba que al retener a Neherenia hería a Serena, debía ser porque pensaba que Serena le quería. Y Darién sería un tonto en creer que ella le quería sólo porque se había entregado a él en medio de la pasión. No... Tenía que haber otras razones por las que quería retenerla.**

**Luna entró bruscamente en la habitación de Ikuko en ese momento, pero se detuvo al ver a Serena.**

– **¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? –Preguntó ella, y continuó – ¡ella se ha ido!**

– **¿Quién se ha ido? – preguntó Ikuko pacientemente.**

–**Esa mujer...** **Neherenia... ¡Se fue!**

– **¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Ikuko, mirando el rostro desconcertado de Serena.**

–**Ella bajó, con su ropa de marinero, y roja de furia. Yo todavía estaba sentada a la mesa con Andrew y Lita, y Neherenia me echó una mirada asesina. Luego se volvió hacia uno de sus hombres y le gritó que fuera a buscar su arcón, y mandó llamar al resto de su tripulación para que se encontraran con ella en la bahía. ¡Y luego salió como un basilisco por la puerta de la casa!**

– **¿Estás segura de que se irá de la isla? –aventuró Ikuko.**

–**Sí, Andrew dijo que nunca se habla quedado tanto tiempo antes. Él esperaba que se fuera días atrás.**

– **¡Mamá, debes ayudarme! –Dijo Serena, poniéndose de pie–. Ahora que Neherenia se ha ido, no volveré a su habitación. Me niego...**

– **¿Volver? –Interrumpió Luna–. ¿Quieres decir que te has quedado con tu madre toda esta semana? ¿Por qué...? –Luna se interrumpió cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Darién entró lentamente en la habitación.**

– **¡No! –gritó Serena cuando Darién fue directamente hacia ella y la tomó de la mano.**

**Él no dijo una palabra mientras la arrastraba con suavidad pero con firmeza por el corredor hacia su habitación. Sólo después de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella le soltó la mano. Ella se apartó de él.**

–**Ahora estamos en paz, Serena. Aunque una semana no es lo mismo que los meses de tormento que tú me has causado, he decidido ser piadoso –dijo Darién en voz baja.**

– **¿De qué hablas, Darién? –preguntó Serena.**

– **¿No lo, sabes, pequeña?**

–**Si lo supiera, no te lo preguntaría –se enfureció ella, mientras sus ojos azules centelleaban salvajemente–. ¡Hablas de forma enigmática!**

–**Me refería a esta semana, Serena. Neherenia llegó en el momento adecuado, y me dio una solución para mi problema.**

–**Por supuesto, yo era el problema –dijo Serena con frialdad–. La llegada de Neherenia fue muy conveniente para ti, estoy segura. ¿Por qué se ha ido tan repentinamente?**

–**Porque yo le dije que se fuera.**

– **¿Y tú esperas que yo crea eso?**

–**Puedes creer lo que quieras –dijo Darién sonriendo.**

**Serena lo miró fijamente. Frunció el ceño. Darién había usado la misma frase que ella había empleado tantas veces. ¿A qué jugaba ahora?**

– **¿Te confundo, Serena? Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de la verdad. Eché a Neherenia porque ya había cumplido con mis propósitos... demasiado bien. No tenía sentido continuar con el juego si tú no querías bajar a observarlo.**

– **¿Tratas de decirme que toda la atención que le dabas a Neherenia era sólo para ponerme celosa?**

–**Por supuesto.**

–**Y supongo que cuando hacías el amor con ella también era para ponerme celosa... –dijo Serena–. ¡No volveré a ti a través de esas mentiras!**

–**No necesito lograr que vuelvas a mí... nunca te perdí, Serena. Ven conmigo –dijo Darién con suavidad. Abrió la puerta y fue con ella hasta la habitación en el otro extremo del corredor.**

**Serena le siguió, sólo por curiosidad, pero le sorprendió lo que encontró. La habitación estaba completamente desarreglada. La bañera estaba llena de agua sucia, y había charcos a su alrededor. En el suelo se veían toallas pisoteadas, junto con la hermosa manta. Las sábanas estaban arrugadas, y Serena vio cabellos negros en las almohadas.**

– **¿Por qué está así esta habitación? –preguntó Serena.**

–**Aquí estaba ella en sus visitas anteriores, y siempre dejaba la habitación así. No permite que nadie la ordene ni la ordena ella misma. Sólo dejó que Susana le trajera agua para la bañera... Puedes preguntárselo a ella misma.**

**Serena miró la gruesa capa, de polvo que cubría los muebles y advirtió que en la de la mesa de noche había un mensaje escrito con el dedo: unas pocas palabras que llenaron de alegría el corazón de Serena:**

**"La preferías cuando podías haberme tenido a mí... Jamás te lo perdonaré, Darién".**

– **¿No has estado en esta habitación desde que ella se fue? –preguntó Serena mientras pasaba la mano por la mesa y borraba el mensaje.**

–**No.**

–**Y supongo que ahora me dirás que durante toda esta semana dormiste en otra parte, que no compartiste tu cama con esa mujer.**

–**Te juro que esa es la verdad. ¡Te doy mi palabra!**

–**Me resulta difícil creerlo, Darién. Es una hermosa mujer. Se te ofreció. ¿Cómo podías negarte?**

–**En otra época me resultaba intrigante, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo –respondió él–. Ahora sólo te deseo a ti.**

– **¿Cómo puedes decir eso ahora que he perdido las formas, y... y ella es tan esbelta?**

–**Ay, Serena –suspiró Darién–. ¿Qué tendré que hacer para que me creas? Te he dado mi palabra... ¿Qué más quieres?**

–**Quiero saber por qué hiciste esto, por qué me dejaste creer que ella compartía tu habitación.**

–**Para darte celos... ¡Ya te lo he dicho!**

–**Entonces...**

–**Si piensas hacerme más preguntas esta noche, vamos a mi habitación donde estaremos más cómodos.**

**Ella permitió que él la llevara por el comedor a su habitación. Estaba enojada con él, pero también tan eufórica que pensaba que estallaría. Tenía ganas de reír, pero no podía dejar ver su alegría a Darién.**

–**Si te tranquilizas y te quedas quieta unos minutos, creo que puedo responder a las preguntas que todavía tienes que hacerme –dijo Darién mientras se sentaba en la cama para quitarse las botas y la camisa–. Inmediatamente antes de la llegada de** **Neherenia, yo estaba tendido en el sofá en el salón, tratando de decidir qué hacer contigo. Vi a alguien que bajaba la escalera, y cuando entraste en la cocina, comencé a seguirte. Pero entonces apareció** **Neherenia. Yo sabía que tú podías oír todo lo que ella decía. Y cuando me besó, prolongué el beso sólo porque sabía que estabas mirando. Fue el contacto más íntimo que tuve con ella durante todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí.**

– **¿Entonces por qué parecías tan satisfecho todas las veces que me veías? –preguntó Serena.**

–**Ella sabía lo que tú pensabas al igual que yo. Era demasiado orgullosa como para permitirse pensar otra cosa, sabía que te habías trasladado a otra habitación, y pensaba que podría conquistarme de nuevo. Fue la única razón por la que se quedó tanto tiempo. Si tú no hubieras corrido a la habitación de tu madre la noche en que llegó** **Neherenia, la habría hecho dormir en el sofá abajo para hacerte creer lo que quería. En realidad, te adaptaste a mis planes.**

– **¿Por qué te has tomado la molestia de explicarme esto?**

–**Porque quiero que vuelvas a mi cama como si nada hubiera sucedido –replicó tiernamente Darién.**

– **¿Tengo alguna otra opción?**

–**No –dijo él, sonriendo.**

**A Serena le gustó la respuesta, y se volvió a mirar el patio iluminado por la luna, para que él no viera su alegría. Pero todavía había algo que no comprendía.**

–**Darién, dime una cosa más –dijo Serena–. Cuando llegó** **Neherenia, tu estado de ánimo cambió completamente y eras feliz. Bien, tal vez ella no era la causa. Tal vez sentías placer al pensar que yo me sentía muy mal... No era así, créeme. Pero ahora que ha terminado esta farsa ¿por qué no has vuelto a ser el tirano que eras antes de la llegada de** **Neherenia?**

–**Me sentía feliz antes de que ella llegara, Serena. Por eso pedí a todos que salieran de la casa ese día... porque no quería que se dieran cuenta. La llegada de Neherenia me dio una excusa para mostrarlo abiertamente.**

**Serena dio media vuelta para mirarlo; sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos y llenos de furia. ¡Darién había hablado en francés! ¡Hablaba francés con fluidez!**

–**Será bueno que sepas todo esto ahora –dijo Darién en inglés nuevamente–. Pero antes de que me insultes, piensa en todo lo que sé, Serena... Todo lo que dijiste a tu madre hace una semana. Ese día salí de la habitación, pero no fui abajo de inmediato. Esperé en la puerta y oí todo. ¿No podemos decir que estamos en paz?**

**Serena rechinó los dientes y se apartó de él. Recordó todas las veces que había hablado en francés frente a Darién, y se sintió furiosa por el engaño. No era extraño que él la hubiera interrumpido aquella vez que pidiera al capitán K.T. que la ayudara a escapar... y había oído toda su confesión a su madre.**

–**Bien, di algo, pequeña.**

– **¡Te odio!**

–**No, no me odias. Me deseas –susurró Darién.**

– **¡Ya no! –gritó ella–. Me has engañado por última vez.**

– **¡Maldita seas, Serena! ¡Esta vez deberías estar contenta de que te haya engañado!**

**Fue hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo. Luego prosiguió en tono más suave.**

–**Querías que supiera la verdad sobre el niño, la verdad sobre lo que habías hecho, pero tenías miedo de que yo no te creyera. Bien, tenías razón. No te habría creído si me lo hubieras dicho tú misma. Pero después de oír lo que le decías a tu madre, cuando pensabas que yo me había ido y que estabais solas, me convenció de que el niño es mío. Debería haberme enojado contigo, pero estaba encantado de que tuvieras a mi hijo.**

**Serena no se apartó de Darién cuando sus brazos la rodearon. Y cuando la besó, con un beso dulce, suave, se alegró y lo gozó. Estaba cansada de discutir con él. Y él siempre tenía razón. Se alegraba de que supiera la verdad.**

– **¿Todo perdonado? –preguntó Darién, oprimiendo la cabeza de Serena contra su pecho.**

–**Sí –susurró ella, y levantó la cara para mirar sus sonrientes ojos azules–. Pero, ¿cómo aprendiste a hablar tan bien el francés? ¿Se enseña en las escuelas inglesas?**

**Darién rió de buena gana.**

–**La única escuela que he tenido jamás fue un viejo capitán inglés. Trabajé en su barco cuando tenía catorce años. Y, por necesidad, me enseñó a leer y escribir y a hablar inglés.**

– **¡Pero tú eres inglés! –dijo Serena, sorprendida.**

–**No, pequeña, soy francés. Nací de padres franceses en un pequeño pueblo de pescadores en la costa de Francia –dijo Darién.**

– **¿Entonces por qué navegas para Inglaterra?**

–**No tengo lazos con Francia, e Inglaterra ha sido buena conmigo. Francia es mi país, también el país de Andrew, pero no hemos vuelto allá desde que teníamos doce años. Hemos navegado con los ingleses y hemos vivido en el Caribe desde entonces. Ahora éste es mi hogar.**

– **¿Entonces Andrew también es francés?**

–**Sí, cuando K.T. pronunció bien el nombre de Andrew, pensé que te habrías dado cuenta. Por eso no podía decirte que mi apellido es Chiba. No sería bueno que la tripulación se enterara de que navegan bajo un capitán francés. ¿No lo repetirás?**

–**Como tú quieras –rió Serena. Lo miró con curiosidad–. Pero, ¿por qué mantuviste en secreto mi apellido? No quisiste decir a Neherenia ni a K.T mi nombre completo; sin embargo saben que soy francesa.**

–**Sólo quería mantener en secreto tu nombre. No hay duda de que habrá una recompensa por cualquier información acerca del lugar donde vives. Aunque confío en K.T., no confío en su tripulación, ni desde luego en** **Neherenia. Si no saben quién eres, no pueden vender información sobre ti. Y quiero que se mantenga en secreto que estás en esta isla.**

**Serena sonrió. Eso era lo más sincero que Darién le hubiese dicho nunca, y se sentía contenta por su nueva confianza en ella. Pero, ¿cómo entraba Malachite en la vida de Darién? ¿Alguna vez le contaría él esa parte de su pasado?**

–**Ahora respóndeme una pregunta.**

– **¿Qué es? –preguntó Serena.**

–**Cuando tú y tu madre hablasteis ese día en esta habitación, ella dijo algo que no tenía sentido... que estuviste en la casa de Kou menos de un día.**

–**Hubo una tormenta, como recordarás. Tú mismo la sufriste –respondió Serena con rapidez.**

–**Sí, así es, venía del oeste y siguió hacia el este, obligándome a salir de rumbos. Pero tu barco estaba mucho más adelante y pudo escapar a la tormenta. Tendrías que haber llegado a Saint Martin dos días antes que yo.**

–**Sí... tuve dificultades para encontrar al conde, eso es todo. –Serena había olvidado aquel horrible primer día en Saint Martin, y no le gustaba que se lo recordaran.**

– **¿Qué sucedió?**

–**Nada –respondió, mordiéndose los labios.**

– **¿Qué sucedió, Serena? –volvió a preguntar él. Sabía que ella le ocultaba algo.**

–**Muy bien, Darién –suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Le contó todo lo que le había sucedido hasta que encontrara finalmente a Seiya, incluso que realmente había deseado que él la rescatara.**

–**Y después de todo eso, yo te ato y te violo nuevamente –dijo Darién desalentado–. No es extraño que quisieras vengarte. ¡Merecería que me azotaran!**

–**Tú no sabías todo lo que yo había pasado, Darién. Sólo tratabas de darme una lección, y la aprendí bien.**

– **¿Kou se hizo cargo de este Jedite? –preguntó Darién.**

–**Ni siquiera le dije lo que sucedió, ni a mi madre. Ya había pasado, y yo deseaba olvidarlo. Eres el único que lo sabe. Pero dudo de que Seiya hubiese hecho algo. Tenías razón sobre él, Darién. Es un hombre que sólo piensa en sí mismo, como Felipe Prewett.**

–**Bien, parece que cada vez que escapas de mí, terminas en peligro –dijo Darién con una media sonrisa–. Tendré que remediarlo no dejando que te apartes nunca de mi vista.**

**Entonces se acercó a ella con deseos en la profundidad de sus ojos. Mientras la tendía suavemente en la cama, ella se olvidó de todo lo demás.**

**Continuara….**


	30. Capitulo 29

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 29**

**Darién ayudó a Serena a levantarse de la silla junto a la mesa y caminó con ella hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea. El fuego estaba encendido, y también la enorme araña sobre la mesa, y en las paredes había otras velas, porque aunque sólo era media tarde, el salón estaba oscuro y frío con la tormenta que se aproximaba.**

**Darién removió el fuego, y luego se sentó junto a Serena, mirando su gran vientre donde ella había apoyado las manos.**

– **¿Se mueve otra vez? –preguntó Darién, avergonzado. El niño era parte de Serena hasta el punto que él sentía que no podía compartir la experiencia con ella, todavía no, en todo caso.**

–**Sí –rió ella–. Parece que da volteretas.**

**Serena extendió una mano para tomar la de Darién, y la colocó sobre su vientre, sonrió al observar el placer en el rostro de Darién al sentir los movimientos de su hijo dentro de ella.**

– **¿Aún deseas una hija? –aventuró él, tomando la mano de Serena.**

–**Sería hermoso tener una hija. Pero, como tú dijiste, todo hombre desea un hijo varón.**

**Los ojos de él brillaron ante la respuesta, y se inclinó a besarla con ternura.**

–**Volveré pronto, Serena. No hay más leña para el fuego, y tengo que reunir alguna antes de que comience la tormenta.**

**Cuando Darién se fue, Luna se sentó junto a Serena frente a la chimenea, y hablaron de la doble boda que se planeaba para la semana siguiente. Las dos hermanas de Lita serían las novias, y Luna estaba muy excitada, tanto como si fuera la madre de las muchachas. Le encantaban las ceremonias.**

**Era mediado de julio, y Serena debía esperar hasta mediados de septiembre el nacimiento de su hijo. Después de siete largos meses de llevar al bebé, deseaba que el resto del tiempo pasara rápidamente. Pero el último mes, a pesar de la incomodidad causada por el aumento en su tamaño, la había colmado de felicidad.**

**Tocó sus pendientes de topacio, que llevaba todos los días, y recordó que Darién le había dicho que siempre harían juego con sus ojos. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules desde la noche de la partida de** **Neherenia, y Serena no veía razón para que cambiaran en el futuro próximo. Dejaba que cada día siguiera su curso y no trataba de analizar sus sentimientos por Darién ni de pensar en lo que sucedería cuando llegara diciembre y terminara el año.**

**Darién la trataba con el mayor cuidado y se ocupaba personalmente de todas sus necesidades. Se comportaba como un marido en todo sentido, y Serena estaba contenta. Nunca hablaban de matrimonio ni de amor, pero su felicidad era obvia para todos.**

–**Tenemos visitas –dijo Andrew al entrar por la puerta principal.**

**Serena suspiró profundamente, recordando las últimas visitas que habían tenido. Pero le alivió ver que se trataba del capitán K.T., que estaba parado en la puerta, mirando el cielo amenazador.**

–**Me pregunto si mis hombres llegarán al pueblo antes de que estalle la tormenta –comentó K.T. a Andrew con una risita. Luego se volvió y mostró obvia sorpresa al ver a Serena y a Luna junto al fuego.**

**Serena se puso de pie para Saludar a K.T., y rió cuando los ojos de él se agrandaron aún más al ver sus formas redondeadas. Luego él sonrió cálidamente y se aproximó a ella.**

**Se oyó ruido de cristales rotos contra el suelo; Serena se volvió y vio a su madre inmóvil junto a un jarrón con flores roto a sus pies. El rostro de Ikuko se había puesto tan blanco como sus cabellos, y miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al capitán K.T. Este también estaba asombrado, y no podía moverse.**

– **¿Ikuko? –Susurró K.T. con voz quebrada–. Por Dios, ¿es posible?**

**Serena estaba muy confundida cuando miró a su madre que corría hacia K.T. y lo abrazaba. El la oprimió contra su pecho como si tuviera miedo de dejarla ir y entonces Serena supo quién era él, incluso antes de que su madre pronunciara su nombre.**

– **¡Kenji... mi Kenji! ¡Creía que jamás volvería a verlo! –Gritó Ikuko, mientras lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas–. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo?**

–**Pasaron catorce años antes de que tuviera libertad para volver aquí, pero antes de eso estaba seguro de que tú no habrías esperado. Aunque aún te amaba pensaba que era lo mejor no interrumpir tu vida.**

–**Te dije que te esperaría siempre.**

–**Catorce años no es 'siempre'. Y tú eras tan joven cuando nos separamos... Sólo tenías dieciséis años. Un corazón joven cambia –dijo K.T., reteniendo el rostro de ella entre sus manos.**

–**Abandoné las esperanzas de que volvieras, pero nunca dejé de amarte, Kenji.**

**Se besaron, olvidando a todos los que los rodeaban. Serena no podía apartar los ojos de su padre. ¿Por qué no había sentido la verdad al encontrarse con él por primera vez? Él seguía siendo como su madre lo describiera... un irlandés de cabellos negros y rientes ojos azules.**

**Serena echó una mirada a Luna y se sorprendió al ver que sonreía.**

–**Sabía que tu madre nunca había amado a Felipe Prewett, y hace muchos años supuse que había encontrado otro amor –susurró Luna a Serena–. Me alegro de que hayan vuelto a encontrarse.**

–**Parece que ni siquiera saben que estamos aquí –rió Andrew al acercarse a Serena.**

– **¿Puedes culparlos? –Preguntó Serena–. Hace veinte años que no se ven.**

**Serena se recostó en el brazo del sofá y miró a sus padres con ojos tiernos, se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría K.T. al enterarse de que tenía una hija que pronto lo haría abuelo.**

**Ikuko y K.T. se miraron con ternura, perdidos para todos excepto para sí mismos. Tenían mucho que decirse, muchas cosas que compensar, y no sabían por dónde empezar.**

– **¿Cómo llegaste aquí, en primer lugar? –Preguntó finalmente K.T. –. ¿Tu marido también está aquí?**

–**Felipe murió el año pasado.**

– **¿Entonces podemos casarnos de inmediato? –dijo K.T., tomándole las manos.**

–**Sí, mi amor. En cuanto a por qué estoy aquí, vine al Caribe para la boda de nuestra hija, que nunca se realizó. Darién me trajo aquí cuando raptó a Serena en Saint Martin.**

–**Serena –murmuró K.T. –. Cuando la vi por primera vez me recordó a ti, pero jamás soñé que era mi hija.**

– **¿La conoces?**

–**Cuando Darién me trajo por primera vez aquí –respondió K.T. –. La muchacha me pidió que la ayudara a escapar. Por Dios, ¡qué tonto he sido! –Miró a Serena, y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver su vientre agrandado–. ¿El muchacho se ha casado con ella?**

–**No, pero... –Ikuko se interrumpió cuando Darién entró por la puerta de la cocina.**

– **¡K.T.! Es estupendo verte aquí otra vez –dijo Darién.**

–**No pensarás eso durante mucho tiempo, amigo mío –gruñó K.T. dando un puñetazo a Darién en la mandíbula.**

**Darién cayó hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe y chocó contra la pared. Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la mandíbula. Luego miró, a K.T. confundido.**

– **¡Diablos, hombre! ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?**

–**Recibirás otros iguales, muchacho –dijo K.T. con humor, mientras esperaba que Darién fuera hacia él. A pesar de su pesadez, Serena cruzó corriendo la habitación y se detuvo frente a Darién, mirando a su padre con ojos plañideros.**

–**No quiero que le hagas daño –dijo Serena en voz baja.**

–**No querrás defender a ese muchacho después de lo que te hizo –gritó K.T.**

–**Traté de decírtelo, Kenji, son felices –dijo Ikuko en voz baja.**

– **¿Alguien podría explicarme lo que sucede? –preguntó Darién, perdiendo la paciencia.**

**K.T. ignoró a Darién y miró a Ikuko**

– **¿Le hablaste de mí? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.**

**Ikuko sonrió.**

–**Se lo dije el año pasado, cuando se fue de casa para casarse.**

– **¿Ustedes dos se conocen? –preguntó Darién, sorprendido.**

**K.T. suspiró mientras miraba a Darién.**

–**No sé qué hacer contigo, muchacho. Me gustaría destrozarte, pero mi hija no quiere que te lastime.**

– **¡Tu hija! –Darién miró la expresión severa de K.T. y luego la sonrisa de Serena.**

**Se puso rígido y dijo: – ¡No lo creo!**

–**Es perfectamente cierto –replicó K.T. –. Has dormido con mi hija durante todos estos meses, y si lo hubiera sabido antes, ella no estaría en el estado en que se encuentra.**

– **¿Es cierto, madame? –preguntó Darién a Ikuko.**

–**Sí –respondió ella con orgullo.**

– **¡Madre de Dios! ¡Los dos padres están bajo mi techo! –Explotó Darién–. ¿Por qué tú, K.T.? ¡Jesús! De todos los hombres del mundo ¿por qué tienes que ser tú el padre?**

–**Esa es una pregunta tonta, muchacho –respondió K.T. –. La madre de Serena es la mujer que amo, y hace veinte años que la amo.**

–**Muy bien, eres su padre, pero eso no cambia nada –dijo Darién.**

–**Cambia una cosa, Darién. Te casarás con mi hija.**

– **¡No lo haré! –gritó Darién.**

–**Entonces Serena partirá conmigo cuando pase la tormenta.**

– **¡Nunca! Me ha dado su palabra de que se quedará conmigo un año. ¿Quieres que rompa su palabra?**

– **¿Es cierto, Serena? –preguntó K.T.**

–**Sí.**

**K.T. suspiró profundamente.**

–**Si no te casas con ella, muchacho, tampoco dormirás más con ella. Y yo me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que así sea.**

–**Nadie me dice lo que debo o no debo hacer, K.T., ¡especialmente en mi propia casa!**

–**Entonces la única opción que me dejas es llevarme a Serena.**

**Darién veía que K.T. pensaba hacer lo que decía. ¿Qué podía hacer él? No estaba preparado a renunciar a Serena todavía.**

– **¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella qué piensa sobre todo esto? –replicó Darién.**

–**No tiene importancia lo que ella piense –replicó K.T. –. Es mi hija, y no admitiré que se acueste con un hombre con quien no está casada.**

– **¡Al diablo, K.T.! De todas maneras yo no puedo hacer nada ahora, en el estado en que se encuentra ella. ¿Qué diferencia hay en que comparta mi habitación o no?**

–**Una buena pregunta –dijo K.T. sonriendo–. Ya que debes dejarla sola ¿por qué eres tan obstinado, muchacho?**

–**Quiero que siga junto a mí cuando duermo –respondió él tercamente.**

–**Lo lamento Darién, pero no puedo permitirlo.**

**Darién comprendió que había perdido y que no podía pensar nada más al respecto.**

–**Entonces será mejor que vayas a ver al padre antes de que estalle la tormenta, insisto en que tú también te cases con tu dama si piensas compartir una habitación con ella –dijo sarcásticamente Darién y se retiró.**

**K.T. vio la expresión entristecida de Serena, y dijo:**

–**Soy tu padre, muchacha, aunque el marido de Ikuko te crió. Yo me equivoqué al dejaros a ti y a tu madre y lo he lamentado durante más de la mitad de mi vida. Pero yo era un hombre pobre y no podía apartar a tu madre de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada. A menudo he pensado en vosotros, aunque creía que eras un hijo varón. Pero me alegro de que seas lo que eres. Nunca fui tu padre, Serena... hasta ahora. No me odies por cuidar tu honor en lo que respecta a Darién.**

–**Jamás podría odiarte, K.T. –replicó Serena, conmovida.**

**Fue hacia él y lo abrazó, sintiendo que lo había conocido toda la vida. Pero luego volvió a mirar a Darién, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Salió rápidamente del salón sin decir palabra y fue a su cuarto. Una vez sola, las lágrimas silenciosas se convirtieron en profundos sollozos.**

– **¿Me he equivocado, Ikuko? –preguntó K.T. después de mirar a Serena que subía corriendo la escalera.**

–**No puedo decirlo –replicó Ikuko–. Serena era muy feliz últimamente.**

–**Cuando estuve aquí antes, Serena odiaba a Darién. Él la retenía contra su voluntad. ¿Eso ha cambiado? ¿Ahora ella lo ama?**

–**Sí, pero todavía debe admitirlo ante sí misma –respondió Ikuko–. Tal vez sea la mejor forma. Si Darién se separa de ella durante el tiempo suficiente, tal vez ceda y se case. Pero creo que para ti será difícil mantenerlos separados entre tanto.**

–**Ya me preocuparé de eso –sonrió K.T. –. Pero Darién mencionó un sacerdote. ¿Hay uno en la isla ahora?**

–**Sí, lo trajo porque algunos de sus hombres deseaban casarse como Dios manda.**

–**Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos aquí, me gustaría saber? –preguntó K.T. con una risita.**

**Ikuko rió alegremente, sin poder contener la felicidad que estallaba dentro de ella. Después de tantos años perdidos, el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón finalmente sería suyo. Si su hija podía tener la misma alegría sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.**

**Continuara….**


	31. Capitulo 30

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 30**

**El matrimonio de Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino fue bendecido en medio de la peor tormenta de la temporada, y lamentablemente, la lluvia los atrapó en el camino de vuelta desde el pueblo. Estaban empapados cuando llegaron a la casa, pero tan absortos el uno en el otro que apenas se daban cuenta.**

**K.T. estaba de muy buen humor, porque Ikuko era su esposa y ahora nada los separaría, cuando entraron en el salón ni siquiera la actitud resentida de Darién pudo afectar su estado de ánimo.**

–**Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en hacer cosas honorables –comentó Darién cuando Ikuko subió a cambiarse sus ropas mojadas.**

–**Es lo que yo quería hacer, muchacho –replicó K.T. Se quitó su camisa húmeda y fue a pararse junto al fuego.**

– **¿Qué habrías hecho si el padre no hubiera podido darte su bendición, K.T.? –Dijo Darién–. Después de veinte años de separación de esta señora, ¿te habrías reprimido hasta haber encontrado un sacerdote?**

–**Es difícil decirlo. Pero me alegro de no haber tenido que pasar esa prueba. Ahora como somos casi del mismo tamaño, muchacho, ¿qué te parece si me prestas unas ropas secas?... Dejé mis cosas en el barco.**

–**Debería dejar que te murieses de frío.**

–**Bien, ¿así tratas al abuelo de tu hijo? –rió K.T.**

– **¡Por Dios! No hace falta que me recuerdes que mi hijo te tendrá a ti como abuelo –gruñó Darién–. Y no creo que puedas decir nada aquí que concierna al niño.**

–**Olvidas, Darién, que Serena se marchará a final de año, y el niño se irá con ella.**

– **¡Maldito seas, K.T.! ¿Es necesario que me des una puñalada cada vez que vuelves? –se enfureció Darién, y dio media vuelta dejando a K.T. con una sonrisa alegre en los labios.**

**Serena no recordaba haber visto a su madre tan feliz. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa todavía, aunque habían terminado de comer un rato antes. Pero K.T., mientras retenía una mano de Ikuko entre las suyas, relataba lo que le había sucedido en esos últimos veinte años, y que lo mantuvo alejado de Francia.**

**Ya había hablado de los primeros cinco años que le llevó amasar una pequeña fortuna. Hasta Darién escuchaba con atención, porque nunca había oído hablar a K.T. del pasado. Darién recordó que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo dedicado a ahorrar suficiente oro como para comprar el 'Dama Alegre'. Sólo que, sus metas eran completamente diferentes. Mientras K.T. había amasado su fortuna por amor, Darién había ahorrado con odio, porque sólo con su propio barco podía buscar a Bastida a voluntad.**

–**Y así, después de cinco años, emprendí el regreso a Francia –continuó K.T. –. Pero después de siete semanas en el mar, me asaltó la peor tormenta que haya visto jamás. Durante dos días y una noche el pequeño navío recibió los embates de la tormenta, con grandes daños. Cuando terminó la tormenta, se descubrió que seis hombres habían caído al agua, y que el barco navegaría a muy poca velocidad durante el resto del camino. Entonces, dos días después, tuvimos la desgracia de ser avistados por el primer barco. Eran turcos, y despiadados. Al ver el estado en que nos encontrábamos, no perdieron tiempo en atacamos, y en menos de una hora nos abordaron, se desilusionaron al ver la pequeña carga que llevábamos, y rápidamente ordenaron vender a todos los que estuviesen vivos, para que su aventura valiese la pena. Los nueve años siguientes fueron infernales, y sólo la voluntad de volver a Francia me mantenía vivo al comienzo. Pero el estar atado a los remos de un navío egipcio por lo que parecía una eternidad disminuyó lentamente mi voluntad de vivir. Sin embargo, finalmente llegó la oportunidad de escapar, y la aproveché, junto con el resto de las pobres almas que apenas podían llamarse hombres. Habíamos elegido el momento adecuado, porque ese barco llevaba una fortuna en oro y joyas ese día. Cuando se dividió entre los que quedábamos, descubrí que era más rico que cuando los turcos nos atacaron. Tardé un año en recuperar las fuerzas, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sentía que era demasiado tarde para volver a Francia. Compré un barco, y durante tres años libré mi propia guerra personal contra cualquier navío turco o esclavo que encontrara. Pero luego perdí mi gusto por la venganza. De manera que en estos últimos dos años alquilé mi barco para llevar carga a las colonias, y luché con algunos barcos que tenían intenciones de atacarme, pero seguí buscando cualquier barco que llevara esclavos, para atacarlo y liberar a los pobres diablos que viajaban adentro.**

–**Si al menos no hubieras sido tan orgulloso cuándo éramos jóvenes, Kenji, podríamos haber estado juntos todo este tiempo –dijo Ikuko con pena, pensando en todo lo que había sufrido K.T., y en todo el tiempo que ella había dedicado a un matrimonio sin amor.**

–**Lo hecho, hecho está –replicó K.T., llevándose la mano de ella a sus labios–Ahora estamos juntos, de manera que olvidemos el pasado. –Miró a Darién y sonrió amablemente. Si no fuera por ti, muchacho, jamás habría vuelto a encontrar a Ikuko. Te agradezco profundamente que la hayas traído aquí.**

–**Eres un maldito hipócrita, K.T. –replicó Darién, aunque sin dureza–. Tu señora sólo está aquí porque traje aquí a su hija. ¿También me agradecerás que haya traído a Serena aquí?**

– **¿No puedes olvidar tu resentimiento, Darién, y comprender que lo que hago sólo lo hago por el bien de Serena?**

–**Lo que veo es que no tuviste reparos en hacer el amor con una mujer casada, dejarla encinta, y luego abandonarla –dijo Darién con amargura–. ¿Dónde estaban entonces tus altos principios?**

–**Yo amaba a Ikuko y su matrimonio no era feliz. Si hubiera tenido los medios, la hubiera llevado conmigo entonces, pero no lo hice. Siempre quise casarme con ella, de manera que aun entonces mis intenciones eran honorables. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo? –preguntó K.T. con calma.**

– **¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con el matrimonio? –preguntó Darién, exasperado–. Yo me he ocupado de Serena y he respondido a todas sus necesidades. Los dos estábamos contentos con las cosas como estaban... hasta que tú llegaste.**

–**Respóndeme a esto, Darién. Si tuvieses una hija, y es posible que pronto la tengas, ¿permitirías que algún joven malandrín la convirtiera en su mujerzuela?**

– **¡Serena no es una mujerzuela! –explotó Darién, con el rostro lívido.**

–**Tampoco está casada.**

– **¡Casada! Estoy harto de oír esa maldita palabra –se enfureció Darién, con sus ojos tan peligrosos–. ¿Acaso el matrimonio garantiza que un hombre y una mujer sean fieles entre sí? ¡No! ¿Es testimonio de un amor eterno? En la mayoría de los casos, no. Permite que a un niño no se le llame bastardo, pero hay demasiados bastardos en este mundo, en todo caso.**

–**Para ti es fácil hablar mal del matrimonio, Darién, porque sólo la mujer es condenada por vivir legalmente con un hombre –le recordó K.T.**

– **¿Quién condena aquí a Serena? –Preguntó con furia Darién–. ¡Vive entre amigos!**

–**Los amigos serían los primeros en tenerle lástima –respondió K.T.**

– **¡Basta, por favor! –gritó Serena, que ya no podía seguir escuchando. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a pararse junto a la chimenea, mirando las movedizas llamas amarillas.**

–**Serena tiene razón, Kenji –regañó Ikuko en un susurro–. Si tú y Darién insisten en hablar tan francamente de ella sin pensar en sus sentimientos, tendrán que hacerlo cuando ella no pueda oírlos.**

–**Su consejo es innecesario, madame, porque no habrá más discusiones sobre el tema –dijo fríamente Darién.**

**Se levantó de la mesa y se aproximó lentamente a Serena, que estaba junto al fuego. Cuando quedó detrás de ella apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha, y sintió que ella se endurecía.**

– **¿Estás bien, pequeña? –preguntó Darién en voz baja.**

–**Sí.**

**Su respuesta fue sólo un suspiro y dejó dudas en su mente. La obligó a volverse para mirarla y vio que sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas, y sintió un dolor en el corazón. Enjugó sus lágrimas, y retuvo el rostro de Serena entre sus manos.**

–**Lo siento, Serena. No quiero que pienses que como no quiero casarme contigo, te deseo ya. Te deseo más que nunca. ¡Pero el matrimonio me asusta mortalmente! He vivido mi vida en forma independiente, sin responsabilidades... Sin necesitar a nadie.**

–**No tienes que dar explicaciones –dijo Serena con una sonrisa, Y ahora sus ojos eran profundos pozos de oro fundido–. He llegado a quererte mucho, Darién. En realidad, creo que estoy enamorada de ti. Pero no quiero que te cases conmigo si no lo deseas con todo tu corazón. Es suficiente que lo desees.**

**Él la besó tiernamente, sintiendo que se le había concedido su mayor deseo, pero sintiéndose a la vez inseguro. Sabía que deseaba a Serena, pero no sabía si la amaba o no, como nunca había estado antes enamorado de una mujer, no estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por ella fuera amor o solamente deseo. Pero se sentía muy feliz de que ella lo amara.**

–**Serena, cuando el año haya terminado, ¿quieres quedarte aquí conmigo... vivir conmigo como hasta ahora? –aventuró Darién.**

–**Si fuera solamente por mí, me quedaría. Pero no creo que K.T. me lo permita –replicó Serena.**

– **¡Otra vez K.T.! Tu maldito padre estirará demasiado la cuerda –dijo Darién con dureza mientras la soltaba.**

–**No puedo decir nada, Darién. Es mi padre, y sólo desea lo mejor para mí.**

– **¡Lo que él considera lo mejor!**

–**Tal vez, pero está en su derecho –replicó Serena, bajando los párpados.**

**Echó a andar, pero él le tomó la mano para retenerla.**

– **¿Adónde vas?**

–**Todos se han acostado ya, iba a hacer lo mismo.**

**Él vio que el salón realmente había quedado vacío; entonces volvió a mirar a Serena, con un ruego en los ojos.**

–**Si no podemos ir arriba juntos, quédate aquí conmigo un poco más.**

**El dolor de Serena ante el estallido de Darién desapareció con sus tiernas palabras. Permitió que la condujera al sofá, donde él se acostó junto a ella rodeándola con sus brazos. Mientras la abrazaba suavemente, oían los truenos afuera, y el crujido de los leños en la chimenea.**

– **¿Si voy en mitad de la noche, no gritarás? –preguntó Darién.**

–**Será difícil porque mamá ha llevado sus cosas a la habitación contigua a la tuya, y K.T. llevó tu arcón a la habitación de mamá. Quiere que estemos lo más separados que sea posible.**

– **¡Ya ni siquiera soy dueño de mi propia casa! –exclamó Darién, exasperado–. ¿Tú no puedes hacer nada, Serena?**

–**Mañana hablaré con mamá y le pediré que hable con K.T. Tal vez logre que él cambie de opinión.**

–**Supongo que tendré que contentarme con eso por esta noche. Pero será mejor que K.T. ceda.**

**Continuara….**


	32. Capitulo 31

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión**

**Capitulo 31**

**Serena se despertó con un estremecimiento, diciendo el nombre de Darién con voz atormentada. Miró el lugar vacío de la cama junto a ella, y la pesadilla que la había despertado persistía vívidamente en su mente. Hacía años que soñaba en entregarse a Darién, en brindarle todo su amor, y de pronto él la dejaba sin pensarlo dos veces porque otra mujer lo atraía. Lo que Darién había dicho en su sueño revivía en su mente:**

–**Debes recordar que nunca nos casaremos. Esto tenía que terminar alguna vez.**

**Ella miró a su alrededor en la habitación, muy oscura por la tormenta de afuera, y de pronto se sintió deprimida y al borde de las lágrimas. Darién la deseaba, estaba segura, pero ¿por qué no podía amarla también? Finalmente había admitido ante sí misma y ante Darién que ella lo amaba, y comenzaba a darse cuenta de la intensidad de ese amor. Le había dado una oportunidad de declarar lo que sentía por ella, pero sólo le había pedido que se quedara con él.**

**Él no hablaba de una emoción mayor que el deseo. ¿Serena podría contentarse con eso? ¿Soportaría darle todo su amor y no recibir amor como retribución? Pero, por otra parte, ¿podría soportar dejarlo y no volver a verlo nunca?**

**Serena apartó las mantas para levantarse, y tembló cuando una brisa fría entró por la ventana abierta. Habría sido una mañana perfecta para quedarse en la cama, disfrutando del calor de Darién. Esperaba que él la echara de menos tanto como ella a él. También esperaba poder hablar con K.T. y terminar con la separación.**

**Serena se puso lentamente un vestido celeste con mangas anchas y largas para mantenerse abrigada durante ese día de tormenta. El cielo estaba cubierto de pesadas nubes grises, y no sabía qué hora de la mañana era, pero esperaba encontrar sola a su madre en su dormitorio.**

**Después de dar unos pasos para llegar a su habitación, se desilusionó al encontrarla vacía. Pero al comenzar a bajar la escalera, apareció su madre en el extremo del corredor.**

–**Es tan tarde que comenzaba a preocuparme por ti –dijo Ikuko.**

–**Me he dormido –dijo Serena–. Me quedé despierta hasta muy tarde anoche. –Serena se mordió el labio, preguntándose si su madre le sería útil para hablar con K.T.**

– **Mamá, ¿podemos hablar en mi habitación?**

–**Sí, por supuesto.**

**Entraron y Serena indicó a su madre que se sentara, mientras ella misma se acercaba a la pequeña cuna de madera que Darién había hecho la semana anterior. La tocó suavemente, y la puso en movimiento; luego se volvió a mirar a su madre.**

–**Mamá, debes saber que estoy muy contenta de que tú y K.T. os hayáis reencontrado, de que finalmente estés casada con el hombre que siempre has amado.**

–**Tú no pareces tan contenta, ma chérie –replicó Ikuko con una ligera sonrisa.**

–**Estoy contenta por ti, mamá, pero creo que empiezo a tener pena por mí misma. Tú encontraste la felicidad cuando K.T. llegó aquí, pero yo perdí la mía.**

–**Sé que estás alterada, me sorprendí cuando Kenji prohibió que tú y Darién compartierais la habitación. Pero tal vez esta separación sea lo mejor para ti, Serena. Kenji está seguro de que si Darién se ve impedido de estar contigo durante suficiente tiempo, hará lo que debe hacer. Hablamos de esto largo tiempo anoche.**

–**Darién y yo también hablamos, mamá. Él no se casará conmigo, porque teme un compromiso tan total. Pero me ha pedido que me quede aquí con él, sería lo mismo que si estuviésemos casados, sólo que sin los juramentos.**

– **¡Pero él podría dejarte en cualquier momento!**

–**También podría hacerlo si estuviéramos casados.**

–**Un hombre siente una responsabilidad diferente hacia su esposa –replicó Ikuko.**

–**Lo sé. Pero Darién está en contra del matrimonio, y no admitirá que nadie lo empuje a él. Pero yo lo amo, mamá, y quiero permanecer aquí con él.**

–**Entonces finalmente lo has admitido. Sabía que lo amabas, aunque seguías hablando tan intensamente de tu odio –dijo Ikuko con un gesto de asentimiento.**

–**Tal vez ya lo amaba entonces, pero estoy segura de amarle ahora. ¿Hablarás con K.T.? –pidió Serena esperanzadamente–. No deseo esta separación, mamá. Sólo ha sido una noche, y ya echo terriblemente de menos a Darién. Quiero estar junto a él por la noche. Quiero la seguridad de que aunque mi embarazo está tan adelantado, él aún desea que yo esté con él.**

–**Hablaré con tu padre en cuanto estemos solos –dijo Ikuko. Se puso de pie, tomó a Serena en sus brazos, y la abrazó–. Pero si Kenji no cede, no abandones la esperanza, Serena. Creo que subestimas el poder que tienes sobre Darién.**

**Serena bajó a cenar esa noche con el corazón atribulado, su madre había hablado con K.T. por la tarde, y había dado su respuesta a Serena. K.T. confiaba en que si se le daba suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello, Darién vería que el matrimonio era el único camino. Serena sólo deseaba poder compartir parte de la confianza de K.T. Pero ahora tendría que decir a Darién que su madre no había logrado hacer cambiar de idea a K.T.**

**Aunque Serena comía con lentitud deliberadamente, el tiempo parecía volar, y muy pronto llegó el temido momento. Ikuko llevó a K.T. a su habitación e hizo una señal a Luna de que subiera porque sabía que Serena y Darién necesitaban privacidad.**

**Darién había estado cordial durante todo el día, y Serena sabía que esperaba que ella le dijera que K.T. había cedido. ¿Se pondría furioso nuevamente?**

**Serena se levantó de la mesa sin esperarlo, y fue hacia el sofá. Además de la perspectiva de discutir con Darién, esa noche se sentía incómoda, y le dolía la espalda.**

**El torrente de lluvia había continuado todo el día y aún seguía golpeando sobre la casa, se veían relámpagos desde las ventanas altas, y de vez en cuando un trueno rompía el silencio en el gran salón.**

**Serena miraba el fuego concentrándose en las llamas danzarinas. Darién estaba sentado en el sofá frente a ella y le tomó la mano.**

– **¿Tu madre habló con K.T.? –preguntó a Darién.**

–**Sí**

– **¿Y?**

**Serena respiró profundamente.**

–**No ha cambiado de idea, Darién. Por alguna razón, confía en que quien cambie de idea seas tú.**

–**Entonces esto es un desafío –dijo Darién con calma. Serena sabía que era una orden. Y él agregó–. Eres ya una mujer, Serena. Tienes edad como para hacer lo que te parezca.**

–**Si mi padrastro nos hubiera prohibido vivir juntos, haría lo que tú me pidieras, porque Felipe no me quería. Pero K.T. es mi verdadero padre y me quiere. No lo hace para molestarle, Darién, porque eres su amigo, a pesar de lo que tú puedas pensar. Piensa que hace lo correcto, y yo no me opondré a sus deseos.**

– **¿Esta es tu voluntad? –preguntó Darién, herido.**

–**Detesto dormir sola en tu cama, Darién. Te deseo allí conmigo, cuando te dije ayer que creo que estoy enamorada de ti, tendría que haber sido más explícita. Te amo con todo mi corazón, Darién. Eres mi vida –dijo Serena, y se interrumpió. Luego prosiguió: –Dale tiempo a mi padre, Darién. Cuando vea que tú no cedes, tal vez él cederá.**

**Darién no respondió, pero la sorprendió tomándola en sus brazos y recostándose con ella en el sofá. Sin hablar, la retuvo abrazada largo tiempo hasta que oyeron que terminaba la tormenta a altas horas de la noche.**

**Continuara…**


	33. Capitulo 32

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 32**

**El mes de agosto estaba avanzado; era la época del año en que frecuentes huracanes asolaban el Caribe. Lita tendría su hijo a fin de mes. El último mes, sin ser feliz, había sido tranquilo. Darién no había vuelto a discutir con K.T., y se le veía alegre, sorprendentemente, hasta había asistido a la celebración de la doble boda de las hermanas de Lita.**

**Darién estaba ocupado durante el día porque había decidido limpiar una gran área del bosque para plantar caña de azúcar. Como la mayoría de sus hombres deseaban establecerse y constituir una familia, estaban interesados en ayudar a limpiar la zona y a sembrar para luego participar en los beneficios. También habría que construir una pequeña refinería pero esto se haría después de la siembra.**

**Las cuatro últimas semanas habían sido muy lentas para Serena. El peso del bebé la cansaba, y envidiaba a Lita que no tendría que esperar tanto. Pero también echaba de menos a Darién.**

**No podía dormir con él, y por la noche Darién estaba agotado después de trabajar todo el día. A menudo se dormía con ella en sus brazos. Entonces ella lo despertaba, caminaba con él hasta la escalera, pero allí, con un beso tierno, se separaban e iban a sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**En mitad de la noche, Luna despertó a Serena para decirle que Lita tendría su bebé antes del momento esperado. Andrew había terminado su casa que quedaba a menos de un kilómetro de la gran fortaleza de piedra y él y Lita se habían mudado a ella un mes antes.**

**Andrew había venido a buscar a Luna, porque tenía mucho respeto por la vieja y deseaba que actuara como partera en lugar de una de las mujeres del pueblo. También despertó a Darién, y Luna, Serena y Darién salieron rápidamente hacia la casa de Andrew.**

**Luna examinó el estado de Lita, y luego salió del dormitorio para informar que pasarían muchas horas antes del nacimiento. Luna dijo a Darién que pusiera ollas de agua a hervir, y Andrew, como no estaba en condiciones de ayudar en los preparativos, fue al pueblo a buscar a la madre de Lita.**

**El cielo ya estaba azul cuando Andrew volvió a la casa. Darién, al ver el estado en que se encontraba, le alcanzó un jarro de ron. Era la primera vez que Andrew asistía al nacimiento de uno de sus hijos, y no sabía qué hacer.**

**A medida que avanzaba la mañana, la madre de Lita se ofreció a preparar una comida, pero nadie tenía ganas de comer. De manera que llevó a los otros tres niños al patio para que no estorbaran a los demás. Cuando llegaron los primeros gritos del dormitorio, Darién vio palidecer a Andrew y aún más con cada grito que se oía. Él mismo se sentía mal porque nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto sufría una mujer para dar a luz un niño. ¿Serena tendría que soportar el mismo dolor?**

**Cuando llegó el último grito atormentado, Andrew rogó a Dios que protegiera la vida de Lita, pensando que ella podría morir por tanta angustia. Hasta Darién se puso blanco, y se quedó inmóvil durante el silencio que siguió, hasta que se oyó claramente el llanto de un bebé. Entonces se calmó y palmeó la espalda de su amigo, pero Andrew entró corriendo a la habitación, sordo a las felicitaciones que le ofrecían.**

**Minutos más tarde, Luna salió del dormitorio, riendo.**

– **¿Lita está bien? –preguntó Darién con impaciencia.**

–**Está bien –respondió Luna, tratando de no reír–. Y su hijo también. Fue un parto difícil.**

– **¿Y qué es lo divertido?**

–**Tu amigo Andrew –volvió a reír Luna–. Dice que jamás volverá a tocar a su esposa. No quiso escuchar cuando le dijimos que probablemente nunca volverá a ser tan duro.**

**Darién se echó a reír con una franca carcajada, ahora que todo había terminado.**

**Durante los días siguientes, para diversión de todos, Andrew no quería salir de la casa, porque se negaba a apartarse de Lita. Y Darién tomó una decisión que, según pensaba, era la única posible. No podía seguir agotándose cada día para luego no descansar bien de noche.**

–**Creo que me he portado como un tonto, ¿verdad? –dijo Andrew cuando finalmente fue a ver a Darién.**

–**Lo menos que se puede decir –rió Darién–. Hasta he oído que has dicho que no piensas volver a tocar a tu señora.**

**Andrew rió tímidamente.**

–**Bien, he cambiado de idea. Lita está muy bien. Esta mañana ya se ha levantado.**

– **¿Y tu hijo?**

–**Parece muy pequeño y frágil, pero me aseguran que así son los recién nacidos. Es tan pequeño que tengo miedo de tocarlo.**

–**Ya superarás eso, estoy seguro –replicó Darién con una sonrisa–. ¿Ya le han dado un nombre?**

–**Sí. Andrew... Andrew Moon como su padre.**

–**Un hermoso nombre –comentó Darién; luego miró pensativamente a Andrew–. He decidido que es hora de que salga para España. Malachite tuvo ocho meses para ocuparse de sus asuntos en el Caribe, y estoy seguro de que esta vez lo encontraré allí. Además traeré las máquinas que se necesitan para la refinería de azúcar.**

–**Muy bien. ¿Cuándo nos marchamos?**

–**Quiero que tú te quedes aquí, Andrew –replicó firmemente Darién.**

– **¡Es demasiado peligroso que vayas solo! Aunque ahora no estamos en guerra, de todas maneras estarás en la patria de Malachite. ¡Él tendrá esa ventaja!**

– **¡Por una vez Andrew, haz lo que te pido! Necesito que te quedes aquí más de lo que necesito que vengas conmigo. Tal vez no vuelva hasta el comienzo del nuevo año, y tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar. Serena quiere quedarse, pero si K.T. trata de llevarla con él, debes impedirlo. No correré riesgos innecesarios si puedo estar seguro de que Serena me esperará.**

–**Esto no me gusta, Darién –gruñó Andrew–. Nunca has buscado a Malachite sin mí.**

– **¿Harás lo que te pido?**

–**Supongo que sí –respondió Andrew de mala gana.**

–**Bien, sólo necesitas decir a K.T. que he ido a buscar las maquinarias, porque probablemente objetará lo demás. Me llevaré a los hombres que deseen ir, y también algunos de la tripulación de K.T. Diré la verdad a Serena, para que no se preocupe por mí a medida que pasan los meses. Si K.T. se muestra ansioso y comienza a insistir en que estoy muerto y no volveré, puedes decir por qué me he demorado.**

–**A K.T. no le gustará el riesgo que piensas correr cuando en su opinión deberías establecerte y casarte con su hija.**

–**El viejo oso está convencido de que lo haré tarde o temprano.**

– **¿Cuándo? –aventuró Andrew, con sus ojos pardos fijos en el rostro de su amigo.**

–**Lo dudo –replicó rápidamente Darién, y luego, con una media sonrisa, agregó–. Sabes lo que siento con respecto al matrimonio. Has estado conmigo el tiempo suficiente como para conocerme bien.**

–**Sí, conozco tus opiniones sobre el matrimonio, pero recuerda también lo que dijiste cuando encontraste a Serena, que sólo querías retenerla por poco tiempo.**

**Pronto cambiaste de idea sobre eso.**

–**No quería retenerla tanto tiempo porque sabía que apartaría mi mente de Malachite. Lo ha logrado, pero este viaje borrará a Malachite de mi mente para siempre.**

– **¿Cuándo piensas partir?**

–**Mañana por la mañana.**

– **¿Se lo has dicho a Serena? –preguntó Andrew.**

–**No, todavía no la he visto sola, pero...**

–**Entonces lo mejor será que termines con esto –interrumpió Andrew viendo a Serena que bajaba la escalera–. Os dejaré solos.**

**Darién se volvió y vio a Serena. De pronto la idea de dejarla le pareció absurda, pero había tomado su decisión y la cumpliría.**

**Cuando ella se acercó a él, con el rostro iluminado de placer al verlo, él tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Luego la condujo a su lugar favorito frente a la chimenea. Decidió que sería mejor ir directamente al grano, y hacerlo rápido, antes de que él mismo cambiara de idea.**

–**Saldré para España mañana por la mañana, Serena. Y antes de que te opongas, debes saber que se trata de algo que no puedo dejar de hacer. Debo ver muerto a Malachite antes de que acepte establecerme.**

– **¿Entonces no estarás aquí cuando nazca tu hijo?**

**Darién se sorprendió de que ella tomara la noticia con tanta calma.**

–**No, pero esa es la única razón por la que me voy ahora. No creo que soporte pasar por lo que pasó Andrew.**

**Ella sonrió débilmente.**

–**Te echaré de menos, Darién, pero no más que lo que te he echado de menos en este último mes. Tal vez será más fácil de esta manera. ¿Te irás por mucho tiempo?**

–**Sí, pero tú tendrás al niño para ocupar tu tiempo... los meses pasan rápidamente. Cuando yo vuelva, estarás esbelta nuevamente, y si tengo que raptarte de mi propia casa para hacer el amor contigo, lo haré.**

**Ella rió.**

–**Entonces esperaré con muchas ganas que me raptes.**

–**Yo también, pequeña. En realidad, la idea me sostendrá en los meses que vienen.**

**Continuara….**


	34. Capitulo 33

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 33**

**Serena dominó cuidadosamente sus emociones al decir adiós a Darién, lo mismo que el día anterior, cuando él le hablara de su partida. Pero en cuanto el barco partió estalló en lágrimas.**

**Sentía en el fondo de su corazón que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él volviera, porque no encontraría a Malachite. En algún momento Darién terminaría su viaje y volvería a casa, pero volvería a marcharse nuevamente para buscar a ese hombre que jamás encontraría. Pero Serena no deseaba que Darién tuviera éxito. Prefería sufrir sus largas ausencias y no que encontrara a Malachite y tal vez también a su propia muerte.**

**Durante dos días, Serena se preocupó por Malachite y el misterioso lugar donde estaría, interrogó a Andrew sobre esto, pero como Darién no le había dicho nada, tampoco se lo diría Andrew. Lo único que podría pensar era que tal vez Malachite fuera el responsable de la cicatriz que Darién llevaba en la cara. Pero, ¿cómo podía Darién odiar tanto al hombre por la cicatriz que ni siquiera menoscababa su apostura?**

**Era como si al pensar tanto en Malachite, Serena lo hubiese atraído a la isla, porque en la tarde del segundo día entró audazmente en la pequeña bahía. Nadie sabía que había venido hasta que entró como una tromba por la puerta de la casa de Darién, seguido por doce hombres armados.**

**Serena lo vio mientras bajaba la escalera, y al ver a Malachite, se sintió forzada a sentarse por un repentino mareo. K.T. estaba a la mesa con Ikuko, y se puso de pie rápidamente, listo a luchar aunque no estaba armado.**

**Ikuko miró con sus grandes ojos a Malachite, reconociéndolo, porque recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Serena sobre Darién y podía adivinar muy bien la razón de Malachite para estar allí.**

**Malachite se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia muy formal a Ikuko.**

–**Es un placer volver a verla, madame –dijo en francés.**

– **¿Quién es usted, monsieur? –preguntó furiosamente K.T. en el mismo idioma, antes de que Ikuko pudiera decir una palabra.**

–**Malachite –dijo él con una sonrisa sin humor.**

– **¡Malachite! Entonces usted es el que busca Darién.**

–**Sí, y he venido aquí para terminar con su búsqueda –replicó Malachite. Desenvainó la espada y dijo–: Bien, ¿dónde está ese joven que quiere verme muerto?**

–**Llega usted demasiado tarde, porque Darién partió hace dos días. No volverá hasta dentro de por lo menos un mes –replicó K.T. Caminó alrededor de la mesa para enfrentarse con el hombre.**

–**Vamos, monsieur –dijo Malachite con impaciencia–. ¿Debo buscarlo por toda la isla? Su barco está anclado en la bahía. Por consiguiente, debe estar él allí.**

– **¡Ese barco es mío! –Replicó acaloradamente K.T. –. No tengo razones para mentirle, Malachite. ¡Nada me importa de su discusión con Darién!**

**Serena bajó lentamente el resto de la escalera y atrajo la atención de Malachite.**

–**Ah, mademoiselle Prewett. Veo que no ha podido escapar a Darién otra vez.**

–**Ya no deseo escapar de él, monsieur –replicó Serena, tratando de permanecer tranquila.**

–**Seiya se sentirá desilusionado –dijo Malachite.**

**Miró el gran vientre de Serena y preguntó: – ¿Darién es el padre de su hijo?**

– **¡Eso no le concierne! –gritó K.T.**

**Malachite dejó escapar una risita.**

–**Sí, seguramente Seiya quedará desilusionado. Pero, ¡basta! No tengo intención de esperar aquí el regreso de Darién. –Miró a Serena y sonrió, aunque no había calidez en sus ojos–. Usted, mademoiselle, recoja rápidamente sus cosas. Vendrá conmigo.**

**Ikuko dejó escapar una exclamación, y K.T. se puso lívido de furia.**

– **¡No llevará a mi hija a ninguna parte!**

– **¿Su hija? Yo pensaba que el padre de ella había muerto.**

–**Su padrastro, sí, pero yo soy su verdadero padre...**

–**Esto es divertido, pero no me interesa –dijo Malachite. Hizo una señal a sus hombres para que capturaran a K.T. –. Ella vendrá conmigo, y estoy seguro de que Darién la seguirá. Tengo una pequeña residencia en Santo Domingo, y esperaré allí a Darién. No se preocupen, porque no haré ningún daño a esta muchacha si todo marcha bien. Después de terminar con Darién, entregaré a su hija a Kou.**

– **¡Pero ella no puede viajar en ese estado! –logró decir finalmente Ikuko mientras K.T. luchaba por apartar a los hombres que lo retenían.**

–**No tardaremos mucho en llegar a Santo Domingo. A la muchacha no le sucederá nada.**

**Malachite se volvió hacia uno de sus hombres y le dijo que vigilara a Serena mientras recogía sus cosas. Lo único que podía hacer era ir con él. Lamentablemente, Andrew y el resto de los hombres estaban a muchos kilómetros de la casa, todavía limpiando las nuevas zonas para sembradíos, y tardarían horas en volver.**

**Cuando hicieron bajar la escalera a Serena, Malachite se volvió hacia K.T. con una última advertencia.**

–**No trate de rescatar usted mismo a esta muchacha, monsieur. Si viene alguien que no sea Darién, la mataré. Y él debe venir, ¿entienden?**

**Malachite salió de la isla sin pérdida de tiempo. Ya en el barco, llevó a Serena a un pequeño camarote que sólo contenía una hamaca, una mesita y una silla. Cuando se cerró la puerta y Serena se quedó sola, se sentó, sintiéndose mareada. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo esto? Ella tendría que haber dicho algo. Tendría que haber dicho a Malachite que Darién no volvería hasta cinco o seis meses después, pero Malachite se habría limitado a volver al lugar cuando Darién estuviera en casa, y entonces se habrían enfrentado. Y Serena quería evitarlo.**

**Malachite esperaba que Darién llegara a Santo Domingo para rescatarla en el término de dos meses o menos. Pero Serena sabía que Darién se había ido a España y que no volvería en muchos meses. Comenzó a pensar en un plan, y decidió contar una historia a Malachite. Aunque no fuera cierta, ella debería lograr que él la creyera. Cuando el sol se puso Serena fue invitada por Malachite a cenar con él en su camarote.**

**Fue de buena gana, porque estaba ansiosa por poner en marcha su plan, se había resignado a la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Darién, pero haría lo posible por salvar su vida.**

**Cuando Serena entró en la cabina de Malachite, vio que su propia habitación era muy pequeña comparada con la de él. La habitación estaba lujosamente amueblada, pero en ella no se veía ninguno de los instrumentos ni cartas que generalmente se amontonaban en el camarote de un capitán. Obviamente Malachite no dirigía su propio barco sino que pagaba a alguien para que lo hiciera.**

**No hablaron hasta que el sirviente personal de Malachite se marchó de la habitación. Entonces la curiosidad de Serena la ayudó a comenzar la conversación.**

–**Desde el mar, esa isla parece deshabitada. ¿Cómo sabía usted que era Darién quien vivía allí? –preguntó Serena, tratando de no parecer muy interesada.**

–**Tenía un mapa –respondió Malachite mientras observaba su rostro–. Aunque hasta que encontré esa bahía escondida comenzaba a pensar que iba por mal camino.**

– **¡Pero Seiya quemó el mapa que le di! ¿Dónde...?**

–**De manera que usted lo sabía –interrumpió Malachite riendo–. Bien, el mapa que tengo fue dibujado por una mano femenina.**

– **¡Eso es imposible!**

–**Por el contrario, es muy posible. Yo había buscado por todas partes el barco que la rescatara a usted de la isla, pero no tuve suerte. Luego el mes pasado encontré una mujer notable... una tal** **Neherenia, se sintió muy feliz de poder ayudarme a buscar a Darién.**

**Serena hizo lo que pudo por ocultar su enojo y su desprecio. Le subieron los colores a las mejillas y tuvo ganas de maldecir a Neherenia por traicionar a Darién. En cambio, comenzó a preguntar otras cosas.**

– **¿Por qué quiere encontrar a Darién?**

**Malachite la miró sorprendido.**

–**Usted conoce la respuesta tan bien como yo, mademoiselle Prewett. Usted misma me dijo que Darién quiere verme muerto. Sabiéndolo, no podía esperar que él me encontrara sin estar preparado.**

–**Si es esa la razón, entonces me temo que ha creado un montón de dificultades por nada, monsieur Malachite. Darién ya no lo busca –dijo Serena.**

**Malachite rió.**

–**Debe usted creer que soy tonto. Ese hombre ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida persiguiéndome. Es inconcebible que abandone la búsqueda.**

–**Le aseguro que es así –replicó Serena–. Darién piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo seguir buscando a un hombre que de todas maneras pronto morirá.**

– **¿Morir? Me quedan muchos años. ¿Qué tontería es ésta? –preguntó Malachite, alterado.**

–**Es por mí, monsieur. Cuando Darién me raptó de Saint Martin, yo estaba furiosa. Lo único que él deseaba en el mundo era matarlo a usted. Yo lo sabía, y le dije que nunca iba hacerlo. Le dije que me había encontrado con usted y que usted estaba muy viejo, que en realidad estaba muriendo de una enfermedad incurable. A propósito destruí sus esperanzas para conservarlo conmigo.**

– **¡Usted le mintió!**

–**Sí, pero Darién me creyó. Mi madre también juró que era cierto. Darién estaba furioso por no tener la satisfacción de matarlo, pero pronto olvidó todo, y se olvidó de usted. Decidió que no sería ningún placer matar a un moribundo.**

–**Bien, se sorprenderá al encontrarme tan fuerte cuando venga –replicó Malachite con buen humor.**

–**No vendrá a buscarme. En realidad, probablemente le agradecerá que me haya tomado en sus manos –dijo Serena con toda tranquilidad. Bebió un sorbo del vino tinto que él le había servido.**

– **¡Ahora sé que usted miente! –Replicó furiosamente Malachite–. ¡Es la madre de su hijo!**

–**Soy la madre de su bastardo, y a él eso le importa muy poco. En cuanto concebí, Darién me dejó por otra. Se había cansado de mí, de todas maneras. Y como yo ya no tenía que soportar sus atenciones, no vi razones para volver a escapar... la isla era un lugar placentero para vivir.**

–**Si todo esto es cierto, ¿por qué su padre no la llevó con él? –Preguntó Malachite.**

–**Eso iba a hacer en cuanto yo diera a luz.**

–**Por alguna razón no le creo, mademoiselle Prewett –dijo él.**

–**Al ver que Darién no viene, usted se dará cuenta de la verdad de mis palabras. Y cuando se canse de esperar, monsieur, ¿qué piensa hacer conmigo?**

–**De una manera u otra, la llevaré a Seiya como regalo.**

–**Ya veo –susurró Serena con los ojos bajos.**

**K.T. no vendría a buscarla por temor a poner en peligro la propia vida de Serena, y Darién no volvería hasta después del año nuevo. Entonces Serena estaría viviendo en Saint Martin, con Seiya, y Darién no querría recuperarla, pensó sintiéndose muy desdichada.**

**Continuara….**


	35. Capitulo 34

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 34**

**Serena se encontraba prisionera en la pequeña casa de Malachite. La casa estaba en las afueras de Santo Domingo, el vecino más cercano vivía a un kilómetro y medio de distancia, y la casa se hallaba rodeada por altos muros de estilo español. La única puerta en la pared del frente se abría a un largo corredor que servía como sala. A la derecha de este corredor había dos dormitorios, con un pequeño distribuidor entre ellos. La cocina y el comedor estaban en el lado opuesto de la casa.**

**Las puertas externas y las pesadas persianas de madera sobre las ventanas estaban siempre cerradas con llave. Serena sabía que había un patio amurallado frente al dormitorio, pero ni una vez le habían permitido salir a caminar, para sentir la suave brisa en su rostro. Tenía libertad de andar por la casa durante el día, pero prefería quedarse en su habitación. Y por la noche, la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada con llave.**

**La habitación de Serena era pequeña, pero con muebles agradables. La cama era grande, con dosel, y muy cómoda, junto a la puerta había un armario tallado a mano, y una hermosa silla tallada en un rincón junto a la cama. Había varias mesas, y contra la pared restante, frente a la ventana, una enorme biblioteca con algunos libros y muchas estatuillas de mármol, coral y marfil.**

**Las pequeñas esculturas tenían menos de treinta centímetros de altura, y representaban distintos animales.**

**Sólo había dos sirvientes en la casa, una cocinera y una criada, pero Malachite había dado estrictas órdenes de no conversar con ella. Aunque lo hubieran intentado, habría sido inútil, porque las dos mujeres sólo hablaban español. Serena sólo vio una vez a la cocinera pero la criada le traía las comidas y agua para los baños. Muchas veces Serena trató de hablar con la criada, de comunicarse con las manos, pero la vieja la ignoraba por completo.**

**Serena se deprimía cada vez más a medida que pasaban los días.**

**Sólo veía a Malachite por las noches, cuando cenaban juntos. Él pasaba todo el día en los muelles, observando cuidadosamente cada barco que llegaba. Todas las noches, Serena repetía que Darién no vendría; luego no decía nada más. Aunque ansiaba poder hablar con alguien, no toleraba hablar tranquilamente con ese hombre. Sabía que le estaba tendiendo una trampa a Darién, pero Malachite no le decía nada al respecto. Y Serena no podía pensar en ninguna forma de advertir a Darién, si éste llegaba a la isla.**

**Hacía tres semanas que Serena estaba en casa de Malachite. Se acercaba el final de septiembre y ella seguía preocupada por Darién. Al menos no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por el hecho de que el niño nacería una semana después. Muchas veces pensaba que había llegado el momento, porque tenía calambres y sentía presión en el vientre. Pero los calambres desaparecían y Serena se desilusionaba, porque deseaba que se produjera el nacimiento. Estas pequeñas incomodidades eran tan frecuentes que pronto dejó de advertirlas. Una mañana, al despertar, sintió que la presión en su vientre era mucho más fuerte, pero supuso que se trataba de otra falsa alarma.**

**Cuando la criada abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación con el desayuno, Serena observó que la mujercita parecía más alegre que de costumbre. La habitación estaba a oscuras por las persianas cerradas, pero la mujer, generalmente hosca, tarareaba una alegre melodía mientras encendía las velas. Serena supuso que la criada anticipaba la fiesta que ella y la cocinera tendrían ese día. La noche anterior Malachite había dicho a Serena que daría el día libre a las criadas para que se divirtieran en la ciudad.**

**Recordaba haber pensado en ese momento que le había hablado intencionalmente sobre la fiesta para hacerla sentir aún más deprimida, porque dijo que era una lástima que ella tuviera que quedarse sola en la casa. Pero el tratamiento silencioso y frío que recibía de la criada la hacían sentir que de todas maneras estaría mejor sola.**

**Ese día no sería diferente de los demás, pensó Serena mientras comía algo, y luego apartaba la bandeja y se levantaba para vestirse. Pero en cuanto se puso de pie, se tocó el vientre, con miedo de moverse. Los calambres que había sentido mientras estaba en cama parecían doblemente fuertes.**

**En cuanto pudo moverse, Serena salió de su habitación, rogando en silencio que las criadas estuvieran aún en la casa. Fue directamente a la cocina, esperando encontrar allí a la cocinera, pero no había nadie. Serena se negó a alarmarse, pero buscó rápidamente en el resto de la casa. Pero a medida que entraba en las habitaciones y salía de ellas, encontraba cada vez más difícil mantenerse tranquila, cuando abrió la puerta de la última habitación, el dormitorio de Malachite, sintió un pánico dentro de ella que nunca había experimentado antes.**

**Serena supo sin ninguna duda que había llegado el momento al volver a sentir la presión, y romper aguas, que corrieron por sus piernas, y formaron un charco a sus pies. Serena se levantó la enagua con manos temblorosas: estaba empapada. El pánico que sentía no era el temor de dar a luz, sino el hecho de tener que hacerlo sin ayuda. ¿Por qué precisamente ese día la habrían dejado completamente sola en la casa?**

**Se acercó a la silla más cercana y se sentó, mareada. Sólo podía pensar en los gritos de agonía de Lita al dar a luz a su hijo. Pero luego otra contracción la hizo concentrarse en su propia situación, y en cuanto pasó se levantó, y comenzó a mirar por todas las ventanas y por las puertas para ver si alguien, por descuido, había dejado alguna sin llave. Deseaba salir de esa casa, ¡deseaba ayuda! Pero pronto volvió a la razón, y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso.**

**El tiempo pasaba rápidamente porque ella no sabía cuánto duraría lo que estaba soportando. En las horas que pasaron, Serena logró hervir el agua que necesitaría y llevarla a su habitación. Entre las contracciones ahora cada vez más frecuentes, encontró sábanas limpias y cambió las de su cama, y trajo también una tela limpia para envolver al bebé. Encontró y limpió el cuchillo que necesitaría para cortar el cordón umbilical. Luego, mientras todavía podía moverse, se cambió la ropa interior y secó el agua que había perdido antes. Todos sus esfuerzos eran lentos porque tenía que detenerse y esperar a que pasara cada contracción. Pero ahora ya era por la tarde, y los espasmos de dolor se habían vuelto tan frecuentes y tan insoportables que ya no podía contener su agonía, y sus gritos hacían eco en la casa vacía.**

**Cuando Serena oyó abrirse la puerta y luego cerrarse de un golpe, se sintió aliviada. Ahora no tendría que dar a luz sola. Por más distancia que hubiera entre ella y las criadas, éstas también eran mujeres y no se negarían a ayudarla. Pero se dio cuenta de que la fiesta en la ciudad aún no habría terminado, y seguramente alguna de las mujeres sólo habría venido a buscar algo que había olvidado. Serena tendría que llamar a la mujer antes de que volviera a marcharse. Luchó por salir de la cama donde estaba acostada pero en cuanto se puso de pie, tuvo otra contracción. Comenzó a gritar.**

**De pronto, se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Malachite con una máscara de furia en el rostro. Fue a grandes pasos hacia ella, y antes de que Serena pudiera hablar, le dio una fuerte bofetada. Serena cayó en la cama, y el movimiento repentino le provocó una agonía aún peor, pero su orgullo le impidió gritar.**

– **¡Mentirosa! –Gritó Malachite, apretando los puños–. ¡Él está aquí... Darién está aquí!**

– **¡No... No puede ser! –tartamudeó ella–. Él está…**

– **¡Basta de mentiras! –dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, pero Serena lo oyó gritar en la habitación contigua–. ¡Pensar que había comenzado a creer tus mentiras, a creer que nunca vendría! Descuidé mi vigilancia, y ahora es demasiado tarde para la trampa que pensaba tenderle. –Volvió a entrar en la habitación con una delgada cuerda en la mano, y miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué está tan seguro de que es Darién? –Preguntó frenéticamente Serena–. ¡Seguramente... seguramente usted se equivoca!**

**Malachite la miró con una mezcla de miedo y furia en los ojos.**

–**Yo mismo lo vi caminando entre una multitud en la calle. Corresponde a una descripción que tenía de él, y cuando me acerqué, el hombre corpulento que lo acompañaba me llamó por mi nombre. Están preguntando a los campesinos dónde vivo. Y es inteligente ese Darién. No entró con el barco en el puerto como yo esperaba, sino que lo ha ocultado en la costa para poder entrar en la ciudad inadvertido. No tuve tiempo de reunir a mis hombres... ¡Debo enfrentarme solo a Darién!**

**Serena miró a Malachite con rostro inexpresivo. Realmente Darién estaba en la isla. ¿Cómo podía ser? Debería estar en el otro extremo del mundo. Y, Dios mío, ¿por qué vendría ahora? ¿Por qué no ayer, o mañana en cualquier momento menos éste, cuando ella estaba a punto de dar a luz y él no podía ayudarla de ninguna manera?**

–**Usted no tiene que enfrentarse a él –dijo rápidamente Serena. –Puede escapar antes de que él llegue.**

–**Terminaré con esto de una vez por todas. Tengo la ventaja de ser un excelente espadachín. Nunca me han vencido, y no me vencerán hoy.**

**La tomó de la muñeca, la arrancó de la cama, y la arrastró hasta la pesada biblioteca. Ella lo miraba estúpidamente mientras él comenzaba a atar la delgada cuerda en su muñeca izquierda.**

– **¿Qué hace? –preguntó.**

–**Estoy asegurándome de que no me des una puñalada por la espalda mientras me ocupo de Darién.**

**Ella había olvidado momentáneamente al bebé pero ahora sentía el comienzo de otra contracción. El terror apareció claramente en los ojos de Malachite mientras aseguraba una muñeca y ataba la otra a un estante bien arriba de la cabeza de Serena.**

– **¡No puede hacer esto! –Gritó Serena–. Estoy de parto... desde media mañana. Mi bebé...**

**No pudo decir nada más mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en agonía, y gritó con voz aguda. Trató desesperadamente de bajar las manos para sostenerse el vientre, pero Malachite las había atado fuertemente por encima de su cabeza. El estante de libros se inclinó peligrosamente hacia adelante.**

–**Excelente... ¡mejor de lo que yo había pensado! –Rió Malachite con malevolencia– Tus gritos distraerán a Darién y actuará descuidadamente.**

**Cuando el dolor disminuyó, Serena levantó la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

– **¡Por el amor de Dios, déjeme tenderme en la cama!**

–**Esta es la única cuerda que encontré, y es demasiado corta para atarte a los pilares de la cama.**

–**Nada Puedo hacer en mi estado. ¡Mi bebé está a punto de nacer! –gritó Serena.**

–**Obviamente tú amas a Darién, porque de otra forma no habrías mentido como lo hiciste para evitar nuestro encuentro –dijo Malachite con impaciencia. –Y las mujeres pueden hacer cosas milagrosas por amor. No puedo correr ese riesgo.**

–**Entonces enciérreme en esta habitación si no confía en mí, pero, por favor… ¡debo acostarme! –rogó Serena.**

–**Lamentablemente, la llave no está en el lugar habitual, y no tengo tiempo de buscarla. Y, lamentablemente, querida mía, no soy lo suficientemente caballero como para poner tu comodidad por encima de mi propia vida. Además, con la puerta abierta, tus gritos sonarán mucho más fuertes, y ayudarán a llevar a Darién a una muerte más rápida.**

– **¡Pero... pero mi bebé también morirá de esta manera! ¡Debo tener las manos libres! ¡Juro por Dios que no le haré daño, pero, por favor, por favor libéreme! –rogó Serena, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.**

– **¡No! Será mejor que el bebé muera. No quiero a otro Darién que me persiga en mi vejez –replicó duramente Malachite. Salió de la habitación dejando a Serena con los ojos desorbitados de horror.**

**Ahora Serena sólo podía rogar que Darién llegara rápidamente, que venciera a Malachite y que la ayudara antes de que el bebé encontrara su muerte. Pero sabía que estaba pidiendo lo imposible. Ahora sus dolores eran tan insoportables que se daba cuenta de que llegaba el final.**

**Serena trató de retorcer sus muñecas en un esfuerzo por liberar sus manos, pero la cuerda no cedía. Pensó en hacer caer el pesado estante, pero, al mirar hacia arriba vio que había tres estantes más por encima de su cabeza. El estante de libros caería sobre su cabeza, y aunque ella no temía por su propia vida, el bebé moriría.**

**Nuevamente la invadió la agonía, y tuvo que gritar. Cuando llegara Darién, si llegaba a tiempo, Serena sabía que tendría que ahogar sus gritos. Tendría que soportar... ¡Tendría que hacerlo! No podía permitir que Darién supiera que estaba a punto de dar a luz, porque él tenía que estar alerta y pensar solamente en Malachite y en la batalla que se avecinaba. Por Dios, que Darién tenga habilidad y fuerza y que sea el vencedor...**

**Cuando Serena se relajaba sentía el sudor que corría por sus sienes, por sus costados y entre sus pechos. Movió la cabeza para secarse la frente con el brazo levantado, luego miró con desesperación los recipientes de agua en la mesa junto a la cama. Había preparado todo lo que recordaba que Luna había pedido para Lita, pero sus esfuerzos no habían servido de nada. Miró el cuchillo que habría usado para cortar el cordón umbilical y dar vida a su bebé aparte de la suya, su bebé tendría mejor posibilidad de sobrevivir, pensó, si hundiera ese cuchillo en el corazón de Malachite.**

**Continuara….**


	36. Capitulo 35

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 35**

**Después de interrogar a innumerables dominicanos de habla española, finalmente Darién se acercó a un hombre que había estado en Francia en su juventud y que conocía un poco del idioma. El viejo le dio indicaciones para ir a la casa de Malachite, y después de perder tiempo discutiendo con Andrew, que quería ir también, Darién partió solo hacia las afueras de la ciudad.**

**El caballo alquilado era lento como una mula, e igualmente caprichoso, lo cual aumentó la frustración de Darién. Se daba cuenta de que probablemente caería en una trampa, pero no se atrevía a hacer peligrar la vida de Serena, ni la del niño, que seguramente ya habría nacido. Andrew le había transmitido la advertencia de Malachite, y no le quedaba otra opción que ir solo.**

**Era el atardecer cuando Darién llegó a la casa de Malachite, se aproximó lentamente a la puerta principal, pero comenzó a pensar que tal vez el viejo le había dado indicaciones equivocadas cuando advirtió las ventanas con persianas. La casa parecía desierta desde afuera, pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta, se abrió fácilmente y vio un corredor bien iluminado. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor buscando signos de una emboscada, pero la habitación estaba vacía y en silencio.**

**Dejando la puerta abierta tras él, Darién dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación, y sus pasos sonaron como los de un gato en el piso lustrado.**

– **¡Malachite, muéstrate! –gritó Darién con furia. Un momento después, se enfrentó con el hombre que había invadido sus sueños durante tantos años.**

**Hacía por lo menos quince años que Darién no veía a este hombre, pero había cambiado poco desde entonces. Estaba más delgado tal vez, y sus rasgos eran más acusados por la edad, pero de todas maneras era el mismo.**

–**De manera que por fin nos encontramos, Darién –dijo Malachite con tono ligero al entrar en la habitación, con su espada en una mano y una daga en la otra.**

– **¿Me reconoces? –preguntó Darién llevando su mano inmediatamente a la empuñadura de la espada.**

**Pero Malachite lo desilusionó con su respuesta.**

–**No, pero te vi antes en la ciudad y oí que me llamabas por mi nombre. Tal vez si supiera tu nombre completo, podría...**

– **¡Nunca supiste mi nombre, Malachite! –Dijo duramente Darién–. No te importó entonces, de manera que ahora tampoco tiene por qué importarte. –Miró rápidamente las puertas que llevaban a otra habitación; luego volvió a mirar a Malachite, con los ojos helados–. ¿Dónde está Serena?**

–**Allí –respondió Malachite, señalando una puerta abierta.**

– **¿Y mi hijo?**

**Malachite rió maléficamente.**

–**Está dando a luz a ese bastardo ahora.**

**Darién palideció y echó a andar hacia la habitación de Serena, pero Malachite le cortó el paso. Darién sacó la espada y retrocedió y Malachite hizo lo mismo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.**

– **¡Serena! Serena, ¿estás bien? –gritó Darién.**

–**Sí, sí. No te preocupes por mí.**

**Los rasgos de Darién mostraron alivio al reconocer la voz de Serena. No había oído gritos, de manera que suponía que estaba en la primera etapa del parto y que no había prisa en ayudarla.**

**Malachite sonrió.**

–**Esa muchacha tiene más coraje de lo que yo pensaba –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza–. Es una lástima que no vivas para volver a verla.**

–**Ya veremos quién queda vivo para ver el final de este día –replicó Darién. Había adoptado la actitud tradicional del esgrimista, preparado para lanzarse hacia adelante.**

**Pero Malachite sonrió. Estaba cómodo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la espada que tenía en la mano apuntaba hacia el cielo raso.**

–**Antes de comenzar, te refrescaré la memoria. Tal vez yo ni siquiera sea el hombre que buscaste durante todos estos años. Algún otro puede haber buscado mi nombre y...**

–**Eso es posible –interrumpió Darién, bajando la espada al suelo–. Pero no es el caso. Aunque supe tu nombre aquella maldita noche en que entraste en mi vida, fue tu rostro el que quedó grabado en mi mente. Has cambiado poco, Malachite. Tú eres el que busco.**

–**Pero yo no te recuerdo –dijo Malachite con calma.**

**Darién se acercó un paso y se tocó la mejilla.**

– **¿No recuerdas esta cicatriz que hiciste a un muchacho de doce años?**

**Malachite sacudió lentamente la cabeza mientras contemplaba la delgada línea en la mejilla de Darién.**

–**He dejado marcas en muchos.**

–**Entonces tal vez recordarás las palabras que dijiste en ese momento, después de abrirme la mejilla con la punta de tu espada. 'Esto te enseñará a no levantarte contra un oponente más poderoso. Tu padre era un pescador, como lo serás tú también, y un pescador no es digno de batirse con un señor'. Nunca olvidé esas palabras, Malachite, como puedes ver. Y Predijiste falsamente mi futuro. Puedo batirme contigo en pie de igualdad.**

–**A menudo decía esas cosas en mi juventud –replicó Malachite–. ¿Supongo que no me habrás perseguido todos estos años por esa cicatriz?**

– **¿De manera que no se acuerda de mí? –preguntó Darién. Su furia comenzaba a crecer.**

–**No. Tu nombre y tu rostro no tienen significado para mí, ni tampoco lo que me has dicho hasta ahora.**

–**Entonces le relataré lo que ocurrió aquella noche, porque yo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Era una noche de verano, hace unos quince años, cuando usted y sus nobles amigos vinieron a mi pueblo en la costa de Francia. La mayoría de los hombres del pueblo habían salido a pescar. En diez minutos usted había matado a todos los hombres que trataban de proteger su hogar. Luego se divirtió con las mujeres. Esa noche mi padre se había quedado en casa, y él fue el último que murió por su espada, Malachite. Yo lo vi matarlo desde la ventana de la casa de mi padre. Mi madre me obligó a esconderme bajo la cama cuando usted se acercó a nuestra casa, Digory. Lo vi a usted y a sus nobles amigos arrojarla al suelo y violarla, muchas veces. Usted mató a mi madre y escupió sobre su cuerpo sin vida. Yo salí de mi escondite y corrí detrás de usted. Lo ataqué con los puños, y usted me abrió la mejilla con la punta de la espada y me dio un puntapié que me hizo caer al suelo, a pocos pasos del lugar donde yacía mi padre, diciéndome que yo no podía molestarle. Ahora sabe por qué he jurado matarlo, Malachite. Cuando usted asesinó a mis padres, fue un error dejarme vivo –dijo Darién, mientras los fuegos del pasado brillaban en sus ojos–. ¡Ahora mis padres serán vengados!**

–**O irás a reunirte con ellos –replicó tranquilamente Malachite.**

– **¿Ahora me recuerda?**

–**Lo que me has descrito sucedió en muchas oportunidades. No te recuerdo, pero recuerdo vagamente haber matado a una mujer de cabello negro que se abalanzó sobre mí con un cuchillo, confieso que he llevado una vida pecadora, pero, ¿acaso soy diferente de ti? –Preguntó Malachite, con una mueca–. ¿No violaste tú a Serena Prewett?**

–**Tal vez la violé, pero no maté a su marido para poseerla, ni la compartí con mi tripulación ni la maté después. La conservé conmigo, y tendrá mi hijo y será mi esposa.**

–**Qué bien –río Malachite con sarcasmo–. Pero si insistes en ponerte a mi altura, probablemente nunca será tu esposa. Tal vez yo haya llevado una vida cruel, pero no pienso que termine hoy.**

**Malachite se acercó, con el brazo extendido, y las espadas chocaron. Malachite no había alardeado falsamente de su capacidad, y con rápidos golpes y movimientos; inmediatamente puso a Darién a la defensiva. Pero a Darién no le faltaba habilidad, y rápidamente enfrentó la espada de Malachite hasta que el viejo, con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, derramó sangre por primera vez.**

**Malachite retrocedió un paso, con una sonrisa en los labios, al ver la sangre que manaba del pecho de Darién. Los dos hombres describieron círculos cautelosamente; luego el choque de las espadas resonó otra vez en el aire. Darién tomó la ofensiva, forzando a Malachite a retroceder hasta el otro extremo de la habitación con un furioso ataque. Malachite se cansaba rápidamente, y la espada de Darién dio en el blanco una y otra vez.**

**Darién era como un toro salvaje que se lanza sobre la capa del torero, que era la camisa de Malachite, teñida de rojo por su propia sangre. Tenía la fuerza de la juventud y la rapidez de una cobra, y con un repentino movimiento hacia adelante, arrancó la espada de Malachite de su mano.**

**La punta de la espada de Darién se apoyaba contra el pecho del hombre mayor, y por un momento brilló una locura en sus ojos que congeló la sangre de Malachite. Pero antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para poner fin a la vida del hombre que lo había torturado, Darién se distrajo por un gemido angustioso que venía de la habitación contigua.**

**Su rostro quedó sin color, y comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Olvidando a Malachite, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Darién se volvió y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Serena. A sus espaldas, viendo una posibilidad de vencer, Malachite sacó su daga y levantó los brazos para lanzarla contra la espalda de Darién.**

**De pronto hubo una explosión de pólvora en la habitación. Darién se dio la vuelta y vio caer al suelo a Malachite, con la daga todavía en la mano. Luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta que había quedado abierta, y vio la figura corpulenta de Andrew Moon parado allí, con su gran pistola humeante.**

**Darién sonrió débilmente.**

–**Supongo que debo agradecerte por esta vez ser el francés terco que se niega a obedecer órdenes.**

–**Realmente creo que debes estar agradecido –gruñó Andrew mientras se paseaba por la habitación–. Lo tenías a tu merced, y en lugar de atravesarlo con la espada como se merecía, le das la espalda como espléndido blanco. En este momento deberías estar en medio de un charco de sangre. Pierdes la cabeza de tal manera con esa muchacha que corres en cuanto ella grita. Esa muchacha te llevará a la muerte.**

– **¡Darién!**

**El grito de Serena fue como un cuchillo que atravesara el corazón de Darién; olvidó completamente a Andrew y entró en la habitación. La cama estaba vacía y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor.**

– **¡Madre de Dios!**

**Corrió hacia ella, con el rostro tan pálido como el de Serena, con un solo rápido movimiento cortó la cuerda con su espada, luego la dejó caer y levantó a la muchacha en sus brazos. Ella gritaba con los movimientos repentinos, que le provocaban fuertes dolores, pero en dos rápidos pasos la llevó a la cama y la colocó allí con suavidad. Ella abrió los ojos que ahora estaban tranquilos, llenos de alivio, y lo miró.**

–**Dios mío, Serena, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué has dejado que me demorara tanto con Malachite? –preguntó. Enjugó la sangre del mentón de Serena, la sangre que ella misma se había hecho al morderse los labios para no gritar.**

–**Él quería que oyeras mis gritos, pensando que te alterarían y que te descuidarías. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Lamento haber gritado cuando lo hice pero yo...**

–**Deberías haber gritado antes, ¡demonios! Tengo que ir a buscar ayuda –dijo con severidad, con el rostro lleno de aprensión.**

–**Es tarde para eso, Darién. Tendrás que...**

**Darién se horrorizó cuando los gritos de Serena llenaron nuevamente la habitación, Andrew se acercó a la habitación pero al ver a Darién junto a la cama, y a Serena aferrándose a su mano, cerró la puerta sin ruido y los dejó solos. Pocos minutos después, Darién trajo a su hija al mundo.**

**Serena miraba maravillada el diminuto bebé que Darién le había puesto en los brazos. Observó orgullosamente el cabello rubio y el color azul claro de sus ojos que se veía entre los párpados medio cerrados. Luego levantó la mirada hacia Darién y frunció el ceño.**

–**Ah... lamento no poder darte el hijo varón que deseabas –dijo con un ronco suspiro.**

**Darién se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó a besarle la frente; luego sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.**

– **¿Qué importa que nuestro primer bebé sea una niña? Habrá otros, muchos otros, y yo los querré a todos. Pero ésta, esta niñita diminuta con la carita roja, tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón.**

**Serena veía en la expresión de sus ojos que no estaba desilusionado, y que su corazón estaba lleno de alegría. Con un suspiro de alivio mezclado con satisfacción, Serena se durmió.**

**Ya había amanecido cuando Serena despertó. Finalmente habían abierto las persianas de su habitación y el sol entraba a raudales. La sensación de paz y felicidad que había sentido antes de caer agotada volvían ahora mientras sentía moverse a su hija en la cama junto a ella. En la siguiente media hora, experimentó el placer de todas las madres al poder alimentar a su hija con sus pechos henchidos. Mientras sostenía al bebé en brazos, la criatura parecía dormir si no fuera por la constante succión de su boquita.**

**Darién entró en la habitación un rato después y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomando la mano de Serena entre las suyas, sus ojos eran tiernos mientras miraba a Serena y a su hija dormida.**

– **¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó él.**

–**Feliz.**

–**No me refería a eso, y tú lo sabes –dijo él con una voz que trataba de hacer parecer severa, sin lograrlo.**

–**Estoy bien, realmente –dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa, y vio que la tensión desaparecía del rostro de él. Pero entonces le tocó tiernamente la mejilla–. Darién ¿lo que dijiste a Malachite, sucedió realmente?**

–**Sí –respondió él, y en sus ojos ya no había odio como siempre que mencionaba el nombre de Malachite.**

–**Debe haber sido terrible vivir todos estos años con ese recuerdo, y eras tan pequeño cuando sucedió. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste después de eso...o prefieres no hablar de ello?**

–**Ya no me importa hablar de ello, pero creo que ahora debes descansar –replicó él.**

– **¡No quiero descansar!**

**Él sacudió la cabeza ante su terquedad, pero ella sonrió. Esta era una parte de Serena que siempre estaría allí, como su terrible genio. Pero eran características suyas que la convertían en lo que era... La mujer que él amaba.**

–**Muy bien, pequeña. Yo conocía a Andrew desde siempre, porque vivía solo en la casa junto a la nuestra, ya que sus padres se habían muerto unos años antes. Afortunadamente, esa noche estaba lejos de la costa y cuando volvió, se convirtió en mi guardián. Me ayudó a enterrar mi dolor, Pero nada pudo hacer con el odio que quedó dentro de mí. Dos años más tarde, él y yo salimos del pueblo y viajamos hacia el norte hasta llegar a una gran ciudad de la costa con un puerto lleno de barcos de países amigos. Andrew quería ir al mar, y lo único que yo deseaba era encontrar a Malachite. De manera que nos enrolarnos en el primer barco que partió, que era un navío inglés.**

–**Y ahora tu búsqueda finalmente ha terminado.**

–**Sí, pero ya había terminado antes de que llegara aquí. Nunca fui a España. Después de estar sólo una semana y media en el mar, me di cuenta de que podía olvidar el pasado, olvidar a Malachite. Viré para volver a casa. Sabía que eras lo único que me importaba. Te amo, Serena, tanto que es como un dolor. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de ello la primera vez que te dejé, cuando no sentí deseos por ninguna otra mujer que no fueras tú. Te has convertido en una parte de mí, y no puedo vivir sin ti.**

–**Ay, Darién, ¡cuánto he rogado para oírte decir esto! –Gritó Serena, con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos–. Cuando me trajeron aquí, pensé que tal vez no volviera a verte nunca. Y ahora estás aquí y me dices que me amas y yo te amo.**

–**Nunca te liberarás de mí, pequeña. Fui un tonto al dejarte para ir en busca de Malachite; sólo que me di cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde. Andrew vino tras de mí en el barco de tu padre y me encontró de camino a casa. Cuando me dijo lo que había sucedido, vinimos aquí de inmediato. Durante dos días sólo pude pensar en matar a Malachite. Pero luego mis pensamientos fueron reemplazados por el temor de que pudiera dañarte, o de que tal vez no estuviese aquí. Aun entonces, sabiendo que estaba a punto de enfrentarme finalmente a Malachite, sólo podía pensar en ti. Pero ahora todo ha terminado. El pasado está muerto. Nunca volveremos a separamos, mi pequeña flor francesa, y nos casaremos en cuanto lleguemos a casa.**

–**Te amo Darién.**

–**Y yo a ti pequeña.**

**Continuara….**


	37. Capitulo 36

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro El amor de un pirata de Johanna Lindsey perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 36**

**No llegaron a su isla hasta finales de octubre, porque Darién demoró la partida desde Santo Domingo hasta que Serena recuperó sus fuerzas. Se detuvieron en un lugar, sin embargo, para comprar lo que se necesitaba para la plantación de azúcar, porque Darién no pensaba salir de la isla durante mucho tiempo.**

**Anclaron el barco en una pequeña entrada, seguidos de cerca por el barco de K.T. Serena estaba en la cubierta del 'Dama Alegre', y el brazo de Darién rodeaba su cintura. La niñita, Rini, dormía en sus brazos. Serena miraba la montaña a lo lejos, porque era como si la viera por primera vez, envuelta en espesas nubes grises, pero con un rayo de sol en el centro, sentía que la montaña le daba la bienvenida a su regreso al hogar, diciéndole que sólo encontraría felicidad en la pequeña isla sonrió y se apoyó un poco más en Darién.**

**K.T. e Ikuko los recibieron antes de que llegaran a la casa. Ikuko dejaba escapar lágrimas de alivio, y K.T. dio palmadas en la espalda a Darién, diciéndole que, siempre confió en que su hija se salvaría, lo cual no era cierto, porque había estado horriblemente preocupado.**

**Rini se despertó con todo el ruido, y comenzó a gemir atrayendo la atención de todos. Ikuko tomó a su nieta de los brazos de Serena y exclamó que era una belleza. Y era realmente un hermoso bebé, con rizos rubios en la frente y grandes azules del mismo color del mar cristalino del Caribe.**

–**Se parece a su padre –comentó K.T., mirando por encima del hombro de Ikuko a Rini mientras Ikuko los llevaba al salón. Se volvió hacia Darién, que venía detrás con Serena–. Supe que durante un tiempo pensabas que el bebé no era tuyo –rió K.T., con un guiño en sus ojos azules–. ¿Aún lo dudas?**

–**El bebé es tan mío como la madre –replicó firmemente Darién.**

**Ikuko sonrió. Veía qué orgulloso estaba Darién de que Rini tuviera su color de ojos. No tenía ánimo para decirle que cuando era niña, Serena tenía los mismos cabellos de color rubio antes de que se tornaran rojizos unos meses después de su nacimiento. Pero al menos los ojos, inconfundiblemente, eran los de Darién.**

**Luna vino corriendo de la cocina y estalló en lágrimas al ver a Serena con su bebé. Lita se reunió con ellos, trayendo a su bebé en los brazos, y Andrew, después de saludarla, bajó al sótano a traer bebidas para celebrar la llegada. Serena no deseaba apartarse del alegre grupo, pero Rini comenzaba a pedir su alimento. La tomó de los brazos de Ikuko, quien sintió pena por tener que dársela tan pronto; luego Serena comenzó a subir la escalera diciendo a Darién que no tardaría.**

**Darién la miró ir, con los ojos brillantes de amor. Pero entonces K.T. le puso un vaso de ron en la mano riendo con ganas.**

–**Te advertí que tal vez tendrías una hija, ¿verdad? –Dijo K.T. –. Quizá puedes entender ahora por qué te mantenía apartado de Serena, pero tal vez sea demasiado pronto para que sientas lo que un padre siente por su hija, y además, tal vez no verás crecer a la pequeña –sonrió K.T.–. ¿Estarás aquí para perseguir a los muchachos que deseen a Rini, o dejarás eso a mi cargo para que cumpla con esa tarea en mi vejez?**

–**Estaré aquí, viejo zorro –replicó Darién, sonriendo–. Y seré peor que tú cuando se trate de proteger el honor de mi hija. Deja de preocuparte, porque hoy me casaré con ella.**

–**Sabía que lo harías, muchacho –dijo K.T. con una sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa– ¿Has oído eso, Ikuko? ¡Se casarán hoy!**

– **¡Pero Serena no tiene traje de novia! –Dijo Ikuko–. Quiero que mi hija tenga una boda que siempre pueda recordar.**

–**Yo me ocuparé del vestido –dijo Darién.**

–**Bien, entonces, todo queda arreglado.**

– **¡Pero hay tanto que hacer! –Protestó Ikuko, considerando que las cosas marchaban con demasiada rapidez–. La boda puede esperar... al menos unos días... para darme tiempo...**

– **¡No! –dijo Darién, implacable, haciendo reír K.T.**

–**Bien –suspiró Ikuko, haciendo un gesto de resignación. Sólo me queda ocuparme de los preparativos para la fiesta.**

**Entonces Ikuko sonrió, porque aunque ese día no era como ella siempre lo había soñado, de todas maneras era lo que su hija deseaba. Serena se casaría con el hombre elegido por ella, y era feliz. Esto era lo que importaba.**

–**Todo arreglado –dijo Darién al entrar en la habitación y encontrar a Serena jugando con Rini en la cama–. K.T. ha ido a buscar al padre. –Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, con Rini entre los dos, pero al mirar a Serena le sorprendió su expresión entristecida–. ¿Tienes dudas sobre si quieres casarte conmigo, pequeña?**

– **¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes cuánto te amo.**

–**Entonces, ¿por qué no eres tan feliz como yo?**

–**Lo soy –dijo débilmente ella–. Sólo que me gustaría llevar un traje blanco.**

–**Lo tendrás –replicó Darién, levantándole el mentón con un dedo–. Andrew te lo traerá enseguida.**

**Mientras lo decía, Andrew entró por la puerta abierta con un gran baúl que dejó a los pies de la cama. Serena reconoció de inmediato el baúl, y se volvió hacia Darién, que miraba con furia a Andrew.**

– **¡Te pedí que esperaras hasta que pudiera decírselo, demonios! –dijo Darién, furioso.**

–**Bien, su madre insistió en que lo subiera del sótano ya mismo. Dijo que era necesario extender el traje por si tenía arrugas –replicó Andrew–. Si miras a Serena verás que te preocupas por nada.**

**Darién se volvió hacia Serena y vio la felicidad en su rostro. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó con ternura.**

–**De manera que me mentiste al decir que habías dejado atrás mi ajuar –le regañó, con una sonrisa en los labios.**

–**Sólo lo hice por ti –replicó él rápidamente–. Necesitabas algo de qué ocuparte mientras estabas en el barco, y hacer nuevos vestidos era la solución perfecta.**

–**Pero, ¿por qué no me devolviste mis baúles después de quedarme aquí?**

– **¿Cómo habrías reaccionado entonces si yo hubiera hecho eso?**

**Ella rió, sabiendo muy bien que se habría puesto furiosa.**

–**Por eso la puerta del sótano estaba siempre cerrada... para que yo no encontrara allí mis baúles.**

– **¿Estás enojada?**

–**No, querido. Necesitaba un vestido, pero no quería retrasar nuestra boda para hacerlo. Tú ibas solucionado el problema. ¿Por ese motivo te negaste a darme el raso blanco cuando te lo pedí?**

–**No, simplemente no soportaba la idea de darte la tela para un vestido que usarías para casarte con otro hombre. Creo que entonces ya te amaba.**

–**Pero yo hice este vestido para el mismo fin. ¿No te molesta?**

–**Hiciste ese vestido para casarte con un hombre a quien nunca habías visto. Yo soy ese hombre.**

**Serena dejó la celebración para alimentar a Rini por última vez esa noche. Fue a la habitación de Ikuko, porque, por insistencia de la madre, Rini había sido trasladada a la habitación de sus abuelos por esa noche. Estaba muy despierta cuando Serena entró en la habitación, lanzando grititos desde su cuna. Como había estado despierta la mayor parte de la noche, había buenas probabilidades de que durmiera bien hasta la mañana, y Serena esperaba pasar una noche tranquila con su marido.**

**Alimentó a Rini en silencio, perdida en felices pensamientos sobre lo sucedido ese día. Recordaba qué hermosa había sido la boda, las palabras que la habían unido a Darién, la expresión del rostro de él, el amor que vio en sus ojos. Era un día que recordaría. Siempre, y aún vendrían días mejores.**

**Una vez que Rini estuvo alimentada y dormida, Serena volvió a dejarla en la cuna y cerró la puerta sin ruido. Darién se encontró con ella al pie de la escalera, y sin dar oportunidad a Serena de despedirse de los demás, la tomó de la mano y la obligó a subir la escalera hasta el cuarto de los dos. La levantó en brazos antes de abrir la puerta para llevarla adentro, y luego la cerró de un puntapié. Cuando estuvieron solos, sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos, como si deseara saborear cada segundo que pasaba con ella.**

**El suave golpeteo de la lluvia se oía en las ventanas, y una brisa fresca y fragante agitaba las cortinas, hinchándolas como la vela de un barco. Darién dejó a Serena en el medio de la habitación, en la oscuridad. Los dedos de él lucharon para desabotonar el vestido de bodas, y finalmente Serena tuvo que apartarle las manos para hacerlo ella misma, porque Darién era como un joven nervioso a punto de conocer por primera vez el amor.**

**Sin hablar, porque las palabras eran innecesarias, Darién fue a encender una única vela; luego se volvió a tiempo para ver a Serena que se quitaba su traje de raso y el resto de la ropa. Apenas podía creer que fuera ella, y que finalmente podría tenerla de nuevo. Durante el último mes, había evitado el contacto con ella para darle oportunidad de recuperarse totalmente del parto. Esperaba ese momento como si fuera la primera vez que tendría a Serena, y sonreía, pensando qué tonto había sido al tener miedo del matrimonio. Porque al tener a Serena como esposa, sabiendo que estaría ligada a él para siempre, Darién se llenaba de una inexplicable satisfacción. La amaba más allá de toda razón, y sabiendo que ella lo amaba a él, sentía una constante euforia... Nunca había soñado que podía ser tan feliz.**

**Al ver el resplandor de la luz de la vela en la piel de marfil de Serena parada de espaldas a él mientras se soltaba los cabellos, Darién se desvistió rápidamente, arrojando sus ropas al suelo. Cuando se volvió, quedaron fascinados por un momento, mirándose a los ojos.**

–**Te amo tanto, Darién –murmuró Serena. En sus labios había una sonrisa soñadora mientras anudaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de él.**

– **¿Entonces mi fierecilla está domada? –preguntó él burlonamente.**

–**Bastante –replicó ella, con sus ojos brillantes azules como el mar a la luz de las velas–. ¿Me echarás de menos?**

**Los ojos de Darién brillaron de amor cuando respondió.**

–**Es una aventura navegar por aguas turbulentas, pero yo prefiero los mares serenos. La arpía ya no existe, y en su lugar está mi esposa.**

**Los labios de Darién encontraron los de Serena y la besó con fervor. Mientras su boca aún ardía contra la de ella, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Allí, en un estallido de pasión que unió sus cuerpos, su amor ascendió a las alturas del éxtasis.**

**Fin**

**Nota: Ya se acabo la historia y muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado la historia y nos estaremos viendo con mis otras historias.**


End file.
